Sensations of Shemales: The Abstinence Curse
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Returning for their fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends are eagerly anticipating continuing to explore the sexual world that Hogwarts provides whilst Hermione continues to search for the remaining enchanted sex-trinkets listed by Aphrodomina. Yet Professor Umbridge's appointment at Hogwarts stands in direct opposition to their sexual desires, pushing them to the brink.
1. Chapter 1: The Long Summer

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's time! A brand-new year. I hope everyone has enjoyed the festivities and are now ready to enjoy some new smutty goodness. Having wrapped up the first instalment of 'Sensations of Shemales', it is now time to start on the second. I think I made it clear in the last couple posts of the first instalment, but it is quite a feat to get a story of that size actually finished, so here's hoping that the second part is just as successful as the first and it gets just as massive.**

**If this is your first time finding my work, then you are in for a treat. There are a full fifty chapters and six one-shots waiting for you to read before you enjoy this brand-new part, so go have fun. If this isn't your first rodeo, then let's get down to brass tacks.**

**This Is 'Sensations of Shemales: The Abstinence Curse'. We will be joining Harry and co. in their fifth year of Hogwarts for all the smutty antics you can enjoy. I know that I hinted the first chapter would be a Harry/Tonks chapter, I've subsequently changed my mind. As that is such a popular and requested pairing, I want to give it some decent build-up. You won't have to wait long at all, but it won't be the primary focus of this chapter. But seeing how she is one of the main characters for this story, I don't want to simply throw her in at the beginning without any set-up. **

**Regardless, I hope that you are just as excited as I am to get started on this new piece of smutty goodness. I'll not keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Long Summer

More so than any other summer Harry had spent at the Dursley's, this one seemed particularly long and insufferable. Putting aside the roaring temperatures that seemed content to roast him alive, alongside the inane and superficial rules that the Dursley's imposed upon him regarding when he could and could not leave the house, the summer seemed to simply drag on and on. Every day crawled by at such a slow and meandering pace, with boredom becoming a seemingly constant and unending state. He was used to being bored at the Dursley's. The stark comparison to the magic of the Wizarding World and the dullness of muggle life saw to that. Whilst every summer at the Dursley's always saw him plagued with feelings of missing out on the world he spent the rest of the year in, this year only seemed to intensify those feelings. Why? Well, the primary reason in his mind was simple and plain: sex.

His past year at Hogwarts had been defined by sex. Almost every day he experienced some form of sexual delight, whether It be through some circumstantial fling with someone or through the regular intimacy of his newfound girlfriend: Ginny Weasley. There wasn't a day that went by without something sexual either happening to him or in his periphery. So, going from relishing the ravenous sexual delights of her plump redheaded beauty of a girlfriend to the forced abstinence of his cramped and isolated bedroom, was nothing short of torturous. It did give him plenty of time to ponder the past year and all the delectable highlights. From the discovery that witches sport typical male anatomy as opposed to muggle females; a delightful is baffling occurrence that he explored first with Ginny and then with many other girls; all to the way the explosive carnal heights of the salaciously gorgeous Delacour family. The countless hours he spent picturing their naked bodies, imagining their exposed flesh, all ultimately culminating with him being forced into taking himself in his hand and relieving himself. Mornings were exceptionally hard on that front. But he quickly found his imagination wouldn't entirely cut It, though not for lack of effort. Jerking off seemed to be nothing short of momentary relief to a problem that then wildly arose not half an hour later. There was nothing Harry wanted more than for some tenuous circumstances to arise and for him to be whisked of to the Weasley's and the proverbial sexual paradise that it had become in his isolation.

Rather embarrassingly, Harry had taken to reading the few letters he had gotten from his friend's at nauseum, reading into them perhaps more than was necessary and reading between the lines in the most frustratingly suggestive ways. It was a testament to his circumstances that a few meagre lines on a scrap of parchment had the capacity to get him so rowdy. Despite the fact that he had only received a handful of letters: three from Ginny, one from Ron, one from Hermione, and strangely enough, five from Cho Chang, who was seemingly making use of her request to write to Harry over the holidays more than his actual friends. Ginny wrote the usual, speaking of how much she missed him and giving a few saucy descriptions of what she was going to do to him when they were reunited, followed by a promise of the most amazing Birthday present he could ever imagine. And boy did he imagine. He imagined Ginny in all manner of suggestive positions, accompanied by countless of his friends, picturing a veritable reunion with everyone he had laid with at Hogwarts despite that being logistically impossible. Hermione and Ron were decidedly less intimate on account of their friendly relationship, despite Harry having done things with both of them. It was Cho's letters that had Harry most entranced. They were rather… normal. And in Harry's sex-addled mind, that became some of the most infuriatingly suggestive things imaginable. 'I miss being able to see you'. Not, I miss you? Specifically seeing him? Implying she got something out of seeing him. 'I keep imagining you and Cedric'. One of the only times she had seen them together was when they were having their threesome. Did that mean she was picturing that? 'I can't wait for school to start again so I don't have to do stuff alone'. Stuff? As in… sexual stuff? Harry kept flipping back and forth on whether or not it was simply a series of normal letters or a subtly explicit revelation regarding how she truly felt about him. It was safe to say, as a result of this, Cho was a regular fixture in Harry's imaginative fantasies.

Aside from his regular fantasies, the only other past-time that Harry could possibly partake in were leisurely walks around Little Whinging, trying to keep out from the raging heat-wave whenever he could. It was on these walks that he began to notice something he considered peculiar. He felt as if someone was following him. Several times he would spot someone lingering behind him as he made his way to the park, yet when he turned to look at them, it was clear that they couldn't possibly be following him. No matter how many times this feeling arose, and he turned around to confront or catch whomever was behind him out, he always came to the startling realisation that they looked nothing like the person he had tried to catch out the previous day. It all began to happen on the same road out over the field. Every day the same feeling would arise, and he would turn around and be met with a completely different looking person. Each day. Yet, never anyone he recognised. And he could have sworn they had the same eyes. Or the same look in the eyes. Or same mannerisms. Or something. But he just had to watch them walk on by. It was strange given how almost no one ever used that path, yet the same time, every day, he would spot a brand-new person walking along it. Perhaps he was growing paranoid. Ultimately, that paranoia came to a head, though not in the way he expected. Not in the slightest. Dementors. With Dudley hauled over his shoulder, the hulking mass of sweat and blubber clinging to him for dear life, Harry staggered his way back home, the dimming of the sun turning swiftly to night. Had the adrenaline and fear of the Dementor attack cleared quicker, he would have noticed a familiar pair of eyes watching him as he peeled into Privet Drive, taking Mrs Figg's advice and slinking into the confines of his home. And then, he found himself alone. And cut off from everything. Expelled from Hogwarts. Then… the doorbell.

Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow, confused. Making his way through the house, he checked the window in Dudley's room and saw a cloaked and hooded figure at the door. Grabbing his wand, prepared to do anything regardless of the consequences, especially given the fact that there was little which could stop him or punish him at this point, he made his way to the door and slowly peeled it open, only to met with a wild and somewhat unnerving grin, "Wotcher! You must be Harry? Well, the scar's a give-away. Was beginning to think this little muggle button thing wasn't doing anything."

"I'm sorry… Who are you?" Harry asked, keeping his hand on the handle of his wand, still uncertain about the grinning woman at his doorstep. Sweeping the hood over her head, she revealed a head of purple hair, which swiftly cascaded down her back, her soft featured face feeling strangely familiar.

"Oh, sorry. My apologies. Name's Tonks. I'm a member of the Order of the… Sorry, not meant to say that. Erm… Oh, letter… Letter… Here. Explains it all. It's from Mad-Eye. And signed by Dumbledore, so you know it's real," the woman explained, reaching into her pocket and plucking a letter from its confines. Turning it over, Harry recognised the Hogwarts seal and quickly tore into it.

_Stay where you are. Listen to Tonks. Await further instruction._

_Alastor Moody,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

"Brief. But okay…" Harry breathed. As much as he didn't expect a massive novel in the letter, he expected a little more. However, it was still strangely comforting to hear anything at all. As inexpressive as Moody was, his gruff confidence came through in the succinctness of his letter.

"Moody would say it's concise. Do you mind If I come in? Not a big fan of open streets. Especially at a time like this," Tonks smiled, glancing up and down the street, her eyes peeling across the many curtained windows. The proclivity for snooping which muggles bore wasn't lost on her in the slightest.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry… Come in," the initial shock of the encounter dissipating into apologetic sincerity for his lack of manners. As his panic and paranoia cleared, the fact that people were actively working to ensure his safety, his mind turned a little clearer

"Thanks," Tonks grinned, stepping into the quaint muggle home and brushing past Harry. Closer the door, Harry's 'clearer' mind turner to one thing. The fact that a woman had entered the home. He didn't expect anything, yet his eyes made themselves useful nonetheless. Admiring the tight-fitting clothing that the woman was wearing, he let his eyes wander up her slim and slender legs, riding towards her pinched waist and round ass. He could tell with nothing more than a glance that her arse was a spectacular form, plump and juicy, yet without the sag of a fattened rump. Her slim waist rose up towards a rather unremarkable chest, her breasts barely swelling outwards to the point that her clothing was undoubtedly supressing them immensely. As she turned around and sank into a nearby chair, Harry gaze snapped quickly to her face, yet not quickly enough as a smirk cracked across her lips and his cheeks flushed a ruby red.

"So, what's… what's happening? Am I expelled? Or…" Harry stammered, stepping forwards and propping himself up in the hallway, hooking one leg in front of the other to hide his growing approval of the woman's features, a move that was noticed and deciphered by the purple-haired witch.

"Not officially. Dumbledore got you a hearing. So, you're not screwed yet. We're planning to move you to a safe house, but things are precarious. We can't make a significant move just yet. A couple more hours or so. The Or… I've been sent to get you packed and ready," Tonks beamed, playing dumb in regard to the obvious teenage placating going on in front of her.

"Packed? I've not even started…" Harry breathed, the notion of packing suddenly washing over him with a distinct sense of horror and apprehension. Everything he owned was strewn across his room and completely unorganised. The idea of sorting it out was nothing short of panic-inducing.

"That's why I'm here. Nothing a little magic can't sort out. Come on. The others might be early, and I don't want to get shouted at by Moody and Kingsley again," Tonks beamed, leaping to her feet and making instantly for the stairs, clambering her way up without even waiting for Harry to say anything. Somewhat amused by her eager and plucky demeanour, Harry's eyes quickly widened as he realised what was waiting for her in his room.

"You really don't have to! I can do it myself," Harry called out, rushing up and after her. As he arrived in his room, he stopped suddenly, his eyes unable to shift from anywhere other than Tonks and her chest. Her breasts… they were… they were definitely bigger. Not massive, just ample little handfuls. But… they were noticeably bigger. His gawping was fortunately overlooked by Tonks as she brushed his comment aside and lifted her wand.

"Nonsense. Magic will get it done quicker. Honestly, I don't know how muggles go without. Best I do it. If you do… Well, I reckon it's easier to explain using a Patronus to defeat dementors than a quick spell to avoid folding clothes. Let's see… Socks last. Easier to make pairs. Let's go with shirts," Tonks muttered to herself, lifting her wand and beginning to effortlessly fold clothes in front of Harry. Making his way into the room, he searched in vain for what he wanted to find and keep from Tonks' gaze, yet the shuffling of his clothes had upturned them from where they had been stashed. It was only when his underwear began to soar through the air that he saw them. A pair of bright red lacy panties. As he reached out to grab them, hoping that Tonks wouldn't notice, he winced as they were snatched from the air, held in place by Tonks, the woman raising an eyebrow at Harry, "Well… Good on you Harry. I didn't know you had it in you."

"They're not mine," Harry blushed reaching out for them, only to have them pulled back and out of his grasp, the smile on Tonks' face growing wider than before as she held them out in front of herself, admiring the intricate nature of the fine lacy garment.

"It's alright. I don't judge men that are in touch with their sexuality. Frankly, I reckon every guy should have a pair or two. And given that I can't see another, I'll assume you've got them on already," Tonks teased, giggling as she did so. Finally managing to wrestle them out of Tonks grasp, a smile sliding across his lips as he did so, Harry bowed his head, embarrassed.

"They're… They're Ginny's. Not mine…" Harry blushed, carefully stowing them away in a discreet portion of his luggage, primarily to make sure he didn't lose them, but also to ensure that no one else had the ability to discover them.

"Oh. Makes sense. Huh…" Tonks commented, stopping her tracks as if caught in mid thought. It took Harry a moment to recover from the deep blush on his cheeks and actually notice the strange look on her face. But before he could say anything, he noticed that once again, her breasts had changed, shrinking back down to the size that they were when he first inspected them. Had it just been a trick of the eye

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes carefully shifting back and forth, trying to see if maybe it was the angle at which he looked at them, yet, nothing seemed to make them swell or shift in size. Writing it off as his sex-addled mind, he quickly had his thoughts completely changed in their entirely by what she said next.

"Didn't think red was her colour. Then again, I've never really seen her wearing them," Tonks murmured, almost to herself before resuming the waving of her wand, finishing up the remainder of the packing. Harry's eyes widened. What the hell did she mean by that? Did she mean that she had simply never been in a situation where she would be able to see Ginny's underwear, or was she implying that when she had been in that situation, her underwear was nowhere to be found. Meaning… Had she and Ginny… Before Harry could finish that thought, for better or for worse, he was once again interrupted by a decidedly gruffer voice.

"The boy packed?" The familiar gravelly tones of his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher commanded the space, the heavy thunk of a walking stick sounding against his floor as a hand clapped itself onto his shoulder, startling him immediately.

"Moody… Merlin's beard, you could have knocked?" Tonks exclaimed, almost dropping her wand and sending a pair of socks flying through the air, smacking against the window with a dull tap.

"So, I wouldn't interrupt you gossiping? Now get a move on," Moody growled, sidling back out of the room and along the hallway. Taken aback, Harry didn't even bother returning to his previous lewd imaginings of his girlfriend and the shapely figured woman before him getting it on. Though, when he did turn around, yet again he could have sworn that Tonks' breasts had grown exponentially, to the point it was undoubtable.

"Just be thankful he didn't walk in a minute earlier. I can't imagine you'd have been able to explain your knicker collection to him," Tonks grinned, returning the sock and clamping the trunk shut. With a grin, she enchanted his belongings to lift into the air and make their way downstairs

"It's not a collection…" Harry blushed yet again, embarrassed to no end that he had left them in the open. If Dudley had been the one to get into his room, he'd have never heard the end of it. Then again, Tonks didn't seem like the person to not use that sort of thing in playful teasing.

"Not with that attitude," she finished, clapping him playfully on the cheek with a suggestive wink, all before following the trunk downstairs, leaving Harry frozen in place, his jeans bulging as a result of everything that had happened since she entered his home. Unable to process any of it, he made his way downstairs to find the living room filled with several very obvious looking wizards, the sight of pointed hats and long flowing robes being nothing but a comfort to his excitement starved summer. He could barely conceal his glee as he was swiftly introduced to everyone before being bundled out into the garden. The swift thrill of the moment carried him as he had his broomstick thrust into his hand, his luggage stowed away across several broomsticks, held in place with spells. Before he knew It, he had the air in his face, speeding through the night-sky, thundering through the blistering winds. It was cathartic to say the least, his eyes racing across the sparkling star-lit sky, revelling in the fact that the boredom of the muggle life was being swiftly cast aside in favour of the wizarding world yet again. And then… he saw her. Tonks had peeled into view ahead of him, positioning herself on her broom in front. He wouldn't have given it any thought, unless he hadn't noticed the hem of robes whipping up and down, brief glimpses and flashes of flesh peeking out from underneath, the pale creaminess of her soft rounded ass cheeks teasingly taunting him in small hints. And… and an all too familiar tinge of bright red lace. He almost fell of his broom then and there as his eyes seemingly deceived him, yet he didn't have time to reaffirm his suspicions as they began to drift downwards, filing into a small space on a tenement street, their feet colliding with the floor.

Once again, his addled mind was distracted by a display of magic as a secretly hidden tenement building peeled its way out from between two others, snapping itself in place at the very centre of a seemingly packed street. A dumb grin plastered on his face, he was ushered inside, pushed past by the various people accompanying him, with Tonks going ahead last. With a smile and another wink, she made her way along, Harry's eyes drifting instinctually to her rear end and then down to the floor. Yet again, this woman shewed another anomalous sight. Something that took Harry by surprise and gave him reason to pause. He could have sworn, poking out from beneath the hem of her robes, he saw the tip of her cock. But that was impossible. It would be several feet long if that was the case. But he couldn't stop himself from wondering if his eyes weren't betraying him. Following after her, he was stopped from going any further by Mrs Weasley, the familiar red hair giving a moment of joy before she ushered him in the opposite direction and up the winding stairs of the cramped little building. Calling it eerie was an understatement, with the grim colour of the wallpaper and various magical trinkets littering the small shelves. Still, he pushed on and past the gruff haggard figure of the small house elf and found his way to the room that he was directed towards by Mrs Weasley.

As he pushed the door open, he barely managed to step inside the room before he was pushed backwards by someone flinging themselves towards him. Startled, his hands instinctively wrapped around the familiar form, pulling her close as a nest of red hair filled his vision, Ginny burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. It simply couldn't be understated the level of warmth that he felt in that moment as the summer of hell melted away into a moment of pure comfort, entwined in the arms of the girl he had missed the most. He only just noticed Ron and Hermione rising from one of the beds in the room, grins plastered on their faces, when Ginny pulled back and suddenly pushed her lips firmly up against his, pulling him into a deep and hungry kiss, one intensified by the weeks they had spent apart. Slowly, his eyes rolled closed as he returned the heat and passion, their lips bouncing against one another as they staggered into the room, the door swinging shut behind them as their lips parted and allowed their tongues to take things further. Curling and thrusting against one another, their tongues twisted back and forth, their snog becoming more heated and passioned, their hands inching downwards to rest on their hips. Neither of them needed to speak a word to reveal their ultimate intentions, as every throbbing inch of their desires were pushed firmly together, only held apart by the thin denim fabric of their jeans. Hungrily devouring one another's lips, the fact that they weren't alone in that room didn't even cross either of their minds, the two of them too engrossed in making up for lost time and doing what they had both been wildly fantasising about for the long weeks that preceded them. Little did they know, neither Hermione or Ron was taken aback or put off by the sight in front of them. Instead of saying something, Hermione turned to Ron with a smug grin on her face.

"Fine. You were right. We probably should have let Ginny wait for Harry alone," Ron said defensively, more annoyed with the look of victory on Hermione's face as she pushed him towards the door, content to leave the two of them to catch up with one another. As Ron reached the door, he turned back and commented, "I'm his best friend and not even a 'hey'? You'd think we hated each other…"

"Just go. You'll get your loving reunion later," Hermione smirked, pushing him through the doorway and tactfully locking the door behind her with a tap of her wand, leaving Harry and Ginny to the privacy of their wildest and most animalistic of desires.

Crashing down against the bed, pinned Ginny against the sheets, his crotch thrust forwards and pressed firmly against her's, the redhead spreading her legs to allow free and unrequited access. Continuing to snog, their tongues battling as Harry clambered on top of her, he satiated his most base and long-standing desire, lifting his hands from her hips, slipping one beneath her jumper, feeling hot tender touch of her skin as he trailed his digits higher. Not bothering to wrestle her clothing away from her, he simply tugged her bra downwards, clumsily exposing one of her breasts, allowing him to grasp it in his hands, feeling the soft embrace of the sumptuous flesh, her hardened nipple brushing callously against his palm as he squeezed and pawed like an animal, craving the basest intimate desires that only a teenager could wish for. In Ginny's heightened state of arousal, what would have elicited a giggle instead brought deep satisfaction, her husky breaths prying themselves from her lips, her delicate lips letting out soft moans in between the intimate smacking of their lustful lips. She had waited so long to feel his hands on her again, to feel the curve of his digits exploring her skin, his body pressed, no, thrust against her in orgasmic battle, driving her wild with each subtly of their delicate embrace. Fearing that she was laying there, motionless, allowing her boyfriend to lead a conquest across her supple and delectable body, Ginny felt the urge to take things further, allowing the two of them to drink in the more carnal pleasures that they both so desperately wanted. This was no time for the slow exploration of each other's bodies that had kick-started their unique relationship. This was a time to fuck.

Her spread legs suddenly tightened, clasping themselves around his waist. Her hands hooked onto his neck and with one swift movement, she rolled herself on top of him, pinning him to the ground with her hips, their lips never once parting despite the suddenness of the movement. Pulling her lips away, Ginny lifted her body and grabbed the hem of her jumper. Swiftly pulling it upwards, she unceremoniously tore away her t-shirt alongside it, leaving her haphazardly skewed bra. As if moving as one, Harry reached a hand up and effortlessly unclasped the garment, tossing it to one side before sitting up right to claim her lips once more. Had they not been so driven to intimate passion, they would have undoubtedly celebrated the stunning deftness with which Harry exposed her breasts, yet their orgasms mattered much more than any playful banter. Their lips once again went to work as Ginny grabbed and pulled away Harry's hoodie, hiking his shirt up and exposing his chest, her hands grabbing as his chest, once again tracing those muscular abs that had admittedly fattened up a little due to the inactivity of the summer, but were nonetheless the firm delights she adored. With Harry's hands attacking her breasts with renewed vigour, relishing their plump and full nature, somewhat convinced that they had swelled a little since they last saw one another, Harry began to tease and play with those perfectly pink nipples, running his thumbs across their sensitive flesh, adoring the hollow and breathless moans that burst from Ginny's lips in between her increasingly unsexy moans. The simple pleasure was intensified due to their reunion and the circumstances that brought their sex-desiring bodies together once more.

Unable to deny herself the satisfaction any long, Ginny forcefully pushed Harry backwards, his body flopping against the bed as Ginny shuffled slightly downwards. Remaining upright and with a delectable smirk on her face, her fingers began to work at his belt, unfastening it and undoing the last couple restraints that held his bulging crotch in place. With his jeans loosened, she snaked her way down the bed, kneeling between his legs. Pulling his jeans and boxers swiftly down and off his feet, she turned her eyes towards his cock, her gaze locking with the several long hard inches of thick man-meat; cock that she so desperately desired. Once again, their desire to fuck and orgasm overcame their usual repartee, with Ginny forgoing a comment on how he had definitely grown in size from his modest length the past year. At least nine inches now, his manhood throbbed in her fingers, her lips parting as she salivated at the sight. Sliding down onto her stomach, she watched as several beads of pre-cum rolled down the sides of his cock, his shaft thrumming with intense desire and a necessity for relief. Wondering if he hadn't cum all summer, Ginny quickly offered up a modicum of pleasure, with her lips parting and enveloping the bulbous bulb of sensitive flesh, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum instantly and letting out an unbefitting growl of satisfaction as her tongue curved across the purplish flesh. Moaning as a result, Harry leant his head back, sinking it into the pillow behind him, becoming utterly enthralled in the base simplicity of a blowjob. Having lived the past few weeks with nothing but jerking himself off, the addition of a warm mouth and tongue seemed almost heavenly in comparison. And it was. Fighting the urge to cum then and there, Harry simply savoured the pleasure, watching the gorgeous lips of delicious looking redhead go to work, paired with cock-hungry smiles and salacious stares.

It took only a few seconds for her to have cleaned his cock-head of all the pre-cum he had to offer, despite it almost being replenished by the second. Moans flooded her lips as she dropped her hands away from his cock, holding it upright with only her lips. Effortlessly, she angled her throat downwards and slowly plunged her mouth downwards, swallowing inch after inch of deliciously sumptuous cock. A shudder of pleasure tingled through her own cock as she savoured her boyfriend's cock, adoring every throbbing inch of his length as it filled her throat to the brim, stuffing her gullet nice and tightly. It took a few moments for her to rest her lips against his base, his pulsating length shuddering in her throat, being lathering In saliva and spittle as she stared into his eyes, her lips bulging with cock. Running her hands along his thighs, she simply fell in love with touching and feeling his body, all the while shifting her lips tentatively along the first couple inches of his cock, not moving too quickly and simply teasing him with the promise of a swifter and slicker series of sloppy movements. Simply being able to caress his body was a luxury she didn't think she'd be starved of, yet it felt all the sweeter to have him back in reach: such was the way of the teenage lovers. Her tongue curled and slipped around his thickness, the redhead marvelling at how his cock had definitely swelled in thickness over the summer and silently fantasising about the intense pleasure she would feel when he was once again sheathed inside her. That promise of pleasure caused her to salivate, more saliva streaming along his cock as her hunger grew deeper and more intense.

Driven by her carnal desires, Ginny began to put her deepthroat skills to the test, talents she had mastered over the previous year and ones she was more than happy to see exercised. Drawing her lips back to his cock-head, she pulled them right over the purple, glossy flesh, her hand quickly rushing to ensure it remained upright, her palm growing slick from the layer of spittle smeared across his length. Jerking him casually, she kept her lips pressed against his tip, her hot breath emanating across his engorged shaft, teasing him with what was to come. Without a word, she once again engulfed his cock, right down to the base, her throat bulging with each inch. Bouncing her lips up and down, she slurped hungrily and eagerly on his cock, the wet slaps of her lips meeting his crotch filling the room, her saliva dribbling down to coat his balls. Making sure her strokes were as long and fluid as possible, she graced every inch with her mouth, moaning with passion as she bobbed back and forth, impaling her throat again and again. Consumed by pleasure, Harry lay there, motionless, almost rendered catatonic by the overwhelming pleasure. In a strange twist of fate, his stamina didn't abandon him entirely, with his cock remaining hard long after he would have expected to cum. Perhaps his sex-starvation was acting counter-intuitively, bestowing on him the virility needed to capitalise on the hard and lengthy fuck-session he so deserved. Regardless, he wasn't questioning it, instead losing himself amidst the blur of fire-red hair bouncing on his cock, slurping madly, like some cock-starved nymph, desperate for her fix of cum. It was quite a delicious scene to say the least, with Harry falling once again in love with the subtle details of his girlfriend's movements. The way her cheeks hollowed as she drew back, or how her back curved downwards, fulling accentuating the delightful curves of her juicy ass, her jeans tightly fitted to the full and rounded cheeks.

They were both utterly thankful that Hermione had not only ensured their privacy by locking the door, but also with a spell of silence. Such a confined house meant that their intimate sloppy blowjob would be the loudest and most intense sound; even if it wasn't fuelled by two reunited lovers making good on lost time. As her throat was pounded and filled repeatedly, Ginny's arousal sky-rocketed, with her jeans becoming an imposing prison upon her raging arousal. Her hands, free from work by her swiftly shifting lips, dropped down to the front of her jeans, swiftly un-doing them. Unable to completely disrobe without sacrificing the rhythm of her blowjob, Ginny simply opened her jeans as far as they would go before unhooking the pair of panties that constrained her heavy, rigid cock. Flopping free from its confines, she felt the bulbous tip graze against the sheets beneath her. Quickly collecting the shaft in her hands, she jerked herself slowly, finding the pleasure that she needed. Whilst it was impossible for witches to attain orgasm themselves, requiring them to seek the aid of another to relieve themselves, they could still bathe themselves amidst pleasure, even if it would forever lack culmination. Moaning around Harry's cock, she was surprised he remained hard and had no yet cum. In truth, Ginny had expected Harry to cum several times over their reunion escapades, yet it seemed that it would take more effort to make him completely unload his pent-up cum. Not that it mattered. Ginny did quite enjoy having to work for her reward. Bobbing her head back and forth a little slower, she cleaned his cock of the liberal saliva, dragging her lips back and forth until it lightly shimmered instead of dripped with the substance. Smacking her lips as she popped them from his cock, her hand jerked him a couple times, the girl sharing a lustful grin with her beloved as she rolled to the side, her shaft now revealed to Harry, even if it was slightly obscured by her arm. Similarly, to his own, her length seemed bigger. Then again, that might have been his starved mind making things up.

Quickly and unceremoniously, Ginny lifted her ass up and pulled her jeans down, taking her panties along with them. Dropping them to the ground, she clambered back onto the bed, butt-naked and ready for more. Expecting her to straddle his hips and plunge him deep into the hole he had fantasised about for weeks, Harry raised an eyebrow as she continued forwards, crawling up his body with her meaty cock in her hand, pre-cum dripping from her tip and splattering a sticky trail along his chest. With her cock in front of his mouth, she playfully slapped the head against his lips a couple time, whetting his appetite with a bead or two of her pre-cum. Licking his lips, he tasted her and immediately felt a quiver in his cock. Parting his lips, he enveloped her tip, suckling on it desperately. Humming with pleasure, Ginny placed both her hands on his head, threading and intertwining her fingers amongst his black hair, gripping his head as she let him gorge himself on her cock-head. She couldn't explain how much she had missed his earnest eagerness. Always wanting to pleasure her the best he could when it came to his luscious lips. Rocking her hips back and forth, she lightly encouraged him to take more of her, which he relished and did. Pushing his lips further down, he felt the soft rigidity of her cock, feeling her skin beneath his lips. The taste and texture of cock would forever excite him as he inched further and further. Sliding his lips down, he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking on the first couple inches and steadily taking more and more into his mouth with each push. Continuing until the head of Ginny's cock rested against the back of his throat, he spluttered slightly as Ginny's grip on his head tightened. A smirk curled across his stretched lips as he looked up at her and saw a devilish glint in her eye. Chuckling with a mouth full of cock, he knew exactly what she wanted, and he was horny enough to give it willingly to her.

Swallowing deeply, Harry allowed the very tip of her cock into his throat, spluttering slightly, yet relishing the feeling nonetheless. As soon as she was passed that threshold, she made good use of her grip on Harry's head, thrusting slowly forwards and driving herself deep into his clutching and willing gullet. Coughing a little, he welcomed it eagerly, lifting his hands and wrapping them around her waist, sinking them into her soft and pliable arse cheeks, groaning into her cock as he pawed and pulled at the most heavenly rear in the world. With his lips fastened around the base of his cock, his throat quivering and tightening ever so slightly, she lightly rocked her hips back and forth, gently smacking her balls against his chin, all the while moaning as his lips pulled back and forth. She had missed this throat. Drawing her hips back, she struggled against Harry's grip on her ass, his love of her juicy cheeks being nothing if not endearing. Eventually, she pulled back enough to snap his hands away from her ass, causing him to slide them down to her thighs, with one hand lifting itself to lightly squeeze her balls for the moment before she thrust back forwards and they were forced from his grasp, smacking audibly against his chin. That sound sent shivers through Harry's cock, forcing him to drop a hand to his shaft and tug softly on his length. Whilst he had had his fill of pleasuring himself, he wasn't going to refrain when such a sumptuous sound filled his ears and the delightful curves of Ginny's body were rocking back and forth above him, her breasts jiggling with each powerful thrust forwards.

Moaning loudly, Ginny made no secret of the pleasure thrumming through her body as she sawed her hips back and forth, watching her cock starting to glisten and gleam, dripping with saliva as Harry's tongue lapped wildly at her thrusting cock. Every sound and admission of pleasure that escaped Harry's lips vibrated along her cock, bristling into her body and making her moan even louder. Her lips were permanently parted with pleasure, her breasts lightly smacking against one another, with her ass cheeks doing the same. Her thrusts forwards were much fiercer, done with the intent to hear the sounds of slapping flesh echoing around the room, whilst as she pulled back, she simply savoured the friction of his lips against her cock. There was nothing that she enjoyed more than fucking a nice, tight, wet throat. Running her fingers through his hair, she adored having Harry back with her, his heaving body beneath her, his cock pulsating and throbbing behind her, his chest rising and falling and his equally hungry desire feeding her own. They were going to make up for lost time. Quickening her thrust, she once again felt Harry's hands on her body, massaging and tingling against her skin, caressing and touching her in ways only he knew. It was enthralling to have that once again. Whilst she had admittedly satiated her very necessary desires over the summer, nothing could quite compare the thrum of passion that the two of them shared. It got her heart racing, her toes-curling, her breathing ragged. As her balls tightened, her orgasm threatening to unleash itself a little too early in her mind, she pushed on until the very last moment, knowing that if she abandoned such an end moments before its culmination, then she would stay her orgasm for a while longer. Her mind was filled with all the possible things she wanted to do with Harry, all the things she missed doing with him. But ultimately, when presented with unending choice, the simplest and purest of pleasures are often what one resorts to. And that was exactly the thoughts that flushed through Ginny's mind as she pulled her cock backwards and unsheathed her magnificent length from Harry Potter's throat.

Without stopping, she pulled down along his body, her hands grabbing at his lightly toned thighs and pushing them backwards, spreading his legs apart. A moan of anticipation escaped Harry's lips as he waited for that all too familiar feeling. Pressing the head of her cock in against his tight, clutching hole, Ginny smirked. The tightness of his entrance was incredible. After weeks of abstinence he had almost entirely returned to those first furtive times in which they fucked one another. Applying a steady modicum of pressure to his asshole, she tentatively searched for the perfect angle, slowly begging access to his hole. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the pressure building at his entrance, his puckered hole becoming steadily lubricated with the spittle that gleamed across her cock. Unlike the very first time he had ever taken a cock inside him, he didn't feel a single shred of hesitancy. And so, he completely relaxed himself, forcing his ass to be as loose as possible as he was fully aware of the immense pleasure that came with being penetrated. As such, it took only a couple moments of light probing before Ginny's cock-head slipped inside him, and the euphoria of pleasurable sex flooded through Harry's body. Every part of his body tingled in the most delightful of ways, shuddering with the subtle thrum of pleasure. He had missed this so much. Ginny felt quite the same. The few experiences she had partaken in over the summer to quench the necessity of her desires paled In comparison to the delight of thrusting into her beloved's clutching hole. And so, she wasted no time in continuing to push forwards, easing every inch of herself inside his familiar hole. The two of them moaned in unison as Ginny's body inched closer to Harry's, her lips dropped to met his, their snog perfectly timed in tandem with her thrust so that their lips collided as Ginny's crotch met his.

Moaning into one another's mouths, their hands grew wild and untamed groping and pulling at everything they could, desperate to pull and hold one another close. Ginny wasted no time at all in drawing her hips back, sliding six or so inches from the tightness of his ass before easing back in. She wanted nothing more than to pound her cock into Harry's eager and willing ass, yet she knew better than to submit to those carnal and animalistic desires. Instead, she took a more intimate and loving approach, steadily loosening his body with each thrust, drawing and pushing her cock in order to get his ass into a position where she could unleash herself in an unrelenting display of her desire. Their lips bounced away from one another, their hot breaths and moans intermingling from each of Ginny's steady thrusts, his tight ass holding and clutching her cock, wanting to keep it lodged inside himself for as long as possible. Trailing her lips along Harry's jawline, she planted soft kisses along his cheek and down his neck, all before exploring his chest, curling her tongue across his nipples as he lay there, completely at the mercy of her pleasures. Hollow moans escaped his lips as she bit down on one of his nipples, the sharper twang of pain perfectly mirroring the sharp increase in pleasure as Ginny tested the waters and roughly thrust into his ass. The resounding moans of pleasure proved that her work in loosening him up had been fruitful indeed. With a grin of lust, she pulled back and repeated the firmness of her actions, slamming her hips forwards and giving Harry a moment to come to terms with the resonant smack and overwhelming wave of pleasure. Not wanting to completely use his asshole, she simply peppered her slow and methodical pace with brief bursts of intensity, highlights in which she would slam her hips forwards a few times in quick succession, all before mellowing out into slow rhythmic treatment she had begun with.

Strangely enough, Harry had spent the entirety of the summer dreaming up what his climactic reunion with Ginny would be like. All the creative positions and perverse acts they would get up to once they were back in each other's arms, bare and naked as they loved. Yet, he would never have thought it would be as simple as missionary. And he never would have thought something so simply could be invariably pleasurable. Resting her forehead against Harry's chest, Ginny's hot and laboured breathing betrayed the toll her desires were taking on her. As she lifted her head and clumsily collided her lips with Harry's, their tongues casually interweaving for the briefest of moments before she pulled back and spread Harry's legs a little wider. Sitting up right, she abandoned her previous rhythm, opted instead for consistency in her movements. Sliding her cock forwards, she made sure that the impact was loud enough to create a resonant smack before she lovingly and intensely pulled her hips backwards. The slower and more powerful fuck sent shivers through Harry's cock, pre-cum leaking onto his stomach as he reclined into the bed, relishing the pleasure of having his ass properly fucked. Each powerful thrust thrummed through his entire body, curling through every muscle and shooting throughout his body as if it were an electric current, rendering him immobile with pleasure. Consumed as he was, he could see that Ginny was tiring, with her orgasm not yet on the verge of culmination. It took a lot of effort for Harry to realise this and decide to abandon the intense pleasure he was experiencing as he got his ass warmed up to being a part of the magical world of witchcraft. It was a difficult decision, but one that came with a single boon. Stopping Ginny from fucking him meant that he got to fuck Ginny.

Reaching a hand up, Harry grasped Ginny by the breast, stopping her in place. Shifting around on the bed, he slipped her cock out of his ass, groaning slightly as his entrance tightened once more. Rising to his knees, he pulled her into a kiss, his hands dropping down to clasp onto her ass cheeks, lightly squeezing them as they snogged, their rock-hard cocks grinding against one another, slippery from one another's saliva. Pulling back, Harry turned Ginny around, pinning his body up against hers, tightening their flesh together. An inaudible breath escaped Ginny's lips as she felt Harry's cock pressing against her ass cheeks. With some slight adjustment, he had his cock carving between her rounded cheeks, sliding and pushing against her asshole. One hand wrapped around her chest and grabbed her tit, squeezing and rolling the nipple between his fingers, whilst the other spread her ass cheeks apart, all the while angling his cock towards her entrance. Burying his lips in her neck, he nibbled and devoured her soft white skin, keeping their bodies sandwiched as one. With a little effort, he had the head of his cock pressed against her asshole, Harry letting out a muffled moan as her hole gave away with ease, eagerly and hungrily inviting his cock deeper inside. The tip of his length immediately sunk into her hole, her tight ring clutching around the bulbous head, drawing him deeper into her well-used and well-fucked ass. Their moans were raw and unadulterated, with neither of them caring to disguise them in a soft and attractive way. Letting the guttural admissions of their pleasure fill the room, completely un-hindered by the necessity to appear attractive as they did so. Taking a leaf out of Ginny's book, Harry thrust suddenly and sharply forwards, burying every inch inside her welcoming hole, a grunt of pleasured delight escaping Ginny's lips. Harry's moans quivered as he felt and heard Ginny's arse jiggling and bouncing, the soft flesh springy to the touch, shuddering as a result of his momentous thrust. He had missed that feeling. The feeling of an ass bouncing in response to a slamming thrust, the flesh rippling against his crotch. Evidently, the sensation was just as pleasing to Ginny, who had to rely on the hand grasping her breast for support, her body wanting to collapse forwards.

With his cock buried in her ass, Harry reached his other hand around her body, tightening their embrace as his hips moved of their own volition, lightly fucking her ass, occasionally thrusting sharply forwards and savouring the rippling of flesh that occurred. His hand explored across her flat stomach and down to her cock, grasping her shaft by the base. The quivering, pulsating flesh felt amazing in his hand and he could tell that something a simple as a pump of his fist along her cock was made all the more intense by the cock lodged in her ass. It was so intense that Ginny's hand flew to his, stopping him from mercilessly jerking her off and fast-tracking the orgasm that she was steadily building towards. Together, they drew their hands back and forth along her cock, matching one another's pace as Harry maintained his steady pounding of her buxom rear. Their moans grew deeper, the slapping of flesh louder. The pleasure of their reunion was more intense than they could describe, with their bodies seemingly tingling. Every nerve seemed to be hive and harbour for pleasure. Every point of contact between their bodies appeared to bristle with pleasure, despite the areas being decidedly innocuous to the act of sexual satisfaction. Harry's stomach pressed against Ginny's back, with the places their bodies touched becoming maelstroms of pleasure. Though they were incomparable to their cocks and ass which thrummed with utter intensity. The thrusting of Harry's cock into Ginny's rear and the jerking of Ginny's cock by their hands in tandem, united together to create pleasure that neither of them could quite fathom, despite it being wrought upon their incredibly sensitive bodies. Both of them knew that their orgasms were not far off and despite being surprised that they had lasted this long, neither of them wanted it to end any time soon. However, the needs of the flesh outweighed their desire and with one last final thrust into his girlfriend's delightful arse, Harry set of the chain of events that would act as the explosive culmination of their reunion.

Burying himself inside her asshole, he let out a deep grunt of pleasure as the first strands of cum spurted from his tip, spraying themselves deep inside of her. Groaning in unison as he filled her to the brim with his seed, Harry pumped his hips back and forth a couple times, draining last couple drops from his heavy balls and ensuring that every last bead was lodged inside of her, all the while calming his racing breathing. With his mind and body relieved of the pent-up pleasure, he drew his hips backwards, his cock softening as it left her rear. Ginny was right with him as he came. Their hands didn't cease their movement across her cock, meaning that as he was pouring himself inside of her, she in turn was turning that sensation into her own satisfaction. Being filled turned into pleasure and pleasure turned into an orgasm, sending strands of cum spraying forwards and onto the floor beside the bed. Milking herself dry with the help of Harry's hand, she relieved herself of her load, draining her balls onto the ground, all the while relishing the sensation of her ass being filled and her boyfriend's cock steadily deflating inside of her. Breathless and exhausted after their session of fun, the two of them almost collapsed at the moment their orgasms ceased. Ginny managed to grab her wand before she did so, cleaning the two of them up and removing any cum from the room in order to ensure the bed that they had just fucked atop wouldn't be soiled. Ginny didn't want to explain to her mother that she had cum onto the sheets yet again. With everything clean, Ginny unceremoniously toppled down to the bed, laying on her back as Harry curled in beside her, propping himself up on an elbow, "That's one way to say hello…"

"What? Would you have rather we had a long conversation about how much we missed one another and all the intricacies of our feelings?" Ginny retorted, fighting to keep a stern look on her face before melting into a giggle and pulling Harry close for a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues curling in unison as their pulled their wearied bodies close together. Plucking her lips away from his, she looked at him with a softness in her expression, her eyes staring at his, "I did miss you… And I was also worried about you. Dementors? I…"

"Let's not… Let's not talk about this," Harry murmured in response, brushing a strand of hair from Ginny's eyes. He didn't want to think about the very real possibility that he would have his wand taken away and that he would be consigned to life at the Dursleys for all eternity. He shuddered at the idea.

"You're right. You'll no doubt be spending the next week talking about it…" Ginny nodded, before letting a wide grin stretch across her face. Leaning In close, she rested her head against his, her grin more animalistic as she did so, "So… Did you miss me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that? I would have thought what we just did showed that..." Harry commented. Laying on his back, he curled an arm around Ginny, pulling her close and allowing her to rest her head on his chest, "Truth be told… I've been largely indifferent."

"Well… At least you're honest. Honest, if not romantic," Ginny chuckled, curling in close, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. She would have pulled the bed covers over the two of them, but she didn't want to abandon their current position. Even for a second.

"Oh, well I'm glad we're getting right back into judging me," Harry sighed, running his hand across Ginny's creamy skin, enjoying the soft expanse of her body. Allowing his digits to dance down to her hips and curve of her ass, he smiled. She was truly beautiful.

"What else am I here for?" Ginny giggled, hooking a leg inside of Harry's, letting her eyes roll closed as Harry let out a laugh. Feeling his chest rise beneath her cheek, she smiled softly. It was comforting if anything, as simple and unremarkable a thing as it was. It had a way of causing her heart to flutter in her chest, her breathing quicken and her loins burn with passionate desire. At that moment, a round two seemed very much like a definite.

"I would answer that, but It would make me seem like really base animal," Harry chuckled, his hand squeezing her ass playfully as Ginny looked up, feigning disgust and fury, though failing to be convincing. Her eyes always betrayed her intent. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes were always true to what was going through her head. The disgust on her lips was paired with the laughter of her eyes.

"Oh, wow. Of course, it's all about sex with you. What about my emotional needs?" she scoffed, through her hair back and acting as if she were an actress on some poor day-time drama. Not that she was familiar with that particular brand of phony melodrama.

"I must be mistaken, because it sure looked like you were the one that leapt into my arms and started sucking my dick," Harry smirked, causing Ginny to turn back, her features softening as she abandoned her play acting and drifting closer once more.

"This… I've missed you. More than you could know…" Ginny said simply, sealing the sentence with a kiss, their lips meeting in soft intimacy, driven not by carnal desire of passionate lust; but instead entwined in the simplicity of affectionate love. Nothing wild or animalistic. Just true feelings.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters to come for this story. I know it wasn't the pairing that I promised, but I think Tonks won't be far off. And I think the first chapter of the story needed to be a more typical pairing to re-establish the status-quo before going off the rails in future chapters. And we will be going very far off the rails.**

**I would very much ask that people review this chapter. I'm hoping that with this being a new instalment that it will garner the attention of some newer readers, and more reviewed stories always tend to catch the eye. It would really help getting this latest instalment of the ground!**

**This story is going to be an incredibly interesting one given that we have a number of new characters to look forward to. Tonks, Umbridge, Mrs Granger, and a whole bunch more. With the D.A. being full of relatively unused characters, there will also be a number of opportunities to explore as well as the various Items of Aphrodomina that remain to be put into play. Not to mention Hermione and Ron are Prefects and have the multitude of benefits that come along with it. There are plenty of sumptuous possibilities to explore and If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the reviews. If you followed the previous story as it was updated, you know that I take inspiration from reviews as well as my own thoughts. You never know; that kinky idea you had may become a reality if you leave It in a review. I would never have thought to include Mrs Granger on my own, if I'm honest…**

**And the next chapter… Well, it's not going to involve Tonks, but it will involve perhaps the second most requested character/pairing out there. I think we should learn a little about what happened at the Granger's household over the summer… Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mother's Touch

**Author's Note: Hey guys. We're back at it again with one of the most requested pairings I've ever seen. On the old story, not a chapter went by without someone requesting it, so it's safe to say this should be somewhat popular. I wasn't completely convinced with the pairing, but upon further reflection, I found that there were a number of interesting ideas to be explored.**

**This chapter will be the first of several Mrs Granger and Hermione orientated chapters throughout the entirety of this story, and as such with establish the foundation for their kinky little fun. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always helpful to get a new story up and running. The more reviews/chapter ratio, the more likely people will be to click it and help reinforce my fragile ego that relies on internet points to sustain itself.**

**In terms of updating this story, I must admit I've been terrible so far. I'm aiming for once a week, emphasis on aiming. It's likely to be once a fortnight. Never more than three weeks. Despite the fact that this chapter has taken four… I'll be updating on Mondays usually, so check back every so often for some more perverse naughtiness.**

**Without further ado, the most anticipated and requested chapter that I've ever written. I sincerely hope it isn't terrible. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Mother's Touch

The same rhythmic sounds. Slap. Slap. Slap. Again, and again and again. Pleasure surged through Hermione's body, thrumming through her length with each precise submersion inside the tight clutching depths of her boyfriend's ass. Leaving Harry and Ginny alone, she and Ron made their way upstairs, falling once again into bed and into their usual pattern. Light kissing, followed by swift undressing, continuing into oral (not always mutual), before Ron rolled onto all fours, allowing Hermione to take him from behind, roughly and powerfully. It was always a satisfying pleasure. Balls-deep in a tight little hole. Yet, as Hermione stared ahead, rutting into his ass, slamming herself forwards and savouring the admittedly pleasant sensation of sex, she found herself… wanting. It was the always the same. Always all fours. Always her on top. Despite their preferences being just that, she found it to be… stagnant. She liked Ron. Maybe even loved him. But this… This incessant repetition of same old sex. It was infuriating. Perhaps her past year at Hogwarts had coloured her expectations. Those fond memories of her fourth year, with each day bringing something new and exciting as she opened herself up to a brand-new world of sexual exploration, only for it to come crashing down to the same menial doggy-style that had started her sexual adventure a year prior. To think, an entire year of her and Ron being pretty much together had passed, and they were still in that identical position that they had started with in that bathroom.

Unable to clear the thoughts from her mind that she could be doing so much more with her sexual horizons, she was reminded simply and completely of that very notion. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, letting her imagination run wild. Or rather, searching her memory. After all, it took very little to recall what had ingrained itself in her mind only weeks before. Suddenly, her climactic thrusts forwards were twinned with a scintillating eroticism, her lips curling into a delicious smile, her stamina instilled with renewed vigour. Her eyes remained closed as she angled her head downwards, her eyes roaming across a newfound sight; one that had cemented itself as the most perverse and utterly delectable sexual experience of her life. Ron's round, taut bum cheeks were replaced with the flesh plumpness of her an older juicier arse, his pale pink skin taking a slightly darker hue, whilst remaining ostensibly white. As her closed eyes roamed her imagination, Ron's hair darkened, curled into a brunette tinge, and those casual glances he flashed over his shoulders, silently encouraging her to continue, begging for more, were replaced with the curt and sincere lips of her mother; whom bore an equally ravenous stare in her eyes. Suddenly, her cock erupted, her balls rapidly emptying themselves inside of Ron as she slammed forwards one last time, moaning loudly and uncontrollably as she lost herself in her imagination. What seemed like hours passed until she finally opened her eyes, abandoning he soft and mild-mannered features of her mother, only to collapse to the side and onto the bed, Ron remaining on all fours, at a loss, "Are you alright?"

"What? Why?" Hermione breathed in response, her smile stretching a little wider as she turned to look at him, only to spot the disappointment in his eyes. Confused, Hermione looked up and down his body, noticing his cock still rock-hard and throbbing between his legs.

"It's just… you never cum first? You've always had incredibly stamina. Exhausting stamina frankly. Everything alright?" Ron asked, slumping slightly, more concerned about what it meant for Hermione as opposed to his own orgasm. He couldn't rightly recall an instance like this before.

"Oh… Sorry… I suppose I'm just having an off day… Roll on your back. I'll finish you off," Hermione smiled softly, lightly smacking his arse to encourage him to flip over. Doing just that, Ron didn't pry any further, instead allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of Hermione's lips rolling over the head of his cock, her tongue more animated than usual, the bushy-haired girl instinctively flicking and curling her tongue across his cock, writhing in seemingly uncomfortable ways, almost as if her muscle memory had completely lost that which allowed her to elegantly envelop cocks. Still, it wasn't enough for Ron to complain as Hermione slavered over his cock, salivating at the taste as she hungrily bounced her lips up and down, her eyes clamped shut, once again losing herself in her own thoughts, recounting a summer of delectable experiences, all of which stood in direct opposition to the exquisite skills she had acquired the previous year at school. After all, that's what Hermione felt like she wanted. She wanted to learn. Learn new delights. There was nothing more she could learn about doggy-style. And it ultimately stood in stark comparison to the past few weeks, which held nothing short of a brand-new world of sexual exploits, all at the cunning hand of a familiar motherly figure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nine days. Hermione had made it nine long and arduous days. Frankly, she had only slept well on the first, with the following evenings spent tossing and turning in heated dreams of luscious relief. Why and how witches were unable to orgasm without the aid of someone else was one of life's great injustices, yet Hermione remained resolute in a number of factors. She was not going to sully herself with something as unseemly as a muggle gloryhole, though she had spent many hours researching local options, only to find them universally horrific in comparison to Hogwarts and its immaculate marble; she was not going to make use of the abhorrent little bug she kept trapped in a small plastic container, despite having considered releasing Ms Skeeter for a returned sexual favour; and she was not, by any means, going to go to her mother for relief. At least, that's what she told herself on day two. The fact that her mother had offered any such service as absolute mortifying to say the least. What was worse were the daily glances from her concerned mother, with the woman almost expecting her to come out and request some assistance. Unable to imagine how their relationship would continue after such an event, Hermione pushed it out of her mind and continued to suffer in silence. On the seventh day, after a week of strain, she spent two hours of exhaustive masturbation in a vain hopes of managing to whittle through whatever piece of magic was at work, only to fail miserably and spend the next two days in perpetual torment, hiding her very obvious bulge from her mother and thankfully oblivious father. But after nine days, Hermione broke. A particularly suggestive letter from Ron was what snapped her, and she begrudgingly realised she would have to revaluate her previous resolutions. And ultimately, when comparing a grimy public bathroom, extorting a woman for sexual favours, or going to her mother for a handjob, she begrudgingly concluded that such an incestuous step was the most moral and hygienic.

Breathing deeply, she stood at the door to her parents' room in the early evening, looming there for several minutes as she worked up the courage to knock. Eventually, she lightly tapped the door, almost having a heart-attack as it slowly swung open. Inside, her mother was sat on her bed, reading a book, only glancing up momentarily as she heard the knock. Seeing Hermione poke her head inside, her lips almost quivering as she tried to fumble through the speech she had prepared. Fortunately, enough, Mrs Granger had spent the entire nine days preparing for such an inevitability and stood up immediately, motherly intuition doing all the work for her as she approached Hermione, "Sit down sweetie. I'll only be a moment."

Doing as she was bid, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Mrs Granger left the room and descended downstairs. Hermione could hear a brief muffled conversation between her parents and swiftly heard the front door open and close. Seconds later, the car started and sped out of the driveway, leaving her and her mother alone. It took another minute for Mrs Granger to return upstairs, her mother smiling softly as she entered the room, holding a carrier bag in one hand.

"You're father's out doing emergency shopping. We've got an hour or two. I… I… Well… Just relax. Don't worry about it," Mrs Granger smiled as warmly as possible, with Hermione propped on the edge of the bed, uncertain as to what to do or how to proceed. Silence hung in the air between the two of them for several moments, the confidence with which Mrs Granger initially acted melting into quiet uncertainty, "I… I did some preparation."

Startled by those words, Hermione watched as her mother brought the bag towards the bed. Only now did Hermione take stock of how large the bag actually was, brimming with contents. Tipping it out onto the bed, Mrs Granger took a step back, watching Hermione's eyes widen, with an audible gasp escaping her lips. The bag was filled with sex toys. Not only that, but lube, oil, intricate stretches of leather and silk, strange shaped plastics and a plethora of dildos and plugs. Taken aback by the sheer volume, Hermione noted a couple strap-ons in amongst the pile, each with interchangeable shafts, all of which were alongside an exhaustive range of different sized dildos, shaped in unique and creative ways. Some were still in the plastic packaging whilst others were sat on their own. Unable to formulate any proper words, Hermione simply mumbled, near incoherently, "What?"

"Well, the letter from Professor McGonagall said that students often experimented with one another so… I wasn't sure what you liked. I didn't know if there was only a specific thing that worked for specific people. I was worried you'd need help in a specific way and I wouldn't be able to… you know… So, I bought a few things," Mrs Granger explained, her cheeks blushing a light red, her embarrassment showing through.

"But some of them are out of the packaging?" Hermione added, not thinking as she said it. Had she paused a moment, she would have realised what that implied and simply didn't mention it. It was evident that her mother had bought some additional toys to bolster an existing collection.

"I had some of them before. Your father and I… Well, I'm sure you don't want to know the details. But we made use of having the house to ourselves," Mrs Granger replied, almost with an air of defiance, as if she had to defend her sexual proclivities. Regardless, Hermione quickly blushed at the mention of her father. If there was something she couldn't imagine doing, it was talking about sex in away relating to her father, let alone having to go to him for help. It was simply something that got under her skin. Still, Hermione quietly noted to herself that every single strap-on, alongside the larger dildos, were completely unwrapped.

"Erm… I don't think… think, they'll be necessary. A… a hand… a handj… I'm not expecting anything special just… bare minimum," Hermione breathed, taking longer than she would have wished trying to say the word 'handjob' before completely and utterly buckling beneath the pressure.

"Of course. That's fine as well. Why don't you get yourself comfortable? And… We can get this over and done with. Not that your inconveniencing me! I just… We can take as much time as is needed," Mrs Granger replied, taking a step back and clasping her hands behind her back, waiting patiently for her daughter to take the next step.

"Oh… yes… Sure… I'll just… take me clothes off and… and get comfortable," Hermione stammered, rising to her feet somewhat nervously. Instinctively, she lifted her hands to the pink blouse she was wearing, slowly beginning to unbutton it as her mother turned her head slightly away, admittedly curious to see how her daughter had grown, yet not so open with such a desire as to openly ogle her. Upon reflection, Hermione didn't have to even remove her top, yet with her brain sufficiently addled by her sex drive and the situation, she just turned to autopilot, popping each button out from its place until the blouse fell open entirely, exposing her flat creamy stomach and her simple white bra. Dropping the garment to the ground, she reached behind herself, unclasping her bra and freeing her breasts, unwittingly letting out a moan as the cold air immediately caught on her nipples, instantly erecting them with a shudder of sexual satisfaction. Praying her mother didn't notice, Hermione tentatively unfastened the button that held her jeans together, drawing her mother's eyes down with her hands, giving Mrs Granger the first glimpse of her daughter's impressive bulge. Lifting the back of her hand to her mouth, she stifled a gasp of surprise as her jeans swelled immensely. Slowly sliding the zipper downwards, Hermione took a deep breath before shimmying her hips out of the trousers, dragging them down alongside her boxer shorts, freeing her cock and affording her mother a glimpse at her daughter's growth. It was bigger than she anticipated, yet Mrs Granger stifled any desire to pass comment, knowing it would only serve to make her daughter more uncomfortable. Kicking the clothing to the side, Hermione stood naked in the room, her cock throbbing and pulsating with urgent desire.

"Comfortable?" Mrs Granger asked as she turned her gaze towards her daughter's deep red cheeks. Now unable to possibly fathom saying anything, Hermione simply swallowed her bottom lip and nodded. Gesturing towards the bed, Mrs Granger watched the girl sit down on the edge, her cock bouncing and flailing with its engorged weight, smacking lightly against her thigh, pre-cum gleaming across her swollen head. She could see the lust shuddering through her cock, the arousal and desperation for orgasm tingling in the subtle shakes of the shaft. The fact that pre-cum was beading already, despite Hermione's anxiety, made it clear to Mrs Granger how much of a problem this was. Had she known; she would have insisted on intervening earlier. Or at least that was her initial reaction. Later, when reflecting, she would wonder if perhaps that firm notion of insistence was swayed by her daughter's size and the instinctive tickle that took root between her own thighs, her own panties growing ever damper with the innate eroticism of the situation; something she made peace with by assuring herself that it was simply the base reaction that she would have to any form of sexual situation, regardless of who it was. At least, she would tell herself that. Clearing her head, Mrs Granger calmed herself. She had a job to do. Simple as that. With as comforting a smile as possible, she said, "I'll get started then."

Without waiting for Hermione to respond, Mrs Granger slid down onto her knees between her daughter's legs, reaching across her thigh to grab a bottle of massage oil. Squeezing a liberal handful into her palm, she coated her hands in the slick oil, dropping it casually to the ground once her digits gleamed and glistened sufficiently. Turning to Hermione's cock, Mrs Granger wasted no time at all in wrapping her slippery fingers around her meaty shaft, revelling in the warm throb of her sumptuous flesh. An immediate groan of satisfaction escaped Hermione's lips as she leant backwards, her concerns about approaching her mother for sexual relief melting away into nothingness. She had forgotten how another person's hands could feel on her cock; how it felt for her sensitive shaft to actually respond to what was happening to it. Pre-cum immediately began to leak down her cock, combining with the initial oily imprints of her mother's soft and tender hands. Slowly, Mrs Granger began to pump her hands back and forth, working her palms up and down, smearing oil and pre-cum along the massive, thick length, keeping her eyes fixed on the girl's shaft, watching it tremble and quiver as a result of the slightest grasp and squeeze of her palms. Subconsciously running her tongue across her lip, Mrs Granger salivated at the sight. A meaty shaft of cock, rigid and gloriously juicy. It was titillating to say the least. Her instincts led her down wild paths of imaginative speculation, whilst her more restrained side reminded her that this was her daughter. Cradling her shaft lovingly, Mrs Granger flashed a glance up to Hermione's face, concerned that she would still be embarrassed about all this, only to find the girl writhing in ecstasy, her lips bereft as moan after moan escaped her mouth, her chest rising and falling in tandem with her slippery hand movements. Smiling with a degree of pride, Mrs Granger turned back to her cock, consumed by a desire to make this the most satisfying and intense orgasm her daughter had ever experience, with her motherly instincts to provide her daughter with nothing short of the best kicking into action.

The wet sticky sounds of her oiled hands gliding across Hermione's cock filled the room, Hermione's moans becoming louder and more pronounced the faster that Mrs Granger stroked her. Her hands glided with silky intensity, caressing the most sensitive aspects of her cock. Showing her skills, Mrs Granger guided her palms from the base to the tip, her thumb running swift circles across the bulbous head, pre-cum poured from the engorged tip. Biting her lip whenever her mother did that, Hermione struggled to hold back her orgasm. A part of her simply wanted to unload, yet she couldn't deny herself the satisfaction of the pleasure. After so many days, she felt like she deserved a slow and intimate handjob more than anything. Her cock became a gleaming beacon of oil and pre-cum, the slapping sounds of Mrs Granger's palms driving downwards becoming louder and more intense. Oil dripped from her cock, rolling down onto her balls, splattering across her thighs as her mother grew wilder with her movements. The feeling of her daughter's cock throbbing in her hands was captivating. She had such a large and magnificent cock, thicker and longer than anything she had ever seen. The more she spread the glistening oil across her length, the more appealing it became. What began as a slight quiver between her own legs, turned into an intense twisting burn. Her panties clutched to her slick folds as her clit began to tingle, begging for a hand to slide down between her folds. Able to hold back from such a carnal display, Mrs Granger continued to stroke her cock, instead locking her eyes onto the bouncing chest of her daughter. Each breath caused them to lightly jiggle, those delightful little nipples bouncing and shuddering in the most enthralling way. And the way she felt… The way she throbbed. The way her body writhed and contorted, twitching and moaning. It took everything in Mrs Granger to maintain her composure, even as she twisted her own thighs together, trying in vain to quell the desire in her slit.

Shuffling a little closer, Mrs Granger dropped one of her hands down to Hermione's balls, feeling the heavy, bulging handfuls in her palm. They were so full. She could practically feel them churning in her palm, readying to spray forth. How her daughter managed to hold this much was beyond her, yet she felt a pang of sympathy in how cumbersome it must have been. Continuing to stroke her cock, she massaged her balls, coating them liberally in oil, lightly squeezing and fondling each of her sensitive balls. Then… Mrs Granger moaned. Immediately stifling herself, her eyes flew wide as she looked up at Hermione. Thankfully, the girl was so enveloped in the pleasure that she didn't notice, however, Mrs Granger couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing. With renewed focus, she kept her lips clamped shut and worked her daughter's cock, pumping and stroking it with rhythmic precision. Knowing that her daughter was on the verge of orgasm, Mrs Granger intensified her handjob. Speeding up, she added more pressure to her fondling of her balls, constantly squeezing and milking her cock for as much pre-cum as possible. Every few pumps of her hand were intermittent with a quickly rub of her tip, causing Hermione's breathing to quicken as she almost began to drool from the pleasure. It completely clouded her head. No longer was she nervous about it being her mother. In fact, she wasn't even registering the fact it was her mother. In her pleasure-ridden mind it was simply a faceless pair of hands working her cock with masterful technique. All she focussed on were the tightening of her balls, the looming presence of her orgasm and the sublime desire she had to unload every last drop that had been tormenting her over the past few days. Her moans became animalistic, wild, desperate. She even began to lightly thrust upwards, driving her cock harder into her mother's grip, a fact that Mrs Granger noted with a unconscious lick of her lips. The oil had dripped along Hermione's body, rolling down into the crack of her ass, making her ass cheeks glimmer and shine whenever she lifted them from the bed, the sight teasing Mrs Granger, taunting her with the sumptuous curves of her daughter's remarkably juicy arse. Such thoughts plagued her as she focussed on the handjob, knowing that her daughter was about to cum any moment now.

In retrospect, the heaviness of Hermione's balls should have been an indicator, yet Mrs Granger did nothing to prepare for the eventual orgasm of her daughter. So much so, that the first spurt of cum completely startled her, causing her to gasp as it jetted out of her engorged tip. It splashed against her cheek, dripping down onto her blouse as several longer strands shot out. Managing to direct it away from her face, she soaked her blouse almost completely, painting the garment with cum. Despite her best efforts, several shots of cum still splattered onto her skin, landing on her neck and chin, the warm stickiness giving her a cathartic sense of relief. Milking her cock dry, Mrs Granger marvelled at the almost minute long orgasm, with spurts of cum coming every few seconds, with marked intensity and power. Finally, she managed to drain Hermione's balls entirely, the last couple beads of cum rolling down her shaft and coating her palms. Out of instinct, she continued to stroke Hermione's cock, working it until it was completely soft In her hands, letting her cock slap down against her thigh, oil, pre-cum and cum all coating the still sizable length. Sitting on her heels, Mrs Granger looked down at herself, simply astounded at the amount of cum that had come from her daughter. Wiping what she could from her face, she eventually conceded that there was no chance of her not getting it on the floor. With a sigh, she looked up at her daughter, noting the smile on her lips and the look of pure relief on her face. That was reward enough, Mrs Granger thought as she continued to kneel there, waiting for her daughter to regain her senses. Eventually, Hermione glanced down, her look of relief turning to one of horror as she saw what state she had rendered her mother in, "Oh my god! Mum! I'm sorry! Let me grab a towel!"

"Don't worry about it. A towel would be good though…" Mrs Granger chuckled as her daughter leapt of the bed and rushed to the ensuite to grab her a towel. Watching her daughter's cock bounce and flail in its softened state was remarkably satisfying for Mrs Granger -alongside getting an unhampered view of Hermione's oiled cheeks bouncing through the doorway-. Returning from the bathroom, Hermione handed her the towel, not concerned for her own nudity but rather ensuring her mother was alright. Starting to wipe herself clean, Mrs Granger finally managed to stand up, chuckling, "Is this… normal for magical people?"

"Sometimes. I suppose when you wait too long it can get a bit messy," Hermione explained, folding her arms over her chest, yet making to attempt to dress or hide herself from her mother's view. It would have felt pointless anyways, given the events they had partaken in.

"How long would have to wait between… sessions? At Hogwarts I mean?" Mrs Granger asked out of curiosity. When she received the letter from the school, she had wondered about how prevalent this was. Did they just stop in the corridors for some relief?

"Not long. At least once a day," Hermione mentioned nonchalantly. She wasn't entirely sure how long she had to wait for things to get uncomfortable for herself as she had such ready access to relief that she often never felt the effects of prolonged abstinence.

"And you waited nine days to get help from me? Sweetie, I know I'm your mother, but honestly. I'd rather you didn't spend your holidays in torment," Mrs Granger sighed, wiping away the rest of the cum and dropping the towel into the washing hamper.

"I know… but, it's… it's… it's…" Hermione stammered slumping down onto the bed, her breasts bouncing free as she let her hands fall to her sides. Looking up at her mother, she saw both of a look of sympathy and understanding on her face.

"Awkward? Embarrassing? Well, you've done it once now. It'll make next time a lot easier…" Mrs Granger smiled, sliding down onto the bed beside her daughter, not caring if she got cum on the sheets. She'd have to wash them regardless given the oil streaks.

"I suppose. You really… you really don't mind?" Hermione asked shyly, turning to look at her mother, becoming slightly more self-conscious as she looked into her mother's eyes. Yet, Mrs Granger remained unflinching In this regard, her smile sweeter than ever.

"Not in the slightest. Your my daughter. Now, promise me that you'll come to me the moment you start feeling you need relief. The _moment_. Okay? Even if it is every day," Mrs Granger said, almost ordering her to do so. What Mrs Granger didn't admit was how she wasn't solely motivated by her daughter's well-being in ensuring that Hermione remained sufficiently satiated.

"I will. I should let you clean up. Shower and stuff. If you want a hand cleaning the sheets and carpets before dad gets back, give me a shout," Hermione smiled softly, gathering up her clothes and making her way over to the door, ultimately stopping just shy from it.

"You could get started on dinner. I'll worry about this," Mrs Granger suggested, starting to take the sheets of the bed and stuffing them into the hamper. Collecting up the considerable number of sex-toys she had, she tucked the bag into her closet as Hermione left.

"Okay. Love you mum," she smiled as she left, going to the other bathroom to shower and change. She felt a little oily after the whole situation and needed to clean it all off. Before she left though, she heard her mother call out to her with a chirp in her voice.

"Love you sweetie," she called out, watching the door shut after Hermione, leaving her alone with her thoughts, able to reflect on what just happened between her and her daughter. Suddenly, the thrum of pleasure tingled through her pussy once more and she found it impossible to ignore the sensation any further.

As soon as the door shut, Mrs Granger denied herself no longer. The pair of jeans she was wearing were quickly undone, the simple pair of cotton panties dropped down to her knees to reveal her slick and dripping wet pussy, neatly trimmed so that all that remained was a thin strip of dark brown hair. Her fingers crashed against her folds, carving through her slit and massaging the most tender and sensitive spots she could find. Dipping a couple fingers inside of herself where she could, she let out soft and carnal moans, making sure that she wasn't overheard. Falling backwards onto the bed, she writhed in orgasmic intensity, her pussy slick and wet from arousal, that slickness now dripping over her fingers as she caressed her sensitive quim. Curling her fingers upwards where she could, she lightly grazed her g-spot, rubbing It as furiously as she could in tandem with her clit, arching her back and driving her crotch upwards. In truth, she probably looked rather unhinged as she drove herself towards an orgasm, but as quickly as it all began, it came to an intense end, her body shuddering as a delicious orgasm rushed through her body, her pussy leaking even more slickness to cope with it. It all ended with her half naked body, dishevelled and stained, flopped against the bed, a complete mess from the events of the past half hour and thoroughly satiated in terms of her own pleasure. Breathing heavily, she simply enjoyed the remnant pleasure of her lingering orgasm, laying there in a sticky mess. Her deep-seated hunger for pleasure still remained, despite that intense orgasm. Cursing lightly, she rolled off the bed and strip herself naked, dropping her clothes into the hamper in order to shower. Knowing she had neither time nor the resources to reach a satisfying end, Mrs Granger instead went about cleaning herself and then the bedroom, tucking the hamper of messed up clothing and sheets under her arm to go and wash them, plotting how best to get her well-deserved relief.

That evening, Hermione slept like a baby. For the first time in several days, she was able to turn in her sleep with her cock catching on her bed and waking her up. She was able to sleep without endless dreams of sex and satisfaction plaguing her mind, robbing her of the peaceful slumber she so desired. It was fortunate in the end that she slept soundly that evening, as the entire Granger household was rendered a constant haven of sound. Whilst Hermione dozed peacefully, the rhythmic sound of Mrs Granger's headboard banging against the wall echoed throughout their house, her louds grunts of pleasure following each rattling sound as she was filled with rigid cock. Bent over on all fours, her pert breasts bouncing beneath her, the cool air catching her hardened nipples, Mrs Granger kept her eyes tightly shut, her husband positioned behind her, driving himself into her tight clutching pussy, hammering her cunt with all his might, his heavy cum-laden balls smacking against her slick, glistening pussy. As each inch filled her to her brim, stuffing her full, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She had always seen her husband as a paradigm of sexual prowess, his cock being large, thick and veined. No matter what sexual perversity they got up to, he always managed to make her cum with his fat slab of man-meat. Yet, today she learnt that her worldview was utterly skewed. The pinnacle of sexual prowess had shifted. And despite Mrs Granger's best efforts, she couldn't dissuade herself from imagining how it would feel to have such as large and momentous a shaft as her daughter's driving into her holes. As her fingers clawed at the sheets beneath her, she found herself lost in thought, still able to feel each rigid inch of throbbing flesh in her hands, able to trace each vein and ridge. She could see her daughter's writhing body in front of her, and whilst she tried to fight it, she couldn't deny that that sight made the pleasure she was feeling, all the more intense and satisfying.

The next morning, everything returned to normality. The Grangers ate breakfast as a family, Hermione oblivious to her parents' activities the night before and Mr Granger unaware of what his wife and daughter got up to prior to the evening. And once again the Grangers went about enjoying the holiday now that their daughter had returned from school. Having planned a day trip, the trio made their way to the beach and enjoyed a typical unsightly day out at a British beach, huddling in the cold as best they could. It was only on the way back home that Hermione began to feel that all too familiar feeling between her thighs. Despite her best efforts to hide the fact, Hermione noticed her mother's concerned gaze in the car mirror, sighing softly as she realised there was very little hope in such a thing remaining hidden for long. Nodding tentatively to her mother, Hermione conceded that she would once again require her mother's aid in relieving herself. This time, however, Hermione had the entire car-ride home to prepare herself for the inevitability, finally managing to get herself into the proper mindset by the time the car had pulled into the driveway. Clambering out of the car, Hermione had her mother quickly murmur to her, "Head up to my room. I'll get your dad out the house for a time."

"Okay mum," Hermione breathed, plucking her keys from her pocket and entering the house, not staying around to watch her mother try and blag her way into getting her father out of the house. She had never thought to inquire as to how she got her dad to leave the day before, but such thoughts seemed a trivial formality. Besides, Hermione had to prepare for once again receiving a handjob from her mother. It took a couple minutes for Mrs Granger to slip into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her and turning to face her anxious looking daughter.

"Right… We only have half an hour. With that in mind, we might have to be a little quicker," Mrs Granger explained as she stepped into the room, her hands clasped behind her back. Given how long things took yesterday, half an hour wasn't out of the realm of reason. But it was pushing it.

"I'll be as quick as I can then," Hermione said, quickly starting to unbutton the blouse she had been wearing. As she pulled the garment off her body, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra, she noticed her mother standing there with a look on her face.

"I have no doubt about that. My concern is more with clean-up. So, follow me," her mother smiled softly, moving past the bed and towards the bathroom. Confused, Hermione followed after her, only to see her mother turning the shower on, letting the hot steamy water begin to cascade down the glass panels that separated the shower from the rest of the room.

"The shower? You're going in fully clothed?" Hermione asked, uncharacteristically dumbly. Admittedly, she probably should have assumed her mother's intention was to also be naked, yet she hadn't even allowed herself to think about her mother in any sexual capacity. Nudity was inherently sexual for her and thus seeing considering her mother being naked would have been sexual. At least, that was how Hermione would come to justify her momentary lack in sense.

"That wasn't my intention, but if it makes you more comfortable?" Mrs Granger offered, having hoped that she would be able to join her daughter in a state of complete undress. Not strictly in a sexual way, but rather so as to avoid having to dry completely drenched clothing. Not to mention the discomfort of that clothing clinging to her body.

"No, no, no… That would be… Be stupid. If you think it'll be quicker this way then, okay," Hermione conceded, reaching behind herself and unclasping her bra, letting her breasts bounce free as she started to strip away her jeans and panties. Having been relieved the day before, she finally felt comfortable enough to wear a pair of panties again, without feeling their confines stretched by her engorged cock. As Mrs Granger watched Hermione drop the panties to the ground, she couldn't help but note how gorgeous her hardened shaft looked, bulging against the tight-fitting fabric of her underwear, swelling against the garment, threatening to burst free in its rigid magnificence. Quickly shaking such a thought from her head, Mrs Granger pulled her own top over her head, revealing her rather intricate black lace bra, a common garment for her given her and Mr Granger's more salacious past-times. Unclasping it, she revealed her tits to her now naked daughter, the younger girl blushing as she averted her eyes from her mother's rapidly exposed body. They were a little smaller than her daughters, given their difference in frame, yet they were decidedly perky, with a delicious weight to them. Not to mention to round nipples, hardened by the inherent arousal of being naked with her daughter. Next came the jeans, with Mrs Granger rather hurriedly tossing them and her panties aside, not wanting Hermione to notice the matching pair of black panties and assume that this was her intention all along. Unfortunately, she wasn't swift enough to hide that fact, with Hermione's eyes widening. Her eyes didn't remain on her mother's panty choice for long as she looked towards Mrs Granger's crotch and for the second time in her life, saw a woman's pussy. The first time had been with Apolline Delacour and involved a rather exotic potion yet seeing one in the flesh was off immense intrigue to Hermione. Her past year had been defined by exploration of sexual horizons and to her, in a strange and perverse way, her mother's pussy was a new avenue of said exploration. Rather, pussies In general were a new avenue. It was simple chance that the only real pussy she had seen belonged to her mother. Or at least, so she thought. She couldn't take her eyes of that neatly shaven strip leading down to her mother's slit like a tantalising pathway to the pleasures that lay beyond. Quelling such thoughts, she looked back to her mother, blushing wildly as Mrs Granger did the same.

"Right, lets go!" Mrs Granger beamed, pulling the door of the shower open and stepping inside, the wash of steamy air flooding into the room as she let the water cascade over her body. Her swiftness had alternate drive. From experience, she knew that the constant downpour of a shower was a convenient and reliable way to hide the gleam and glisten of arousal. With a deep breath, Hermione stepped inside after her, the door closing behind them and the hot water cascading over their bodies, the steam filling the small confines like an alluring miasma of salacious desire. It was a uniquely intense and captivating ambience. Somewhat by design, Mrs Granger had opted for the comparatively smaller shower in the house, forcing their bodies to be with touching distance of one another. However, the two of them retained a modest inch or two between them so as to avoid embarrassing one another. As they let the water rush over their bodies, their nipples hardening, the steamy aura enveloping their gaze, their arousal only catalysed by the rushing torrent of water. A soft smile stretched across Mrs Granger's lips as she casually ran a hand across her body, allowing the water to cascade down her in such an elegant manner. She hadn't done so as a means to appear arousing, yet the way her fingers indented into her body was simply… thrilling. At least to Hermione, who stood there like a statue, not wanting to move and accidently touch her mother inappropriately. But despite her best efforts, their bodies were eventually pressed firmly together; breasts against breasts; flesh upon flesh.

Suddenly, Mrs Granger leaned forwards, pushing her chest in Hermione's, their supple tits pushed firmly together, sandwiched as one, overlapping and smothering one another's nipples amidst a haven of plump juicy flesh. Startled, Hermione stepped backwards, only to find herself back against her wall and her mother continuing to push into her. Their stomachs laid flat together, with one of Mrs Granger's thighs slipping between Hermione's, the young girl's cock laying draped across the older Granger's leg. Confused as to her mother's sensual and sumptuous advances, Hermione panicked, only to quickly calm herself as her mum retreated, revealing the impetus for her movements. Shampoo; a sufficient replacement for oil. Breathing heavily, Hermione tried to recover from the inherent sexual satisfaction of having another's body pressed tightly against her own. Forcing herself to keep her eyes averted from her mother's admittedly curvaceous body, Hermione struggled, unable to do so as Mrs Granger slowly slid down onto her knees. Given the small confines of the shower, she had to shuffle forwards slightly, her lips coming only a couple inches away from Hermione's stomach. Flipping open the cap, Mrs Granger kept her eyes locked on Hermione's, the two staring at one another in an uncomfortable sexual gaze. Both of them noticed the salacious undertones, yet neither one wanted to commit entirely, creating an palpable sense of sexual repression, their stomachs twisting in on each other. As Mrs Granger covered her hands in shampoo, drizzling a long strand across Hermione's cock, she leant forwards, and to Hermione's surprise, planted a soft kiss against her belly. Startled, Hermione froze. That was on purpose. It had to be. It was too perfect and precise to be a simple callous graze of her lips. It pushed into her skin. Not wanting to draw attention to it, Hermione feigned ignorance, instead letting herself relish the cool chill of the cold shampoo against her cock, all before her mother's velvety hands took their place around her length.

Gripping Hermione's cock, she began to steadily work it, falling right back into her delectable rhythm from the day before, sensually lathering the girl's cock with her hands. Breathing heavily, Hermione reclined against the wall, keeping her hands fastened behind her back, her hips lightly thrust forwards, her mother's hot breath rushing across the head of her cock due to proximity. It took very little time for Hermione's cock and Mrs Granger's hands to be a thick soapy mess, the slickness of the shampoo allowing for a slick and luscious massage. Fighting the urge to thread her hands through her mother's hair, Hermione simply relished the pleasure, keeping her eyes closed and imagining anyone other than her mother. She tried to envision Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry… So many different naked figures, yet no matter how much she tried, her eyes always snapped back open and she was met with her mother's stern and loving gaze, affixed on her cock, concentrating on jerking her as best she could. Using both of her hands, Mrs Granger didn't bother to stop any residual soap from dropping down onto her body, pre-cum and soap splashing against her breasts. Due to their position, Mrs Grangers breasts were pushed together, catching any droplets and rendering her breasts as equally soapy to Hermione's cock. As such, Hermione was simply unable to avert her eyes from those sumptuous mounds of soft flesh, adorned with delicious suggestive splatters of white soap, creating a sight that simply drove Hermione wild. Amidst the haze of steam and the miasma of pleasure, she could have sworn that her mother was batting her eyelids whenever she looked up, her lips crooked into a suggestive smirk, her tongue curling along her lips as if to suggest a carnal hunger. Hermione could have sworn her mother was moaning, biting her lip and practically begging for more. Telling herself she was mistaken, Hermione tried to shut her eyes once more, but with met with an even more salacious sight; one of her own making and one she simply couldn't deny. Her mother's curt lips stretched around her cock, salivating and suckling on her engorged dick.

Her fantasy vision was incongruous to the pleasure she was experiencing, but it was enjoyable, nonetheless. Picturing her mother in such a compromising position. Suddenly, her mother's lips were bouncing further down her cock, swallowing more and more, her fantasy growing wilder. She could have sworn that she could hear gagging sounds as her mother impaled herself on her cock, plugging her throat with her veiny shaft, smothering her own ability to breath so as to better gorge herself on the thickness of her beloved daughter. Fighting the sight as best she could, Hermione couldn't help but wind herself deeper into that orgasmic fantastical world. Suddenly, the vision of her mother changed, with one of her mother's hands abandoning her cock and sliding down her supple pert body. Fondling and squeezing her soapy breasts, she plucked and played with her nipples for Hermione's benefit, teasing them with her thumb, even going so far as to drizzle a bead of saliva down onto it with a salacious grin that was unbecoming of her kempt mother's appearance. Slowly, her hand began to descend further, arriving at her pussy. Hermione watched her hand spread those folds apart, flashing and taunting her with glimpses of her tight and clutching depths, her sumptuous pussy unfurled for her to admire and lust after. As her fantasy shifted and changed, Hermione failed to note one particular detail. Whilst her fantasy vision of her mother's lips around her cock wasn't mirrored by the pleasures that her mother was gifting her cock, the shifting from a double handed stroke to a single hand was. A hand had indeed abandoned Hermione's cock. And whilst Hermione lost herself in her own uncontrollable fantasy, she ultimately missed out on something comparable. Comparable, yet very much real.

The water rushing over her body, cascading over her breasts and running down between her thighs did a number on Mrs Granger. Every part of her was tingling as her arousal peaked. Unable to deny herself any longer, she dropped a hand from Hermione's cock and buried it down between her legs. Rubbing her clit at first, she ran constant circles across the bead of pleasurable flesh, massaging herself constantly, her moans drowned out by the water and wet slaps of her hand across Hermione's shaft. Before long, she found herself unable to satiate herself with only her clit, her fingers beginning to slide through her folds, doing circuits of her most sensitive areas, rushing her fingers through the flaps of her cunt. She knew her body like the back of her hand, knowing the best places to drive pleasure into her body. Running three fingers along her entire slit, she dipped two of them inside of herself, lightly fingering her pussy for a few seconds before slipping them out and riding up to her clit. With a few circles of her throbbing, engorged clit, she slid her hand back down her pussy, her fingers splitting either side of her folds, spreading them apart and allowing the hot steamy water to crash against her entrance. Repeating this cycle, Mrs Granger sent moans flooding from her lips, her hand continuing to jerk Hermione's cock as best as she could despite the distraction thrumming between her thighs. To her surprise, Hermione remained utterly oblivious to everything that was happening, her eyes remaining shut tightly, too embroiled in her own thoughts to glance down and see the extent of her mother's passion for what she was doing. There was something to be said about sharing pleasure. There was an inherent carnal satisfaction in arriving at orgasm in tandem with someone. For Mrs Granger, it seemed to only be supercharged by the fact it was someone in her own family. A level of kink and salacious intensity was found in her orgasm being shared with her daughter. It was that drive that ultimately pushed her to caress her pussy faster and with more precision, curling a fourth digit into her tight and clutching pussy, putting the work in to push an orgasm through her mature body so that she could share in the bliss of cumming with her daughter, only to watch as Hermione's eyes opened, glancing down to see her mother's fingers plunging into her pussy, looks of pleasure surging across her lips.

There was a brief moment where everything appeared to freeze. Mrs Granger's hand continued to jerk Hermione's cock, yet ceased its movements down below as her daughter stared at her with disbelief. Uncertain as to the emotion behind that disbelief, Mrs Granger hesitated to finger-fuck herself until she knew what her daughter was thinking. Rather unceremoniously and perhaps counter to her true thoughts of utter bafflement, Hermione let out a crass groan of pleasure as she grunted, "Oh fuck…"

Taking that as a go ahead, Mrs Granger slipped right back inside of herself, pushing pleasure into the tight crevice of her cunt. In truth, Hermione was confused. Not at why her mother was playing with herself. That much was clear. Rather, confused as to what to think about. Confused as to why her cock shuddered and twitched at the sight. Why in that moment she had to fight the urge to let her orgasm spray forth across her mother mid masturbation? Those questions ultimately dissipated into simple moans of pleasure as her mother's soapy handjob intensified and her orgasm reared its head. Suddenly, the thought of her mother sucking on her cock became a more tangible notion. Even if it was wrong and driven by momentary lust, Hermione didn't have to close her eyes to envision those thin delicate lips clasping themselves around her cock. Staring into her mother's eyes, she was given the perfect view and angle. She could see the pleasure rippling across her mother's face, framed by the bulge of her breasts, leading downwards to her spread thighs, her hand working rhythmically through her folds. Suddenly, Hermione felt no shame or embarrassment in ogling her mother's pussy, in admiring every detail and fold. If anything, she was singularly disappointed by the swiftness of her mother's fingers. The way her mother played with herself was so quick that she struggled to admire the details and intricacies of her anatomy. Her previous experience with pussy was defined by pleasure. Now, she had an opportunity to explore that instinctual curiosity, to understand the intimacies of a quim. However, much like her thoughts regarding the details of her confusion, her desire to understand her mother's pussy were quickly pushed to one side by the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She no longer had any grounds, or in fact desire, to fend of her orgasm any longer.

Mrs Granger felt Hermione's cock beginning to spasm, her balls undoubtedly sending her load charging through her shaft. Desperate to share in the pleasure, Mrs Granger sank all four fingers inside of herself, hooking her thumb up to her clit and wildly rubbing her sumptuous bead. The subsequent pleasure sent her into overdrive, her hand clamping down instinctively on Hermione's cock and inadvertently spurring on the girl's orgasm. Suddenly, several long strands of cum surged from Hermione's tip, splashing unceremoniously across Mrs Granger's face. Unlike yesterday, she made no attempt to redirect the stream, instead letting Hermione's cock paint her liberally with cum, splashing every inch of her face with the substance. Consumed by the pleasure, Hermione found herself too addled by her orgasm to note her mother's moans and the seemingly joyous look of satisfaction on her face as she was doused in cum. Fortunately for them both, the cum was quick to wash away, the torrent of water splashing across her features and wiping them clean. With Hermione's cock softened and Mrs Granger's pussy steadily loosening around her hands, the two of them remained in position for several moments, breathless and exhausted after the sumptuous ordeal. With a little bit of Hermione's help, Mrs Granger clambered to her feet, making sure that the rest of the cum on her face had been washed away before flicking the switch for the shower off, "See… Much better. No mess and no need for a shower to clean up."

"Yeah… Kinda… Kinda feel like the shower was a bit… I dunno, maybe it was the steam. Things were a little hazy," Hermione breathed, stepping out of the shower to a rush of cold air flooding over her body. Mrs Granger almost immediately picked up on what she meant. She had hoped that they would simply let it be and not mention what had happened, but it was ultimately reckless of her as a mother to leave her daughter brewing in the meaning of seeing her own mum masturbating in front of her.

"Look, sweetie… I sort of got carried away. The water and steam and… It pushed me to a place I shouldn't have let it. I'm really sorry that it happened," Mrs Granger admitted, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, hoping to make it more comfortable for Hermione by applying some modesty to the situation.

"Oh, no… It's fine… I suppose. Yeah. Its fine. I mean… I'd say that you… relieving me is more taboo than watching you do that to yourself. It's… it was just a little startling," Hermione stammered, taking a step forward and nervously blushing. She could see her mother was embarrassed about what she had done and the more she thought about it, the more she managed to convince herself that there was no reason to be. Whether that was true or not was of no concern ultimately. All that mattered as that she believed it, "And I suppose it was somewhat selfish of me to not consider how relieving me would affect you. It's inherently sexual so of course it would… get you going…"

"Of course, right?" Mrs Granger grinned eagerly, her zeal ultimately betraying what she was thinking deep down. This had been on her mind since the day before and hearing her daughter echo the thoughts she used to justify herself only served to reaffirm her opinion, "I mean… It's not weird or anything? Is it?"

"No. Of course not. It's just natural. If anything, I feel a little selfish for not offering to reciprocate. It always good manners to give as good as you get," Hermione chuckled, trying to lighten the mood with a chuckle as she grabbed a towel herself and wrapped it around her body.

"There is no need for that. I don't… _need _it like you do," "But I think it was responsible for us to talk about this as opposed to ignoring it. We're both grown-ups after all. I'll try to refrain from… allowing myself to go that far again," Mrs Granger smiled, closing the distance between them.

"And I'll try not to look all terrified if you do," Hermione smirked, the two of them giggling slightly before Hermione went back to her room to change, feeling more relieved that she normally would. As strange as it was, she almost felt like she was back at Hogwarts. When she was sat there yesterday, getting jerked off, it felt weird and alien. But in the shower, it felt more mutual. It felt less like Hermione was being serviced and more like… more like… She couldn't quite put the words in place, but she definitely felt more comfortable with her mother. A lot more comfortable.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Standing by the mirror, Hermione looked at herself. A quick glance over her shoulder reminded her that Ron was snoring away in bed, the two of them having finished their fun for the evening. Turning back to the mirror, she thought more about what she had thought about earlier. About the excitement she wanted. About the thrill she needed. Or rather, the thrill she missed. Her summer had been less banal than she had anticipated. And against all odds, being back in the magical world felt more regular than normal. Sliding her hand down to her crotch, she lightly squeezed her cock, tracing its many ridges and veins, her silky hands igniting her imagination. It wasn't that Ron was boring in bed. Hell, she didn't think it a problem with Ron at all. If anything, it was her. If she wanted more excitement, more carnal thrills… She'd have to claim them herself. Reaching over to the sink, she plucked from the small container a razor. Slowly, methodically, she began to work on the wild nest of hair above her crotch, taming the untrimmed forest that was her pubic hair. Steadily she began to chip away it, trimming and shaving until all that was left above her crotch, was a neatly trimmed and shaven strip of hair, leading down to her bulging cock.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! I know that there will be those that will be a little disappointed that it wasn't wild and crazy, but as with the Harry/Tonks pairing, I think that sufficient build-up will make it more enjoyable. Besides, a mother/daughter incestuous pairing requires some groundwork before they become wild and rampant fuckbuddies, slamming their bodies together without a care. It'll happen, don't worry, but I'm going to take it slowly.**

**But as I said, this is the first of several interactions that the two will be having throughout the course of the story, with said interactions largely being flashbacks and such. Things will get very kinky and very fun, with a lot of interesting situations for the two. I'm not entirely sure about bringing Mr Granger into it, but maybe at some point.**

**Also, I'm not sure about Mrs Granger not having a first name. Probably going to give her an actual name. I'm thinking 'Monica', given that that is the name that Hermione gives her mother when she gives them false memories. Would appreciate thoughts on that. I think it's better than continuously referring to her in such a formal way.**

**In the next chapter, Harry is introduced to the main antagonist of this story and our squat, pink woman will make quite a name for herself. Whilst Harry won't quite experience the extent of her… firmer side, her colleagues will definitely feel sympathy for the students of Hogwarts this year. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Political Affairs

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another chapter is on its way. I'm slowly getting back into the swing of this and hoping to amp up production on some more stories. I've got a few plans, a few ideas, and hopefully they will come nicely into fruition.**

**But, lets focus on this weeks sultry offering. Today we introduce our antagonist. Ms Dolores Umbridge. It's safe to say that she is going to be a big part of this story and for reasons you will be reading about very, very soon. As in… like the next 2000 words or so. I thought long and hard about how I could make her as detestable and horrible as the books and I have come up with a few choice ideas, some of which are in this chapter.**

**Please keep those reviews coming. They are always a massive help. I think I've mentioned it before, but new stories do need a little bit of a push to get going and having some reviews, good or bad, really do allow for a story to sprout and grow. **

**So, without further ado, lets get see just what manner of sexual perversities Ms Dolores Umbridge is truly capable of.**

Chapter Three: Political Affairs

The elation of Harry's return to the Wizarding World lasted the entire length of his reunion with Ginny and maybe an hour longer. To be precise, it lasted up until he was abruptly reminded that he was facing expulsion from Hogwarts; expulsion from his home. As much as he tried to relax and enjoy the company of his friends, he was always reminded that the next day was perhaps the most important day of his life, as it would define whether or not he would actually enjoy the rest of his life. Regardless, the train into London and the journey into the Ministry was rather uneventful, and despite the momentary burst of joy elicited by the grandeur of the secretive government of the Wizarding World, Harry was quickly brought back down to reality with the dark corridors of the Ministry's underbelly. Not to mention the hundred or so wizards that were staring down at him with judgement in their eyes, alongside the grim face of the Minister for Magic himself. Yet, despite all that, all the bitterness in the air, the décor and the stern faces of the ministry officials, nothing could beat the pervasive smugness emanating from one particular member of the Wizengamot. She stood out like a sore thumb. Beyond her overall distinctive and… squashed face, she was the only one bold enough to break the apparent traditional clothing with flashes of the gaudiest of pinks. That and… and she seemed to be glaring at him. Boring her eyes into his skull in such unsightly way. Needless to say, Harry almost exploded the moment that Dumbledore arrived to his rescue. Fortunately for Harry, it seemed most of the Wizengamot could see his innocence. Only a handful, including the garish pink clad woman, voted against him. With his attendance at Hogwarts cemented, Harry bid the Wizengamot goodbye in an effort to catch Dumbledore, leaving behind the disgruntled woman.

Swiftly, she rose to her feet and disappeared through a set of doors, trotting along with disgust in her step. As she strode through the winding corridors, everyone in her way saw fit to move swiftly aside, her light 'ahems' acting as reason enough for even the most high-up officials to shift away. Entering one of the elevators, she smiled sweetly as people stepped out to allow her to have the elevator to herself, causing a queue to back up along the corridor as she alone ascended to the main floors of the Ministry. Sighing, she reached down the front of her coat jacket and plucked free her necklace. It was a simple gold chain supporting a tear-drop shaped yellow gem, entwined in an elegantly carved golden bracket, with incredibly small and fine writing etched into the side. Holding it in her fingers, she twisted it back and forth, pondering her next action as the elevator climbed higher and higher. As she came closer to her floor, she coughed loudly, prompting the attendant to lunge to stop the elevator for her, only to receive a scoff from her in response. Stepping out, she turned to her left immediately, intent burning in her hurried steps. Making her way around the curved corridor, she arrived at her location. Breathing deeply, she inspected herself in a pocket-mirror, ensuring her clothing and appearance was perfectly in order before pushing open in the door, and entering uninvited. With a squeak and fake smile, she called out, "Madam Bones. I was wondering if we could have a moment to talk about the hearing. I should think that there are some things that need… addressing."

"The hearing is over Dolores. The judgement has been rendered. There is nothing more that needs to be discussed. Unless you want to help me with the paperwork," Amelia sighed, only glancing upwards to check who it was who had entered her office. Seeing the gaudy pink tones, she knew immediately who it was and had very little intention to discuss the case, knowing full well that the ensuing argument would only be resolved with Umbridge concluding that she is in fact correct, regardless of whatever she had to say.

"Hehe… No. I fear you are mistaken. You see, we do need to have a discussion, Amelia," Umbridge smiled sweetly, lifting her stubby fingers up to her necklace. Grasping the jewel, she pulled it downwards slightly, popping it from the brace it was held in, allowing her to twist it. Turning the gem several times, she reiterated her sentence and smiled, "Don't we?"

A sudden change took a hold of Amelia as she looked into Umbridge's eyes. A flash of deep yellow flickered across Amelia's glassy eyes before she came back to her faculties. Remaining stern and disdainful of Umbridge's presence, Amelia's lips moved of their own volition, her voice a little crackly yet entirely hers, "Yes… Yes, we do."

"I thought that was the case. I'll take a seat then, shall I…" Umbridge suggested, yet not even waiting for a response before sliding down into the seat opposite Amelia. Startled by the sudden movement of the woman, Amelia blinked several times, looking around the room as if for conformation of something. A little taken aback, Amelia shifting in her seat before coughing, certain something had happened, yet couldn't place it.

"I… I suppose you ought to, yes. What exactly did you want to talk about?" she asked in her own words, confident that if Umbridge was sitting down, then it must have been because she had asked her. And if she had asked her, obviously she wanted to speak to Umbridge for something. She wouldn't willingly ask her to take a seat apropos of nothing. At least, this was the internal reasoning she used to explain her momentary lapse in control.

"Well, I just thought it was rather odd, that you, as the Head of the Department of Magical Law, would allow such a flagrant abuse of the law to go unpunished. If anything, you were sympathetic to this lawbreaker. I can't imagine what would have possessed to come to such a conclusion," Umbridge asked, he sickly sweet voice always holding such a sordid smugness to it. She never meant a word she said. It was always dressed up and presented in a way that she thought would be most appeasing. Truth be told, Amelia always thought that Umbridge would always rather be beating the person that she was talking to into submission as opposed to using her words.

"There was corroborative evidence showing that he did so in self-defence. A Squib was able to confirm the presence of Dementors and was able to describe them in intricate detail," Amelia reiterated, her disdain once again flaring up as she returned to the matter of the case. It was pretty shut and dry and frankly, she was frustrated there was even a hearing at all, let alone people like Fudge and Umbridge were so insistent on a guilty verdict.

"Perhaps, I ought to put this in a different way. You are aware of Cornelius's opinion regarding the case?" Umbridge asked, supposedly changing tact, yet Amelia knew that she had said exactly what Umbridge expected. For all her flaw, Umbridge could use her words remarkably pointedly.

"Yes. He made that much explicitly clear," she sighed, abandoning the forms in front of her and sinking back into her chair in anticipation for what Umbridge was about to spew forth, knowing full well that it would be positively laughable to say the least.

"Indeed. And showed much devotion to the outcome that you stood opposed to. Surely you owe it to our Minister Of Magic to support his dogged attempt to remove a lawbreaker from our society," Umbridge asked, leaning forwards, with her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"There is a reason why I am in charge of Magical Law and he is not. Our Minister's opinion is not law," Amelia growled, frustrated that she had to clarify that very plain fact. As much as Cornelius would like to say otherwise, that was In fact the truth.

"I thought you might say that. Which is incredibly concerning. I had hoped you would see sense, but perhaps… perhaps I need to be as explicit in my opinion as possible," Umbridge sighed, leaning backwards, once again taking the conversation in an entirely different direction, one she had also planned for, yet hoped she wouldn't have to use, "You know very well that I have been appointed as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"Yes. You've made sure everyone does," Amelia muttered beneath her breath, loudly enough that pink-clad woman would hear her plainly. As expected, Dolores didn't acknowledge the venom in those words and simply pretended to take them at face value.

"Rightly so. I worry that I won't be here to ensure that our Minister's vision and integrity is maintained. Especially with disloyal advocates of the enemy In positions of power here," Umbridge explained, her words turning sharper as she directed them towards Amelia.

"Dolores…" Amelia sighed, completely and utterly defeated by what she was saying. The notion that there were disloyal members of the Wizengamot was completely ludicrous, given the fact that was the express point of the organisation. It was designed so there were no pre-existing affiliations. Of course, Umbridge failed to see that. She viewed it as the weapon by which Fudge could regiment the Wizarding World. Or rather, the weapon by which _she _could regiment the Wizarding World. A woman such as Dolores Umbridge had no need for an unbiased and fair means of determining the guilt or innocence of a member of the Wizarding World. Why would she when she could just as easily render that judgement.

"I have not finished speaking!" Dolores suddenly snapped, causing Amelia to instinctively pull backwards. Slowly, Umbridge's demeanour changed. Sliding out of her seat, she slowly circled the desk, inching around until she was standing right beside Amelia. Her sweet smile returned, and she reached out to grab a picture frame sat on Amelia's desk, lifting it to inspect it further, "Her name is Susan, isn't it? Fifth year? So much like her mother… I will ensure that I provide her with a proper education, befitting to her mother's loyalty.

"Is that a threat, Dolores?" Amelia snapped back, turning to face the woman with a look of pure fire on her face. Fiercely devoted to her family, Amelia took any insinuation that Umbridge would abuse her position of power and hurt her daughter as legitimate.

"Threat? Merlin's beard, of course. I simply wanted to make clear that I have very specific views on the education process and that it would be prudent for you to understand them," Dolores giggled, setting the frame back down and slowly sauntered behind Amelia's chair. Lifting a hand to her necklace, Dolores once again twisted the gem before ordering, "Ask me about my opinion on disciplinary action."

"Professor Umbridge, what is your opinion on disciplinary action?" Amelia recited, her words almost droning as her eyes glazed over once again. This time, they remained as such, glassy and with a tinge of yellow, the glow of Umbridge's crystal reflected in Amelia's eyes.

"I'm glad you asked, Amelia. I believe that discipline is the key to good behaviour. Would you like a demonstration?" Umbridge giggled sweetly, stepping back around and admiring the look on the woman's face. Lifting her hand to the necklace, she turned it once more, forcing words out of the woman's lips.

"Yes… I would like a demonstration," Amelia announced, causing a look of absolute glee to flash across Dolores's face, the older woman clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Good. Go and lock the door, Ms Bones," Umbridge grinned, watching as Amelia lifted herself out of her seat and swept swiftly across the room. Turning the lock on the door, she froze in place, her eyes fixed on the door in front of her. Umbridge slipped into the now vacant seat, claiming the office as her own, "Let's take today as an example. Today, you did something very naughty. You made your Minister Of Magic look like a fool. And for that, you need to be punished. Think of it as… as if your daughter, Susan, made her Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts look like a fool? I would have to punish her similarly."

"Stop, Dolores…" Amelia fought to say, only to receive another giggle from Umbridge. The necklace was dark magic, used for the most perverse of actions. Not knowing the true extent of the trinket, Amelia could feel the rising tension between the two of them and feared she knew what was to come.

"Submit…" Umbridge simply said, lifting her hand to the necklace and plucking the jewel entirely from its place, causing Amelia to fall limp for a moment, before rising upwards, completely enthralled and beneath Umbridge's control. Of course, Umbridge could have removed the gem at any point, but that tenuous moment between control and liberty was such a delightful thing to witness. Tucking the gem into her top pocket, Dolores watched as Amelia turned to face her, bowing courteously before graciously taking the seat in front of her.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge…" she smiled, her cheeks blushing lightly as she awaited for Umbridge to speak. From what the Professor understood about the necklace, it could only be used one at a time. It created a mental link between the wearer and the submissive, allowing thoughts to be transposed effortlessly. So, Umbridge could simply have sat there and allowed her will to be done in silence, yet that wasn't nearly as enjoyable. Especially given how she wasn't entirely certain If Amelia was aware of what she was doing behind those glassy eyes. And if she was aware, Umbridge wanted the message to be succinct and explicitly clear.

"Now, Ms Bones. You understand that you've been a naughty little girl, haven't you?" Professor Umbridge asked in her most condescending and passive aggressive tone. A flash of guilt rushed across Amelia's face as she bowed her head like a schoolgirl, blushing an even deeper red.

"Yes… I have…" she murmured, her words a little slow as she acknowledged her wrongdoing. A quiver of delight curled across Professor Umbridge's face as she rose to her feet, holding her wand out in front of her as she slowly circled the table.

"And naughty little girls deserve to be punished?" she asked, flexing her pliable wand, watching the emotions dancing so plainly across Amelia's face, her lip quivering nervously as she awaited her punishment like a dutiful schoolgirl.

"Yes… They do…" she replied, glancing up at Professor Umbridge with wide eyes, silently pleading for her to merciful in her inevitable punishment, a glimmer of Amelia's true thoughts bleeding through in that meek stare.

"Good. Stand up, Ms Bones and bend over the table. The first of your punishments shall be a firm spanking. Naughty little girls deserve to be spanked, don't they?" Professor Umbridge ordered, taking a step back and effortlessly sending all the things positioned on Amelia's desk flying onto the floor, giving her full control of the surface and leaving a mess for Amelia to ashamedly clean up afterwards.

"Yes… Naughty girls deserve to be spanked… And I am a naughty girl…" Amelia stammered, standing up and pushing her chair backwards. Slowly, she bent over onto the table, pressing her hands flat against the surface, her face tilted towards Umbridge, her rear end pushed firmly into the air. Striding around behind her, Umbridge admired the shapeliness of the woman's ass. Even in the loose-fitting robes she was wearing, the apple shaped cheeks of her ass were undoubtedly pronounced. Dolores may have admired them, but that didn't mean she had any less of an intention to render them bright burning red. If anything, their delectable shape encouraged such an end. Being somewhat unfortunate in her figure, such attractive curves on a woman ignited something akin to jealous spite.

Dropping her wand, Umbridge steadily lifted the back of Amelia's robes, bit by bit revealing her legs. A pair of stocking stretched along the woman's surprisingly toned calves, with her athletic legs slowly plumping up towards her thighs. The stockings cut of along her thigh, being pulled tightly upwards by garter straps either side of her legs. Shaking her head, Umbridge commented silently to herself on how such garments were more befitting a streetwalker than a department head. Sending her robes flying over the crest of her ass, Umbridge unveiled that shapely, rear taking in the sight of her heart-shaped arse, her ass cheeks the perfect balance of pert and plump, bouncing from the sudden unveiling, yet maintaining their shape without descending into wild jiggling ripples. The woman's garter belt hung on her waist; a frilly combination of silk and lace, even more salacious than Umbridge expected. Not to mention they were complimented by an exquisitely tight-fitting lace thong that threaded between her cheeks suggestively, perfectly pursing inside the crevice her arse.

"Ms Bones, do you think that this sort of clothing is appropriate for a student of mine? Is appropriate for you to walk around with intricate underwear more befitting a common whore than a schoolgirl?" Umbridge asked, hooking a finger inside the hem of her panties and slowly peeling them out from within her ass.

"No… I'm sorry, Professor Umbridge… I won't wear them again…" Amelia whimpered, shuddering as she felt Umbridge's finger against the pale skin of her ass.

"I should think not," Professor Umbridge smirked, sliding her hand up towards the waistband of the panties. Suddenly, she grabbed them as tightly as she could and tugged them upwards, the fabric once again pinching between the cleft of her ass, but this time far more sharply and more painfully. Underestimating the durability of the panties, Umbridge was forced to pull harder than expected, Amelia wincing and gritting her teeth as the lace bit into her skin, carving a red mark between her cheeks, until they finally gave away and were torn to shreds, the panties being tossed across the floor. As the tatters drifted to the ground, Umbridge accentuated the point with a swift Incendio, scorching the shredded underwear into a fine ash. As a result of the action, Amelia's cock flopped down between her thighs, her lady-hood remaining soft; another delightful advantage of the necklace's charm: momentary and controllable arousal. In truth, Amelia's cock was rather unremarkable, standing at seven inches hard and five soft. Hardly the powerhouse of a shaft that some witches were bestowed, yet decidedly enough for her and her husband. Not bothering to inspect that aspect of Amelia's anatomy, Umbridge instead turned to Amelia's scrunched up face and smiled, "And what do we say when someone does you a favour?"

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for stopping me from dressing like a slut…" Amelia beamed, her cheeks a deep red, her smile forced, yet the façade being enough to please Umbridge.

"Good. Now. It is time for your first punishment. I should think that thirty sharp spanks to each of your naughty cheeks will get the message across," Professor Umbridge announced, positioning herself slightly to the side of Amelia's ass. In truth, the true bitterness in Dolores' voice was still unknown. If anyone had overheard this, they would have assumed it to be some over-exaggerated attempt at a roleplay, and not the intense power-play that Umbridge was actually taking. However, the first spank that resonated in that room would have quelled any queries as to just what Umbridge thought of Amelia Bones.

Bringing her hand down onto Amelia's ass, Umbridge closed her eyes as the cracking of flesh against flesh filled the room. The resounding smack echoed around the small confines of the office, bouncing from wall to wall as Amelia let out a sharp squeal of pain, clutching at the edge of the desk. Her ass cheek burned, with Umbridge's handprint already burning itself into her tender skin, her cheeks bouncing for several seconds before settling. Looking down at her handiwork, Umbridge let out a soft moan as Amelia's ass burned a soft a red. Not waiting a single moment longer, she spanked her a second time. And a third time. Making sure each one was as sharp, if not sharper, than the first, and always pausing long enough for Amelia's sounds of protests and childish pleading to fill the room. Strike after strike sent shivers and quivers of pleasure thrumming through Umbridge's body. There were few delights that muster arousal in her body, but the squealing, flailing howls of a woman she despised, pleading for her to stop spanking her, were among the few delights that made her cock throb intensely. Swapping over to her other ass cheek, Umbridge brought it to the same light red hue, the skin becoming hot to the touch and sensitive to any passing movement. Fighting the urge to let tears streak across her face, Amelia dutifully took her punishment, allowing her ass to be struck again and again. With fifteen spanks on each of ass cheeks, Amelia comforted herself in the fact that she was half-way through, yet each spank after those first fifteen only hurt more and caused her ass to burn hotter, the red glow in her cheeks promising to linger longer and longer the more Umbridge unleashed.

The next strike caused Amelia to whimper as Umbridge raised her wand in her hand. It was hardly the perfect spanking implement, but it held enough of a spring that it cracked firmly against her rear end, imprinting a blistering red streak across her already rosy red ass. Clutching at the table, she winced and grumbled with each smack, her desire to squeal and screech diminishing with each painful rally against her pliable ass cheeks. Of course, Umbridge savoured each strike, adoring the way her wand made criss-crossed marks in her skin, her ass shaking and jiggling with each powerful movement. As the last couple spanks neared, Amelia gritted her teeth and took her punishment as it was doled out, with Umbridge ensuring the last few hits came directly from her palm and were sent with enough force that Amelia's desk ever so slightly creaked across the floor. Finally, the last resounding spank hit against Amelia's ass and the woman buckled completely, allowing a tear to crest across her cheek, her ass being tender in more ways than she could imagined. Even the simple brush of cool air against her ass was enough to rekindle the blistering pain brought about by the vicious pink clad woman. As Amelia's grip on the table weakened, she felt herself slipping down onto the floor, dropping onto her knees as she looked up at the stout smile on Umbridge's face, "Have you learnt your lesson, Ms Bones?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge… It won't happen again…" Amelia mewled, wiping her tears from her cheek as Umbridge stepped slightly closer, her smile growing taut upon her aged cheeks. Despite being under her control, Amelia's face still complied to Umbridge's ideal desire: meek and fearful subservience.

"Good. I should think so. However, we are not quite done here yet. Discipline comes in two very important forms. There is the actual punishment which is used as a deterrent to further prohibited actions. And then, there are reparations, performed by the guilty parted to the afflicted party as a means of imparting humility," Professor Umbridge explained, drawing closer and closer to Amelia's slumped form, "And given that Cornelius is indisposed at the moment, such reparations shall have to be given to the closest executive staff member of his. So, Ms Bones, are you prepared to make your apology?"

"I am so very sorry… I shall not misbehave… I promise…" Ms Bones whimpered, wiping a beaded tear from her eye and looking up as Professor Umbridge hopefully, her smile slowly disappearing as the stern and unflinching look on Umbridge's face intensified.

"Come, Ms Bones. You and I both know that such words are hollow. Actions, my dear. Actions speak louder than words…" she explained, standing up straight and setting her wand down on the table to her side. Confused, Amelia looked up at Umbridge and for the first time noted the sizable bulge pushing against the woman's bright pink dress, her arousal now manifested In its entirety. The implication was clear. Incredibly clear.

"You'd… You'd like me to…" she murmured, her lip quivering as Umbridge smiled and nodded. Plucking her wand up swiftly, Umbridge effortlessly removed the lower portion of her dress, keeping the top portion on to cover her breasts and stomach, only allowing her cock to be exposed. With her eyes widening at the sight before her, Amelia couldn't help but gulp. Professor Umbridge was a rather well-endowed woman. Perhaps it was her squatter stature that made it look almost inhumanly large, but it was an easy eleven inches, maybe even twelve. It probably would have looked more natural on a six-foot three man, but on her stout figure, it was a humungous club of thick throbbing flesh. Curiously, beneath her clothing, Umbridge neglected any underwear, instead only wearing a pair of beige tight that rode to the top of her thigh, held in place by her puffy flesh and cut short just below the curve of her ass. Completely unshaven, the woman boasted a rather thick and bushy tuft of brown hair above her crotch. Eyeing the entire length up, Amelia, behind the glassy eyes of her enchanted self, silently pleaded that Umbridge wouldn't force that shaft anywhere it wouldn't fit.

"Yes, Ms Bones. I would like you show me just how sorry you are. Preferably with your mouth, if you don't mind," Umbridge said, with a matter of fact tone that was simply disconcerting. Clasping her hands behind her back, she pushed her crotch lightly forwards, her cock smacking against her thigh.

"My… My mouth…" Amelia murmured, not knowing where to begin with such an enlarged length. Her hesitancy made it all the sweeter for Umbridge. If she wanted, she would already be balls deep in her gullet, yet the tentative uncertainty gave her such a rush of commanding excitement.

"Yes. You have given a blowjob before Ms Bones?" Umbridge asked, lifting Amelia's chin upwards with a smile. Of course, Umbridge had always assumed that a woman like Amelia would have obviously wrapped her lips around a great deal many cocks, suckling and gorging herself like the whore befitting of her familial name. Nodding meekly, Amelia saw the smile curl into one of malice, "Then go on. Nice and deep."

That was all that needed to be said for Amelia to reach out with a shaky hand and grab Umbridge's cock by the base, lifting it upwards and angling the head towards her mouth. Still uncertain and nervous, she brought her other hand up to support the hefty meat, shuffling forwards with her position and looking up at Umbridge behind those glossy, enchanted eyes. Parting her lips, Amelia was forced to bring her bulbous tip towards her mouth. Rolling back the woman's foreskin, she unveiled the thick bulbous tip of Umbridge's cock, the purplish bulb slick and plentiful with pre-cum. Softly squeaking as Amelia did this, Umbridge smiled with that sickly-sweet smile, waiting for the heavenly moment when Amelia Bones wrapped her whorish lips around the head of her cock. Inching closer and closer, Amelia could taste her pre-cum on the air, feeling the heat of her pulsating length shifting closer and closer. Feeling as if she was purposefully being controlled in the most tortuous manner, Amelia conceded herself to simply being allowed to be used like this, knowing there was very little she could do. Watching her own lips inch closer and closer, Amelia finally felt the slickness of Umbridge's pre-cum on her lips, her mouth slowly rolling over the head of her cock, the salty muskiness of her Umbridge's cock head coating her tongue.

The moment her cock touched Amelia's lips, there was a sudden shift in the woman's demeanour. No longer was Amelia furtive and uncertain in her movements. Instead, she became somewhat ravenous. Utterly consumed by lust and desire like a demon possessed. Her tongue lapped and curled around Umbridge's head, flicking and darting back and forth as she salivated like crazy, being made to look like an insatiable cock slut that lived and breathed to gorge herself on Umbridge's cock. Her hands began to pump along her cock, her wrists twisting as she drove them downwards, massaging and lavishing her length with the most tender and sumptuous strokes she could muster. Shuffling on her knees, she swapped her position, angling her head downwards so that she could drizzle and drool saliva down Umbridge's cock, the substance being quickly collected by her hands and liberally smeared along the entire length, lubing her cock to a glossy shimmer. The sudden change left Amelia shell-shocked as her body was dragged around in such an unnaturally salacious way. Popping her lips from Umbridge's cock, she breathed deeply, a perverse grin stretching across her lips as she stared up at Umbridge with intense desire in her eyes. Lunging back forwards, she took her cock back into her mouth, bathing the sensitive tip of her cock in saliva, her tongue acting as a brush across canvas, drenching and draping her supple flesh in pleasurable bliss. Yet, despite the way her body was being used as a sex-doll puppet and humiliated in the most derogatory way, the strangest and skin curling thing about it all was the way that Umbridge looked down at her. That same smile, occasionally intermittent with a soft moan or squeak of pleasure. It was absolutely unnerving to see, Amelia thought.

Slowly, she began to bob her head hungrily along the first couple inches of Umbridge's cock. Amelia wasn't a stranger to giving blowjobs but she was hardly the cock-sucking maestro that Umbridge was moving her like. Her and her husband enjoyed a modest sex life, but she rarely sucked cock. As such, the constant pushes of her veined cock against the back of her throat made her gag wildly and instinctively. There were some natural reactions that that pendant of hers simply couldn't inhibit. It didn't stop her from having that cock jammed into her mouth, pushed right up against the last barrier defence of her gullet. It seemed as if the pleasure demon occupying her body was also gagging and spluttering, never once pushing beyond and simply sucking on the first three inches, dragging her slick lips along her length, salivating wildly at the sumptuous taste and relishing each spurt of pre-cum that her professor deigned to offer her. Her hands worked religiously along her cock, dropping down to ensure that her wrinkled balls were also liberally coated in saliva, her hands cradling them delicately as she suckled on the tip of her cock. Once again plucking her lips away from her cock, Amelia stretched her tongue out like an inexperienced schoolgirl mimicking the falsehoods of what muggle porn dictated as pleasurable, proceeding to smack the head of Umbridge's cock against her tongue, moaning and groaning despite being disgusted and abhorred. It was horrible to feel her body being used in such a way. Especially as her cock began to harden, slowly stiffening between her thighs. The internal debate as to whether or not this was Umbridge's doing or her own personal reaction was soul crushing; and if it was Umbridge, it was evidently having the desired effect.

Swallowing her cock once again, Amelia's lips glided across those first glossy inches, before suddenly stopping. Confused, Amelia looked up as much as her fixed eyes would allow, only to see a distinct smirk on Umbridge's face. Worried, Amelia swiftly felt a slowly return to a more robotic series of movements. Her lips clunkily and shakily moved back and forth, working a slow rhythm along Umbridge's first three inches, her hands no longer jerking swiftly back and forth and instead being relegated to supporting her mammoth length. And then, the penny dropped. Slowly and steadily, Amelia's lips were forced downwards, inching down to that three-inch mark and steadily threatening to go beyond it. Umbridge's engorged cockhead jammed and jutted against the back of her throat, her bodies instincts fighting in her meek defence, yet it was all to no avail. Amelia was forced to swallow, welcoming that fourth inch into her mouth, the tip of Umbridge's cock entering her gullet. Coughing and gagging wildly, Amelia's throat spasmed and clenched, spittle building up in her mouth as the enchantment pinned her in place, forcibly ensuring that she couldn't pull back, despite everything in her body trying to do otherwise. Saliva began to roll down her chin with each splutter, her lips quivering and stretching as the discomfort became immeasurable. Tears of uncomfortableness began to bead in her eyes, eventually creasing and beginning to roll down her flustered cheeks. It was a terrible feeling, choking and gagging on a thick unmoving cock, yet having her lips held in place maintaining a constant level of obstinate discomfort, all the while being stared at being that sickly-sweet smile, moans and squeals escaping Umbridge's pursed lips. Pre-cum flooded down her throat, showing just how much Umbridge relished the satisfaction of her dissatisfaction. To think the woman got more out of the displeasure of others than the pleasure that was in itself enveloping her very cock.

Steadily, she was forced to gulp down more and more of her engorged length, her throat tightening the further and further she went. Every instinctual movement her body made was ignored in lieu of the pursuit of further pleasures, much to Amelia's constant discomfort. Inch after inch slipped into her throat as she struggled to swallow down the pent-up saliva, causing it to begin to roll down her lower lip, gleaming across her chin as she coughed wildly. It took a lot of effort, but eventually her lips were wrapped around the majority of her cock, with only two inches remaining out of her gullet. Suddenly, her body stopped, keeping her in place as she dribbled over herself, her eyes tearing up as streams of uncomfortable tears rolled across her cheeks. Why Umbridge stopped her there remained a mystery to Amelia. The view she had at the moment largely comprised of her crotch and the massive nest of untamed hair that her nose was barrelling towards. Yet, if she craned her eyes upwards as best she could in her controlled state she could see Umbridge fishing around in her dress pocket for something. Plucking out the yellow crystal, she held it in place with a smirk. One of her stubby hands roamed across Amelia's head, threading her fingers through her hair with a vice like grip. The strength that the woman boasted was beyond what Amelia considered possible from a woman her size, yet it was ultimately pointless to dwell on it given that Amelia didn't even have the choice to fight it. Slowly, Umbridge brought the gem back up to her necklace and reaffixed it in place, twisting it back into the bracket it was held in, momentarily breaking the spell over Amelia.

It was in that moment that Amelia learned just what the spell had been doing for her. With control of her head back, she learned that the enchanted version of herself had managed to perfectly balance Umbridge's cock inside her throat, limiting the amount of gagging and spluttering that ensued. Now that she was entirely in control, it felt as if she was going to choke. Saliva began to flood over her chin as she reached up and pushed against Umbridge's stomach. However, she felt weakened in her current state, her throat continuously fighting against her even as she tried to unsheathe the cock in her throat. All of that combined with Umbridge's hand keeping her trapped where she was meant that Amelia's face was becoming considerably flustered as she choked wildly on the woman's cock. As she steadied herself and found an angle that wasn't unbelievably uncomfortable, Amelia looked up at Umbridge and saw that sweet smile on her face. Suddenly, the grip on her head intensified and she felt her lips being pushed further along that fat shaft, her throat spasming and twitching, fighting at every point. Despite Amelia's best efforts to free herself, she found it nearly impossible. She'd have to wrestle over ten inches of cock out of her throat when Umbridge only had to thrust forward two. Bit by uncomfortable bit, she was pushed further towards that hag's crotch, her wiry pubic hair beginning to bristle against her nose. With the last piece of mustered strength she had, Amelia pushed backwards, but ultimately had her lips forced firmly against the base of her cock, the woman's wrinkled balls smacking firmly and heavily against her chin, her nose thrust deep into the nest of hair as her throat threatened to tear open at the slightest wrong move. No matter what she did, she was constantly gagging and spluttering. Strands of spittle were now flailing from the point of her chin, dripping and dribbling down onto her clothing, her face a mess of smeared make-up, spittle and tears, her body shuddering as she fought to free herself. Slowly, Umbridge steadied her position and looked down into Amelia's defenceless and helpless eyes, that smile turning into a malicious and threatening grin at the drop of a hat. Gulping both out of fear and as a result of the cock in her throat, Amelia watched her lips girl back, seething with anger and Umbridge reiterated her point.

"Given that I will no longer be at the ministry and capable of providing you with your necessary punishments, I would of course hate to have to settle for the next best thing. Just imagine… Your lips… They look so delightfully similar to Susan's…" Umbridge squeaked. At the mention of her daughter's name, Amelia's instincts kicked in. Reaching up, she attempted to grab and crush Umbridge's balls, yet her hand was suddenly tugged away and held to one side, guided by Umbridge's wand, "No doubt she's a good student, but even good students need to be punished. And the minister for magic has authorised that I provide a most thorough disciplinary action to whomever I deem deserving of it. Should your actions colour my decision of whom I deem deserving, It would be very painful and uncomfortable for sweet little Susan. Remember that Ms Bones… The next time our Minister makes his opinion explicitly clear…"

Howling into the cock stuffed in her throat, Amelia was immediately silenced by Umbridge once again plucking the gemstone from her necklace, Amelia's fists unclenching as she swiftly returned to her steady and rhythmic pleasuring of Umbridge's cock. Steadily, she began to bob her head back and forth, swallowing inch after inch of her cock, taking every single one of her twelve inches in and out of her throat with ease. Or, rather speed. Her throat remained untrained and prone to continuous gagging and spluttering, delights that only added to the pleasure to Umbridge. Lifting her hand delicately to Umbridge's balls, Amelia was forced to softly and intimate massage them, forced to hold the very things she wished to crush mercilessly, and instead lavish them with tenderness. Slurping on her cock, Amelia allowed spit to run over her chin, her controlled body no longer caring about the state she had been left in, prompting her to just allow her lips to push and pull themselves to the tune of Umbridge's squeaky moans. Umbridge ensured that Amelia was firm and swift with her movements, her lips colliding swiftly and hungrily with the base of her cock, with Amelia's tongue even stretching out of her cock-stuffed mouth to casually lap and lick at Umbridge's swinging balls. Pre-cum flooded down her throat to the point that Amelia was quite aware of the distinct taste. She could do nothing about it of course, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Breathing deeply, Umbridge felt herself on the very cusp of orgasm. Frankly, she had made her point and whilst she would have enjoyed tormenting this woman for the rest of the day, there was only so much she could do in an ill-equipped office setting. That and she had other matters to attend to. Still, she wanted Amelia to understand exactly the lengths that she was willing to go in order to degrade her.

As such, when it came time for her orgasm, Umbridge silently coaxed Amelia into sliding her lips along the entire length of her cock, pulling them back and finally freeing her gullet from the thick intruder. Forcing Amelia's breathing to remain slow and steady, Umbridge disallowed her the pleasure of gasping for air, instead keeping her cheeks a rosy red tinge of discomfort. Keeping her lips stretched wide, Amelia began to wildly jerk and stroke Umbridge's cock, wanting to milk her dry. Looking on in displeased horror, Amelia watched as Umbridge let out a hoarse growl of pleasure, sending several long strands of cum flying from the head of her cock. Those splashes of cum painted themselves across her face, coating her in the substance. Continuing to pump her cock religiously, she drew out several more spurts of cum, ensuring that every inch of her face and clothing was smeared with at least a bead of cum, adding onto the spittle and pre-cum that already soaked her entire person. It took a minute or so, but eventually, Umbridge stopped cumming, her cock softening in Amelia's hands. Leaning forwards, Amelia gave her pulsating cockhead one last intimate kiss, staring with glassy eyes up at Umbridge. The moment she let go of Umbridge's cock, the woman waved her wand and had the lower half of her gaudy outfit reaffixed to her body. Checking that she had indeed fixed the way she looked, Umbridge turned back to Amelia with a smile, "And what do we say, Susan?"

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for the tasty treat. A filthy slut like me doesn't deserve your generosity…" Amelia responded with faux, forced glee. Meanwhile, fury once again bubbled within Amelia's body as that hag uttered her daughter's name.

"You are most welcome," Umbridge smiled, lifting a hand up to replace the gem to her necklace, only to stop. A thought crossed her mind. Hovering her hand in place, Umbridge stared at Amelia and with a single glance caused pleasure to flood through the woman's body. Suddenly, Amelia was writhing in place, thrusting her crotch instinctively forwards, her cock hardening and twitching between her thighs. Within seconds, a spurt of cum shot from the end of her cock, splashing up and onto Amelia's clothing, further adding to the sticky mess she had been left in. After a few moments, she slumped back down, pleasure lingering in her body. As Umbridge replaced the gem in her necklace, the spell breaking and Amelia being able to gasp and gulp air down for the first time since Umbridge pushed her fat cock into her mouth, Umbridge smiled, "I didn't think you would enjoy it that much, Susan…"  
And with that, Umbridge left the room, leaving Amelia to wipe her chin as she breathed heavily, her heart racing and her entire body a distinct and complete mess. Propping herself up against the table, she finally caught her breath, absolutely furious that Umbridge would dare threaten her like that. However, there seemed to be very little she could do. She had the ministry in her pocket and the means to control people in doing and saying as she pleased. All that she could do was ensure that her daughter remained as safe as possible whilst attending Hogwarts. Pushing up onto her feet, she fumbled around for her wand, waving it a few times before her eyes widened in horror. Any attempt she made to use magic to clean herself up was met with complete failure. The spell would cast itself yet fizzle out before it got anywhere close to cleaning her. Looking around her office for any spare clothing she had, she cursed the fact that they were all down in her locker. Several floors below. With only elevator access. On the very of exploding into anger, she begrudgingly wiped up as best she could with the meek tissues she had on her desk before braving the final stroke of humiliation Professor Dolores Umbridge had so kindly deigned to give her.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I know that in the past, people have been divided over the more dubious consent aspects of Sensations, but I think that if anyone is fitting of capitalising on such shaky morals, its Professor Umbridge. Also, I know that some people are fond of Amelia Bones for whatever reason. I've never really seen the appeal given how little she is mentioned, but still. Given that Susan is going to have a larger role in this story, I thought it would be fitting to use her mother.**

**I am currently working on a couple projects that will be uploaded soon. I'd recommend that you go and find my Blogger site. Over there, I will be making a couple posts and such and hopefully getting back into more celebrity stories whilst I work on my biggest project yet. Now, to get to my blogspot, there are some difficulties. This website -that being the one you're on- doesn't allow links of any kind. So, In order for me to direct you to my blog, you will have to do a little deciphering. Below is the segmented url to the blogspot. Put the parts together into a normal url and you'll find my blog.**

**Fanfictionwriter101**

**.**

**Blogspot**

**. **

**Com**

**Next time, we see the celebration of Harry's trial results and Ginny makes good on her promise of an amazingly special birthday gift for Harry. I do wonder what… or who it could be…**


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope all is well. As you can imagine, things have been quite hectic, and uploads have unfortunately been scarce. Given all that is going on in the world, that is to be expected. I am currently in lockdown trying to get by. You'd think I'd have more time to spare on things like smut, but I've been busy trying to secure my finances for the future. **

**So, I'm going to humbly sell myself out once more! I wholeheartedly understand that smut commissions may not be the highest of priority for people at the moment, however, if you are one of the lucky few who have some money kicking about and are looking for some personalised smut, I'd very much appreciate your patronage. I figured I ought to at least make an appeal once, even if nothing comes of it. Once again, if you are able, I'd appreciate it, but always prioritise your own safety first. Don't throw money at me if you can't afford to!**

**But I am hoping to increase smut production in the coming weeks. We all gotta do our part to entertain the masses stuck in lockdown! So, know that you may rely upon my smutty endeavours to entertain you! **

**Having read the reviews from the last chapter, I've decided to take some of your guy's advice. There is liable to be a fair bit of dub-con content in this story, simply due to the nature of Umbridge's character and her necklace. As such, I will be treating that content much like I treat the gay content. I'll clearly mark it so that It can be skipped and provide a summary at the end of the content so that people who want to skip it can keep up with character beats and so forth. **

**The severity of the dub-con is going to vary from situation to situation, so at the top of dub-con stuff I'll put my thoughts on the severity. Given that some people like the more softcore dub con stuff but hate the more extreme end of that. **

**I will also be experimenting with some more extreme concepts. I've seen a few reviews requesting some bestiality, both on the story and its predecessor. There will be a few bits and pieces with that sort of content spread around, but it will once again be signposted with brief summaries to indicate character points/events. I think, given what happens to Umbridge in the end of the actual story, it would be remiss of me to not capitalise on the ambiguity of her ordeal. That and she is going to be a right proper bitch this story and I feel that a lot of people will find it cathartic to have her trapped in a centaur encampment, completely at the mercy of their desires…**

**Having said all that, just like the gay content, this will be in the minority. The majority of the story will be your regularly scheduled smutty goodness. Just like this chapter! A perfection time for celebration. To revel in Harry's innocent verdict and his belated birthday. Complete with very special guests!**

Chapter 4: A Birthday To Remember

"I told you it would work itself out. Dumbledore has never let us done on that front," Mrs Weasley beamed as she ushered Harry into the dining room, the revelling smiles of the Order of the Phoenix and his closest friends all greeting him as he entered. Shuffling past him, Mr Weasley dropped into a seat, allowing the door to be closed behind him. Leaping to her feet, Ginny wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a close hug, not daring to snog him in front of her family, despite her urging desire to do so. What followed was a cavalcade of embraces as he was handed from person to person, each one offering their congratulations before finally allowing him to slip into a seat at the head of the table, his Godfather Sirius on his left and Hermione his right.

"Molly's gone all out. I would hate to imagine the damnable fury she would have gotten in if you were charged guilty. There aren't enough goons in the ministry to deal with that," Sirius whispered as Molly began to bustle around the table, waving her wand and sending food flying through the air, spreading out across the table into a resplendent feast. The door at the opposite end of the room flung open and bunting began to soar from the storeroom, threading itself across the walls, being quickly followed by balloons and all manner of birthday celebrations. Stunned by the sight and the glorious display of magic, it took Harry a moment to realise that the intention was to celebrate his birthday. It was only when Molly stooped beside him and planted a kiss on his cheek with a murmured 'Happy Birthday' that it clued in. The revelation was almost enough to distract him from remembering that Mrs Weasley had given him one of the best blowjobs of his fourth year. Fortunately, enough, he didn't have time to dwell on it. Although, the flicker of recollection that showed on his face was noticed by Hermione, who almost had to leave the table. His encounter with Mrs Weasley was a secret to him, Molly, and unwittingly, Hermione, who knew all of Harry's past sexual encounters through the exhaustive details of her enchanted notebook, a waylaid Item Of Aphrodomina, granting her knowledge of anyone's sexual history. She had quite the giggle when Mrs Weasley's name cropped up beneath Harry's list of past sexual experiences; knowledge that she kept to herself of course.

As he helped himself to the food on offer, conversation began to circle around the table, allowing him to slip into the background of most discussions, listening avidly to the adults as the talked in vague terms about the work of the Order, being given stern glares from Mrs Weasley before promptly changing the conversation. Looking down the table, Harry's eyes were once again following the movements of Tonks. Her pink hair stood out like a sore thumb, meaning that he was instinctively drawn to watch her. Unlike the last time he had been in her company, she was wearing a set of robes that had a string mesh covering her collarbone and the upper portions of her chest. A slight hint at her cleavage was on show. At least, that was the case, the first time he glanced over at her. The second, her chest had definitely swelled outwards. Her breasts could have rivalled Mrs Weasley's in their plumpness. It was such a stark contrast, that Harry double-taked. But when he looked back, they had shrunk to a more modest size. They were still larger than they were originally, but not nearly as noticeable. The fact that this had risen up again was driving Harry crazy. Leaning towards Hermione, he nudged her arm, bringing her attention to him. Gesturing towards Tonks, Harry asked, "Weird question, but do Tonks' tits look any bigger to you?"

"Wow, Harry… I'm glad you're getting back into the swing of things," Hermione chuckled, giving Tonks' breasts a glance. She would have been hypocritical to criticise Harry for his lustful staring as she had been prone to ogling Tonks when she got the chance. To her surprise, they did seem kind of bigger. Not big enough that she would have been concerned, but just noticeably plumper, "Yeah… I suppose. Must be the robes she's wearing. They look kind of new, I reckon."

"Yeah… Probably…" Harry murmured, not being able to ponder it any further before the room fell silent and Mrs Weasley brought the cake through. Bursting into song, the room dulled Harry's ears, yet he couldn't have cared less. With the cake doled out and everyone as stuffed as they could possibly be, people began to peel away, heading off to bed or their own homes. Harry was one of the ones who lingered long after, taking with Lupin and Sirius about various different things, becoming so engrossed that he didn't notice as people left. Soon enough, however, he felt someone propping themselves up on his shoulders, their arms wrapping around his neck.

"Time for bed, Harry?" Ginny asked, her question drawing the attention of both Lupin and Sirius, who simply bowed their heads and ignored the obvious undertones to such a question. Naturally, following his time at the Dursley's, Harry couldn't ignore that sort of offer and quickly rose to his feet, bidding the two older men goodnight. Grabbing Harry by the hand, Ginny eagerly dragged him towards the stairs, avoiding Mrs Weasley as she cleaned up from the evening, "I still owe you a birthday present…"

"The most amazing birthday present I could imagine?" Harry asked, causing her to chuckle lightly as she glanced over her shoulder, a smouldering look of ravenous sexual intensity flashing across her lips. When Ginny wanted sex, it was carnal.

"I knew you'd have that memorised. And as such, I plan to deliver. Come on," she smiled, hauling him up the stairs. Strangely enough, they clambered past their usual bedroom and went a little higher. The size of Grimauld Place was baffling, yet they managed to get to the second highest floor. One of the rooms was already occupied, yet the one opposite it found itself completely empty. Pushing inside, Harry was met with a truly resplendent sight; one that he couldn't believe Ginny was solely responsible for. It was a rather modestly sized room, smaller than their usual bedrooms, yet that was made up for the fact that the entirety of the floor was filled with mattress. White sheets covered the soft ground, with thin see-through drapes of emerald green fabric acting as make-shift drapes of sorts. There were dozens of pillows littered across the entire room, creating a unique playground that was evidently designed for sexual activity. Who would have thought the Black Family were particularly lecherous. Ginny swept up behind him and kissed him on the neck, her smile wider than it was before, "Strip naked and get comfortable, okay? I'll only be a couple minutes…"

"I think I'll be able to wait that long," he smirked, turning to watch as she dipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. As quickly as he could, he began to pull his clothing off, tugging his jumper over his head and taking his t-shirt with it. Dropping his jeans around his ankles, he was inclined to keep his boxers on, just in case someone else decided to open the door and drop in. Pushing through the thin fabric drapes, he dropped down onto the surprisingly soft mattress, reclining against the opposite wall, stacking a couple pillows together for a comfortable position. Whilst he did keep his boxers on, his excitement would have been noticeable from a mile away. His cock throbbed and bulged against the fabric, keen and eager to be released for the wealth of delightful fun that could be had. Several minutes passed, with Harry waiting patiently, until the door finally opened with Ginny reappearing. The see-through drapes gave her a delightful mysterious allure, yet as she peeled them apart to one side, she was unveiled in all her glory. Evidently, Ginny had gone shopping prior to this evening and picked out the most intricate set of lingerie imaginable. Her usual underwear was a combination of simple panties and bras, alongside with unmatched pairs of the occasional pieces of lace. This, however, was an extravagant and perfectly fitted display of finery.

The bra was a combination of silk and lace. With dark red silk cupping and plumping up her breasts, lacy lining ran around each hem, creating a distinct contrast. The garment pushed her breasts up and forwards, making them appear all the larger, something that Ginny most certainly didn't need to do. The panties were a matching pair, being the perfect size. An enchantment had been placed upon them to veil the massive bulge of her engorged cock, making it seem as if she was completely un-endowed. Turning on the spot, she flaunted the way the fabric carved between her ass cheek, slipping between them entirely, to the point Harry was unconvinced there was even a back portion of silky lace to cover her body. The most alluring aspect of the outfit was the addition of a garter belt, tightened on her waist, with thin straps lowering themselves down to a tight-fitting pair of dark red stockings, the garments pulled tightly along her legs, hiked up by the garter belt. Her hair was neatly braided, her make-up stunningly precise. In his mind, she had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. Sidling closer and closer to him, she stopped, her legs either side of his waist. Running a hand along her leg, he caressed her stocking-covered thigh, adoring the sensation and the tight tautness of her athletic body. Breathing deeply, he looked up and into her eyes, smitten with the sight presented, "What do you think?"

"I… I… I…" Harry stammered, watching as she dropped steadily downwards, straddling his waist and bringing her lips close to his, her hot breath emanating across his lips as she relished in his speechlessness. Their bodies were so delicious close together, that Ginny could feel his approval down below.

"That was the reaction I was banking on…" Ginny smirked, before pulling him into a kiss, their lips battling in a silky expression of their affection, Harry's hands roaming her body, squeezing whatever flesh he could find, simply wanting to explore Ginny's body as if this was the first ever time he had indulged in her delights. Before he could free her cock, she grabbed his hands and stopped him, parting their deep snog with a smirk, "What? You think that your birthday surprise, the most amazing gift you could ever imagine, is a pair of frilly knickers and some tights? If I'd known you'd settle for that I would have bothered with the rest."

"The rest? There's more?" Harry grinned eagerly, watching Ginny's eyes light up with equal excitement. Slipping to the side of Harry, she propped herself up alongside him, curling a hand over his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, there's more… I want this to be special. It is technically, your first birthday with us as a couple. And as such, I pulled out all the stops for a truly unforgettable experience," Ginny beamed, her smile turning salacious as she did so, "Aside from me, who is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

"I feel like this is a trick question…" Harry responded, knowing full well that this was the foundation for an argument if ever he heard one. However, Ginny only giggled and refuted that notion with a smirk. Shaking her head, she prompted him to answer seriously. It was a tough question. If they were going strictly for looks, the answer was obvious. But if it was down to personal preference, then it would be a little trickier. Eventually, he went for the obvious answer that they both undoubtedly shared, "Well… I suppose It would be Fleur…"

"The buxom French flower… I'd agree…" she smirked, turning towards the door as she did so. A little confused, Harry looked towards the doorway, his eyes widening as he looked past the see-through mesh. Slipping inside the room was an all too familiar figure. Peeling apart the drapes, the figure stepped through, revealing her curvaceous splendour. The roundest, supplest hips, curving into the most perfectly formed arse. A pinched waist that swelled into two rounded breasts, hanging perfectly on her body, without a hint of sag in their natural glory. Long, slim and slender legs, lightly parted to allow her thick and meaty to bounce softly between them. A perverse smile curled across such ripe and delectable lips.

"Bonjour, mon ami…" Fleur purred in her familiar salacious tones. Unlike Ginny, she was completely naked, a sight that Harry relished in equal measure. However, his surprise was less in the fact that she was standing before him naked, and rather at the fact she was standing there at all.

"Fleur! You're… You're here?" he breathed, sitting up a little, his cock now threatening to tear itself through his boxers. Slowly, Fleur dropped down on the other side of Harry, forcing him to decide between ogling her naked for, or the dressed-up elegance of Ginny.

"Of course, I am. I would not miss 'Arry Potter's birthday celebration, now would I?" Fleur smirked, hooking a leg inside Harry's and playfully running her fingers across his toned chest, her hot breath rushing across his exposed skin, kindling the fierce hardness between his thighs.

"You came specifically for this?" Harry asked, astounded that she would go to such lengths for him. Sure, they had grown quite friendly over the past year, but this seemed like an extreme length to go to just for his birthday. He was nothing if not flattered.

"Well… Not exactly. I came specifically for zis…" Fleur moaned, her hand shooting down to his cock, curling effortlessly around his shaft and beginning to fondle him. Groaning softly, Harry melted into her grasp, her tender, experienced touch causing pre-cum to begin leaking from his tip, quickly soaking through the fabric and onto her palm. As she groped his cock, working his shaft through his boxers, she leaned her lips in to his and pulled him into a sumptuous kiss, their tongues interweaving as he explored the mouth he had relished the year prior. His hand lifted itself to her breast, lightly squeezing and playing with her nipple as their kiss intensified, Ginny watching with a grin on her face. Slowly, his eyes rolled closed and her succumbed to the moment, enjoying the delights that Fleur so easily provided. As his tongue wove deeper and his hand pulled at her breast, he had a strange feeling. With each squeeze, it was almost like her tit grew smaller. Her lips, once silky and soft, grew thinner and less juicy. For a moment, he thought he was going mad, until he opened his eyes and pulled back in shock. In front of him, his best-friend sat, her bushy-haired thrown wildly behind her and a toothy grin stretched across her face. Baffled, Harry looked her up and down, his mind a little uncertain as to what had just happened. Before he could figure it out, an all too familiar voice called out.

"Wotcher Harry!" Hermione smiled, only it wasn't Hermione's voice. It was Tonks' voice. Yet, it came from Hermione's lips. Staring dumbly ahead, he watched as Hermione flashed him a strange look. Pulling back, she fondled her titties, looking down at them disappointedly, "What? Was it the breasts that gave it away? Never actually seen them so I had to improvise…"

"Erm… Wait… What?" Harry stammered, his eyes widening even further as Hermione's breasts grew larger and plumper, the small nipples that once capped them off growing wider and puffier. Content with their size, Hermione let go of them, letting them bounce back into place.

"What? It's me, your faithful best friend Hermione Granger?" Hermione grinned, the sound of her voice feeling completely alien in Hermione's lips. Before Harry could say anything, Ginny broke into waves of laughter behind him, drawing his attention backwards.

"Haha… I think he's confused enough, Tonks," Ginny laughed, revelling in the delirious look on Harry's face. Turning back to Hermione, Harry watched as her features began to shift and change. Much the same as Polyjuice potion worked, it looked as if her face was swelling and stretching, looking like a complete mess until the features began to make sense. All of a sudden, Hermione Granger disappeared, and the gleeful grin of Tonks was staring back at him, her body shrinking and growing to fit her usual dimensions.

"Yeah, probably. I'd say he looks well and truly flabbergasted," Tonks chuckled, reclining against the wall, comfortable in her utter nudity. Harry hadn't even bothered to admire her naked form as he tried to process what sort of fever dream he was currently existing in.

"Wait… Tonks? How? What? This makes no sense?" Harry breathed, glancing from Ginny to Tonks in hopes of someone explaining this to him. Ginny, noting the frustration on his face, leant forwards and began to relieve the complete confusion on his face.

"Tonks is a metamorphmagus. A shapeshifter. She can change how she looks. And with enough effort can mimic someone else completely," Ginny explained, managing to turn Harry's attention back just in time to see Tonks face swapping into that of Fleur, her body remaining the same, resulting in quite the contrast between Fleur's features and Tonks comparatively less voluptuous body.

"Ma Fleur Delacour iz perfect, might I add…" Fleur smiled, her accent perfect. Frankly, every word she spoke sounded exactly like Fleur's voice. Right down to the intonation and mispronunciation of words. It was near perfect. Further adding to Harry's confusion.

"A shape-shifter… Wait a minute? Have you been changing the size of your tits to mess with me?" Harry blurted out, not thinking about it. Groaning, Ginny rolled backwards as a look of elation flashed across Tonks' face, her features swapping back to her own.

"I knew it! You owe me five galleons!" Tonks celebrated, watching as Ginny glared at her. Frankly, Ginny didn't care that Harry had been caught out and was more concerned that she lost the bet, "Looking at other women other than your darling girlfriend! How scandalous? But yes. One of my favourite tricks. Always keeps the pervy guys at work on their toes."

"But… You sounded like Fleur. But didn't sound like Hermione…" Harry added, trying his best to figure it out. To his surprise, both Tonks and Ginny were somewhat impressed that Harry had managed to catch onto the difference, "I'm so confused…"

"I can only mimic physical appearances. So… I can do this… And this… But voices. Well, I'm not good at impressions. Even less so with someone else's mouth. But if I could get a feel of someone's voice-box, windpipe and various other aspects of their mouth and throat, I can generally get the voice close enough," Tonks explained, cycling through different people's face. Effortlessly, she went from Hermione to Ron to Emmaline Vance and then finally to Ginny. Only, when she changed to Ginny, her voice changed instantly, allowing her to speak in the redhead's voice. Not to mention, Tonks was quick to change her body to mimic Ginny's, giving Harry a momentary chance to lay in bed with two versions of his girlfriend, their near naked bodies so dangerously close to his, "Like this…"

"You know I don't like that…" Ginny called out, turning away from her naked body and looking In the opposite direction. Giggling, Tonks begrudgingly swapped back to herself. Strangely enough, that was a common thing. Almost everyone she had had sex with had not wanted to fuck themselves. It was bizarre given that Tonks would have done so in a heartbeat, "I do not want to fuck myself."

"A feel of their throat? How?" Harry asked, his addled brain not putting two and two together, much to Tonks and Ginny's amusement. Shifting onto her knees, Tonks shuffled closer, wrapping her hands around the sizable cock between her thighs. Waving It back and forth, she lightly smacked the bulbous tip against Harry's thigh as she murmured the next couple words.

"With a long, hard, fleshy implement of course…" Tonks smirked, making sure he got the message before she flopped back onto her side, watching the realisation slowly flicker across his face. Suddenly, he turned to Ginny, his eyes growing a little wider.

"Oh… Wait… Gin?" he breathed, realising that if Tonks could mimic her voice perfectly, that obviously meant that she had had her lips nestled against the very base of the Metamorphmagus' cock. The idea of the two of them fucking was exceptionally arousing to him, his cock twitching in excitement.

"What? When I met Tonks, we became good friends. Good enough that she offered to lend a hand every now and again. Stop me from having to go to my mum for a fucking handjob," Ginny argued, blushing lightly as she Tonks grinned at her.

"Lend a hand? By having you deepthroat her cock?" Harry chuckled, watching her cheeks grow a deeper shade of red. Playfully nudging him on the shoulder, Tonks offered him a wink as she laughed.

"I dare say he's got you there Ginny…" she laughed, watching Ginny blush deeper and deeper reds, before she finally sat and changed the conversation.

"That's beside the point. Your birthday present," Ginny explained, gesturing over at Tonks with a smile, "You get to have a threesome with me and whoever else you want. Dependent on Tonks' knowledge."

"And no, you can't just have me. That rodeo is reserved," Tonks added, gesturing to her naked body, making it explicitly clear that she would be wearing someone else's face. A little disappointed, Harry conceded. As much as he would have loved to have sex with Tonks, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for his dream threesome.

"Erm… Well… That's… I guess, if I was going to pick someone… Cho? Cho Chang?" Harry decided, watching a look of confusion rush across Ginny's face. Quickly clarifying why, Harry added, "I mean, I'm just picking someone that I would never normally get to, you know… I could pick Luna, but I've had a threesome with you two before. I'm going a bit more out there."

"You could go really out there and choose Mrs Weasley. I might not have gotten a feel of her throat, but I can do a really good impression…" Tonks suggested with a grin, rising up onto her knees before clearing her throat, "Ahem... _Get your_…"

"If you turn into my mother again, I will actually slap you," Ginny snapped, glaring at Tonks, who simply relished in the look of annoyance on Ginny's face.

"Again?" Harry asked, his smile growing to match Tonks. Looking at Ginny, he watched her embarrassed blush turn to one of near fury, whilst Tonks fought back snorts of laughter.

"Yeah… It's really funny. She was asleep, so I…" Tonks began, only to get immediately cut of by Ginny, who definitely didn't want to relieve the story.

"Now is not the time, Tonks," Ginny growled, reaching behind herself and grabbing a small brass ring that was fitted into the wall. Watching, Harry saw Ginny pull a panel away from the wall, revealing a variety of different items. A number of them were dusty and looked as if they hadn't been touched in years, but there were a couple items placed there by Ginny.

"Later. Cho? Right… Erm… More details?" Tonks asked, shuffling down the mattress a little, giving herself a little space as she did so. Rubbing her hands together, she waited for Ginny to rifle through a book that she had stored in the small cubby-space.

"Asian girl. Ravenclaw. She's got a picture in the year-book," Ginny explained, finally finding the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Handing it over to Tonks, she pointed out the Asian beauty, making sure that Tonks got the right girl. Nodding, she tossed to book onto the bed and closer her eyes.

"I see. Yeah, I remember seeing her. Right. We might have to workshop the body a bit, but…" Tonks breathed, focussing on the transformation. Slowly, but surely, her body began to shift, her features contorting and snapping into place. Her nose shorted and sunk inwards, creating a delicate button nose, whilst her pink hair darkened and fell in straightened stands. Her skin tone shifted, and her lips stretched outwards. About a minute passed before Tonks opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "How's this?"

"Breasts are a little smaller. A rounder ass, maybe? Not going to be able to guess on the cock. Personal preference, I suppose?" Ginny suggested, checking Tonks' body from back to front, giving her ass and breasts a quick squeeze. Shrinking her breasts, she made them a little perkier, managing to get them pretty much perfect. They weren't identical, yet it had been so long since Harry had seen Cho, let alone seen her naked, that it didn't really matter that much.

"About the size of Ginny's," Harry added, watching as Tonks effortlessly enlarged her cock. It was surprising how quickly she could do that. Given it took her a minute to do a normal shift, the fact she could adjust her cock on the fly was a little disconcerting. Finally, Harry added, "And I'd reckon she's a bit more toned…"

"This good? Bush or no bush?" Tonks asked, sucking her stomach inwards until light muscular outlines impressed in her skin. Within a matter of seconds, Tonks had managed to grow a sizable nest of pubic hair above Cho's cock, pulling it back in slightly so it wasn't overwhelming. To her delight, Harry nodded his approval to the bristles of hair, rounding out the entire look, "Bush? good man… Vintage. I like it. I'll try and keep quiet. You know, not break the moment with my voice coming out of her lips."

"Happy Birthday, baby… We're all yours…" Ginny purred in Harry's ear, reclining beside him, her hand running across his chest as she licked her lips. Tonks was quick to drape herself on the opposite side, ensuring Harry felt every inch of Cho's naked body pressed up against him, her nipples hardening against his arm, her lips planting soft kisses on his shoulder. Unable to control his eyes, he looked from Ginny in her salacious underwear and to Cho in her naked glory, finding himself quite unable to believe that the world of magic had once again managed to make him speechless at its wonder. Leaning forwards, Ginny planted her lips against Harry's, pulling him into a kiss, their tongues briefly battling before Tonks pulled his head towards her, thrusting Cho's lips against his, tasting Ginny's lip-gloss lingering on his mouth. The back and forth continued, each girl wrestling control of his lips away from the other, snogging him with greater intensity, their hands steadily roaming downwards, until they both grabbed for his cock at the same time, their palms laid on top of one another. Grinning lustfully at one another, Ginny and Tonks slid their hands upwards, before immediately hooking them inside his boxers, grabbing the bare flesh of his length for the first time. Maintaining a coquettish smile upon Cho's lips, Tonks hid her approval of Harry's veined cock, his sizable length being more than welcome in her mind. Tugging his boxers around his knees, the two of them unveiled his length, his cock being sizable enough that both of them could wrap a hand around his shaft and were able to lightly jerk his cock in tandem with one another. Moaning deep husky moans as Cho and Ginny stroked his cock, pumping their hands along his shaft whilst they both moaned his ear, their bodies thrust so deliciously up against him. Harry was in a heaven of his own creation, pre-cum leaking from his cock and adding to the slickness of their handjob.

With both his hands free, Harry was encouraged by Tonks to roam and wander Cho's body. It was there for him to grope and pull at. Grabbing at her breast, he squeezed it, getting soft moans from the girl. They were Tonks' moans, but the illusion was satisfying enough that it didn't matter to Harry. Her nipples were a light brown colour, seemingly perpetually hardened -a delightful boon of Tonks abilities-. Clasping one in his fingers, he tweaked it back and forth, flicking it until moans of approval seeped from Cho's lips. Running down her flat, toned stomach, Harry arrived at her cock, finding it hard and ready. Grasping it by the base, he began to work it back and forth, mimicking the movements Cho's palm was making on his length. Leaning backwards, he relished the simple satisfaction of having his cock worked by two beautiful women, his hand fondling one of their cocks. With his other hand, he quickly found Ginny's cock, stroking her shaft as the three of them laid there beside one another, jerking each other off as they filled the small fuck-room with their moans. Slowly, their lips began to meet once again. Turning his head to Ginny, Harry sank into a deep, intense kiss, their tongues relishing the ability to explore and weave amidst each other's mouths, their lips eventually parting with a steamy moan, hungry and desperate for more. Turning to the other side, Harry pulled Cho closer, the two furtively kissing, Tonks acting as if this was the first kiss she had ever received, slowly relinquishing access to her mouth, before tentatively pushing forwards with her own tongue. As they parted, their lips curled into salacious grins, all before Harry sank back, allowing both Ginny and Tonks to lean forwards. Watching, Harry let out a carnal and unbefitting growl of satisfaction as Cho's lips met Ginny's, the two moaning into each other's mouth. Harry could see their tongues exploring, painting vivid strokes in the other's mouth. Soon enough, the two of them were consumed in the embrace, their hands pulling away from Harry's cock, Ginny smearing pre-cum across Cho's breast, the two of them fondling one another as they straddled either side of Harry, their moans growing more heated. Unable to figure out if this was an act or Tonks and Ginny's lust, Harry relished it none the less, taking the chance to squeeze Ginny's plump ass cheeks and Cho's tauter, perter rump.

"I can't help but feel a little over-dressed," Ginny purred into Cho's ear, loud enough for Harry to hear. Cho's smile grew wider as she lowered her lips to Ginny's neck, nibbling her way downwards. With a smirk, Cho knelt behind Ginny, facing the redhead towards Harry. Reaching around, Tonks grabbed Ginny's cock and began to pump both hands across her shaft. Watching eagerly, Harry's heart melted as Ginny's bra loosened, Cho running her lips along the hem, seamlessly undressing Ginny with only her teeth. Watching the garment drift away, knowing that Tonks had the ability to use her mouth in such a capacity, Harry watched as she flattened herself onto her stomach, continuing to give Ginny a reach around. Suddenly, Ginny's panties loosened and peeled away, the two bows either side of her hips being plucked loose by Tonks's talented tongue. With her body almost entirely unveiled, Ginny elected to keep the stockings and garter belt. Rising back to her knees, Cho rested her chin on Ginny's shoulder, the redhead turning and snogging the Asian girl over her shoulder, Ginny's cock being dropped and allowed to smack against her thighs once more. Wondering just how much of this had been planned, Harry watched as Cho collected Ginny's panties in her hand. Sliding around the redhead, Cho straddled Harry's hips and pulled him into a kiss, all the while guiding his hands up above him. Playfully, she fastened the panties around his wrists, attaching it to a brass ring on the wall, 'restraining' him in place. A swift tug would have either torn the panties or undone the knot, but the salacious intention was still there. Leaning around Cho, Ginny grinned, "Why don't you thank our special guest, sweetie? Cho did come an awfully long way after all…"

Winking at Harry, Tonks ran a hand down to the base of her cock, angling it upwards and towards Harry's lips. To Harry's surprise, that wink was unmistakably Tonks. Even if she wore a different face. Despite this being his birthday celebration, Harry was happy to part his lips and wrap them around her delectable cockhead, tasting the copious amounts of pre-cum that gleamed atop her cock. Moaning softly, Cho began to push forwards, feeding more of her cock into Harry's ravenous mouth, letting his lips move further and further along her length. The moment her tip pushed against the back of his throat; Harry began to lightly gag. He stilled hadn't managed to get into the proper swing of deepthroating cock after her extended abstinence, however, he dutifully swallowed, accepting her engorged head into his tight and silky throat. Cho made sure that Harry knew exactly how much pleasure his throat was providing, running her hand through her hair, massaging her breasts and doing everything possible to appear visually appealing. Rocking her hips back and forth, she moved her hips with such an enchanting sway. With her throat stuffed with cock, Harry was rendered a gormless hole in which Cho was able to sheathe her cock, steadily pushing more and more down his already packed gullet with each thrust. Humming deliciously, Cho pumped her cock deeper and deeper, until Harry's spasming gullet could handle no more, his lips stretched around her fat cock. Then, Tonks did something he didn't expect. Pulling backwards, she thrust sharply forwards, burying her entire length inside his throat, only her tip didn't intrude any further into his throat than it did before. Yet, Harry was still met with the resonant smack of her balls against his chin and the tickling irritation of her wild pubic hair. Looking upwards, he received another wink from Tonks through Cho's face as she began to fuck his throat with her modified length, ensuring that Harry was provided the carnal satisfaction of swallowing someone's entire cock. The fact that he was having sex with someone capable of doing that at a moment's notice made Harry moan around her length, his cock twitching and spilling pre-cum out onto his stomach.

Noticing his twitching cock, Ginny took it upon herself to ensure her boyfriend received as much pleasure if not more than Tonks, her lips lunging to begin work. Feeling Harry's cock slip past her lips prompted her to let out a husky growl of satisfaction, that shuddering pleasure tingling through his length. Pre-cum rolled across her tongue as she salivated wildly, her eyes watching Cho Chang's arse bouncing in front of her. Working her lips back and forth, Ginny took more and more of Harry's cock with each plunge, her own cock throbbing uncontrollably as her sex drive went wild. Being in such an erotic situation did wonders for her desire and her eyes simply roamed the delectable expanses of Cho's naked body. In truth, she had never considered Cho as much of a beauty, but with her nudity exposed to her in all its glory, she couldn't help but ogle the delicious curves that peppered her gorgeous naked body. The wet slurps of Ginny and Harry's dual oral efforts filled the soundproofed room, the erotic sounds of their labouring love-making being savoured by them and them alone. Moaning with her lips full of cock, Ginny finally gorged herself on Harry's entire length, letting pre-cum drip down the back of her throat, her gullet bulging with the thickness of her boyfriend's length. There was nothing she adored more, she thought, silently giddy at how much satisfaction she was getting from what was meant to be Harry's birthday present. Regardless, she began to sloppily suckle on his cock, pounding her throat tirelessly, face fucking herself as best she could, not holding back in her slick slurps of sexual satisfaction.

Casting a look over her shoulder, Tonks smouldered behind the eyes of Cho, relishing the sight of Ginny guzzling cock. For whatever reason, her first impression of Ginny was a quiet innocence. Given she was the only daughter of the Weasley family, it seemed only natural she'd be a more reserved a feminine type. Yet, she was a wild animal in bed, carnal and eager to use her body in the most perverse ways. It was quite a shock to Tonks, yet a welcome surprise indeed. Fucking Harry's throat was long strokes of her cock, ensuring that his lips were stretched snugly around her cock with a few careful size adjustments, Tonks couldn't draw her eyes away from the ravenous hunger that Ginny was showing Harry's cock. The boy had a decent enough length in Tonks' mind, yet the way that Ginny worshipped his shaft, slavering over it with intense hunger, it simply made Tonks want to join her. However, she was met with the dilemma of sacrificing the tight haven of the boy who lived's throat. Looking back down into Harry's lust-filled eyes, his lips gleaming with saliva as her balls smacked against his slippery chin, the angle at which she was fucking him limiting his ability to swallow his saliva, thus allowing it to drip along his chin and onto his chest. Not that Harry minded. Having Cho's cock submerged inside his throat was a worthy trade-off in his eyes.

Moaning loudly, Tonks decided she would go for one last hurrah with Harry's throat. Grabbing his head with her hands, she lifted his face upwards slightly, properly straddling her shoulders, pushing his lips tightly against the base of her cock, burying him amidst her pubic hair. Suddenly, she launched into a flurry of wild and passionate thrusts, her balls colliding sharply with his chin, his throat spasming and clenching as he coughed wildly. Spluttering, saliva dribbled down his chin as he was mercilessly throat-fucked. His eyes rolled back into his head as his cock throbbed and twitched, shuddering towards an orgasm as a result of the salacious treatment he was receiving. Humming hornily around her cock, Harry relished the way his throat was filled to the brim. He had to assume that Tonks was adjusting her cock to properly plug his throat with each thrust, her length swelling to ensure that his gullet was as packed as it could possibly be with her juicy cock. Moaning like a common whore, Tonks abandoned her attempts to remain quiet, letting her broad accent flood from Cho's lips as she showed just how satiated she was the pleasure of fucking Harry's throat. Suddenly, Cho's movements stopped, her lips quivering slightly as she seized in place. Confused, Harry watched her draw her hips backwards, plucking her cock from his lips. As she did so, he could have sworn that he could taste a droplet of her cum splashing against his tongue before he instinctively swallowed it. As her cock pulled away, he saw a second bead drop from her tip, landing on his chest. His eyes widened as he realised that she had pushed herself right to the very edge, only to curb her pleasure at the last moment, denying herself the satisfaction of cumming. For whatever reason, that was immensely satisfying to think about for Harry, the boy moaning loudly as his chin glistened and gleamed with saliva.

"Don't think you're done yet, sweetie…" Ginny giggled, watching as Cho slipped to one side of him. Turning herself around, she flaunted her lightly toned arse, plump and juicy with pliable flesh. Straddling Harry once again, Cho brought her lips close enough to his cock so that he could feel her hot breath rushing against his saliva slickened flesh. Moaning softly, Harry was then made privy to exactly what Ginny had meant with her previous comment. As Cho leaned downwards to his cock, she slowly began to ease her hips backwards, bringing her heavenly arse closer and closer to Harry's lips, the intention clear, and Harry's eagerness slowly rising. With a purr, Ginny murmured in Tonks' ear, "Smother him…"

Taking that as her cue, Tonks thrust her ass backwards, plunging Harry's face between her cheeks. Harry had to fight against her soft flesh to actually get into position, with her ass cheeks peeling slowly apart before settling either side of his face, his vision consumed by the soft tinge of her delicious skin. Almost immediately, Harry's lips were positioned perfectly in place against her asshole, his hot breath rushing against the delicate flesh as he let his tongue hungrily dart back and forth, lapping and licking at her tight little entrance. Moaning herself, Tonks was quick to return the favour. Having remained a bystander in the providing pleasure department, she was quick to take Harry's cock from Ginny's hands, her palms lavishing his slick length with steady massaging squeezes. Before Harry could get used to her tender grip, her lips had wrapped around his cock, her tongue contorting in magical ways across his sensitive tip. It was quite remarkable the way her tongue could flick and dart back and forth, seemingly wrapping itself around the bulb of flesh, stretching in the most salacious of ways. He could tell that her abilities were taking centre stage, especially as she rolled her lips steadily down his cock. Just as her cock had inflated to fill his hole, her mouth tightened to fit his cock, tightening steadily around his flesh, ensuring that his length was enveloped in the tightest wettest hole imaginable. The pleasure was so intense that he failed to even acknowledge that Ginny was avidly working her mouth across his balls, working diligently to add her own cherry of pleasure atop the delicious pudding of Cho's talented throat. It didn't take long to take his entire length into her throat, and barely required any effort, yet that didn't stop her from lavishing Harry in all manner of pleasurable ways, all the while easing her arse further backwards, encouraging Harry to attend to her tight little asshole; keen to get him to prepare her for future events.

Doing just that, Harry ran his tongue back and forth across her puckered entrance, tracing the tip across her creased entrance. The moans that shuddered through his cock as a result of his movements spurred him further on. Unable to move his head in its entirety, Harry had to angle the tip of his tongue towards her very entrance, easing it slowly forwards as best he could, craning his neck so as to push inside of her hole. As the tip pierced her asshole, a deep growl of approval surged through his cock, prompting Cho to ease herself backwards, guiding the rigidity of Harry's tongue inside of herself. Wriggling the morsel back and forth, Harry relied on Cho to take control of the depth, and instead focussed on moving his tongue as swiftly and pleasurably as Tonks was doing when it came to his cock. The more time passed, the slicker and slop pier the sounds got. With Cho lightly bouncing back onto Harry's tongue, the spittle that gleamed across his chin and cheeks caused soft smacking sounds to occur whenever her plump ass cheeks bounced backwards. All of this was without mentioning the sumptuous sounds that came from Ginny and Cho simultaneously working Harry's cock, diligently and dutifully filling their mouths and throats with his cock and balls, ensuring that every inch of his sensitive anatomy was being overwhelmed with the pleasurable movements of their tongues rushing and crashing back and forth, coating every inch with slick spittle.

With her ass now sufficiently lubricated, Cho simply couldn't hold back from doing what her body was begging her to do. Plucking her lips from Harry's cock with a deep and satisfied groan, she savoured his wriggling tongue for a few seconds longer before drawing his tongue out of her asshole. Humming softly, she shuffled forwards and turned around, bringing her round and delicate features into Harry's view. With a coquettish smile, she dropped her hips downwards, letting Harry's cock carve through her ass cheeks, his slick flesh thrusting easily through her plump rear, causing the two of them to moan loudly. Resting her hands on his chest, Cho made sure that Harry could ogle every inch of her delectable body as she rocked her hips back and forth, dragging her soft flesh along the entire length of his cock. Captivated by the erotic sight of Cho Chang writhing atop of him, Harry found himself quite content with the slow, sticky grinding of their bodies together, despite the prospect of being buried balls deep inside of her lingering so dangerously close. Leaning forwards, Cho began to run her lips across Harry's nipples, once again suckling and nibbling upon the sensitive flesh as she moved her ass back and forth. Behind her, Ginny grabbed Harry's cock by the base, squeezing it as she waited for the perfect opportunity. Sliding her hips forwards, Cho dragged her cock along Harry's stomach, giving Ginny the angle, she needed. Lifting Harry's cock slightly, she guided the tip into place, so that when Tonks eased her hips backwards, her asshole would be perfectly aligned. As she did just that, Cho let out a soft moan, a smirk curling across her cheeks. Without hesitation, she thrust herself backwards, pushing her ass down onto Harry's cock and allowing his veined length to pierce her puckered asshole. Harry couldn't quite describe the pleasure he felt. It was tight. Unfathomably tight. As if she was a complete and utter anal virgin. As if this was the first ever thing, she was taking inside of her. Yet, Harry was able to push into her with ease. His cock sheathed itself inside of her with no hinderance at all. She was as tight as a virgin and yet he could fuck her as if she was the loosest woman in the world. The pleasure of hard and fast sex but with the tight enveloping embrace of an untouched hole. Utterly entranced, Harry lay there limply, allowing Cho to ride his cock, her mouth planting kisses across his chest, dragging her cock across his stomach, leaving trails of pre-cum smeared across their skin. Husky moans once again escaped Cho's lips, betraying her true identity. Yet, all three of them were so ensnared amidst the pleasure that the dissonance of Tonks' noticeable moans coming from the mild mannered Cho Chang's lips wasn't picked up upon. Watching Cho's asshole riding along Harry's cock, Ginny found herself at a loss. Desperately wanting to add to Harry's pleasure, she found herself unable to latch her lips onto Harry's balls long enough. Cho's firm and swift movements caused them to bounce and flail wildly, smacking against Harry's thighs and Cho's arse in equal measure. A part of her thought she should make use of Cho or Harry's mouth, yet she wanted Harry to relish every aspect of Cho's appearance, riding atop her. This was a special occasion and inserting herself between the two of them could only serve to diminish that. Thinking on it for a moment, Ginny's eyes widened with a thought. If she was to take note of every possible option. She could fuck Harry or Cho's throats, yet she had already written that off. Cho's cock was always an option, but that seemed a little to finicky. Ginny knew that Tonks could fit a second cock inside of her with ease, yet there was time enough for that. With all of those crossed out, there was only one conceivable option remaining for her to take.

Grabbing Harry's thighs, she pushed them backwards, spreading his legs apart. With Harry's tight asshole on view, Ginny lathered her cock liberally with saliva, jerking herself off in order to smear pre-cum across her length. Rather unceremoniously, she pressed the head of her cock against his hole and slipped inside, immediately launching into a modest thrust, lightly fucking his asshole whilst allowing the main root of pleasure to stem from Tonks' unbelievable arse. Gasping loudly, Harry melted even further into the mattress below him. His prostate hummed, radiating and shuddering in tandem with the head of his cock, the two of them acting as receptors for pleasure, bouncing signals back and forth, intensifying the satisfaction he was feeling. His cock poured pre-cum into Cho's ass, his eyes fighting to remain open as he looked up and at Cho's contorting body, Tonks relishing the pleasure of Harry's veined cock. She had long since learned that simply tightening her ass allowed her to get equal pleasure from any size of cock. Even a three-inch length could make her cum if she made adjustments. Yet, even with that ability, she loved nothing more than a naturally sizable length filling her up, plugging her asshole and making her hairs stand on end. With her orgasm coming closer, she continued to slam her hips down onto Harry's cock, his length twitching inside of her. She wanted to hold of on cumming to early, knowing full well that orgasms were all the more intense when shared. She could feel Ginny's body pressing up against her, the redhead's breasts sinking into her shoulder blades. Moaning loudly, Cho leaned over her shoulder bringing Ginny into a deep intense kiss, adding another visual pleasure for Harry to bask in, moments before his first orgasm. Unable to hold back any further, Harry allowed pleasure to consume his entire body, his moans filling the room as the two ladies looked at him, ready for his orgasm to pour forth. Their hot, sweaty bodies writhed in ecstasy as the pleasure piqued and overwhelmed both him and Cho, leading to a crashing wave of erotic bliss.

Unable to control himself, Harry felt his cock erupt inside of Cho's ass, strand after strand of cum pumping deep inside of her. Groaning happily as she was filled, Tonks relented herself, allowing her cock to shudder and spray. It was trapped between Harry and hers stomachs, meaning the cum that came from her cock splattered across their bodies, their writhing flesh spreading it across their skin. It didn't take long for Harry to completely empty himself inside of Cho, his balls drained, yet his vigour completely emboldened. It seemed the gods of sex had smiled favourably upon him that day, or perhaps the situation was too erotic for him to soft, but his cock remained hard and virile, sheathed deep inside of Cho's asshole. He softened slightly, yet as he pushed his hips up and against her ass, his cock hardened entirely. Incredibly sensitive, his cock was flooded with pleasure with the slightest movement. He saw Tonks delight flash across Cho's face. It wasn't surprise, but rather giddy excitement. Reaching past Harry, she unravelled the panties that were holding Harry in place, giving him access to his hands again and allowing him control over Cho's body. He could feel Cho's cock softening between their bodies and knew that that was the first port of call. Grabbing Cho by the hips, he lifted her up slightly, being able to move her athletic figure with ease. Flipping around, he draped her over his body, her cock now flopped against her stomach, cum leaking from the tip. Reaching around, Harry latched a hand onto her breasts before he began to thrust upwards into her ass. Pounding forwards with power and precision, he caused a shuddering ripple to shake through her body with each thrust, Cho's cock bouncing and jiggling atop her, the tip flailing around. Seeing an opportunity, Ginny pulled her cock from Harry ass and leant down, capturing Cho's softened cock in her mouth, tasting her cum lingering on her softened flesh.

Working Cho's cock, she lathered it with saliva, licking it clean as the Asian beauty regained her stamina. The thrusts from Harry sent overwhelming pleasure through her body, her cock bouncing around inside of Ginny's mouth, hardening with each and every thrust. The cum that had filled Cho's ass made for slick lubricant, allowing Harry to get himself nice and deep inside of her, all the while biting and nibbling at her neck, his hands pawing at her sensitive breasts whilst Ginny worked on getting her nice and hard. It didn't take long. The warmth of a beautiful redhead's mouth combined with the driving rigidity of a thick cock plumbing her ass made for easy arousal in Tonks' book. Her cock began to steadily harden in Ginny's mouth, probing deeper into her throat with each thrust from Harry's cock. The firm thrusts into Cho's ass caused her cock to thrust sharply forwards, causing Ginny to gag and splutter as Cho's cock grew to a length that could grace her throat. Occasional gags filled the room, with Ginny struggling to adjusting to an inflating length and the firm plunge of Harry's cock. Harry didn't mind, his lips had found Cho's, the two of them sharing deep intimate moans, their tongues lazily working in tandem with one another as they ground their sweat gleamed bodies together, their hands running and roaming across one another's flesh, all the while Ginny worked diligently to get Cho back to full mast. As their lips pulled away from one another, Harry and Cho looked down at Ginny, seeing the redhead's pale face growing flustered, spittle smeared across her face as she wrestled with Cho's cock. The perfect view of Ginny's rounded; apple-shaped arse drew Harry's attention. With a grin, he shifted Cho onto her knees, lightly spanking the Asian as he lost himself in their face-swapping role-play. Leaving Cho to attend to Ginny's throat and work the redhead's tight gullet, Harry took his shimmering, gleaming cock around to Ginny's rear end. Her asshole was puckered, her cock leaking pre-cum down onto the bed sheets beneath her, her length glistening and gleaming with arousal. Unable to help himself, he brought his hands sharply down onto her ass cheeks, smacking her bum and watching her soft, pliable flesh bounce and shake, all before sinking his digits into the squashy plumpness of her round ass. God, he loved that arse of hers.

Spreading her cheeks apart, he slapped his cock between them, allowing them to roll back into place and envelop his cock. A few quick pumps and Harry easily angled his cock towards her ass, sinking into an all too familiar hole. Moaning loudly, he didn't hesitate to plunge his entire length inside of her, the resounding smack of flesh becoming the chorus of their fuck. Ginny's moans were ultimately muffled by Cho's cock, which had by now completely inflated, stuffing Ginny's throat completely as she spluttered wildly around the bulbous length. Moving in rhythm with one another, both Harry and Cho made sure to perfectly counter the other's thrust. When one pushed in, the other pulled out, creating a delicious back and forth and ensuring that Ginny was constantly giving the sumptuous delight of being filled to the brim with a meaty cock. Guiding Ginny's lips back and forth, Cho leant forwards bringing her lips over to Harry's. Leaning over the writhing redhead, the two locked themselves into a kiss, their tongues interweaving as Cho's hands slid along the small of Ginny's back. Planting themselves on Ginny's ass cheeks, Cho spread them apart, pulling away from Harry's lips so that he could watch her. Spitting a mouthful of saliva down onto her stretched ass, the two watched as it was worked into Harry's cock, his shaft shimmering a little more as it drove in and out of the girl's tight ass. Grinning, Cho pulled backwards, rocking her hips back and forth as she drew Harry's gaze with her, providing an alluring show for the boy to ogle and salivate at.

Massaging her breasts, Cho revealed just how slick her hands had become over the evening, lubing her titties to a glossy shimmer as she tweaked and teased her nipples, never once missing a beat of her thrusts. Maintaining his own rhythm, he watched Cho dip a finger into her mouth, curling her tongue around it suggestively, a delicious wink flashing between them. Moans filled the room as Harry relished the suggestive, kinky and naughty looks that Cho was giving him, her breasts growing rapidly slicker with each movement. Worried that he was about to cum once again, Harry slowed his thrusts down, intimately driving him self into Ginny's ass, pounding slowly away. Ginny, unaware of the looks being shared between the two, simply cherished the satisfaction of having her asshole filled. It had seemed like this was her first opportunity to truly engage in her own pleasure, and whilst she wasn't far off cumming, it felt like she was cumming too soon. Fortunately for her, as she looked up at Cho's naked body, the two girl's allowing their eyes to meet, the two of them shared a look of acknowledgement. The final act had come. Expecting Tonks to simply pulled her cock backwards and allow Ginny to opportunity to breath, Ginny almost let out a groan of frustration as Tonks momentarily ramped up her thrusts, using Ginny's throat to milk her cock for a little more pleasure. Glaring at the metamorphmagus, Ginny found herself on the receiving of blissful feigned ignorance as Cho relished the sweet pleasures of her throat, completely unaware of the burrowing gaze piercing into her skull. Eventually, Cho gave a couple final pumps before pulling her cock out and reclining into the piled pillows with a satisfied purr, her hand wrapping itself around her cock. Ginny, meanwhile, pulled Harry out of her ass and turned towards him with a grin. Leaning forwards, she captured his lips with her own before smiling sweetly at him.

"So… Final act. What will it be? Which one of us is getting two cocks in their ass?" Ginny asked with a giggle, unable to hide her excitement at the prospect. That had always going to be how this was finished, yet she wanted to leave it up to him the actual positioning. Looking down at Cho and then at Ginny, Harry struggled to make the decision. A part of him saw their two meaty cocks and couldn't deny the fact that he kind of wanted to see if he could take them. But then again, Ginny wasn't a big fan of being double fucked, so surely this was the opportunity. Ultimately, he came to decision that it had to be Cho. He was more likely to be able to convince the real Cho to double-stuff him than he was able to convince her to let them double stuff her. It seemed like that was the only possible response.

"Let's see how much we can stretch Cho Chang out," Harry grinned, watching Ginny's eyes light up. Her response was a particularly ravenous kiss, her hands groping and pulling at his body with a carnal hunger, their cocks thrust together and throbbing uncontrollably. In between kisses, she managed to murmur.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Ginny moaned, finally pulling away and turning to Cho, the two of them kneeling side by side, their cocks proudly at attention. With a promiscuous grin -an unmistakable Tonks smirk-, Cho rolled onto her knees and gestured towards the make-shift bed. Not even thinking to let Harry choose, Ginny took the position, holding her cock upright, ready and eager to pump that Asian slut's arse. Tonks was a little more conscientious and simply gestured to Harry whether he wanted her to face Ginny or him. Going with Ginny, Harry jerked himself off as Cho straddled the redhead, bringing her ass into position and allowing the pleasure-hungry redhead to guide the head towards her well stretched, well-lubricated arsehole. As he expected, Ginny was balls deep inside the girl within seconds, with Cho pushing her ass downwards with a firm grunt. Leaning forwards, she rested her head on Ginny's breast, reaching her hands around to spread her ass. With one more Tonks wink, she gestured for Harry to get to it. His previous experience with her ass gave him every confidence that Tonks could take it hard and fast. But still, he tentatively eased the head of his cock in alongside Ginny's. That simply introduction confirmed his suspicions and he easily pushed forwards, plunging his cock right to the hilt, both his and Ginny's cocks throbbing together, pre-cum leaking from their tips and being smothered along one another's shafts. The only limiting factor in how hard and fast Tonks' ass could take it was Harry's stamina.

Fighting of his own orgasm, Harry began to draw his hips back and forth, pounding into Cho as best he could, relishing the heavy grunts coming from Cho's lips and the delightful mewls of pleasure flooding from Ginny's. Ginny quickly reached around and grabbed Cho's ass cheeks, beginning to thrust her hips upwards as best she could, lightly spanking Cho's plump rear. Watching a more dominant Ginny take over made Harry wish he could have been on the bottom, allowing Ginny complete control over Cho's ass and the speed at which she could hammer into it. Their moans all amalgamated into a singular symphony, the smacking of their heaving bodies adding to it. Harry's cock was brimming with pleasure as it was thrust in alongside Ginny's, the two of them shuddering in tandem pleasure. Cho, for the first time that evening, became rather immobile, draping herself over Ginny and allowing her ass to be used by the two of them. Even though she was on the bottom, Ginny made sure that she was also contributing to the movement and the wonderful friction of their two meaty cocks carving together. Gleaming from sweat, Harry and Ginny continued to work religiously, putting Cho through her paces, the Asian's cock spasming between her stomach and Ginny's, cum leaking from her now softened cock, a third and final orgasm steadily building with each climactic thrust of the duo's cocks. Both Harry and Ginny locked eyes as they fucked her, stretching her ass to new extremes. The softness in their smiles was intense in its own way and as the two shared a wink with one another, they both knew that it was time to ring this out with a proverbial bang.

Increasing their pace, both Ginny and Harry pumped into Cho with harder and harder intensity. The meek moans of pleasure that escaped the Asian's lips began to grow into growls of satisfaction as the intensity peaked, her cock beginning to harden between her and Ginny, despite knowing full well that she was probably going to start cumming before she even got to full mast. Regardless, the intensity peaked and all three of them laboured harder and faster, bringing themselves right up to the very edge of orgasm, holding themselves back from unleashing their loads until the very end. The moment it became too much, Harry froze, his hips pushed firmly against Cho's butt, his balls churning as his cock was sandwiched in her tight haven. Cum poured out from his tip, splashing against her insides as Ginny's cock continued to pound. Cumming herself, Ginny opted to continue moving, milking herself with the tightness of Cho's ass, all the while relishing the added warmth and slickness of her boyfriend's cum. Spraying her own load into Cho's ass, Ginny filled Cho to her very brim, causing the girl's cock to twitch one last time, the last dribbles of cum leaking out of the Asian's drained balls. Groaning, she fell limply against Ginny's body as she and Harry gave their last spurts, thrusting a couple times for good measure, before they pulled out, their cocks rapidly softening. Cum leaked from Cho's ass as she fought to catch her breath, with Tonks having definitely come out of this the most haggard and used. Three loads of cum had been pumped into her ass over the evening and she had cum three times onto her own stomach, rendering her a gleaming, glossy mess. But above all else, even though her mind could scarcely gather itself, she was well and truly satisfied.

Breathless and absolutely ragged, the three of them slowly pulled away from one another. Cum leaked from Cho's well-fucked hole, the Asian beauty rolling onto her back as she breathed heavily. Every inch of their bodies gleamed with sweat, the fuck session having almost hit two hours long. Collapsing onto his back, Harry embraced to soft comfort of the pillows, the ache of his exertions slowly creeping up on him. Ginny, plucked loose the strings that held her garter belt and tights on, throwing them to the side and joining her companions in complete nudity. Curling up beside Harry, she threaded a leg in between his a rested her cheek on his chest. Sharing a brief, but intimate kiss, the two of them glanced over at the third member of their party. Cho had taken a small place at the foot of the bed, her body sprawled out. As they watched Cho drift of to sleep, her proportions began to shift, the metamorphmagus unable to hold her abilities as she slumbered. Soon enough, Tonks naked, cum-soaked body was draped over the bottom half of the mattress, light snores escaping her lips as she slept off a rather intense evening. Chuckling, both Harry and Ginny didn't waste any more time and allowed themselves to slowly drift of the sleep, embroiling themselves in the unconscious dreams that would inevitably follow a night of erotic passion. Though, undoubtedly, that evening's dreams would fail to capture the majesty of what preceded them. At least in Harry's mind, as one of his dream threesomes had become a palpable reality. And boy did it live up to every possible expectation his lecherous teenage mind had envisioned. Every single one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself alone in bed, his naked body wrapped in a multitude of silk sheets. Propping himself up, he glanced at his watch and found that he had been sleeping well into the afternoon. Groaning, he clambered to his feet and grabbed his clothing, quickly getting dressed before leaving the small fuck-room. Making his way down to the kitchen, he found the entire building completely empty aside from a familiar face at the dining room table, drinking a cup of tea, "Wotcher Harry. Afternoon. I'm not surprised you slept that long. Mrs Weasley took Ginny and the rest of them to Diagon Alley. Thought it best you didn't join them for security reasons."

"Right. Makes sense…" Harry groaned groggily. Making his way to the actual kitchen, he stopped mid-way and turned back around to Tonks, a question on his mind. Not knowing if he should ask it, Harry stood in place, his lips parted. Managing to call out eventually, he only mustered, "Tonks? About last night…"

"It was a favour for Ginny, Harry. She asked and I agreed. Sorry to get your hopes up. Despite the impression I give Molly, I'm not exactly one to… sleep around. At least, not with _that_ many people," Tonks clarified, knowing exactly what Harry wanted to know. It was usually the first question on many people's mind when they have sex with someone. Where does this put them?

"No, no… I just… Wanted to make sure. I'm fine with a one-time thing…" Harry smiled, grabbing a bowl and some cereal before joining Tonks. Noting the look on his face, Tonks smirked and set her tea down. Leaning forwards with a grin she said.

"Not that I didn't enjoy myself. And well… Who knows? Perhaps Ginny will ask for another favour? She still owes me a few," she commented with a wry chuckle. As flirtatious and playful as she was, Tonks wasn't a slut. She wasn't a woman to spread her legs wantonly. As brusque as she was in talking about sex, joking about sex and being all around open about it, she was engaged only with those she was exceptionally close with. Harry just so happened to be an exception. That was the reason why she restricted her own face and body to specific people. A symbolic means of gauging someone's worth to her.

"Just don't go getting her involved in too threesomes with other people," Harry joked, fixing himself a bowl of cereal as Tonks returned to her tea with a chuckle. Looking up, Harry playfully reminded Tonks, "She is my girlfriend after all…"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I'll make sure she only gets involved in a regular amount of threesomes," Tonks chuckled, reclining in her seat as Harry began to eat.

"Perfect. So… I have to ask," Harry began, having to set his spoon down as he fought the urge to giggle himself at the mere thought of what the actual story was. Clearing his head, he openly asked, "What's the story with Ginny and you turning into her mother?"

"That. Is. Gold! Well, it was a week or so after I offered to lend Gin a hand. Stop her from going to her mother. She knew about my abilities, so I decided to have some fun. While she was asleep in her room, I entered and got naked. Turned myself into Molly. So, I'm butt naked at the foot of her bed when I loudly wake her up, shaking my tits and saying In my best Mrs Weasley voice," Tonks beamed, leaning forward with a childlike look of glee on her face. Clearing her throat, she impersonated Mrs Weasley as best she could and boomed, "_Sweetie! It's time for your morning blowie!_"

"Oh my god…" Harry breathed, watching Tonks hold back the peals of laughter. Imagining the scene, Harry couldn't quite comprehend what it would have been like. How Ginny would have reacted. Knowing her, she would have been absolutely furious.

"I swear, Ginny screamed the house down. If I hadn't put a muffling charm on the door, the entire house would have been woken up," Tonks grinned, wiping a tear from her eye as she got a hold of herself, "It was safe to say, Ginny was not pleased."

"I mean… I wish I could have been there," Harry laughed, knowing that the fallout of that situation would have been a once in a lifetime experience. The fact that Ginny was still willing to invite Tonks into bed with that after that was ultimately a testament to their relationship. That or Ginny's desire to avoiding having to go to her real mother for relief.

"So, you could have seen ol' Mrs Weasley's tits flailing around? That is my one requirement for us to have sex again. I get to be Mrs Weasley and put on my best Mrs Weasley voice," Tonks chortled, once again putting on her Mrs Weasley voice, "_Come on Harry dear. Stretch those ass cheeks nice and wide for Momma Weasley!"_

"Deal. I'm free now if you want," Harry replied, calling Tonks bluff. Whilst he imagined that Tonks interpretation of Molly's plumper figure was hardly a fair one, any chance to have fun with Tonks was one he was willing to take.

"Unfortunately, I've got a meeting at the Ministry. Discussions regarding my placement for the year. Next time, though," Tonks snorted, silently pleased that Harry agreed. Not that she had any intention to actually make good on that arrangement. It was just nice that Harry had a sense of humour. Not that Ginny didn't. It was just that Ginny tended to get frustrated with her jokes, whilst Harry almost egged her on with his retorts

"I'll hold you to it," Harry grinned, watching Tonks finish her tea. Standing up, she made her way around the table, stopping at the door with a smirk.

"Merlin's beard… And just when I had almost forgot just how horny you teenagers get. Before I forget," Tonks smiled, reaching into her pocket. Confused, Harry watched as tossed a bunched-up pair of purple panties over to him. Catching them, he looked at her with surprise. Holding back her laughter, Tonks put on a straight face and said, "A pair of mine. For your collection…"

"You're kidding me…" he breathed, unfurling them and admiring the pair of silk underwear. A tight-fitting purple thong, with bright pink thread laced around the fringes. Unable to tell if they were clean or not, he decided it would be jumping the shark to figure that out in front of her

"When I saw that pitiful excuse of a collection, I just felt bad for you," she admitted, looking at him with sympathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Pity panties? These are pity panties?" he asked, causing her to laugh as she turned away with a grin. Waving as she went, she called out.

"They still do the same job," she shouted as she made her way upstairs, leaving Harry with a trophy from the previous night. Astounded, he quickly tucked them away with the intention of stowing them alongside Ginny's pair, a beaming smile on his lips. As Tonks got to the door, she shouted, "Catch ya later Harry."

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I figured this would be a fitting introduction to our girl Tonks. Whilst I kinda wanted to wait a little while longer, I also thought that Harry could really benefit from a flirty friends with benefits sort of character being around. Let me know what you guys think of her character. I wanted her to be playful and flirty. Open with her sexuality and stuff, but still sort of regimented when it comes to who she fucks and under what circumstances. Hope that came across. Will develop as time goes on.**

**Once again, hope you are all well during these times of duress and are keeping entertained as best you can. I'm going to be updating as regularly as possible, so make sure to keep tuned. Plenty more smutty goodness to come! And if you are able to commission something, I'd be more than happy to work on something for you! No pressure otherwise. Keep enjoying your regularly schedule perverse musings. Well… somewhat regularly scheduled… **

**Now that the groundwork has been laid, we can push the story forwards. The next chapter will see our beloved characters boarding the train to Hogwarts. We'll catch up with some old friends and see how our Prefects fit into their newfound roles. And figure out what our malicious Slytherin antagonists have been up to this summer… Lots of exciting stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sex Express

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another week of perverse on-goings. I've been able to work a lot more on this glorious smut piece over the past week and was able to crank out this new chapter, which is in turn slightly longer than usual. This is first 'montage' sort of chapter of this new story and will be jumping from character to character as the chapter progresses. Think Yule Ball, but less massive.**

**Once again, pluggy, plug, plug: Commissions are open for those who are interested!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. It is heartening to hear people's appreciation, especially in a time such as this. Shit has truly hit the fan, but the smut shall remain strong. I mentioned last week that I would be ramping up smut production and so expect this story to be weekly!**

**But, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Sex Express

Even after all the drama of his overturned expulsion, Harry found himself returning to Hogwarts. It never did fail to warm his heart seeing that crimson train puffing out smoke. With the escort of Aurors disappearing back through the wall and into King's Cross, they left Harry, Ron and Hermione to board the Express. Quickly joining them, Ginny followed them up the steps and aboard, the foursome making their way towards an empty car. Breathing sighs of relief as the dropped down onto the familiar seats, Harry looked towards Hermione who remained standing by the door, a look of disbelief on her face, "Really, Ron?"

"What? It's been a long walk," he replied, equally confused by the expression on her face. Folding her arms, she couldn't help but smirk as she gestured towards his chest, causing the redhead to glance down, still uncertain as to what she actually wanted. The moment his eyes were lain on his chest, he remembered. The shiny Prefect badge glimmered in the light of the carriage, causing him to groan in annoyance, "Do we really have to go to this meeting?"

"Yes. This is our first year as Prefects. We have duties. Besides, I thought you were pleased to be a Prefect?" Hermione sighed, watching as Ron hoisted himself to his feet, avoiding the grinning faces of Harry and Ginny. Behind Ron's back, Ginny looked at Harry and playfully made a gesture with her hand: the cracking of a whip.

"Yeah, yeah… Suppose it'll be interesting to see who the other Prefects are. We'll be back in a bit," Ron groaned, following Hermione out of the carriage door, letting it slide closed behind, allowing Ginny to burst into laughter, even managing to crack a smile across Harry's face.

"Quite the power couple, eh? I suppose I ought to be careful what I say. I could get points deducted from Gryffindor after all," Ginny chuckled, her laughter turning to a coquettish smirk as she slipped over onto the side of the carriage Harry was on, shuffling closer to him, "So… A carriage to ourselves… Makes a girl think…"

"Really? Immediately onto that?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow in surprised approval. The thrill of doing something like that on the Hogwarts Express had never lost its touch. They hadn't even pulled out of the station yet, which was undoubtedly a new record.

"No, not really. Feels like I've not seen people in ages. And now offence, I've spent every waking moment with you for the past few weeks. Kinda excited to see everyone else," Ginny smiled, changing tact almost immediately, her salacious drawl turning to eager excitement.

"Oh, I'll just go find my own carriage? If you're sick of me?" Harry concluded, making to stand up and leave, only to have Ginny force him back down, her grin stretching wider. Resting a hand on his thigh, she leant closer, her lips sliding towards his cheek.

"I didn't say that," she purred, reverting right back into her more salacious mindset, her lips finally meeting his. Emboldened by that, their tongues wove in amidst one another, darting back and forth as their heated embrace grew tighter. Ginny's hand instinctively curled towards his crotch, lightly squeezing his growing bulge as hers began to harden in equal measure. Before they could go any further, their sex-oriented mindsets ignored the sound of the carriage door sliding open.

"Oh…" a voice called out in surprise, prompting both Ginny and Harry to pull away, lightly breathless as their eyes latched onto the doorway. Before anything could be said, both Harry and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as they saw the lightly blushing cheeks of Cho Chang; a strangely familiar sight to both of them. Bowing her head nervously, the girl apologised before letting the door slide shut, prompting her to turn and disappeared, leaving only a brief murmur as she went, "Sorry… I'll just…"

"Rule One… Always lock the carriage door…" Harry chuckled, pulling slightly away from Ginny as he stared at the glass pane of the carriage window, a little confused as to how Cho could have mistakenly walked in on the two of them like that. Regardless, he was immediately distracted by Ginny's hand once again laying across his crotch.

"But how else would we expand our sultry horizons? Just imagine if she had seen the two of us and felt an overwhelming urge to simply join in…" Ginny smiled, indulging the unrealistic fantasy of Cho simply succumbing instantaneously, being overdriven with lust and desire for sexual antics and not questioning anything.

"Or, imagine if she awkwardly stood there, realised she was intruding, and nervously backed away… Like a normal person would…" Harry retorted, receiving a playful slap from Ginny, her other hand remaining on his crotch, enjoying the light stirring of his uncertain cock.

"Let me have my fun…" Ginny huffed, reclining into the stiff chair, not thinking about her hand remaining in place. Before they knew it, the door to the carriage once again pulled open, the two of them managing to pull their hands away from any compromising positions in time, only to realise that such action was unnecessary.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ginny. Are we getting started?" Luna asked in her airy manner, having already seen Ginny's hand lightly squeezing Harry's cock. As she stepped inside the small space, she began to unbutton her blouse, steadily letting the garment loosen, revealing her rock-hard nipples protruding through the thin fabric of her white t-shirt. Almost instantly, Ginny turned to Harry, her grin stretching even wider than before.

"Oh, look… someone seeing the two of us and feeling an overwhelming urge to join in?" Ginny giggled, ignoring Luna as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, exposing her pert tits, her nipples once again standing proudly in the cool air of the cabin; the sight coming just in time for the person standing at the end of the platform to glance them before the train pulled off into the distance.

"I'll reiterate… Like a _normal_ person would," Harry smirked, reaching for his wand and effortlessly closing the door and shutters behind Luna, ensuring them a modicum of privacy. Stifling her own laughter, Ginny ultimately had to side with Harry. When it came to the majority of the people in Hogwarts, Luna was perhaps the only one that would walk In on Harry and Ginny getting frisky and think that the immediate course of action would be to join in. Perhaps, Ginny thought, that was why she liked having her as a friend. That thought lingered only for a moment as Luna shimmied her hips out of the pair of jeans she was wearing, taking her panties unceremoniously down. Her cock sprung free, thick and veined just as the two of them remembered. Standing there in nothing but a pair of trainers, she smiled sweetly as she dropped to her knees, eager to catch up on the lost time they gained over the summer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Right… You can do this… Remember… You promised yourself you would be more… Oh… Screw it…" Hermione sighed, staring herself down in the mirror. Her hand once again ran along the length of her cock, massaging It softly, yet doing her best not to arouse herself too much. The Prefect's meeting was mere moments away from beginning and she had taken the opportunity to nip to the bathroom. Standing, with her skirt and panties around her knees, her hand tracing the thin strip of hair that now marked her crotch, she remembered how she had wanted more thrills. To recapture the excitement of her summer and act upon it. Confident in her assertion, she reached down to her bag and procured a small black object. Holding it up, she admired the bulb of plastic, her cock shivering at the mere sight; her very own butt-plug. Bought from 'The Nymphomaniac's Emporium' in Knockturn alley, her new plug was amongst the variety of objects she had purchased upon a whim whilst visiting Diagon Alley, all of which were bought with the intention of her goal. Becoming more experienced with the sexual perversities of the world. Leaning forwards, she wrapped her lips around the bulbous plastic piece, her tongue working swiftly to lather saliva across its surface. Layering saliva back and forth, she carnally groaned as she did so, instinctive arousal igniting from using her tongue in such a manner. Losing herself from a moment, she plucked her gleaming lips from the toy and held the shimmering bulb in front of her.

"Hermione? The meeting's starting!" Ron called from the other side of the door, knocking politely at he did so. Startled, she reached behind herself and spread her plump ass cheeks apart, lowering the toy into place against her puckered hole. It was the perfect size in her mind, being slightly thicker than anything she had ever taken before. It took a little work to find the angle, but slowly she managed to ease the toy inside, stretching her puckered hole nice and wide. Slowly, her ring rolled over the thickest portion of the plastic, the toy getting enveloped swiftly, causing her to gasp as her asshole tightened around the handle, then toy sitting firmly inside of her. Breathing deeply, she let her ass cheeks bounce back into place, standing up straight as she did so. It was a curious feeling to say the least. Normally, she was used to her entire arse getting stretched whenever being fucked, so having her asshole be the only thing gaping itself was quite unusual. She swiftly discovered that even the slightest movement caused the toy to shift inside of her, sending shivering bursts of pleasure through her body. What pain she thought she was going to feel never came and instead, her body simply hungered for more. She wished the plug was a proper cock, shifting into her depths, filling her to the brim. Instead, it was simply teasing her, holding her on the verge of blissful satisfaction, whilst remaining incredibly pleasurable in and off itself. Conscious of time, she pulled her panties upwards, casting a quick spell to hide her bulge from sight, allowing her panties to sit flat against her crotch. The fabric pinched between her ass cheeks, hiking upwards and drawing the plastic plug deeper inside her, causing her to stagger slightly. Gathering herself, she pulled her skirt on, making sure that she was entirely presentable before leaving the small cubicle, tentatively testing the waters when it came to how swiftly and suddenly, she could move. Stifling a groan, she reached the Prefect's carriage and slipped inside, taking a deep breath as she looked around.

"Done jerking of in the bathroom, Granger?" a familiar venomous voice snapped, followed by murmurings of laughter from either side of the source. Blushing lightly, Hermione disregarded it as she saw Draco and Pansy snickering to themselves, the Slytherin Head Boy and Girl not bothering to reprimand them as everyone else sighed annoyedly. Not rising to it, she simply took her seat, shifting back and forth as the toy pushed further inside of her, seemingly swelling against her prostate. The change in position had thrust the toy firmly against the sensitive bead of flesh, prompting her to bite her lip as she stifled any outburst of pleasure, instead quietly listening to what was expected of her as a Prefect. She couldn't deny the inherent excitement twisting inside her as she listened. Pleasure was welling inside her ass whilst she sat there, with everyone completely unaware of building bliss rising in her body. Glancing left and right, Hermione began to softly rock her hips back and forth, shifting slightly in her seat, her eyes widening as the pressure in her ass shifted as well. The bulbous tip of the plug rubbed and rutted against her prostate, creating a slow and tender massaging sensation. It was utterly enthralling. Watching the people's faces around the table, all of them blissfully unaware of her cock throbbing between her thighs, her asshole singing with sumptuous pleasure. It all compounded, pushing her towards an orgasm. The pleasure had become so intense that she felt as if she could bring herself to a proper orgasm, right then and there, despite it only having been five minutes. Biting her lip, she grew more and more ravenous, blotting out the information she was being told, and instead almost becoming utterly embroiled in her own fantasy pleasure.

"Hermione…" a voice said rather loudly to her left, causing her to stir from her momentary lapse in focus. As her cheeks went even redder, she looked around the table, expecting everyone to be looking at her judgementally and for all of them to be aware of what had taken over her. Preparing for utter embarrassment, she was instead met with everyone's gaze looking past her and to the person on her left. Turning left, she saw Padma Patil, looking back at her softly before finishing her sentence, "… And I will take the first shift. Does that work for you?"

"Erm… Yes, of course. A good idea," Hermione stammered, collecting herself and smiling softly back at her, unable to ignore the unmistakable smirk stretched across Padma's face. With that said, the Head Boy leading the meeting stood up and thanked them for attending, before disappearing from the carriage. One by one, the Prefects and other Heads left as well, leaving Hermione and Padma sat alone in the room, the former of which was struggling to maintain her composure. As soon as the door shut, she finally relented.

"Wow… Granger? I didn't expect you to be getting up to that in a Prefect's meeting. I would have thought you'd be as serious as anything!" Padma exploded, turning to look at Hermione, the bushy-haired girl's cheeks going a magnificent shade of red as she bowed her head nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Hermione blushed, trying to remain as composed as possible as Padma looked at her with lecherous expectation. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Padma had completely read the situation. Slow methodical movements, soft and laboured breathing, biting of her lower lip… All too familiar territory.

"Oh, of course. You were just riding that chair like cock for the hell of it. You have to tell me what it is. Come on?" Padma asked, shifting her seat slightly closer to Hermione, trying to catch Hermione's eye-line as the brunette did everything she could to shrink out of the conversation.

"I… I… I…" she stuttered, half hoping that people would come back into the room, despite her elation when they finally left. The fact that Padma was being so forward about it despite the fact that they had barely ever talked was even more unnerving. Then again, she was the one that wore a butt-plug to a Prefect Meeting.

"Oh, come on. I bailed you out. I deserve it. If I hadn't snapped you out of it when you did, there would be streaks of white across the entire table," Padma giggled, revelling in the uncertain look on Hermione's face, "I didn't read the entire handbook, but I'd wager that's reason enough to lose your prefect badge. So, come on. What is it?"

"A… A… It's a butt-plug…" she breathed, looking away from Padma as the Indian girl's eyes widen and her mind exploded in fifteen different directions. There was a momentarily silence, followed by a deep breath inwards before Padma finally spoke.

"Ah! Hermione Granger just said butt plug? Am I dreaming?" she exclaimed, far too loudly for Hermione's liking. Rising to her feet, Hermione tried to walk away, but staggered slightly as she winced, bending ever so slightly forwards, enough that her modest skirt flashed the curve of her thigh, a salacious sight that encouraged Padma.

"Why would you be dreaming about that?" Hermione breathed, taking another bold step forwards before stopping entirely, quite unable to move with an overwhelming burst of pleasure surging through her body, "Never mind. I'm going to go take it out and we'll go patrol…"

"At least let me see it then?" Padma asked, a little bolder than she wanted. Reaching forward, she lightly tugged on the hem of Hermione's skirt, not actually pulling it up or down, but giving Hermione enough of a startle that she staggered backwards, letting out a distinct moan of intense pleasure as she did so, "Oh, don't give me that look. What's a flash between friends? Is it one of the ones with a tail? Oh, that would be a sight!"

"Frie…" Hermione began, a little startled that Padma would so instantly use the word friend. In truth, Hermione had always thought that Padma judged her somewhat. Her bookish endeavours seemed to… alienate her from people like Padma. Yet, here she was being as friendly as ever. Shaking the thought from her head, she reaffirmed her stance, "I'd rather not."

"Fine. Come on. We should go get ready to patrol," Padma ultimately relented, doing so as quickly as she had begun to push the subject. Rising to her feet, she went for the door, only to stop and turn around with a rather mischievous smile on her face, "Oh… Hermione… I don't think you'll have time to take it out. After all… We have to _immediately _begin our shift…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**WARNING: DUB CON**

**(Light abuse of authority into slight enjoyment)**

"Keep looking forwards for fuck's sake," Pansy grunted, grabbing the third year by the back of their head and forcing their face forwards, keeping her hand wrapped through their loose hair as she did so. Slamming her hips forwards, she let out a deep growl of pleasure, the boy's pert ass cheeks thrust firmly against her shaven crotch her, cock submerged deep in their tight, almost virgin arse. Breathing deeply, she savoured the euphoria of having her cock wrapped up in such a tight hole, every inch of her length being massaged by the clutching depths of the submissive boy, his legs quivering beneath him as he was forced to take all fourteen inches of her magically enhanced cock. The ring wrapped around the base of her cock elongated her normally pitiful length, making her cock a mammoth slab of meat that any loose cock-slut would struggle taking inside of them; let alone the meek third year Slytherin she had forced into the toilet under suspicion of a rule violation. Terrified of the Prefect's power, he begrudgingly dropped his trousers, allowing her to fondle and play with his hole, all the while promising that he simply needed to be reminded of his place. Assuming this was all some humiliating joke, he submitted, only to feel the monstrous head of her freshly unveiled cock against his puckered hole. What few stammering words he muttered in protest were lost on Pansy as she drove her hips forwards and un-mercilessly, spreading his unfathomably tight asshole and rolling it down her thick and juicy length. She had to hold his hips upright In order to keep him standing as he clung limply to the walls for support, the girl not caring as she simply savoured her first fuck of the year. Despite having secured the Ring at the end of the previous year, she had been unable to use it until now. With Draco's consistent insistence that he only every fucks her asshole, all she was able to do was wear the ring and slowly begin to covet the new length she had acquired, only to resort to removing it whenever Draco wanted to fuck her, plunging her back into the disappointing pathetic reality of her three inch cock-let.

"Merlin's… Beard…" the third year quiver, gritting his teeth as his prostate was crushed time and time again. Thrusting into him rather clumsily, Pansy still needed to get used to her enlarged length. Regardless, she still pounded herself forwards, relishing the spasms shuddering through the boy's ass. Her Prefect badge came with many perks, she thought, wondering just how far she could take this boy's minor misdemeanour. Dreaming that he would become a slavering cock-slut, submitting to her magnificent length, worshipping her cock with avid fascination, Pansy ultimately became momentarily lost in the haze, only to snap back in time to reprimand him once more.

"What did I say about talking?" Pansy growled, slamming her hips forwards, her balls smacking into the third's year's sack, sending a burst of pain through his body as her heavier sack bounced in place. Grabbing his head by the hair, she tugged it backwards, sharply and painfully, staring into his empty pleasure-ridden eyes. The overwhelming sensations of such a large length were overriding his other senses, rendering him a quiver, stammering mess, his cock leaking pre-cum continuously along his thigh.

"So… Big…" he groaned, pleasing Pansy as he commented on her glorious length. Letting go of his head, she grabbed his hips and began to pump wildly, spurred on by the murmurs he was making in regard to her length. That warm encouragement prompted her to fuck him harder and faster, spitting onto her cock to lube him even further, eager to fill him to the brim with her seed. It was safe to say that she wasn't going to be lasting very long, but she still milked every possible moment as best she could.

"That's better you little fuck-slut… Beg for my cock…" she breathed, hammering forwards a couple more times before groaning happily. With her crotch pressed against his ass, she unleashed a torrent of cum, that spray being equally enhanced by the magical ring wrapped around her base. Humming in delight, she felt her cock pour from the tip, reaching the very depths of his tight hole and beginning to be forced back down her length, coating her shaft until drizzles began to roll from his asshole. Filled to the proverbial prim, she slowly pulled backwards, savouring each inch of her softened cock slipping out from inside of him. Being magically enhanced by the ring, her softened cock was also fourteen inches long, yet lacked the firm rigidity from moments before. Yet, as she grabbed paper towels to clean herself up, the simple friction of her hand against her cock brought her right back and raring to go. Cleaned up, she begrudgingly grabbed the ring at her base, sighing as she eased it down and along her length. The moment it came clear of her tip, her cock shrunk down to its usual shrivelled disappointment. Pulling her panties and skirt back into place, she tucked the ring into her pocket, not wanting anyone to know she had it.

"So… So… So… Bi…Bbb…ggg…" the boy murmured, drawing her attention towards him. The third year had collapsed onto the floor of the toilet, slumped up against the wall with a listless look in his eye. Pansy could have sworn he was drooling, yet she didn't bother to check. His asshole, still agape, leaked her plentiful load onto the floor, the boy's cock still twitching of its own accord, drizzling his own cum out onto his thigh. Smirking, she left him, content with her handiwork, and almost eager to witness the humiliating discovery that the next person who needed the restroom would discover.

**DUB CON CONTENT OVER**

**(Summary: Pansy, wearing the Ring Of Cock Enhancement, uses her Prefect Authority to fuck a younger Slytherin. Removes Ring when going to meet Draco)**

Leaving the bathroom after making sure no one would see her doing so, Pansy made her way along the carriage, watching as someone went to go to the restroom. Not sticking around to see the aftermath, she ducked into her carriage, smiling softly as she spotted Draco gazing out the window. Crabbe and Goyle sat facing him, engaged in a game of exploding snap, barely even noticing as she entered. Sliding down next to Draco, she rested her head on his shoulder, a hand laying on his thigh. Turning to face her, he smiled. The drama that had embroiled the two of them towards the end of their fourth year had somewhat subsided. No longer treating Pansy as the whore who betrayed him, Draco had discovered a newfound softness for the girl following their separation over the summer. Pansy took it to be that the isolation the two experienced had rekindled his true feelings for her, yet the truth was a little more… unsavoury. After all, Draco's only sexual experiences over the summer had been tied to familial duties and the continued visits to the sordid cells of Azkaban. With that, it made sense he would welcome someone over whom he had control over, "Excited to get to Hogwarts, sweetie? We can finally be alone…"

"Yes… Though, I don't know what being alone would get us…" Draco said, his words confusing to Pansy. Assuming he was being playful, Pansy giggled, running her hand along his thigh and hooking it upwards with clear and obvious intent.

"Oh, you know. We could do some catching up… Make up for lost time…" she smiled salaciously, grabbing his crotch with a hunger, feeling his cock stir beneath her grasp. Smirking, Draco spread his legs slightly, giving her more space to grope and pull at his length, gently massaging it through the fabric of his trousers, allowing his length to grow along one of his trouser legs, standing proudly against the garment.

"And why would we need to be alone for that…" Draco asked, turning expectantly towards her. The look of expectancy was surprising for Pansy as she glanced towards Crabbe and Goyle, conscious of their admittedly oblivious presence.

"Because I want you all to myself…" she purred intimately, not stopping her gentle massage, perhaps ignorant of the fact that she was beginning something that Draco fully expected her to finish there and then. Had she caught onto that; she would have abstained in her promiscuous suggestions.

"I don't expect you to take care of Crabbe or Goyle," Draco said simply, reaching a hand down to his belt and slowly unbuckling it. Popping the button at the front of his trousers, he grabbed Pansy's hand and lifted it to his stomach, allowing her to slide her hand downwards and into his boxers.

"I'd… I'd rather not…" she stammered, not wanting to be reduced to a collection of holes in front of Draco's friends. The look on Draco's face turned stern as her hand lingered on his belly, uncertain as to whether or not to commit to what her beloved wanted.

"Why? I thought you'd missed me. Go on. Prove it…" he ordered, lifting a hand to her cheek and running his thumb along her lower lip, breathing heavily as he envisioned the pleasures of her tight throat. The intention was clear and despite her distaste for the two bull-headed Slytherin's presence, she found herself desperate for the affection that Draco seemingly held so tantalisingly close. She wanted to taste him, to feel him swell within her throat, his balls churning to provide her with a sticky reward. She had spent her summer dreaming of it. So, who was she to say no to what both she and Draco both wanted. Regardless of the circumstances.

"Of course sweetie…" Pansy smiled, glancing one last time at Crabbe and Goyle before sliding down onto the floor. Shuffling between his legs, she reached up and began to pull his zipper down, watching as Draco's attention turned back towards the shifting vistas that passed the train window. Eager to draw his attention back with her oral skills, she rolled his trousers and boxers down far enough to expose his manhood, his pale throbbing cock standing at attention, a single bead of pre-cum beginning to roll down the crest of his cock, shimmering in its tasty glisten. Wrapping a hand around his cock, she felt his warmth and shivered. Licking her lips, her cheeks turned a light shade of red, the lingering presence of the two blockheads getting under her skin. Regardless, she quickly leant forwards, starting her blowjob was a soft and intimate kiss against his bulbous tip. Expecting him to look down, she was disappointed when he avoided eye contact. Hooking her tongue around the curved edges of his cock-head, she lapped at the sensitive flesh, suckling and gorging herself on the pre-cum that dribbled free, the taste warming her soul. The hunger began to grow inside of her, her own cock-let beginning to swell and throb, begging to once again be enveloped in a tight puckered asshole, yet knowing that such a likelihood was impossible right now. Salivating hungrily, she drooled over his cock, moaning around his pulsating sensitive flesh, growing eager for more of his rigid length to stuff itself into her mouth. Yet, he barely even moaned.

Ignoring the disappointing reaction, Pansy simply began to move her lips back and forth, leaving behind a glimmering shine as she suckled on his cock. Her instinctive reactions were a little rusty, with her oral abilities having stagnated over the period of the summer, yet that didn't stop her from religiously worshipping his cock with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Growling hungrily with her mouth full, she did everything she could to coax Draco's seemingly disinterested stare down to her sumptuous blowjob. Soft grunts of satisfaction occasionally escaped his lips, yet he seemed nothing but content with aimlessly watching the scenery roll past as his girlfriend catered to his cock with her slick throat. Eager to impress, she worked swiftly, her hand moving in tandem with her lips, following her mouth inch by inch, ensuring that his cock was lavished with as much pleasurable friction as possible. What few gags that shuddered from deep in her throat were quickly brushed aside, with Pansy not caring about her glistening chin and instead allowing the slickness to make for a comfortable place for Draco's balls to rest, his churning orgasm pulsating from within his heavy sack. As Pansy closed her eyes, she liked to envision that Draco hadn't dared touch himself all summer and that the load twisting inside of his balls was pent-up from the last time that they lay together. As outlandish as it was, it was infinitely arousing to her; the prospect that Draco would be so devoted as to save every last drop of his entire summer for this moment so that he could pump her throat full of it. Slowly, she began to feel her cock rising between her thighs, steadily hardening as more quivers of pleasure arose. She had forgotten the simple satisfaction of having a cock in her throat, pumping and pounding into her tightness. Well, pumping and pounding as much as she could. It seemed Draco was hesitant even to grab her by the pony-tail and throat-fuck her. Frankly, such a thing would have been more reassuring for Pansy than the quiet passive acknowledgement.

Distracting herself with such thoughts, Pansy simple wrote it off as Draco being unwilling to display such vibrant emotion in front of his friends, who game of snap had ground to a halt as they stared leeringly at her as she worked on Draco's cock. Neither of them dared join in or even pass comment, simply staring in awed silence at the most erotic sight they had seen in a long time. Bobbing her head up and down, Pansy's hand grew slicker, allowing her to pluck her lips from his length, breathing deeply as she moaned loudly, looking up at Draco with lust, her hand speeding wildly along his shaft. Slowly, Draco turned back around to look down at her, prompting Pansy to giggle as she sped her hand up even faster, stroking him as swiftly as her wrist would allow. Before she knew it, she felt a hand around the back of her head and her lips were suddenly pushed forwards, Draco's cock clumsily jutting against her lips. Grunting suddenly, she felt his length force itself back inside, taking her immediately by surprise, a mouthful of saliva being forced out from between her lips, steadily trickling down her chin, clinging to her skin as she gagged profusely around his cock. As soon as he was sheathed back inside her tight depths, his hand abandoned its position and his gaze returned to looking fondly out of the window. Blushing slightly at the response, Pansy began to simply service his cock once more, not bothering with the salacious attempts to entice Draco into a more emotional response. Doing as she was bid, she let her chin get smeared with more spittle, her face becoming a mess as her cheeks grew more and more flustered. Letting her throat do most of the work, she rested her hands against Draco's neatly trimmed base and pumped her throat along his cock, savouring the bulging width of each inch, knowing full well that would be the only personal satisfaction she received in that moment.

As soon as she returned to slavering over his cock, she felt his balls beginning to seize against her chin, his tip twitching occasionally within the depths of throat. Not slowing up, she continued to work, pumping her lips along his cock, expecting him to erupt at any moment and provide her with the reward she had so lovingly worked for. It took a little longer before Draco's cock finally began to spurt out his load, splashing several beads of cum out onto Pansy's tongue. Moaning loudly as she tasted him, she swiftly swallowed it down, her tongue running circles across the pulsating head of his cock, happily expecting to have her mouth filled with the substance. To her surprise and disappointment, a single strand was all that he could supply, with the last dribbling leaking into her mouth as his cock began to soften. Almost immediately, Pansy's fantasy of this being Draco's pent-up summer load was completely obliterated, causing her to pluck her lips from his deflated cock in equally deflated disappointment. Regardless, she savoured and swallowed what she had been given, watching as Draco tucked himself back into his trousers, seemingly content with her performance. Remaining on her knees, she watched as Draco turned to her, a hand reaching down and cupping her cheek, his thumb running along her lower lip. Pansy's heart began to race as she anticipated a kiss, her mind running wild as Draco seemingly abandoned his refrainment and looked at her with passionate intent. Draco had never once kissed her following a blowjob, always insisting she go brush her teeth before they do anything like that, yet as she knelt there, her chin gleaming, her cheeks a little puffy and her throat well and truly fucked, she began to wonder if he would break that rule for then and there.

"Go clean yourself up. You look like a mess," he sighed, pulling away and returning to look out the window. A little disappointed, Pansy sighed and clambered up to her feet, readjusting her skirt as she turned towards the door. As quickly as anything, Crabbe and Goyle looked back at their game, receiving a disgusted grunt from Pansy as she caught the end of their lecherous staring. Stepping towards the door, she bowed her head as she wiped her chin the best she could. Not wanting to be seen with saliva dripping from her chin, she made her way quickly to the bathroom, stopping as she entered the carriage. There were a few girls giggling as they walked past, causing her to stop in panic, thinking that they had seen her. Instead, they were looking towards the open toilet cubicle, and the slumped figure that remained bent collapsed on the floor, lightly snoring. As the girls left, Pansy approached with a smirk, admiring her handiwork. Lightly squeezing her crotch, she felt her shrunken cock hardened beneath her panties. Looking up and down the carriage, she ensured that she was alone before stepping inside, pulling the door closed and latching it. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved the ring, dropped her skirt and panties, and prepared herself for her fun. If Draco wasn't going to provide her with the satisfaction she deserved, then she'd just find it herself. Still gaping, she positioned the boy, her cock swelling to a girthy fourteen inches; ready for round two.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I've wanted to bury myself like this all summer…" Ginny moaned hungrily; he words almost muffled by the glorious plump flesh that she was sinking her teeth playfully into. Luna's timely arrival had spurred Harry and Ginny into action, the three of them quickly speeding towards a salacious new position. Relaxing into the seat, Harry had his legs spread, his cock standing proudly upwards, his shaft gleaming and shimmering with a newfound layer of saliva, all the while constantly disappearing into the tight and talented throat of Luna Lovegood. Instead of being crouched on her knees, Luna remained upright, her slim legs standing proudly upwards as she bent over at the waist, pushing her arse outwards as she gorged herself on Harry's cock. Behind the lithe blonde, Ginny was knelt, her hands running around Luna's thighs as she planted kisses on Luna's ass cheeks, moaning with each soft smooch, her carnal desire overtaking her as she lightly gnawed on the pale skinned girl's shapely rear. Red hickeys began to blossom on Luna's ass as Ginny made her appreciation of the blonde's figure well known. Both her cock and Luna's were rock-hard and exposed, with Luna's begin to dip downwards due to the heavy weight of such a meaty shaft, the girl's moans and shudders of pleasure causing her cock to bounce, the occasional spattering of pre-cum splashing down against the floor beneath her, the promise of an explosive orgasm already looming on the horizon.

"You were always welcome to do that to me, you know?" Harry chuckled, happily allowing Luna to work her lips along his cock, her tongue roaming along his throbbing length with the same inquisitive curiosity that she always applied. Tracing each inch, she always managed to curl her small tongue into the most pleasurable spots, all the while maintaining a slow and continuous rhythm.

"Yeah, but your ass's all… toned and stuff. It's not got the same juicy squish that Luna has. Not as satisfying to be smothered in you know," Ginny giggled, running her hands along Luna's thighs and round to her arse, softly sinking her fingers into the juicy rear end. It was by the no means a fat ass and was in its own right somewhat toned. But it still had such a meaty brilliance to it, all the while remaining perfectly shaped for Luna's figure.

"I'm sure Tonks could have helped you with that. You could have had the fattest, juiciest ass imaginable," Harry added, watching as Ginny spread Luna's cheeks apart, her tight puckered asshole unveiled for the redhead's admiration. Licking her lips, she moved her fingers slightly, properly spreading her apart before replying to Harry.

"I think you got the wrong impression with me and Tonks. We weren't like… rampant fuck-buddies. We were just… close. Not close enough to ask her to become the woman with the fattest arse imaginable and bury me till I pass out," Ginny sighed, putting up with Harry's consistent teasing of her.

"She had your voice nailed…" he added nonchalantly, watching as Ginny blushed profusely. The implication was clear. For that to happen, Ginny had to have Tonks balls deep in her throat, properly gagging and spluttering on the woman's cock.

"Oh, shut up…" Ginny growled playfully, leaning forwards and running her tongue across Luna's ass, following the many creases in her puckered hole, lapping and licking at the sensitive pink flesh, letting out a deep moan of pleasure as she did so. Darting back and forth, she swiftly lathered her entrance with saliva, running up and down until she felt the blonde beginning to loosen. It was almost magical just how a girl like Luna could maintain such a tight entrance despite being pounded so often. Regardless, the moment that Luna began to relinquish a modicum of control towards her asshole, Ginny took the opportunity and hooked the tip inside, slowly sheathing herself deep into her asshole. Bit by bit, her tongue was steadily enveloped, brought deeper into the tight depths of the blonde's clutching hole. The moment her lips were wrapped tightly around her ring, her tongue curled as far inside as was possible, Ginny made a show of dropping her hands from Luna's ass cheeks, letting them spring back into place, lightly clapping against the side of her face, smothering her amidst the soft haven of pliable tender flesh.

"I thwink twhaat Hwehwone…" Luna moaned; her eyes tightly closed as she continued work her lips along Harry's cock. Groaning loudly, Harry almost came as the vibrations of Luna's attempt at talking coursed through his sensitive flesh. Gripping the seat beneath him, he arched his hips upwards, sinking himself that little bit further inside of Luna's reverberating throat, not bothering to decipher Luna's incoherent muffled words, and instead relishing the additional pleasure they provided.

"Luna… We talked about this last year. Don't talk with a cock in your mouth…" Ginny sighed, pulling her lips back just enough to speak. Lowering her tongue down to Luna's heavy balls, she took them swiftly into her mouth, coating them in a saliva before popping each out and trailing her tongue back in between the blonde's ass cheeks, carving along her crack and back into place against her asshole. Moaning hungrily, she didn't lift her hands to spread her cheeks apart, but instead used her head to shift them from side to side, allowing her to seat herself back in position, devouring her best-friend's asshole with renewed intensity.

"Sorry. But I think Hermione would be perfect for it. She has a rather plump bum. I have to wonder what sort of charms she wears to get such a perfect bum…" Luna pondered, with her usual dreamy expression. The ditzy look on her face was quite the contrast to her hand, which continued to speed along Harry's cock, pumping with such swiftness that the wet slapping sounds could have easily been mistaken for someone slamming their ass down onto his cock. Breathing heavily, Harry had to admit that her hand was quite the silky experience, gliding effortlessly along his entire length, and even twisting slightly to squeeze his sensitive tip.

"Do charms really work for that?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in whether or not it works, yet not thinking through the fact he was asking Luna that question. He was so enthralled in the pleasure that the absurdity failed to hit him.

"Oh, yes. I wore a rosemary infused amythest cracked with fragment of unicorn horn," Luna smiled. She had begun to lower her lips towards Harry's cock, getting so far as to begin working her tongue along his bulbous tip, flicking back and forth, absent-mindedly moving on from her unfinished sentence.

"And?" Harry asked, smirking as he watched Luna look at him with seemingly genuine confusion, almost as if she was annoyed that he was interrupting her cock-sucking. Her hand continued at that perfect velvety pace, doing enough that Harry was convinced he may well cum from her simply handjob; hardly a worthy ending to such an erotic threesome, yet an ending he would enjoy, nonetheless. It was hardly like a single orgasm marked the end. Not with Ginny and Luna. Physical exhaustion was the only thing that could curb their fuck-sessions.

"Yes?" Luna asked expectantly, causing Ginny to stop her movements, looking along Luna's back and meeting Harry's gaze. Despite having her tongue lodged in Luna's asshole, her face smothered by her bum cheeks, Harry could tell that she was grinning.

"Did it do anything?" Harry asked, almost dreading the response, yet eager to see the reaction that would come from a smothered Ginny. His mind went rampant with imagining the muffled giggles that would erupt as Ginny struggled to breath.

"It improved my sleeping pattern quite a lot," Luna smiled sweetly, completely missing the point. The only thing that stopped Harry from laughing was the fact that Luna's hand hit a perfect sweet spot that caused his cock to begin to twitch wildly. Suddenly, jets of cum spurted from the head, splashing against his chest and toned stomach, his heavy breathing becoming intertwined with deep moans of satisfaction. Returning her attention to Harry's cock, Luna lifted her other hand to his cock, pumping it with two, the gliding of her fingers working wonders and milking Harry's cock completely and utterly dry, allowing him the opportunity to let out a slight chuckle.

"Did it make your ass look better?" Ginny asked, taking over from the breathless Harry. Pulling her tongue from Luna's ass, she admired her handiwork, running a finger across the blonde's perfectly lubricated asshole, her entrance ever so slightly agape and ready for more.

"Why would it do that?" Luna asked, causing Harry to wheeze with laughter, rolling to the side to grab his wand. Cleaning himself up, he grabbed his jeans and t-shirt, needing to go to the bathroom. Ginny giggled and rose to her feet, shuffling forwards behind Luna, cracking her hands against Luna's round, supple cheeks, watching them jiggle and begin to go flush with a red tinge.

"Never mind… I've put enough work into this ass. Time… for…" Ginny smiled, spitting into one of her hands and leisurely working it along her cock, jerking herself to a lubed shimmer before unceremoniously guiding the head of her cock between Luna's juicy cheeks. Easing herself towards her asshole, she slipped it easily into her entrance, letting out a grunt of satisfaction as she did so. Supporting herself on the now empty seat, Luna's misty gaze turned to one of pleasure, her eyes rolling closed and flexed her fingers, pushing her ass backwards slightly, her posture even further accentuating the curve of her ass. Confident that Luna remained just as able to take a cock as she always was, Ginny thrust herself forwards. Not to fast, but not to slow. The perfect middle ground to savour the ass that she had most missed all summer. Well… After Harry's. The moment her crotch met with Luna's ass, the two moaned in unison, the sounds they were making already working on making Harry hard again. Wondering if he could wait on going to the toilet, he heard Ginny whimper pleasurably, "oh… just as I remembered…"

"Oh my... I always forget what a real one feels like…" Luna moaned, his voice quivering towards the end as she arched her back, biting her lip as her prostate was sandwiched firmly in place by the encroaching cock. The sight of his girlfriend buried deep inside Luna's ass was so inviting that it halted Harry's dressing for a minute, his eyes watching the way that Luna's ass cheeks spread as Ginny pushed forwards, Ginny's balls lightly slapping Luna's as the two of them relishing the ecstasy of the moment.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet and… erm… leave you two to it…" Harry stammered, knowing full well that if he stayed any longer, he would be unable to resist joining back in. Quickly unlocking the door, he ducked out and closed it, one of his shoes still in his hand. Hastily putting it on, he turned only to immediately be met with Ron's startled face. Clearing his head and readjusting his jeans, Harry asked, "How was the meeting? Where's Hermione?"

"Nothing special. She's patrolling with Padma. I think I'm on the second shift with Pansy. Did you know that Draco and Pansy are Prefects? I think that combined with me getting it over you must mean Dumbledore's off his rocker," Ron lightly joked, not taking note of the unbearably noticeable bulge in Harry's trousers. Not that he would normally notice something like that.

"I guess. Ginny and Luna are in there, erm… you know? If you're wanting in, you'd best be quick before they lock the door," Harry chuckled, gesturing to the carriage car, but not explicitly announcing that the two of them were going at it in there. It took Ron a moment to catch the subtext, but his eyes swiftly widened in excitement.

"Luna and Ginny? Wait, Luna's… nak… I catch you later Harry," he breathed, pushing past him and into the car, briefly giving Harry the blissful sound of slapping flesh, with the rhythmic pounding doing everything in its power to coax Harry into going back in. He, however, was resolved to go relieve himself before re-joining the growing orgy in the compartment. Making his way along the car, he dipped into the next carriage and stopped outside the door, his eyes widening as his voice caught in his throat.

"Hiya Harry," Cho smiled, waving sweetly at him, causing him to immediately become flustered. His immediate reaction was that she had been waiting for him, but it quickly became apparent that she was simply waiting for the toilet just the same as him, yet that didn't stop Harry from stuttering uncontrollably. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't stop himself from reciting those memorable lines in her letters, the subtle suggestiveness of their damnably vague salaciousness rekindling in his mind as he did so.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Both Fred and George were engrossed in their work. The two of them had commandeered and entire compartment to themselves and were working on their newfound project. Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Having spent their entire summer developing a variety of tricks and sweets, they found themselves with quite the expansive range of products, all of which were guaranteed to make waves at school. Their primary focus was on the skiving snack-boxes, allowing students to feign illnesses in order to skip class, yet their interest in that moment was instead turned towards their background business. The driving force behind their entire production was the Entoxivus Vial. Given that the Vial made potion brewing exceptionally easy, they were able to mass-produce the various different aspects for their sweets with little to no effort. And the fact that a single droplet of the Entoxivus Vial could produce an entire vial-full of whatever potion their required, all with minimal ingredients, meant that they had a massive stockpile to sell, to the extent that they had had to prioritise storage space for their sweets over clothing. Yet, the truly interesting aspect of their work was that they had found a way to cater to the more salacious people of Hogwarts. They had managed to develop several sweets that incorporated the more sexually orientated recipes in the Vial's manuscript. Sweets that increased sex-drive, stamina enhancement, increases in endowment, and many, many more. The sweets hadn't been tested given the company they kept all summer, but with a few field tests amongst the Quidditch Team and the twins were confident that they could get people interested in them.

"There… There's literally five drops worth?" Fred said with confusion. Tipping the contents into a small dish, the twins looked at it with confusion. Usually, the Vial worked like this: they would prepare a base of standard potion ingredients as specified by the Vial's manuscript, before adding a droplet of the Vial's contents. The base and the droplet would react and swell to fill the desired container. Yet, in this instance, the rather sizable base of mugwort and lilac berries had in fact shrivelled and shrunk when introduced to the Vial.

"We did just as the manuscript said. Mugwort and Lilac in equal measure, not exceeding one hundred grams In total," George commented, re-reading the exact page that they had been working from. Confused, he joined Fred in looking at the dish of shallow liquid, uncertain as to what they did wrong.

"Maybe… Maybe we've… No… Does it work? The potion I mean?" Fred asked, curiously swilling the dish back and forth, watching the liquid roll around, not seeming to coat the dish that it was sitting on. The two twins shared a look with each other, one that said the exact same thing.

"I'm not testing it! I'm not interested in having one of those. What if it turns out to be permanent?" George exploded, pushing the dish across the small table between them, removing himself from the running immediately, "You test it. It'll match your slender feminine figure?"

"Don't you even…" Fred began, only to suddenly stop as he heard the door to the compartment slam shut. Startled, Fred and George immediately swept everything that was on their table to the side, positioning themselves so that they were hiding their various illicit goods. Turning to the door, expecting a Prefect, they were instead met with the furtive face of Lavender Brown, "Lavender! What… What can we do for you?"

"Your selling… explicit products, aren't you? Alicia told me," she said, overcoming her nerves with bold confidence, staring the two twins down intently. Looking at one another, the two twins cursed Alicia for spreading the rumour, yet couldn't exactly blame her. They were, after all, trying to sell these things. Confused as to Lavender's intent, both the twin's eyes widened as she announced, "I'm interested in buying something."

"Well, in that case. Sit down and we can find the right product to fulfil your needs," Fred beamed, his salesman side swiftly coming through. Rising to his feet, he pushed their table to the side, gesturing to Lavender to take a seat. Joining him, George rifled through their stockpile of goods as Lavender sat down. Presenting one of their boxes, the two began, "Now, we provide a multitude of variety when it comes to skiving from classes."

"I'm not interested in skiving. I'm interested in the… the sex ones…" Lavender blushed, the word 'sex' managing to flare her cheeks red. As soon as she got over that hurdle, her presumptuous and bolder side took control, looking into the twin's eyes as if daring them to feign ignorance.

"Oh, they aren't properly…" George stammered, only to immediately be silenced by a sharp jab from Fred. Changing his tune, a quick glance from Fred turned George on the right path. A girl interested in their sexual items. Who were they to refuse such eager testing opportunities, "I mean… What sort of thing do you need it for?"

"I… There's a boy. And I know he wants to have sex with me, but… he's really shy. I think. He's just reserved. We've done it before technically, but… Well, I was wondering if there was a way to make him properly ravenous for me. Unable to resist giving in to _his_ desires…" Lavender asked, losing herself in her own romantic ideals, smiling as she thought fondly of her bygone lover, eager to recapture his budding interests.

"You could probably just flash your tits at him. Guys aren't that complicated," Fred chuckled, eliciting a chortle from George, but a borderline death stare from Lavender. Quickly walking back on his statement, he turned to busy himself with their products.

"Well, he _is_. He's just so…" Lavender began, breathing inwards as if to begin a love-drunk spiel about the wonderous nature of her dreamy lover. Catching onto the impending drivel, George was quick to interject with a suggestion.

"I see. I get it. Well, we a sex-drive enhancing option. It… It tends to make people incredibly horny. Unbearably so. Can't speak from experience, but it can make you feel like a witch who hasn't cum in a week. You know? Desperate and ready for anything and anyone…" George, explained, extending his hand to Fred who quickly plucked a small box from their stores and handed it to him.

"How do I know it works?" she asked suddenly, watching as George unpackaged the small collection of sweets. They were small gummies in a bead shape, wrapped in clear plastic. A little taken aback by the question, George instinctively replied.

"Well… You could try it?" he suggested, offering the bag to her and receiving a sceptical look. Tentatively, she pushed the bag back, scoffing loudly, unable to believe that the two of them expecting such a docile trick to actually work with her.

"What? With you two horny perverts around? As if," she chuckled, watching as the twins once again shared a glance, but this time one of fairness. It was a rather… shifty suggestion, yet she was the one who was desperate to seemingly woo her lover.

"You still have possession of your standards. It doesn't just turn you into a ravenous sex animal who will fuck anything. If you don't want to fuck someone before taking it, you still won't want to fuck them after," Fred explained, clarifying the exact functions of the sweet.

"How do you know?" Lavender asked, a little more acceptive; so much so that she plucked one of the sweets from the bag and held it in her palm. It smelled faintly of strawberries and was easily mistaken as a typical sweet. It was quite impressive if anything.

"Well…" Fred began, looking at George for approval, before sighing in embarrassment, "I tested it over the summer. Took some right before spending the day with my mother. It was unbelievably torturous, but I didn't suddenly get overcome with the desire to fuck my mother."

"We understand that you're hesitant to try it, but we'll level with you. We've tested these sweets to an extent. As much as two guys alone with their family can. In all honesty, you can have or try it for free. In fact, if you do try it and give us some feedback, we'll give you a free batch of the sweets that you can use for that guy of yours," George explained, undercutting Fred's more outwardly approach with a more real one. Looking at them, Lavender thought for a moment and sighed. It was for the love of her life after all…

"Fine. I'll try it, but you two are not allowed to fuck me. Under any circumstances. I'll try this and if it works, I'll go find someone who I'm comfortable with. Is that understood?" Lavender clarified, holding the sweet in front of her until both Fred and George nodded in approval. They watched eagerly as Lavender popped it in her mouth and began to chew. Swallowing, she was pleasantly surprised with the taste. Both Fred and George watched eagerly, not out of lust or desire, but rather genuine interest as to the reactions their products provided. Seeing their expectant looks, Lavender shrugged and added, "I… Don't feel all that different…"

"Takes a moment to kick in. Have some water. Fred, take some notes," George said, handing her a bottle of water as Fred leapt to find a notebook. Returning, the two of them watched Lavender with intent, the girl becoming a little unnerved by their stares until something clicked inside of her. Her lips suddenly parted as if she let out an intense moan. Throwing her head backwards, she pushed out her chest, taking a deep breath, a grin stretching over her face, "How do you feel…"

"Horny…. Unbelievably… unbelievably fucking horny… Oh my god… Oh, you boys! You really know how to get a girl going! Mmm… Fucking excellent!" Lavender grinned, leaning forwards. Her composed demeanour had completely changed, her lips curling into the most lecherous grin imaginable. Running her tongue along her lips, she locked eyes with both George and Fred, whose inquisitive stares turned to uncertainty as she leant forwards, her hands lunging forwards and grabbing them by the crotch, "So… Who's first? One of you can wait outside if you don't mind some sloppy seconds. Or are you the kind of brother's like don't mind getting up close and personal?"

"Erm… Fred… We… We promised her we wouldn't?" George groaned as Lavender raised her eyebrow, almost visibly salivating as she spread her legs slightly apart. The two twins looked down at her, able to see a distinct bulge growing between her legs, her cock evidently fighting to free itself from her panties.

"Yes, but her opinion on the matter as changed substantially," Fred replied, his own pleasurable moans tingling through his voice as Lavender's palms began to make more firm and intensive movements across both of their crotches, eager to get going, "The sweet makes you incredibly horny, but you are still in control. I'd wager she was simply hesitant about her true feelings towards us fucking her."

"Well, in that case, I would call this a resounding success…" George smirked, lifting a hand and high-fiving his brother, the two of them turning their gaze towards Lavender who was growing increasing agitated and restless, her cheeks now a deep dark red as she grew anxious to get going.

"Done talking? I've got two holes and you've got two cocks. Simple maths… I hope you're big…" Lavender groaned, dropping her hands from the boy's cocks and beginning to strip. Pulling her jumper over her head, she began to swiftly unbutton her shirt, missing one half-way down which prompted her to rip the garment open, pinging the stray button across the compartment. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took both twins by surprise as her breasts bounced free, unhampered by her choice to forgo a bra. Not caring about appearing sultry, she slipped her hips over the side of the seat and pulled her panties and skirt down, throwing them to the side and sitting there completely naked, her cock throbbing as pre-cum constantly leaked from the head of her cock. She looked on the verge of exploding into orgasm, with her cock seemingly twitching on its own. Not to mention her nipples were extremely pronounced, hardened beyond belief and begging to be devoured.

"In that case. Fred?" George grinned, turning to their stockpile of sweets as his brother hastily began to strip naked, managing to drop his shirt to the ground by the time George turned to him. Holding out a hand, George offered him a large jelly-bean. It took a moment, but Fred quickly caught on. Grabbing it, he held it in his hand with a perverse grin, "Down in one!"

The two twins began to chew on the jelly-beans, swallowing them as they pulled their clothes off. Being the first to strip naked, Fred dropped his boxers and exposed his hardened cock, much to Lavender's delight. Following in suit, George threw his clothes to the side, standing naked beside his brother. A little delirious due to her overwhelming hunger for the slabs of man-meat in front of her, she could have sworn that they were swelling even larger by the second. Noting Lavender's marvelled excitement, the two twins once again high-fived each other, giddy at the fact that Lavender was evidently revelling in their prized creation: endowment beans. A single jelly-bean for an added couple inches. This one they had been able to test extensively and were practically chomping at the bit to put into practice. Frankly, these were the ones that would make them millionaires. And, hopefully, veritable babe-magnets if Lavender's awe-inspired gaze was anything to go by.

Shifting forwards, she dropped down onto her knees between the two, her mind growing wild with the satisfaction of having two cocks in her hands. Besides, if she squinted enough, both Fred and George looked ever so similar to her beloved. With her hands wrapped around their engorged shafts, she began to jerk them off furiously, her horny natural translating into the swiftness of her movements. Grunting at first, both Fred and George winced at her unlubricated hands working their cocks at blistering pace, yet Lavender quickly rectified that. Leaning forwards, she swallowed Fred's tip, thrusting her lips forwards so fast that her tongue caught on the head of his cock as was pushed backwards into her throat causing her to gag, dribbling saliva over his cock. The heightened arousal translated into copious amounts of saliva being produced, the girl struggling to swallow it as she rectified her clumsy attempt to welcome Fred into her throat. Sliding her lips backwards, she repositioned her tongue and pushed her lips back down, swallowing his cock into her relatively untrained throat. Gagging and spluttering, saliva began to slip from her lips, rolling down her chin and dripping onto her breasts. Not caring about her airpipe being plugged with cock, she impaled her throat continuously, pumping her lips along Fred's cock with hungry ferocity, pushing more saliva out of her mouth as she simply refused to swallow it, sending more and more saliva down her chin, strands stretching downwards. After five minutes, she was a gloriously sticky mess, able to collect a handful of spittle from her chin and use it to jerk George's cock with a slicker palm, the wet slaps of her hand working his cock filling the room. Moaning constantly, she growled with intense pleasure, her body brimming with desire and lust, begging for pleasure, yet seemingly contradicting her own desires with an overwhelming urge to suck on both their cocks. She wanted it all, wishing that this small compartment was filled with cocks so that her hands would never be empty of one. Or her mouth, ass, tits, elbows, thighs, stomach: every part of her being ground against by lovely man-meat.

With one of her hands no longer jerking Fred's cock and instead sitting with nothing to do, she spread her fingers with saliva and reached down behind herself to her cute little ass. Without hesitation, she spread her cheeks with her slickened digits and pushed three fingers inside of her arse. It had been a while since she had had anything in there, yet in that moment she wished that her fingers were thicker than they were. Layering groans on top of her grunts and growls, she flooded Fred's cock with sloppy slurps and the most delectable myriad of vibrations, all to the point that he needed a break. Pulling backwards, he staggered away, breathless and taken aback by the sheer animalistic wildness that had overcome the rather comely girl. Without thinking she wrapped her gaping lips around George's cock, enveloping him in the sloppy heaven that had proven too much for Fred to bear. Pumping her lips back and forth, she let saliva and pre-cum smear across George's cock, spittle connecting her hungry lips to the shining, glossy, dripping wet cock in front of her. Watching in awe, Fred began to lightly jerk himself off, finding his cock drenched in her saliva, the girl showing just how eager and desperate she was. In truth, neither twin expected this sort of reaction. Even after their personal tests. She was positively ravenous, choking herself with each of their cocks. Her cheeks were growing flustered as saliva smeared across them, her hair becoming even messier. Her breasts shimmered and glistened, and her sounds became loud enough that people in the corridor could invariably hear her. Yet Lavender couldn't have cared less. She needed the pleasure. If she didn't, she would explode. Pre-cum was dripping from her cock and her ass was begging for more.

Her second had was now free, meaning that she could take her slickened digits and plunge them inside of herself as well. Managing to slip two fingers into her ass alongside the previous three, she began to move them in and out, pumping her ass with the thin morsels of flesh, wishing each of those fingers could be a cock. Stretching herself, she curled her fingers towards her prostate, not acknowledging the fact that she was on the verge of fisting herself, despite having been rather averse to taking stuff up her ass prior to that moment. Regardless, working her lips across George's cock, she let her howls of pleasure shudder along his veiny length, finally managing to wrestle with her throat enough to push her lips against his base, his heavy balls bathing in the saliva that coated her chin, her throat spasming and twitching around his cock, unable to settle itself. Had she been acting normally, she would have immediately pulled back, yet she willing subjected herself to the discomfort, finding it perversely enjoyable, her throat relishing the pleasure of being plugged completely, breathing through her nose whilst gagging wildly. Soon enough, George met the same fate as his brother, staggering backwards and jerking himself off, almost afraid of how quickly Lavender was bringing him to orgasm. Leaning backwards, she contorted in bliss, fingering herself faster and faster, moaning and pleading for pleasure. Glancing at one another, both Fred and George knew what she wanted. Deciding that they would take the lead on it, as opposed to letting Lavender go absolutely wild and streak out into the corridor in desperate and dire need of a good old-fashioned fuck, the twins got to work on what was ostensibly their signature move as a sex-duo.

Dropping onto the seat behind Lavender, Fred held his cock upwards, readying himself for her tight little ass. Lifting her up, George flipped her around to face Fred, prompting her to straddle the twin. Pulling her fingers from her arse, she grinned lustfully, knowing exactly what was about to happened. Guiding himself towards her entrance, Fred watched as Lavender slammed her hips downwards the moment his tip was in place, causing his slippery cock to carve between her cheeks, making for an immensely pleasurable sensation for him, but immense disappointment for her. Groaning, Lavender tried again, missing one more, only to have George hold her by the hips, allowing Fred to push himself inside and finally elicit the growl of pleasure from her that she so desperately deserved. Sinking downwards, she moaned happily, grinning madly with lust and saliva streaked lips, only to gasp loudly as she felt George's cock-head nestling itself up against her entrance. Unable to hide her excitement, she giggle eagerly, leaning forwards and pressing her slippery tits up against Fred's chest, her slickened nipples rubbing against his skin, catching on his flesh and giving her massive quivers of pleasure. Spreading her ass cheeks eagerly, she gaped her hole even further, waiting for that blissful moment when George angled his cock just right. To both the twins surprises, it didn't take that long. They felt her ass begin to stretch outwards, allowing George to continue pushing forwards, easing himself steadily into her asshole. The moment his tip found purchase within her ass, Lavender let out a delectable groan, pushing her hips backwards in a cock-hungry desperate attempt to get him inside of her faster. Seeing this, George felt obliged to provide her with what she wanted, prompting him to slam his hips forwards, his balls colliding with her ass, the resounding smack of his dripping wet cock sinking into her asshole filling the small compartment they were. All three of them moaned in unison, pleasure gripping their bodies as their slick flesh was pressed together in a delectable sandwich of bodies. Moaning loudly, Lavender purred, "I love twins that are happy to get this close..."

Sharing a glance with one another, both Fred and George nodded at one another, knowing full well what they were about to do. Adjusting their position slightly, they shuffled towards the edge of the seat, allowing Fred to hang himself slightly over the edge. The new position meant that Fred could drop his hips downwards, pulling his cock out of Lavender's ass, meaning that his movement was restricted, allowing both him and George to pound into Lavender's arse in the manner she was so desperate to enjoy. Not getting the change in position, Lavender's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the two twins drew their hips back in unison, suddenly emptying her ass of the sumptuous filling pleasure that two cocks provided, only to immediately slam back inside, overwhelming her senses with the polar opposite. Falling limply forwards, she mewled with pleasure, grinning as she clung to the seat, her ass being stretched in the most blissful way. The two twins grinned, content that their efforts were having the desired effect and happy to continued fucking her hard and fast. The friction of their saliva drenched cocks thrusting up against one another, all enveloped in the tight embrace of a very tight asshole; made for uniquely intense pleasure. Breathing heavily, the two began to work up a sweat, their bodies labouring intensely as the pumped Lavender full of as much cock as she could handle. Her hands still instinctively moved along the back of the seat, gripping the edge and stroking the soft fabric as if it were two cocks, her desperate desire being for more cocks. Her lips lightly parted, half hoping a third cock would appear from nowhere and silence her sweet moans with its thick, juicy meatiness. She was unfortunately denied that specific pleasure, her lips gleamed with saliva as her ass began to glow a bright red from George's impactful thrusts into her clutching little hole. To think their first ever customer would prove for such a resoundingly successful experience.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Won whasth a wemarwknly fwesshhhy wbwum…" Luna said, her voice once again muffled. Her lips were stretched around the base of Ron's cock, her tongue curling around his shaft, licking at what flesh she could whilst his cock was submerged in her gullet. Standing upright, Ron Luna between his legs gorging herself on his length. He was standing with a foot either side of Ginny's hips, his sister on all fours happily bouncing her round, juicy ass backwards onto Luna's length, eagerly returning the favour from earlier as Luna was again made good use of her exceptional oral skills. Smirking, Ginny couldn't bring herself to sigh in disdain. The pleasure of Luna's cock being inside of her was more than enough to make her more receptive to Luna's continued eccentricity. But in truth, Ginny loved it all the same, moaning loudly as she fucked herself backwards.

"Luna? What did we say about talking with a cock in your mouth?" Ginny smirked, biting her lip as she arched her back, finding that perfect angle that allowed the head of Luna's cock to carve along her prostate with each deep and intimate thrust, causing Ginny's cock to twitch and spill more pre-cum down her length.

"Sorry. Ron has a remarkably fleshy bum. Perhaps you should have asked him?" Luna suggested, her hand continuing to jerk Ron in the same manner that she had done Harry, only thing time she was milking his pre-cum down onto her ripe, ample breasts. Her other hand was reaching around to his ass and playfully squeezing his surprisingly juicy ass.

"Asked me what?" Ron breathed, a little disappointed that the blowjob had been interrupted, but frankly unable to complain as he looked down at the innocent smile on Luna's face, framed by her hand jerking his cock and her cock being consistently enveloped in Ginny's rounded rear.

"Ginny had a desire to bury herself in a juicy bum over the summer, yet she had to wait until seeing me to fulfil it," Luna revealed candidly, receiving a groan of annoyance from Ginny; one that was quickly overtaken by a grunt of pleasure as Luna's cock sank back into her ass, hitting her prostate in the sweetest way possible.

"Oh… I see. Well, me and Ginny haven't really been… Doing that, you know?" Ron explained, glancing over his shoulder at Ginny who nodded. He hadn't exactly expected his summer to be wild and raving sexual experience, but Ginny hadn't even hinted at doing it even once. Despite their seemingly close relationship the previous year.

"Yeah… It… Kinda just… I don't know. It would have felt weird doing that all summer," Ginny explained, not missing a beat as she impaled herself, looking at Ron as Luna once again enveloped his cock, suckling on his tip as her hand stroked his length.

"We didn't have to do it all summer… Just once or twice," Ron said, not trying to sound disappointed, but his frustration coming through a little. Still, Ginny blushed slightly. In truth, she had considered it. Frankly, it seemed like he would have been a better option than receiving stiff handjobs from her mother. But when it came to act on it, it felt different that it did at school. At school, the atmosphere was different. Sex kinda felt like an everyday thing. On holiday at home, it became less of a consuming reality and the idea of going to her brother for sex felt a little strange.

"But you get what I mean, right? It's alright having some fun when we're in a group, but on our own… It's a little weirder. If I had been desperately needing it, I would have come to you," Ginny explained, hoping to curb Ron's annoyance as her orgasm reared its head, her ass singing with pleasure as the slaps of her ass against Luna's crotch intensified. Furth clarifying, Ginny added, "Besides. It's like you and Harry. You're alright lending one another a hand in a group, but you guys don't go of and have solo sessions together, do you?"

"I do mind giving Harry a…" Ron began, only to stop as both Luna and Ginny grinned, the former with Ron's cock sunk into her throat. Quickly stopping himself from continuing, Ron looked ahead and growled a little, "I don't like this conversation…"

"You say you do, but I don't think that's the case," Luna smiled, plucking her lips from his cock long enough to speak, all before once again sinking him deep into her throat, curbing any ability Ron had to splutter a response. Their conversation turned to laboured grunts and breaths as the trio increased their pace. Ron began to lightly thrust forwards, meeting Luna's plunges with a resulting gag from the blonde. Pushing back onto Luna's cock, Ginny savoured each rigid inch and the delectable curve of her majestic shaft, adoring the way it carved through her insides, grinding up against her prostate in the most delightfully pleasurable manner. Ginny was yet to experience her first orgasm, but with the combined pleasures of fucking Luna earlier and being fucked by Luna now meant that she was desperately close to the edge. Moaning with increasing intensity, her slow and rhythmic pace became more frantic and heated, jamming her ass back onto her cock harder and harder, letting her ass cheeks clap against Luna's crotch with increasing intensity, all the while allowing her breasts to bounce and flail beneath her. In the end, her orgasm swept up on her suddenly and swiftly, prompting her to push Luna inside of her one last time, letting that last plunge of pleasure milk her body dry, cum pouring from the head of her cock and down onto the floor beneath her. A wasted orgasm in some ways, yet Ginny couldn't have held on long enough to deposit it somewhere worthwhile. Keeping Luna inside of her until her cock had completely softened, Ginny slowly unsheathed herself, turning around and holding Luna's pulsating cock in her hands.

"Oh fuck… That… I've missed this cock…" she purred, leaning forwards and planting a kiss on Luna's tip. Crawling from underneath Ron, Ginny went for her clothes, pulling a jumper, panties and jeans on. Forgoing a bra and t-shirt, she simply wore the bare minimum, slipping her shoes on without socks before going to the door, "I'm gonna go grab some snacks from the trolley. Anyone interested? No? Of course… You're too busy fucking each other… Can't blame you..."

In the time it had taken for Ginny to clumsily pull her clothes on, both Luna and Ron had changed positions. Sitting on one of the seats, Ron had Luna atop him, straddling him as she dropped her hips up and down, riding his cock with heated passion, moaning into his ear as the pace increased. Eager to take advantage of the situation, Ron's hands were roaming Luna's body hungrily. Grabbing and groping at her breasts, he smeared the pre-cum that had dribbled down onto her tits across their creamy expanse, lowering his hands to her veiny cock, cradling his heavy warmth In his hands, loving the way it shuddered to the gentlest of touches. The primary focus of his lecherous grasp was her ass. Soft and round and perfect for pawing at. Pulling at her flesh, he relished the way it sprung back into place, bouncing and jiggling as it did so. He could have spent hours simply exploring Luna's body with his hands, learning the ways it reacted to his palms. But that ass of hers was something special. Even then, Ginny couldn't exactly counter that notion, watching his fingers peeling her cheeks apart, flashing her stretched asshole to her and encouraging her to forgo the snacks and see how apt Luna was at taking two cocks at once. Luna always had that mesmerising ability to get Ginny immediately hard again. Even after just cumming. A single glimpse her creamy body got her hard as a rock. Before she lost control, Ginny ducked out, leaving the two of them to their heated climax.

Growing more intense, Luna worked her ass harder and harder, relishing the steady build in pleasure, her cock being trapped between her stomach and Ron's, creating a pocket of flesh lubricated by her own pre-cum. Sweeping her hair out of her eyes, she looked at Ron, the redhead's going wide and the resplendent sight before him. Without thinking, Luna's lips went forwards, pressing against Ron's, her tongue immediately dipping into her mouth, hungrily exploring as best she could, all the while moaning into his mouth. Startled at the move, Ron quickly melted into the kiss, admittedly relishing the embrace as his heart raced. The pleasure enveloping his cock intensified as their kiss grew more and more heated, his stomach twisting inwards as his hands sensually roamed Luna's body, groping and pulling her closer, eager to feel her body against his; skin on skin. Their tongues battled, their lips only ever parting for soft inhales, before crashing back together. Not missing a stroke, Luna was able to slam her arse downwards, all the while snogging Ron, grinding her cock against his belly as she did so. Close to cumming, she increased her pace, knowing full well that she had been on the path to cumming for ages. First with Ginny's tongue In her arse, then her cock and then being submerged in the redhead's shapely rear. Now, she was stuffed with another Weasley cock, rutting against it in order to bring her orgasm about swifter. In truth, the kiss was simply instinctual. Their heated breath was already intermingling and so it seemed a natural step to embrace such an intimate action, snogging Ron with delectable passion. However, Luna failed to think through the reaction that Ron would have; which, evidently, was one of all-around eagerness.

Before he knew it, his cock erupted inside of Luna. In fact, his orgasm was what broke the haze he was in whilst snogging Luna. The sudden jet of cum that sprayed from his cock-head was so intensely pleasurable that he had to pull backwards to moan, his eyes widening as he broke the kiss. Grinning lustfully, Luna rocked her hips back and forth, using his cock to push herself over the edge, spraying several strands of cum along Ron's chest, the most powerful of which splashed across his chin and upper lip, creating a rather unique spectacle of a dumb-founded Ron, splattered with cum. Working herself up and down until Ron's cock slipped from her ass, Luna was swiftly to smile sweetly at him and roll to the side. Grabbing her wand, she swiftly cleaned both herself and Ron up, leaving the bead of cum that had landed on his lips so that he could savour that at his own discretion. Luna knew that if someone had cum on her lips, she would like the option of tasting it as opposed to it simply being cleaned up. Confident that she was clean enough, she slipped into the seat opposite Ron, her softening against her thigh as she looked dreamily out the window, "I hope Ginny buys some pumpkin pasties…"

"Erm… Yeah… Definitely," Ron stammered, a little taken aback by Luna's demeanour. This, after all, was one of his first times sitting alone with her, and the way she so effortlessly relaxed whilst completely naked in a relative stranger's presence was remarkable. In fact, the more he thought on it, the stranger their circumstances were. Regardless, that kiss lingered on his mind. It was fiery. Intimate. Romantic even. The kind of kindled passion that he had first experienced with Hermione in the first occasions they had fucked. Yet now, looking at Luna, he didn't feel anything like that for her. In fact, he felt only overwhelming sexual arousal towards her, simply because she remained one of the most intense fucks he had ever had. A lot more intense than his times with Hermione over the summer. It was only having fucked Luna that it put into perspective just how stale he and Hermione had gotten. In truth, he loved her. Definitely loved her. Yet… He felt as If he wasn't good at sex. A strange thing to admit given some of the orgasmic experiences he had had with her. But he felt he paled in comparison to her sexual experience. He had only had sex with a handful of people and was almost always the passive force in them. Even with Luna, he had stood there and then sat down, and allowed Luna to take control the entire way. It felt as if he had taken his preference of being submissive and simply stopped there. He didn't contribute anything to his fucks with Hermione because… He didn't know how. How strange that Luna would be the one to illuminate such a deficit within him.

"Ron? Or Ronald? Which do you prefer?" Luna asked, seemingly apropos of nothing, snapping Ron out of his haze. Turning back to her, he saw that she had leant backwards, allowing her breasts to spread out slightly, her nipples still delightfully slick from when his pre-cum had dripped onto them. Such a simple sight already began to get his cock hard.

"Ron's fine," Ron added, expecting some form of conversation to spark from that, yet Luna simply nodded and turned her head back to the window, not bothering to even think ahead as to what she would say. Still, Ron's cock began to grow harder, rising upright. As Luna took notice, she smiled.

"Feel free to pleasure yourself while we sit here. I have no problem with it. I prefer to wait a while before a second round, but play with yourself you'd like," Luna smiled, once again turning away as Ron looked at her with baffled shock. Yeah, he was confident that he didn't have any romantic feelings towards Luna. Just a strange curiosity. Of everyone he had been with, she was definitely the one that made sex the most interesting. Even the dull mundane parts of waiting for a round two.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The half an hour patrol along the entirety of the Hogwarts Express was taking its toll on Hermione. Presumably on purpose, Padma was eagerly marching from compartment to compartment, speeding along whenever possible, yet always lingering to chat with each group of students for long enough that Hermione grew more and more uncomfortable. Walking too quickly meant that the butt-plug lodged in her arse shifted back and forth yet lingering in the same position for too long allowed the toy to settle and stretch her ass. Still, Hermione did everything in her power to muster up her composure, following Padma along and talking chirpily with new students, introducing herself, only to be on the verge of collapse by the time they moved to the next compartment. Her cock was fighting against her panties, threatening to tear through the fabric as pre-cum soaked the garment. Seemingly always on the edge of orgasm, she fought to maintain her dignity. Finally, Padma relented in their Prefectorial Duties, suggesting they take a toilet break. Eager to take the toy out, she was beaten to the punch as Padma ducked inside, taking an excruciatingly long time. Shifting back and forth, Hermione did everything she could to find that perfect sweet spot in which she could come to ignore the large knob of plastic plunged into her rear end, yet despite her best efforts, she simply couldn't. Knocking on the door to the toilet, Hermione whimpered, "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yep! Sorry. Took a little long! Just coming out the now," Padma called out, flushing the toilet and quickly appearing at the door. Before Hermione went in, she stopped her, smiling softly and with a hint of sympathy, whilst remaining a lecherous tease, she said, "We've got fifteen minutes left and still have a couple carriages to go. Do you think you could hold it?"

"I swear to…" Hermione muttered beneath her breath, composing herself before following after Padma. As they dipped into the next carriage, Padma stumbled slightly, dropping her bag. As she bent over to pick it up, her skirt hiked up slightly and Hermione couldn't help but stare hungrily. She had been perpetually held on the verge of orgasm for so long that the merest flash of sexually suggestive flesh was enough to get her properly randy. The fact that she couldn't see Padma's underwear despite the curve of her Indian arse being plainly displayed only served to make Hermione hornier. Standing upright, Padma apologised before moving on to the next compartment. Knocking politely on the door, she pulled the door open, only to gasp suddenly.

"I'm sorry!" Padma squealed as she looked inside, seeing a duo of half-naked people driving into one another. Screaming suddenly, Hannah Abbott lunged to cover her breasts as she failed to cease her constant riding motions, easing her ass down onto Justin Finch-Fletchley's cock. Both Hermione and Padma stood in the doorway, watching the blonde writhe in pleasure whilst also yelling at them to leave. Her jumper was lifted up to expose her breasts, with her shirt unbuttoned, her Hufflepuff tie falling between her rather sizable breasts; plumper and juicier than any Hermione had seen at Hogwarts. Her skirt was the only garment on the floor, with her panties having been peeled to the side to allow for Justin's cock to enter her. Despite being intruded upon, Justin found himself so embroiled in fucking Hannah that he couldn't have cared about the voyeuristic leers coming from the doorway. Regardless, Hermione quickly pulled Padma way before she herself became to aroused by the sight, the plug in her ass only serving to encourage her to join in. As the door slid shut, Padma giggled before turning to Hermione, "It seems you're not the only perverted Prefect around…"

Groaning, Hermione followed Padma to the next compartment, knocking and entering to find Susan Bones sitting quietly on her own, reading. Despite that, her cheeks were a flush red, further exasperated by the two Prefect's entering. Smiling, Hermione took the opportunity to sit down, wincing at her butt-plug jutted painfully into her, "Hi, Susan. How was your summer?"  
"It was alright. Pretty typical. Mum's been busy at the ministry so tried to spend as much time with her as possible. Looking forward to…" Susan began, only to stop mid-way through her sentence as audible squeals and gasps of delight echoed through the wall. Despite their wall between them, they could hear each moan of pleasure reverberating through Hannah's voice as she fucked Justin, grunting and moaning in equal measure. Clearing her throat and going even redder, Susan finished, "Looking forward to school? I heard you two are Prefects now."

"Yeah. We're on patrol at the moment. Checking up and introducing ourselves," Padma explained, unable to hide the smile on her face. Glancing over at Hermione, she watched the girl shifting back and forth in her seat, the butt-plug adjusting itself inside of her and pleasuring her even more. It was truly orgasmic to watch Hermione Granger, the teacher's pet know it all, squirming due to having a butt-plug up her ass.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I've got… Plenty to keep myself entertained. No! Busy. Busy. Plenty to be busy with," Susan explained, clarifying herself out of fear the two of them would presume listening to her two fellow Hufflepuff's going at it was enjoyable for her.

"Right…" Padma smirked, gesturing to Hermione and watching her shuffle out into the corridor with immense glee. The rest of the compartments were comparatively plain, with first years and groups of un-salacious individuals simply welcoming them politely. Hannah and Justin had by no means been the first to be caught in the act. They were merely the only ones that didn't have the good sense to lock the door. Several times Padma and Hermione could hear the familiar rhythmic sounds of sex through the thin sliding doors, or even got a sneak peek through a poorly adjusted set of blinds, yet Hannah was the first they openly walked into. They wouldn't be the last, however. Reaching the very last carriage, the pushed into another compartment and stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes wide with complete and utter shock, "Oh my god…"

The sight of Lavender Brown pinned between the two Weasley twins, their cocks slamming into her gaping ass, whilst Lavender fought to not drool over the two of them was quite the spectacle indeed. Her saliva smeared face, rippling with pleasure as her ass was stuffed with two surprisingly thick cocks was utterly divine. Despite Padma's outburst, the three of them remained oblivious to the two voyeurs in the doorway, with the both of them simply watched as Lavender allowed her ripe little ass to be defiled in such a spectacular and surreal way. Unable to help herself, Hermione dropped a hand beneath her skirt, lightly massaging the bulge in her panties, the orgasmic sight becoming the straw that broke her feigned reservations. Padma barely even noticed Hermione's flagrant display and instead watched with utter delight as one of her closest friends had her ass stretched in ways that she had repeatedly denied her and Parvati doing. A part of Padma wanted to take a picture as evidence or to enjoy the pleasure-consumed sight of Lavender's drooling face as the pleasure overwhelmed her thin body, her hair ruffled and her entire appearance looking well and truly fucked. Stepping back, Padma finally noticed Hermione's hand and absolutely went giddy. Pinching herself to ensure that she wasn't dreaming, she watched as Hermione Granger jerked off to her friend getting double-teamed and exploded internally as she did so.

"Fuck!" Lavender squealed as her cock came between her stomach and Fred's. Her cock shudder and spilt a sizable orgasm forth, sending several streams of cum flying along her breasts and Fred's chest, with a couple strands even landing on both of their faces. With Lavender having cum, the two twins relented, with Fred cumming deep into Lavender's ass whilst George took the opportunity to provide her round ass with a fitting sticky tribute. Pumping her rear end full of cum, Fred allowed his cock to slowly deflate, cum eventually leaking from her ass as his cock slipped out and no longer remained as a functional stopper to the torrent. Meanwhile, George slapped his cock against her soft cheeks, driving his length against them until he came, painting her creamy flesh with an equally creamy load, coating her round cheeks in his seed, before breathlessly staggering backwards, collapsing onto the floor as Lavender rolled to the side, a complete and utter mess. Despite her current state, she was able to wipe her chin, the effects of the sweets steadily wearing off as she looked Fred deep in eye and said, "I'll take a packet of those sweets. They'll do the trick."

Quickly ducking out before they were seen, Padma and Hermione quickly checked the last few empty compartments before stopping to talk, Padma's grin stretching across her entire face, "Well… I didn't expect that from Lav. She's always been more of a top when it comes to specific people. But I suppose… Red hair makes her wild…"

"Yeah… Are we done?" Hermione groaned, slumping against the wall, almost completely and utterly defeated. Smirking, Padma clapped her on the shoulder and nodded, giving Hermione some modicum of relief. She no longer had to compose herself as the friendly, helpful prefect, all the while battling her butt-plug.

"Eager to find a friend, eh? I won't stop you. You know this was surprisingly fun, Granger. I never would have thought you'd be as… outgoing towards these things. If you… if you ever want… Well. Don't be a stranger?" Padma smiled with a strange earnest nature. Making her way along the carriage, Padma got the end and turned, calling out to Hermione once again, "Granger!"

Confused, Hermione looked towards her. Looking away from her, Padma reached behind herself, hiked up her skirt to reveal her pantiless rear end. Yet, to Hermione's surprise, her lack of underwear was not the most interesting thing. Instead, Padma spread her ass slightly apart to reveal a small string leading out from her puckered asshole, attached to a bulb of plastic. Grabbing it, Padma pulled it backwards slightly, causing a bulbous plastic bead to stretch her asshole and pop outwards, another string revealing a chained series of plastic beads lodged inside Padma's asshole. Lowering her skirt, she giggled before moving to the next carriage, leaving Hermione in shock. No wonder Padma had taken so long in the bathroom. Here she was thinking that it was done to spite her, when it reality it was done in order to… relate to her. The confusion didn't last long as Hermione straightened up. Suddenly, the compartment which housed the Weasley Twins opened and Lavender stepped out, now fully clothed yet completely dishevelled. She clutched in her hand a plastic bag of sweets. Fixing herself up as much as she could, she left, eager to put a fair distance between her and the place of her salacious activities, completely unaware of Hermione's knowledge. Knowing full well that those sweets were something worth investigating, Hermione brushed it aside and staggered her way along the carriages, eager to get to Ginny, Harry and Ron's compartment and the deserved relief she had most definitely earned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So… Er… How was your summer?" Harry stammered, his cheeks growing flush as he glanced occasionally at Cho's rounded features, the girl smiling softly back at him as her hands fidgeted in front of her. Unable to maintain eye-contact for very long without immediately turning a deeper shade of red, the two of them awkwardly looked past one another, doing their best to further the conversation.

"It was alright. A little stressful, but probably nowhere near as much as yours. I can't believe that dementors attacked you. You must have been pretty brave to face them," Cho smiled sweetly, trying her best to overcome her awkwardness, but failing entirely.

"I guess. It sort of just… happened," Harry explained, maintaining his modesty. A slight giggle escaped Cho's lips before falling into silence once again, nervously dancing around substantial subject; or in fact the subject that both of them wanted to broach.

"Thanks for the letters by the way. They really helped me out. Being able to write to someone," Cho added with an earnest zeal, having found the ability to write to someone with more in common with her very useful. The summer was strangely lonely for her and the occasional letters she sent and received were amongst the highlights.

"Oh, no worries. You can write to me anytime. Or you know… talk to me. You know? At… At Hogwarts," Harry stammered, chuckling slightly as he did so, managing to elicit a chortle out of Cho as she bowed her head and nodded, her smile widening.

"That would be nice. I'll… er…" Cho fumbled, turning away and shuffling a little down the corridor of the carriage, seemingly forgetting the reason that she was standing there in the first place. A momentary surge of confidence overcame her, and she turned back, calling out, "Oh Harry? I… Never-mind…"

"It's alright. What's up?" Harry smiled, taking a step after her, able to see the uncertainty on her face as she began to twist her fingers back and forth a little more, actively avoiding eye contact even more than she was before. Eventually she spoke up, being careful with her words.

"I was just going to ask if you've seen Marietta. I've not… Well… I need her hand with… with you, know?" Cho smiled, wincing as she said those last words, feeling immensely awkward for having to bring up the issue, despite the fact that it was common knowledge amongst pretty much everyone at Hogwarts.

"Oh. I've not seen her. But… I could… if you'd like? Or I can help you find Marietta," Harry suggested, boldly. Quickly backtracking so as to not appear to eager, his cheeks flared up again as he realised, he had approached the subject with far too much enthusiasm. Worried that it would make him seem like a sex-hungry creep, he took a step back, partly hoping she would outright turn him down.

"I mean… If you'd like to… I'd appreciate it…. But only if you want. I don't want to impose…" Cho said, closing the distance between them. A part of her really wanted what they were talking about. To share that sort of pleasure with Harry had come a long-standing dream over the summer that was only perpetuated by the letters she received from him. Yet, she was doing her very best to not appear to eager and to maintain the sort of friendly helping hand mentality, as opposed to intimate lovers.

"You're not imposing. I'd be happy to… you know. Help with that…" Harry stammered, smirking as he did so. The two of them laughed slightly as they stood there, agreeing to do it, yet neither one of them making a move to actually get started. Standing there helplessly, Cho eventually took a meek form of initiative.

"Thanks. Erm… Shall we, er… Perhaps the bathroom? The compartment I'm sitting in has a bunch of fourth years in it, so…" Cho explained, reaching for the bathroom that the two of them had been standing outside. To Harry's surprise, it was empty, meaning that the two of them had been standing their waiting for nothing. Still, as she pulled the door open, she gestured to Harry to go first.

"Alright. Yeah. Let's just…" Harry muttered as he stepped inside, Cho following after him. The cubicle was tiny, with the two of them barely able to keep their bodies from being pushed tightly together. Not wanting to simply sandwich himself against her, Harry let the door slide shut, with Cho looking up at him expectantly. Reaching forwards, Harry felt his hand brush against the side of her hip, his fingers slipping past her skirt-clad ass, sending a shiver through Cho's body. Managing to lock the door, he blushed and stuttered his excuse, "Sorry. I was… was trying to lock the door."

"Ah… Okay… Erm… I suppose…" Cho stammered, turning around as best she could, inadvertently pushing her ass into Harry's crotch, almost pushing him backwards as she did so. Looking away from him, she reached behind herself and grabbed her skirt and panties. In a swift and unsexy move, she peeled them downwards, letting them bunch around her ankles, revealing her round, pert ass to Harry. Breathing deeply, he relished the sight of her ass bouncing free, her cheeks lightly parting as she bent herself over the toilet, resting a knee of the seat as she prostrated herself in preparation for what was to come. In truth, Harry expect to literally lend her a hand, not be offered her cute rear end to pound and fuck. Making sure she was in a comfortable position, she glanced over her shoulder, breathing heavily in anticipation, "I'm… Eh… I'm ready?"

"Oh… Right. Just a second…" Harry muttered, unbuckling his trousers and letting them drop around his knees. Pulling his boxers down, he left his cock slip free. It hadn't been that long since he left Ginny and Luna, and despite the delectable sight of Cho's completely naked ass, his cock still wasn't entirely hard. Blushing immensely, Harry began to run his hand back and forth, jerking himself of, doing his best to muster up the rigidity required.

"Everything alright?" Cho asked, feeling his hand occasionally smack against her ass cheeks, his softened cock striking her skin as he did so. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him jerking himself off, his face a deep maroon from the embarrassment.

"Yeah… I was just with Ginny before this so…" Harry explained, working his cock fast and faster, using the pre-cum that leaked from his tip to lubricate his movements, all the while focusing on the promising pleasure that Cho's arse was undoubtedly going to provide.

"I see. Do you want a hand?" Cho offered, to which Harry nodded, dropping his cock in embarrassed frustration. The position they were in was a little clumsy, yet Cho reached behind herself and managed to wrap her hand around his cock, her palm becoming slick with pre-cum. It wasn't nearly as pleasurable as it was when he was doing it, but erotic nature of it being someone else's hand was working wonders in bringing him to full mast once more. Jerking him off with a slow and clumsy rhythm, Cho rested his throbbing tip against her soft ass, milking pre-cum out onto her skin, the warm trickle making her own cock throb between her thighs. The pleasure of her silky soft skin rubbing firmly against his sensitive cock-head was all that it took to get him hard, his cock pulsating in her hand as she gave him a last few pumps. A part of her wanted to continue to cradle his cock, tracing each inch as she did so, allowing herself to grow more and more accustomed with the engorged cock in her hand. Yet, she couldn't maintain the awkward position of stretching her hand behind herself and tugging him off. Besides, he would be inside of her asshole soon enough and no doubt that pleasure would the simple satisfaction of jerking Harry's cock. Sliding her hand back out in front of herself, she pushed her bum out a little more, Harry's cock now resting gently between her two cheeks, his shaft gleaming with pre-cum. Arching her back, she caused her cheeks to spread apart slightly, flaunting her puckered hole to Harry, giving him very little options. Even if he tried to reposition himself, he would invariably have his cock thrust up against her asshole just by doing so. Which meant it was time for the main event.

It took very little effort to guide his cock into place, the two of them moaning slightly as the pressure built at her entrance. Easing herself backwards, Cho teased her ass, lightly probing her puckered entrance, keeping herself on the very verge of satisfaction, all before Harry took control and thrust himself forwards. Her hole stretched to accommodate him, her tight ring rolling along his glimmering cock, slipping easily inside of her with resounding pleasure. In that moment, the awkwardness that had predicated their fuck melted away, the two of them uniting in a shared drive for sumptuous pleasure. Inching forwards, Harry effortlessly buried himself up to the hilt, the soft smack of his crotch against her ass being music to their ears. Cho relished it, his cock pushing gently against her prostate, lightly caressing to bead of pleasure and sending titillating moans dripping from her mouth. The feeling of his wiry pubic hair grinding up against her ass was nothing short of orgasmic, with Cho grinding herself against his crotch, rutting against him and relishing the friction of his hair against her tender ass. Moaning softly, she simply melted, her assumption that Harry's cock was all she need to distract herself becoming a reaffirmed fact in her mind. Pre-cum dribbled from the head of her cock, her meaty shaft smacking against her thighs as Harry steadied himself behind her. The heat building in the small cubicle was palpable, with their half-clothed bodies growing more heated the longer they stood sandwiched together. Regardless, the two of them were more than happy that they could overcome the furtive awkwardness with a good old-fashioned fuck.

The cramped confines of the small cubicle made it difficult to build up into a swift and climactic rhythm, prompting Harry to take a slower and more intimate approach. Pulling backwards, he rocked right back into forward thrust, easing himself as deep inside her as possible, each of his thrusts being driven as far forward as possible, squeezing out every last inch of pleasure possible. The movement of Harry's cock was divine. The slow rhythmic grind of his cock sliding into her, caressing her prostate, was only accentuated by that last firm push. As Harry fought to get himself deeper inside her, his cock ground firmly against her prostate, massaging in a momentary burst of intensity, only to have him pull backwards, relieving her of the intensity, yet still providing pleasure all the same. Their heated moans filled the room as the two fucked, Cho readily pushing backwards onto Harry's thrusts in order to amplify that culminating burst of intensity that came with each of his thrusts. One hand dropped down to her cock, grabbing herself by the tip and lightly caressing the incredibly sensitive flesh with the tip of her thumb. The additional pressure made for an intense pleasure whenever she desired it, with her hand beginning to glisten and gleam with pre-cum, her cock working tirelessly to pump the substance out onto her skin. Humming softly, she loved the slow and erotic pace that Harry was fucking her with. It was intimate and personal. Meaningful. Each thrust felt like it carried so much emotion. Like it was purposeful. Driven into her with loving intent, meant to titillate and excite her in all the delightful ways. She was never a massive fan of anal, with her and Cedric always having her be the top, yet for whatever reason, she felt a strange resonating warmth in bottoming. As if it brought her closer to what she had lost. Or perhaps her prostate had simply increased in sensitivity with her ass now becoming a brimming beacon of intense pleasure. That reasoning couldn't be used for what she asked next. With her mind addled with pleasure, she simply spoke her mind, pleading with Harry for him to do something that she had begun feeling a carnal desire to enjoy. Well, ever since she lost Cedric, "Spank me… Oh god, spank me please!"

"What?" Harry grunted, barely hearing her, yet managing to pick up on her desperation to be spanked. It had become an intense overwhelming desire ever since Harry had pushed inside her. Again, normally, when she and Cedric fucked, she would blister his ass with spanks and smacks, knowing that he got off on it. But ever since he had gone, she herself felt that overwhelming desire. On the more lonelier nights over the summer, she kneel on her bed and bringing her hands down onto her ass, relishing the sting of the biting flesh, adoring the burn that rose in her skin, yet she could never bring herself to orgasm, despite that red raw treatment she inflicted on herself bringing her so very close to spurting a load forth. Witch biology prevented it from happening. But now… Now she could relish a rippling orgasm, all the while being spanked mercilessly.

"Spank my ass… Please… I beg you… Spank me…" Cho whimpered, overcoming her anxiety in a desperate pleading way. Startled by her outburst, Harry was more than happy to oblige. Lifting a hand, he playfully spanked her ass, letting her cheeks bounce and jiggle as the cracking of flesh filled the cubicle. It was a soft smack and as such her skin didn't' even change colour, instead rippling as a result. Disappointed, Cho once again begged, almost on the verge of mewling, "Harder! Please… Harder…"

Surprised, Harry brought his hand down harder, the smack leaving a small red spot on her arse cheek. Yet, she was satiated. Continuing to plead, Cho didn't stop until Harry brought both his hands down suddenly and sharply, the resounding smack causing Cho to squeal loudly, bordering on a scream. Worried he had hurt her, he was pleasantly surprised as she growled a responding moan and began to impale herself on his cock harder and faster, encouraging him to continue. Reassured by Cho's enthusiastic response, Harry spanked her again, the smacking sound sending shivers of pleasure through Cho's body, her moans becoming louder and more heated, her quiet shyness seeping away into a wild, ravenous animal, hungry for painful pleasure to consume her body. Spreading his spanks out as much as possible, he tried not to strike the same spot more than once, yet as her ass began to glow a vibrant red, he found himself unable to do so, bringing his hands down on her tender flesh. Squealing with delight, she shuffled back and forth on her feet, arching her back as she moaned loudly. It was a surprising change of pace for Harry, yet he was more than happy to do as she pleased, easing his cock in and out of her spasming asshole as he spanked her. Spanking her caused her body to seize up, her muscles suddenly tightening and clamping down on his cock, pinning it in place as she recovered from the blistering strikes. Her ass grew redder and redder, her hole tightening massively as her hand dripped with pre-cum. Humming with more pleasure, she slammed herself back onto his cock sending her body into over-drive. Her orgasm swept over her suddenly and swiftly.

To Harry's surprise, Cho's body began to contort, groans escaping her lips as her ass tightened suddenly. He couldn't see from the angle he was at, but her cock was jetting cum out across the toilet seat, a sizable pent-up load splashing across the surface. Her tightened ass caused him to start cumming too, pouring forth his seed into her clutching ass. Yet, that wasn't what took him by surprised. As he was consumed with his own orgasm, he wasn't continuing his spanks, forcing Cho to reach behind herself with a hand and sharply strike her own ass, hitting her cheeks harder and faster, moaning and grunting as her skin burned a deeper and deeper shade of red. The spanks made her ass quiver around Harry's cock, milking him quicker and quicker, until his cock slipped out of her ass. Breathing heavily, he watched her push herself over the edge, her orgasm subsiding as she wound down on the spanking. With one last smack, she slumped forwards, cum leaking out of her ass as she recovered. As she did so, she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Harry, her mind running wildly in circles. Unable to control it, she began to cry, tears slipping down over her cheeks as she lightly sniffled. Spotting this immediately, Harry stepped forwards, forgetting his exposed cock and smearing cum across her ass cheeks.

"You okay? Did I hurt you? You just seemed really into it," Harry apologised, stowing his cock away and doing his best to awkwardly comfort Cho as she wept. Standing upright, Cho didn't bother to clean herself up, but simply pulled her panties and skirt back into place, cum beginning to soak through her underwear. Nervously, she turned to him, still sniffling as she wiped her eyes.

"No… It's nothing. Thanks for the… the help… I should go…" Cho stammered in amidst her crying. Reaching for the door, she quickly slipped out, wincing as her ass began to ache. Trying to catch her, Harry realised he could leave the toilet in that state and stopped, letting her slip into the next carriage. A quick spell later and the toilet was spick and span. Doing what he originally came there to do, he stepped out and debated going after her, knowing full well that there was undoubtedly a legitimate reason behind her weeping. Yet, the more he considered it, the more out depth he felt he was. He barely even knew how to have small-talk with her, let alone actually discuss a serious topic. Hell, they hadn't even ever talked that much. It was sort of just ogling at a distance, rather than actual proper conversations. The longest conversation he probably had with her was following the night with her and Cedric. Feeling guilty for suggesting they have sex, he turned and made his way back to his compartment, letting out a deep sigh as he did so. Why were women so bloody complicated?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let's go over what we've got then," Hermione moaned, reclining into the seat as she let her hand course along her cock. Having finished her shift with Padma, Hermione returned to their compartment and took a well-deserved break. Ron had already left for his shift, leaving her with Luna and Ginny, alongside the perfect opportunity to discuss their personal mission. Whilst they were all keen to lunge into more sexual avenues, frankly, the trio were more than happy to enjoy the option of reclining in complete nudity, all the while lazily jerking off. Hermione had taken a corner, lifting one leg up onto the seat, her hand running along her cock, jerking herself off as she hid from view the object lodged in her ass. She still had her panties on, simply peeling them to one side to free her cock. In truth, the moment she no longer had to hide her pleasure, the butt-plug came into its own, applying a level of pleasure to the simple act of jerking off. Whilst she wouldn't be able to attain orgasm on her own, the pleasure was more than enough to satiate her. Ginny was laid across the opposite seat, laying backwards as she lightly thrust her hips into her own hand, jerking herself off as Hermione spoke, whilst Luna sat next to Hermione, content to simply let her cock stand up right, spilling pre-cum down her shaft. She was obviously horny and in need of pleasure, yet for whatever reason, she neglected her own ability to jerk herself off and even declined Hermione's offer to pass her own hand up and along the blonde's shaft. Her reasoning? Neither Ginny nor Hermione could probe that out of her. Brushing it aside, Hermione moaned, enjoying her own hand and the anal stimulation as she spoke, "We left the ring in the Vault. So, that's already been returned. Which means, there are four more artefacts."

"Fred and George have the Vial. They must know how important it is. No matter what I do, I couldn't find it. They hide it remarkably well. I think they're using it for their new business thing," Ginny explained, biting her lip as she increased the speed of her upwards thrusts, her lubricated hand smacking against the base of her crotch, "They will definitely have it at school, so I think that is our best chance. They won't trust me trying to ask about it."

"I'll… I'll see if I can have a talk with them. No doubt they'll be keen to have a Prefect on their side. Maybe they'll slip up," Hermione suggested, dancing her thumb across her tip, dropping a second hand downwards to massage her heavy balls. The constant edging that she endured throughout patrol had resulted in a sizable load building in her balls, waiting to be unleashed on a lucky individual, "So we know the location of three of them."

"We do? You found a third one?" Ginny beamed, thrilled that there had been some progress on the topic. Immediately, Hermione panicked. She did know where another one was. It was tucked inside the back-pocket of her favourite jeans. She had had the notebook for the entirety of last year yet had kept it a complete secret from both Ginny and Luna. Hell, even when Aphrodomina asked about it, she lied. She loved that book to death and didn't want to part with it until it became absolutely necessary. If Ginny and Luna knew about it, they would want her to hand it back in. Stammering, she desperately tried to come up with an excuse for her comment.  
"Erm… Yeah. We know for definite that one's in the possession of the Ministry. The necklace. It was deemed a dangerous magical artefact and sealed away, wasn't it?" Hermione clarified, glad that Ginny was too embroiled in her own masturbation to notice the relieved look on Hermione's face. Continuing as if she hadn't slipped up, Hermione moaned, "Which leaves us with only two… The notebook and the clamps. The clamps are in the possession of a Pureblood family, aren't they? Who could have them?"

"The Malfoys? Maybe it's an heirloom of theirs?" Ginny suggested, her breathing growing heavier, one of her hands latching onto her breast, squeezing and plucking at her nipple, stretching it outwards before letting it bounce back into place; working her nipple tender and raw.

"Possibly. And the notebook was in the hands of a foreign trader. Probably the guy we bought the ring from. Maybe Fred and George bought it as well?" Hermione suggested, hoping to lead them away from asking if she had bought it, given she bought the ring.

"I asked my father about them and didn't know anything. It was rather awkward. I had to explain to him the function of nipple clamps…" Luna chimed in, before proposing that she take a lead on discovering the Twins knowledge of the artefacts, "Perhaps I ought to ask the Twins about them"

"I don't think that's a good idea… Leave the twins to me. You two think about the most likely candidates for the Pureblood family," Hermione moaned, running her hand along her cock faster and faster, her body moving swiftly towards orgasm. Unable to deny herself the satisfaction, she let her cock flop heavily against her stomach and moaned, "Of fuck… I've been waiting too long. Would one of you…"

"Of course. If you wouldn't mind, I'd quite like to lick your ass, Hermione?" Luna smiled, finally showing some interest in the fact that Hermione and Ginny were writhing in ecstasy. That initial prospect of Luna licking her ass was one that Hermione was thrilled about. The prospect of her tongue sinking inside of her, exploring her depths, ducking and weaving amidst her tight entrance; it was nothing but enticing. As she shifted to change position, the plug inside of her ass bounced slightly inside of her, reminding that her ass was already somewhat occupied. Not wanting to reveal to her friends that she had bought herself a butt-plug and was in fact wearing it, Hermione readjusted her panties to ensure that they covered the anal secret, before stammering a meek response to the eager blonde.

"My ass? Oh… oh, no, I'd rather not… Erm…" Hermione stuttered, watching Luna's face sink with disappointment. As to why Luna had become so intensely interested in something that she was certain they had done before, Hermione wasn't kept in suspense for much longer.

"Oh, some other time. I'd really like to experience this smothering that Ginny has become so fond of. If I had the ability to smother myself with my own ass, it would be a lot less hassle," Luna smiled sweetly, shuffling forwards and kneeling between Hermione's knees, ignoring the brunette's look of utter confusion. Grabbing Hermione's cock with her hands, Luna looked up at her innocently, "Would you like a blowjob or a fuck?"

"I'm never going to get used to the candid way you approach sex. It's so refreshing," Hermione chuckled, receiving only a dreamy expectant smile from Luna. The moment the blonde latched herself onto sex, nothing else seemingly matter. Clearing her throat, Hermione added, "A fuck would be great."

With that, Luna clambered up onto her feet and turned around. Quickly, Hermione readjusted her position, having to work fast as Luna simply sat down on top of her. Moaning as her cock was trapped between her own stomach and Luna's plump ass cheeks, Hermione let her hands roam the blonde's body, relishing her sumptuous nudity. Keen to get a cock back inside of her, Luna drew her ass upwards, hoping to angle Hermione's cock towards her asshole, but only serving to stroke Hermione's cock with her pliable ass cheeks. Moaning softly, Hermione allowed Luna to provide a sumptuous lap-dance, up until the point where Luna grew frustrated and grabbed the brunette's cock by the base. Angling it upwards, she sank downwards, piercing her well-fucked asshole with Hermione's cock and lodging her magnificent length deep inside of her. Three quarters of Hermione's cock disappeared instantly, paired with the satisfied moans of the two of them. The last quarter entered Luna slowly as she eased herself downwards, grinding her plump ass into Hermione's crotch as she did so. Sprawling backwards with her legs spread, Hermione watched Luna begin to lightly bounce up and down on her cock. Luna's legs were pressed tightly together as she was technically still standing on her feet as opposed to resting on Hermione. She was bent over, bobbing her ass up and down on Hermione's cock, rocking back and forth on her feet as inch after inch worked itself into her clutching rear end. Humming softly and pleasurably, Luna delighted in how slick and easily Hermione was able to fuck her. The girl's cock was carving in and out of ass with such slick precision that it was almost overwhelming. But if anyone was experiencing overwhelming pleasure, it was Hermione.

The blonde was exceptionally firm with her downward plunges, almost slamming her ass onto Hermione's cock, the shockwave reverberating through the pair of them. But more importantly, the push forced Hermione's ass downwards against the seat beneath her, causing the plug in her ass to push up and into her, rutting directly against her prostate. Each plunge of Luna's hips was met with a deep grunt from Hermione as her salacious moan was interrupted by an intense surge of pleasure from her ass. It was utterly unique and wholly worthwhile given all she had suffered up until this point. Bathing in intense pleasure, Hermione felt her fingers tingling as she caressed Luna's body, pawing at her ass as she gently massaged the blonde's back. Hermione had indeed missed this. The perverse experiences she shared with Luna and Ginny the past year were amongst her greatest highlights, and frankly, it was beyond erotic to be reunited with the both of them. When she had walked into the compartment for the first time, seeing Luna sat in the corner naked, whilst Ginny was mid-way through stripping down, it filled her with a warm and reaffirming comfort. A similar comfort that was flooding her body with each mesmerising downward push of Luna's hips. Watching her two friends fucking, Ginny couldn't help but find her hand to be lacking in the satisfying bliss that they could provide. Sitting normally, she jerked her cock, watching as Luna increased her bounces, the blonde's cock sandwiched between her thighs, milking pre-cum from her purplish head, her shaft shaking and shuddering. The sight was intoxicating to say the least. Grinning, Ginny knew exactly what she wanted. It had been a while since she had tasted her best-friend's cock after all.

Slipping onto her knees, Ginny coaxed Luna into leaning back onto Hermione. Spreading her legs, Luna planted a foot on either side of Hermione's legs, squatting down onto the brunette's cock, allowing Ginny access to both her own throbbing length and a front two seat to her ass stretching around Hermione's cock. Leaning back onto Hermione, Luna thrust her hips up into the air subsequently lifting them along Hermione's length, before dropping them back down with a deep groan. The new position allowed for a swifter pace and deeper penetration, all the while giving Ginny access to a truly delectable treat. In between Luna's thrusts, Ginny grabbed the blonde's cock by the base and swiftly angle it to her lips. Taking it into her mouth, Ginny immediately began to gag and splutter as Luna inadvertently fucked her mouth. It took a moment, but Luna eventually plunged into Ginny's unprepared throat, her thrusts no longer becoming motivated by a desire to fuck herself on Hermione's cock, but instead motivated by the desire to be buried deeper into Ginny's gullet. Not expecting such a violent series of thrusts, Ginny quickly swallowed her pride and allowed Luna to fuck her throat with a sloppy intensity, the redhead struggling to wrestle with the length as it swelled and bulged against her throat. Swallowing saliva and pre-cum as best she could, she let out deep, hoarse groans of pleasure; groans that were muffled by the massive cock in her throat. The trio let out sweet silky sounds of satisfaction, with Hermione and Luna moaning into one another's ears, their bodies writhing together in pleasurable union whilst Ginny gorged herself on her best-friend's cock. It made for quite the spectacle and stunning sight to say the least; to which both Ron and Harry could testify as they pulled the door open to enter.

Immediately met with the sight, the two of them were enamoured by their girlfriend's respective perversity, all of which was accentuated by Luna's participation. Closing the door behind themselves, the locked it to forgo any further disturbances, leaving the fivesome alone for the first time since their departure from Hogwarts the year prior. Neither Harry nor Ron needed any prompting or encouragement to do as they did, with the pair of the swiftly beginning to strip naked, both having overcome their anxieties of seeing one another naked. As they both dropped their clothes to the ground, they stopped and looked at one another. The only conceivable place for them to join in was Ginny's awaiting ass, which was so perfectly presented. Awkwardly looking at one another, the two tried to come to a silent conclusion as to who was the one who would get to fuck her, whilst the other search for some clumsier means to engage in the group.

"Erm… How are we going to do this?" Ron asked, his eyes latched onto his own sister's juicy ass, her cheeks falling apart so perfectly. Her lightly freckled skin accentuated by pale creamy expanses, all ignited with fiery red hair. A sumptuous sight to say the least.

"Well, er… I don't know…" Harry replied, his hand on his cock, watching Luna's ass gape and stretch to accommodate the thickest portions of Hermione's cock, her cheeks squeezing firmly into Hermione's heavy balls, the two of them moaning hungrily for more.

"I suppose we could rock-paper-scissors it?" Ron suggested, turning to Harry expectantly. Nodding in agreement, Harry raised his hand, the two of them counting down. Celebrating, Ron dropped down behind his sister, his hands groping at her plump rear end. His cock throbbed and swelled as he eased his length between her cheeks, ignoring Harry as he tried to figure out where was best for him to join in. Spreading Ginny's ass, Ron guided his cock towards her entrance, watching as her hole easily parted and swallowed his cock, drawing him balls deep with a resonant smack of flesh. Ginny groaned around Luna's cock, momentarily glancing over her shoulder to see who it was. Unable to see Ron, she saw Harry jerking his cock and assumed it was her brother sinking himself into her asshole. Arching her back, she allowed Ron to take control of her hips, driving himself into her rear end at whatever pace he decided was good enough. Not even batting any eyelid at the fact her brother was butt-fucking her, Ginny concentrated on Luna's cock, salivating wildly, saliva smeared along her veiny length, her hands working to spread Luna's legs wider apart, stretching the blonde's asshole even more. What took Ginny by surprise was Hermione's ass, however. The position they were in had caused Hermione's hips to shift forwards. Noticing she was still wearing her panties, Ginny noticed that there was something distinctly pronounced behind the fabric. Peeling it to one-side, Ginny let out a loud growl of pleasure. Hermione had a butt-plug in. Her body quivered with all manners of sexual arousal from the mere eroticism of seeing Hermione's arse stretched by such a toy. Unable to help herself, Ginny angled a finger towards the toy and began to push it upwards, sinking it deeper into Hermione's ass. A loud groan came from the brunette as a response, yet Hermione didn't think for a moment that someone was teasing her with her own toy. Assuming that the seat beneath her had simply caught her at an angle, she welcomed the pleasure without questioning. There was something so perverse about a book-worm like Hermione being kinky enough to have a butt-plug in. The fact that she didn't see Hermione put it in suggested that she had either put it in whilst at the Prefect meeting or had been wearing it all day since they left Grimauld Place; with both scenarios being equally delightful to the redhead. Rocking the toy back and forth, Ginny took immense pleasure in discovering how the toy affected Hermione's pleasure centres, watching the brunette contort in reaction to the simplest little twists of the toy, her body being subjected to new levels of intensity. That little bead of plastic had opened up all manner of perverse doorways inside Ginny's mind.

Standing there, Harry found himself without an obvious in. Both Luna and Hermione's mouths seemed like the obvious choice, yet he'd have to step up onto the already crowded seat in order to do so. Luna's hands were busy supporting herself In a tricky position, whilst Hermione's were ensuring that Luna wasn't going to slip. Ginny was also working to keep Luna in a difficult position, meaning that there wasn't a single spot for him to join in with. Standing there, somewhat awkwardly, Harry jerked himself off, stroking his cock as he waited for someone to swap position and give him a hole to push into. Pumping into Ginny's ass, Ron glanced over at Harry, seeing him standing there rather aimlessly. As he thrust forwards, his mind went back to his conversation with Luna and Ginny about him and Harry. About doing that sort of thing. His mind wandered even further, thinking to the feelings he experienced with Luna. Those heightened emotions of lust and passion that were brought about by doing something he was typically used to; snogging another woman with intensity. Perhaps that was his problem, Ron thought. He was so bound by his preconceptions of sex and his own boundaries that he had reached the height sexual ability. Which in his mind was sorely lacking. But if he wasn't willing to go outside of his usual parameters, how would he ever get any better at it. How would he be able to rival the sheer sexual brilliance of his own girlfriend. He'd simply have to stay as the rigid bore in bed. Breathing heavily, Ron knew exactly where this line of thought was leading him, his mind urging him towards something he wasn't entirely convinced by. Perhaps it was the tight pleasure of his sister's ass around his cock, a pleasure that he didn't think he would ever enjoy yet was now able to after having overcome his hesitation. Maybe this was simply the same. With a growl of frustration, he relented, murmuring to himself, "Fuck it."

**GAY CONTENT**

**(Blowjob)**

Reaching out, Ron wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, lightly squeezing it as he tugged it towards him. Instinctively, Harry stepped forwards, not questioning the newfound pleasure running through his cock. At least not until he glanced down and saw it was Ron's palm lightly jerking him off. Confused and startled, he shared brief look with Ron, who avoided any further eye contact as he leant forwards and planted his lips against Harry's tip, tasting the muskiness of his pre-cum and relishing the familiar warm throb of a good cock. Instinct claimed him as he parted his lips and engulfed around half of Harry's cock in an instant, almost immediately overcoming his reservations over sucking his friend's cock. Truth was, the moment his cock entered his mouth, the realisation overcame him that it was ultimately just another cock. Sure, it belonged to his closest and best friend, yet it wasn't some forbidden fruit, rather an identical variation to that of Luna's and Ginny's and Hermione's. And if he could get over suckling on his own sister's womanhood, then surely his friend wouldn't be that difficult. Well, it wasn't, as Ron worked his lips down to Harry's base, his nose being thrust amidst the wiry hair that crowned his cock. With his throat filled and Harry's balls resting delicately against his chin, Ron closed his eyes and began to diligently work his friend's length, bobbing his lips back and forth, leaving Harry's cock a glistening, gleaming shine, all the while maintaining his constant rhythmic fucking of Ginny's asshole, his balls growing tighter as the pleasure of Ginny's rear and the erotic satisfaction of sucking Harry's cock overcame him. With one hand resting on Ginny's lower back, Ron used the other to massage Harry's balls, eager to provide as silky and satisfying a blowjob as possible.

Whilst Harry had already fucked Ron in the ass, he still had lingering reservations about any sex involving him. Primarily because of Ron's hesitancy. Yet, the moment Ron greedily swallowed his cock, seemingly hungrily devouring his length, Harry felt a surprising comfort in letting his length get tended to by his best-friend. It was overwhelmingly perverse, but something about seeing Ron's soft lips rolling over the head of his cock was so innately satisfying. Perhaps it was because of the taboo of it all. Or perhaps it was simply because Ron was a surprisingly adept cock-sucker, with his tongue working rhythmic weaving patterns across Harry's sensitive flesh. With the intense pleasure building between the two of them, Harry began to lightly thrust into Ron's throat, becoming more active in their exchange. Boldly, Harry rested a hand on the back of Ron's head, lightly coaxing his friend into longer and deeper strokes, working his throat dutifully. The quiver that shuddered through Ron's cock as a result of his friend's grip was immensely confusing, however, Ron was far too close to his own orgasm to worry about the intricacies of how he felt about deepthroating Harry's cock. He could feel pre-cum splashing in his throat, and he no longer felt that instinctive sense to gag about the prospect of tasting Harry's cock. In fact, it was rather pleasing if anything. To Ron's surprise and glee, none of the rest of their party had noticed her was slavering over Harry's length, meaning he wouldn't have to put up with their constant comments surrounding his slow succumbing to his true bisexual side. Bobbing his lips faster, Ron squeezed Harry's balls, opening his eyes for the first time and looking up at Harry, the two of them sharing a look, with Ron's lips stretched and his throat bulging. Humming with pleasure, Ron sent shivered through Harry's cock and brought him swiftly towards his end. Chocking it up to Ron's oral talents, Harry began to increase his thrusts, keeping his eyes on Ron for the first few before the duo of the anxiously looked elsewhere, reducing this interaction to a pure pleasurable scenario.

In all honesty, Ron didn't expect Harry to cum. His brain had gone so completely blank that he was operating on instinct and muscle memory, so when he felt Harry's cock beginning to twitch in his throat, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was about to explode. Taking Ron's inaction as confirmation, Harry didn't bother to pull his cock backwards, instead allowing Ron to slurp on his length until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he sent a long strand of his cum pouring down Ron's throat. Gagging instantly, Ron pulled backwards, cum landing in his mouth and dribbling down his lips. He didn't hate the taste or the fact that Harry had done it but was rather taken aback by the suddenness of it. What he did find issue with was Harry grabbing his cock and jerking himself off, pulling his length until more strands of cum flew forth. Whether Harry was intentionally doing it or simply relishing the pleasure of an orgasm, Ron found himself wincing the last several strands sprayed across his face, splashing and splattering across his features, his best friend showering and dousing him in cum. There was something inherently… dominating about being came on. At least getting a facial. It felt almost like Harry was laying claim to his face with spurt after spurt of his cum, yet Ron was ultimately overthinking it. As Harry's cock began to soften, the boy's eyes opened, and he realised where he had been emptying his balls. Immediately apologising, he grabbed his wand and cleaned Ron's features, removing the cum that was smeared across his face, much to Ron's delight. Thanking him, Ron turned his attention back to Ginny, Hermione and Luna, silently thrilled that they hadn't noticed anything that was happening. Regardless as he looked at them, he turned to Harry and whispered -just loud enough that he could hear him, but low enough that the moans muffled most of it-, "Hey… Don't tell them about that, eh?"

**END OF GAY CONTENT**

**(Summary: Ron gives Harry blowjob. Harry cums on Ron's face. Cleaned with spell. Ron is now open with the prospect of gay interactions with Harry. Luna, Hermione and Ginny are unaware of all of this)**

With Harry satiated, there remained only four people desperate for their orgasms. Ron's hips hadn't stopped shifting, pumping his cock in and out of Ginny's ass with increasing intensity. Spurred on by Harry to achieve his own orgasm, Ron didn't relent in working his cock religiously into Ginny. The trio of ladies had been at this for a lot longer than Harry and Ron, and as such were bordering on their own orgasm. Hermione was holding back from unleashing a torrent of pent-up cum based purely upon the basis that Ginny's teasing of her ass with her own butt-plug was providing such an intense and blissful sensation, that she wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible. Finding herself at an equal place as Hermione, Ginny was adoring having her ass worked whilst savouring Luna's flailing cock. Her summer had had a distinct lack of group-sexual activities. Whilst she didn't really partake in all that many in the previous year, the ones she did enjoy were the highlights. There was simply something so fascinating about allowing herself to be so consumed with Luna's cock, only to open her eyes and lock elsewhere only to see sexual perversity in equal measure. Instead of engaging in sex, it was like she was surrounded by it. Relishing it, she found her cock slapping rhythmically against her thigh, the friction of that movement when paired with Ron's particularly fat cock seeing her prostate through, meant that Ginny was on the edge of bliss herself. Having not been masturbating like Ginny and Hermione, Luna had the furthest to go, yet she also had the unique privilege of having her cock sucked whilst her ass was being pounded. Those dual pleasures did wonders for her, not to mention Hermione's rather eager hands were making swift work of her nipples and more sensitive areas of her body.

Hermione was the first to unload, with her orgasm being the largest of all five. Having been built up from the moment they got on the train, her body constantly being teased and edge, her balls were fit to bursting with cum. And Luna was the lucky receptacle for that load. Slamming her hips downwards, Luna pushed Hermione over the edge, the brunette groaning loudly as the first of many strands of cum pumped into Luna's depths. Humming softly, Luna's eyes began to widen as Hermione pumped more cum into her, her entrance beginning to feel fuller than ever. A minute passed before Hermione's orgasm subsided, with Luna's entrance standing as a testament to the blonde's abilities. Only when Hermione began to soften did cum begin to leak from her asshole, showing just how deep Luna truly was. That full feeling tipped her over the edge, her cum launching into Ginny's throat. Luna's thrusts went a little wild, with her tip slipping from Ginny's lips, causing several splashes to land on the redhead's cheeks, being smeared across her skin by Luna's heavy cock. Ron and Ginny came in tandem with one another, their orgasms both serving to set the other off in some capacity. Ginny's tightening entrance and the jet-stream of cum into Ginny's ass worked to push them over the edge, the two grinding their ass and crotch together in order to milk one another dry. Tired and breathless, all four began to pull away, their bodies stickier for it. Harry, who was watching with his jeans and boxers on, used his wand to swiftly clean them all up; well, as best as magic could. On weak legs, the staggered to seats, collapsing down and catching their breath. Hermione was quick to readjust her panties in order to continue hiding her plug, whilst Luna simply sat in quiet contemplation, no doubt returning to the line of thought that had been initially disturbed by the beginnings of their sexual adventure.

Content and satiated, the fivesome spent the rest of the train ride In varying degrees of nudity. Pulling on as many clothes as they could be bothered with, the talked about their summers and the excitement to return to Hogwarts, with all of them simply revelling in a chance to relax. Luna, naturally, remained utterly naked, having to be reminded to put her robes on as the train pulled into the station and she bounced eagerly to the door, butt-naked. As Hermione, Ginny and Luna made their way out onto the platform, Ron and Harry hauled their bags from the overhead compartment, the two of them alone and able to finally discuss what happened earlier, "Hey… Erm… Are we going to talk about… back there?"

"I… I guess?" stammered, his cheeks immediately turning a familiar shade of Weasley red. A part of him had hoped they wouldn't have to discuss this, but another part of him knew that it would be immensely awkward if they didn't address it In any capacity.

"It was… I mean it was good, but… You've always been against that sort of thing," Harry acknowledged, his own cheeks turning red as the two of them stood there, anxiously dancing around the subject, not entirely sure of what to say. Ron had been thinking about it for the entire train ride and had some semblance of a point he wanted to make.

"I… I'll level with you. I'm worried that I'm not exactly… I don't know… Good at… sex. At least nowhere near as good as Hermione. I feel like I'm… I'm disappointing her. So… I've been thinking about broadening my horizons," Ron explained, his cheeks burning hotter and hotter and hotter as he did so, "I'm not saying that what happened in there is the right way, but… But I was so against doing that with you, that when it actually happened, it felt anticlimactic. I was so against it and it was… normal. So, maybe I'm holding myself back by putting all these constrictions on what I will and will not do."

"I get it. You have pretty much stuck with Hermione. Maybe you need a fresh perspective. Not that I'm saying I am the fresh perspective. But… you know," Harry clarified, making it explicitly clear that his intention wasn't for them to become fuck-buddies in their private lives.

"I'm not saying that I'm wanting to like… go all out with you. Just that… I don't know... I'm not keen on it, but I'm not gonna…" Ron tried to explain, but ultimately fumbled it. In truth, Harry knew exactly what he wanted to say. It wasn't the top of his priorities, but if the chance arose when they were in a larger group, he would exactly go mental at the prospect of it.

"You can stop talking. I understand," Harry interjected, Ron breathing a sigh of relief as he did so. Bowing their heads, the stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither one admitting that conversation was over. If anything, they hoped by simply standing there, their lives would spontaneous continue forward with no input from them at all. Finally, Harry said, "Shall we catch up with the others,"

"Yeah," Ron immediately said, causing Harry and him to bolt for the door, shuffling out the train and catching up with the girls, eager to put the conversation behind them and face the new year at school; all five of them being blissful unaware of the torment that was to follow.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that! I had planned on this chapter being substantially smaller and thus it would have been ready the week after the last, but it kinda grew a bit. Primarily because I wanted to get over the initial character reunion stuff in one big chapter so that the next couple ones can be focussing on some more interesting and new stuff. And boy do we have some good ones.**

**I've been putting a lot of work into the chapter plan for this story and have gotten a version that I'm quite happy with. It is currently standing at around fifty-three chapters, but it is going to be bigger. To put in perspective, the original chapter plan for the last story was thirty-five… I'm not going to the maths on the ratios, but there's gonna be a lot of good ol' fashioned smut coming your way. **

**Given that I'm working on the chapter plan, now is a good time to throw suggestions my way. Unique pairings are welcome! I'm also working on a one-shot to get folks through these strange times. Look forward to that!**

**The next chapter is a good one. Whilst Umbridge may be the main antagonist, with the Slytherins in second, there is another final antagonist/additional character that needs introduction. Given that she doesn't appear until half-way through the original book, I thought it would a criminal disservice not to rectify that mistake. After all, why couldn't Bellatrix escape at the start of the year… Shame she just missed catching Draco on summer break… I imagine Christmas will be entertaining. Regardless, she's got plenty to keep herself entertained. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Free Witch

**Author's Note: Hey guys! A new chapter is here. And this one should be a lot of fun. Funny story actually. I sat down to start writing this one and suddenly, a day later, it was done. Wasn't expecting to upload to chapters, but hey, here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Undoubtedly, Bellatrix is one of the most popular characters when It comes to requests and such. And it pretty easy to understand why. She is one of the characters that provides a different perspective and such. I was debating whether or not to leave her out of the story till later, but ultimately, I concluded that it doesn't really matter when she gets broken out of Azkaban, so why not get her in early to establish some fun little titbits. **

**Once again; pluggy, plug, plug! Commissions are open for those who are able and interested!**

**So, lets catch up with Mrs Lestrange and the seedier sides of the magical world. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. As I said in the last chapter, I'm currently working on the chapter plan for the story, so any of your ideas are more likely to get included if you drop a review now. And it helps to fuel my crippling dependency on unimportant internet points. **

**Without further ado, enjoy Madam Lestrange and all her sumptuously delightful misdeeds!**

Chapter 6: A Free Witch

Biting her lip, Bellatrix instinctively rocked her hips back and forth. Slumped and curled in the corner of her cell, she writhed in a restless sleep, her wrist pinned against her cock, trapping it against the softness of her thigh, creating a delicious friction whenever she moved her hips. In her mind, her cock was sinking into the tightest asshole; a properly round, juicy rear end. The perfect heart shape. And her fat cock was splitting it in two. Tearing them apart. She couldn't tell if the recipient was whimpering in delight of despair, but it mattered very little for Bellatrix. Her hand would roam across her breasts, clasping at her nipples; her delightful pink nipples. She remembered all the blissful sensations her breasts could provide. The tender twang of pain whenever she pinched one for too long, followed by the slow build of pleasurable relief as it swelled back into place, puffier and redder than before. It was such a simple pleasure, yet she delighted in it nonetheless. Her fantasy grew wilder, her cock recipient slamming their ass back onto her cock, hungry and desperate for it; just as all slavering cock-sluts should be. Her massive nest of black pubic hair scratched into her perfectly creamy ass, the climbing heaven of a good orgasm sweeping towards her. Her heart raced, her cock seeped pre-cum forth and her mind went wild amidst this flavourful dream. Right up until the moment she would have climaxed -despite not actually being able to-, when a sudden freezing chill rushed across her body. It was as if she had been dropped in freezing cold water all of a sudden, her body becoming rife with goosebumps.

Shivering, she watched the familiar dark shadow drop from the roof of her cell, sweeping closer with its icy breath. It pulled towards her, eyeing her up with those dark empty sockets, his mouth stretched agape, ice flowing on its breath. Crooning against the wall, Bellatrix fought against the immense sorrow and pain, only to watch as the creature reared back. Confused, she watched it sweep towards the edge of her cell, the side that overlooked the raging ocean beyond. All of a sudden, it rushed forwards, slamming its form against the bricks and sending them cascading outwards, a hole ripping its way through the stone bricks, sending them cascading into the waters below. Offering her one last glance, the Dementor disappeared, weaving out of sight and leaving Bellatrix's cell exposed the harsh weather outwith. Lifting herself to her feet, she staggered over the rubble, relishing the biting wind that cracked against her face. As she looked out into the misty, stormy night, her eyes widened. Wisps of dark smoke wove through the air, plumes of dark magic ducking and darting through the weather. And that glorious mark; his mark; the dark mark. Laughter overwhelmed her as she cackled into the darkness, unable to control herself as one of the plumes of smoke dropped next to her. A hand latched itself to her waist and she felt her body get ripped upwards, torn through the air and to the heavenly liberty of freedom. The Dementor had robbed her of her erection, of the blissful relief of her own personal fantasy, yet in that moment as she wound through the air, her cock couldn't help but throb and harden in anticipation for her homecoming.

Touching down outside the Malfoy manor, Bellatrix almost collapsed, wheezing with laughter as she staggered her way forwards. Pushing aside anyone who attempted to help her, she made her way through the front door, her smile wide as she saw Narcissa and her husband stood waiting for her, their hands clasped tightly behind their backs, smiling ever so dutifully at her. Winding her way over, Bellatrix pulled her begrudging sister towards her, hugging her close before planting a kiss on each of her cheeks, the blonde wincing as she wiped them with a handkerchief. Endeavouring to do the same with Lucius, Bellatrix chortled as he lifted a hand, preventing her from getting close to him. Speaking up, Narcissa informed her, "The Dark Lord wishes you to be bathed before he'll see you. I can't say I blame him…"

"Care to join me, Cissy? Make up for lost time?" Bellatrix grinned, watching her sister's ever persistent decorum remain unflinching. Lifting a hand, she gestured to one of the servants to present themselves, all without a single change in her facial expression.

"Miles will show you to your quarters. You'll find they've remained untouched since your absence. Be quick. The Dark Lord is waiting…" Narcissa smiled with venomous sweetness, before walking past Bellatrix and her tattered rags. Lucius was quick to follow, marching just behind his wife without a word. Grinning as he went by, Bellatrix found herself infinitely relieved that Lucius Malfoy remained ever the faithful cuck that he was before.

"If you would follow me, Madame Lestrange," Miles announced, gesturing for the woman to follow him. Winding up the marble staircase, Bellatrix grabbed the tattered prison gown that she had worn for the past decade and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the side and exposing herself to the open air.

Bouncing free, her breasts settled into a rhythmic jiggle as she strode through the well-maintained halls of the manor, her ass becoming upset with each long step she took, bunching upwards slightly before dropping back into its perfect globular shape. Her body was incredibly bony, with her tits having shrunk on her body. Her hips pinched inwards meaning that her ass retained the usual heart-shape yet lacked the meaty juiciness that made for a delectable rear end. Glancing behind him, Miles didn't acknowledge her nudity, instead making his way around the corner and stopping at the East Wing entrance. Opening the door, he held it in place for Bellatrix to walk through.

"A bath has been prepared for you. And your wardrobe remains untouched. I took the liberty of ironing and pressing one of your old favourites. And… Madame?" Miles began, watching as Bellatrix reacquainted herself with her quarters, relishing the fond memories of these rooms. Turning back to Miles, with a raised eyebrow, she allowed him to continue, "It is good to have you back. Things have been… ever so dull…"

"I'll get right on it," Bellatrix cackled, the man smirking as he closed the doors, leaving Bellatrix alone. Her quarters took up a rather sizable portion of the East Wing and were perfectly equipped for her many desires and perversions. The main space was a typical living space, with a fireplace and an assortment of chairs and sofas, which then led onto her bedroom. A resplendent King Sized bed took centre stage, with an entire wall of wooden cabinets pushed towards the back. The central cabinet housed her many clothes, whilst the two cabinets either side were lined with a multitude of sexual apparatus. Pulling open one of the cupboards, she smiled at the neatly lined and mounted dildos and plugs, before turning to the next cabinet and revelling in the many ropes, chains and whips. All of them were the typical lighter side of her bedroom. All of them suited for casual use in her bed. The adjoining room was the bathroom, an ornate and resplendent bath taking centre stage. It was a large circular bath formed from carven marble, being large enough to fit at least five people; if memory served her well. Soaps lined the walls, as despite her usual visage, she took pleasure in a good bath, and usually good company. Going back to her main living space, she turned to her favourite room. A heavy iron door sat between her and it. Stopping for a moment, she reached instinctively for her wand, only have her hand slip against her skin. Turning to the fireplace, she found it; placed on a rack after it was recovered from her arrest. Taking it up, she waved it across the door and relished the almost musical chime of various heavy-duty locks unlocking, until finally, the door swung open and her favourite room was revealed.

This single room was about the same size as all three of the other spaces put together. Illuminated by flickering braziers, the space was built for a single purpose: sex. Yet, not typical sexual pleasures. Domination. Towards the back of the room was a large cross upon which a person could be mounted, the cross being adjustable so as to allow access to a person's ass. It could be tilted on an axis to bring their lips down to waist level. The centre of the room was a peculiar thing as there were various metal cylinders seemingly buried in the ground. Raising her wand, Bellatrix effortlessly lifted a collection of metal pipes from the corner, slotting them into place in the floor and creating various means of restraint through metal bars and clamps, allowing her to prostrate and suspend people in uncomfortable positions, all for her delight. Banishing the bars, she left the centre clear, looking up to the roof to reveal a sling. Rudimentary, but one that could be added to with other ropes to manipulate anyone she wanted. Along the wall was a set of tables, on which were various builders' tools that she had once used to continuously expand on her play-den. But the opposite wall was what she wanted to admire. Her collection of sexual apparatus in her bedroom seemed tame compared to this room. Whips of varying severity, some emboldened with sharp metal tips. Butt-plugs and dildos that ranged to obscene sizes, replicating the shapes of centaurs and even a dragon. Clamps and fastenings that would torment a woman's tits, or even a man's pecs if Bellatrix was devoted enough. Large cylinders of wax and several large branding irons from her more obscene days. Hooks and chains alongside magical vibrators and edging devices. The collection was expansive, yet outdated. She had been in prison for years. No doubt this would appear infantile if a season sexual veteran was the view it. In that sense, Bella was embarrassed about it. Regardless, her cock was now rock hard and throbbing between her thighs.

Retreating to the bathroom, she was quick to sink into the steaming, soapy water, allowing it to soak through her skin. Pleasure rippled through her body as a result, to the extent that if someone were to simply grasp her cock then and there, she would have erupted like a cannon. Moaning constantly as she bathed, she let her hands roam and grope her body, wishing desperately that her sister had joined her. Remembering those baths, they used to take, their hot slippery bodies writhing together. Those were nights of pure ecstasy. The only time she succumbed to erotic desire, to steamy kisses of intimate passion, their bodies simply enjoying the friction of one another. Sometimes, they didn't even need to fuck, but to just rut together as animals, grinding and throbbing together in the hot water. It was so intense that the moment they got around to actually sinking into one another, their orgasms would claim them and they would succumb once more to grinding until their arousal picked up and they could stretch each other's holes. Disappointed Cissy didn't join her, Bellatrix couldn't blame her in the end. She was foul. The difference between her before the bath and simply stepping into was palpable, and to the extent that she could tell. As much as she would have wanted to soak in there forever, Bellatrix knew that there was pleasure to be had elsewhere, and writhing around in soapy water on her own was the least of her desires. Cleaning herself diligently, she stepped out of the bath, whipping her wand around herself and drying her body in an instant. Her hair took a few seconds, but soon enough, she smelt only the fragrance of her newfound scent.

Smirking, she admired the outfit Miles had chosen. He knew her well. Comprised of a leather corset, interwoven with thin black mesh around her stomach, it hugged her body tightly and accentuated her breasts. The adjoining skirt portion was long enough to drape around her ankles, yet it was cut in such a way that when she walked, her long creamy legs would slip out from underneath, flaunting her sumptuous legs. Alongside that, he had elected for a pair of fishnet stockings and shiny black high heels. Miles may have been a damn-side older than he was the last time, but he had definitely earned a tip of some sort. Pulling her clothing on, she adjusted it to her slimmer figure, taking the liberty of discarding the panties that he had kindly left for her, in favour of her cock hanging free. After all, she was in the company of friends, family, and her Lord. There was no need for such modesty. Content with her appearance, she made her way to the living area, only to find Narcissa waiting for her, "If only you'd been a few minutes quicker. We could have shared a bath…"

"The Dark Lord grows impatient," Narcissa sighed coldly. Closing the distance between her and Narcissa, Bellatrix looked into her eyes with shock. That carnal instinctual desire that they had shared as sisters. The need and drive to fuck one another. It was no longer burning as strong. Not that it mattered to her.

"He'll understand if he knows what we're doing," Bella moaned, placing a hand on Narcissa's waist, pulling her close and driving the hardness of her cock along the blonde's thigh. Leaning forwards, Bella planted her lips onto Narcissa's, letting her instinctual desires roam free as she snogged an unreceptive Narcissa. Her tongue pushed forwards, trying to breach her lips, but being unsuccessful. Dropping a hand down to Narcissa's shapely ass, Bella moaned. It felt just as plump and squashy as she remembered. That perfect ass that she always strove to mimic. With a deep, husky moan, Bella purred into her sister's ear, "I've missed you Cissy… This arse… These lips… I'm sure we could make it quick. I'm fit to bursting. I'll even let you go on top."

"There's no need," Narcissa said sternly, not receiving any cessation from Bella, who was lightly grinding her cock against Narcissa's leg, humping at her thigh in desperate need of pleasure. It had been so long since her last orgasm, and frankly Bellatrix couldn't have asked for a more delightful and shapely woman to share it with.

"I have need. Feel all twelve inches of my need…" Bella moaned, hooking her cock out of the confines of her dress. Guiding a Narcissa's hand downwards, she tried to wrap the blonde's sensual fingers around her mast but was robbed of the delightful pleasure of her silky grasp.

"Bella…" Narcissa snapped firmly, finally breaking through to Bellatrix who stepped back, letting her cock flop back between her thighs, hidden away by her dress. The warm sexual relationship she had once shared with her sister was no replaced by cold rigidity. An unflinching desire to meet in the orgasmic ways they used to.

"What the fuck happened whilst I was gone?" Bellatrix asked angrily, her cock throbbing and ultimately talking for her. She had spent so many nights in Azkaban, imagining and envisioning the climactic evening she would share with her sister upon her freedom, the orgasms they would share. How they would end the night, covered in one another's cum, saliva and sweat, simply content to be fucking one another again. Now, she'd be hard pressed to get a stiff, uninterested handjob out of Narcissa.

"I grew up. Now is no time for flagrant displays of… sex," Narcissa breathed, hiding the honesty she wanted to convey. Looking into Bellatrix's eyes, she saw the teenage sex addled girl that she still was. Not that she judged that. But she simply had no reason to sink into it with her main sex partner in Azkaban for so long.

"You've turned prude, haven't you? It used to be Lucius that was cucked, but…" Bellatrix sneered, folding her arms as she glared at her sister. Or, what remained of her sister. She remembered how they would laugh about Lucius jerking himself off, whilst they relished in the comforts of one another's flesh, giddy that her husband wasn't getting to capitalise on marrying her slim and slender figure.

"I have a son," Narcissa finally snapped, staring back at Bellatrix, who let a smile curl across her face. Sidling forwards, she brought her lips close enough for Narcissa to hear, before purring with a maddening smirk.

"I know. I've felt your son," Bellatrix moaned, remembering his delicate hands working her cock on those cold, freezing nights. That seemed to break Narcissa as she lifted her eyes to meet Bellatrix's, her face sterner and angrier than it was before.

"He did that out of the kindness for his family. You will not touch him. If you touch him, I'll see to it that the Dark Lord loses his favourite piece of eye candy," Narcissa threatened. Moving forwards, Bellatrix was stopped by something jabbing into her side. Stopping, she glanced down at the wand now pressed against her stomach.

"Cissy… Fine… I won't touch him. But after all those steamy nights… I imagine he'll be begging for a proper go at his Aunt. You always used to like having a go," Bellatrix giggled, running her tongue along her lips as she went for the door.

"_Used_ to. Let's not keep the Dark Lord waiting…" Narcissa reiterated, sheathing her wand in her sleeve before following her sister out into the hallway. Closing the door behind her, Narcissa led Bellatrix through the winding halls of Malfoy Manor, the blonde acutely aware of the lecherous stares coming from behind her. Disappointed with even her clothing, Bellatrix struggled to find a stretch of exposed skin in the entirety of her sister's outfit. Sighing as they arrived at the main hall, Narcissa stopped and looked at Bellatrix. Even though they had grown distant, that look remained the same. Recognising it immediately, Bellatrix fixed her dress, ensuring she was as presentable as possible. The Dark Lord was waiting.

Pushing through the double doors, Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the large dining room of the Malfoy Manor, the eyes of everyone in the room turning towards them. The central table was populated by a single figure at its head, whilst the remainder of the black cloaked individuals stood around the room in anxious silence. The Death Eaters all eagerly awaiting the commencement of discussions, yet without wanting to break the silence their Lord imposed. Voldemort's eyes met with Bellatrix's almost instantly, a crooked smile curling across his thin lips. Lifting a hand, he beckoned her forwards, the black-haired witch striding boldly along the side of the table and to his side. Dropping to a single knee, she planted her lips against his hand, feeling the coldness of his ashy skin upon her lips. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he lifted her chin with his hand and asked, "Is that the proper way to address your Lord?"

Grinning wildly, she reached forwards the layers of his thin black robes, effortlessly weaving amidst the layered folds. Her hands swiftly found what she was searching for, feeling the only warmth Voldemort's body gave within her hands. Freeing his cock, she brought his stiff and hardened length forwards, pursing her lips against his engorged tip. Those in the room bowed their heads or looked away, yet Bellatrix cared very little for their wandering eyes. As she tasted her Lord on her tongue, she parted her lips and slowly rolled them along his length, allowing his throbbing head into her throat with little difficult. Inch by inch slipped into her throat, her own cock shuddering between her thighs as she felt her gullet bulge. However, before she could reach his hairless base, her throat convulsed and tightened, clutching around his cock. Gagging wildly, she choked and coughed, ceasing her movements as she looked up at Voldemort, his lips relaxing as he savoured her gorgeous lips around his cock.

"It would seem your talents have waned in Azkaban. Yet, you show more devotion than the others in this room. Are we to abandon the old ways? Ways of respect? Should we welcome in… _muggle _means of paying respect. Bows and handshakes? Are my followers as spineless as the Ministry?" Voldemort snapped, his eyes filtering amongst the more sheepish of his followers. Desperate to prove herself, Bellatrix pushed her lips further along his cock, stretching her unwilling throat in desperation, spluttering and gagging wildly as she choked on her Lord's cock. Only managing to take an extra inch, she growled in frustration, bobbing her lips back and forth as she tried to work up the pace to take his entire magnificent, ethereal length.

"My wife is more than happy to adhere to the old wa…" Lucius began, stammering as he stepped forwards, only to have his words utterly curbed by Narcissa. Pushing past him, she stepped to the end of the table and looked Voldemort in the eye.

"Our devotion will always pale to that off Bellatrix. Not for a lack of want, nor effort," she smiled, gesturing to Bellatrix's somewhat frantic attempts to take more of Voldemort in her throat. Sinking into the collection of Death Eaters, Lucius curbed his tongue.

"Indeed… The Malfoys have been instrumental in maintaining Bella's dear sanity and procuring her freedom. Perhaps such old ways are not applicable for you, Narcissa," Voldemort smirked, taking much amusement in her swiftness to overstep her husband. Returning to Lucius' side, Narcissa waited patiently for Voldemort's next words. Lifting a hand to Bellatrix's chin, he guided her lips along his cock, plucking them from his slickened flesh. Lunging forward with a hand, Bellatrix's caught his shining length before it smacked against his thigh, knowing full well her Lord's distaste for… messiness in sexual regards. His next order was simple, "Bend over the table."

"As you wish, my lord…" she smiled, hiding her overwhelming excitement. She had hoped her first fuck would be the carnal eroticism of her own sister but having her lord's monstrous length inside of her was a close second place. Shifting in between him and the table, she bent over at the waist, proudly presenting her rounded ass. The outfit she was wearing fell apart perfectly, draping to either side of her thighs, exposing her curvaceous arse to Voldemort. Running a hand across her skin, he lightly squeezed her bony ass, a little disappointed in her dimensions, yet confident that she would do everything to rectify them; just as she would invariably do with her oral abilities. Rising to his feet, he took his cock in his palm, gracious that Bellatrix had not been able to reach his base, allowing him to grasp his length without dirtying his hand. Running the head of his cock along the crack of her ass, he waited for her to reach behind herself and spread her cheeks apart, allowing him complete and unrestrained access to her subservient and willing hole. Prodding her asshole, he relished the quiet murmurings of pleasure coming from Bella's lips, her innate propensity for exhibitionism standing at full force. Easing forwards, he delighted in the way her face contorted, sucking her lip inwards as she waited for the pleasure to overtake her. Her orgasm remained on the very verge of fruition, yet only she knew just how close and just how desperate she was.

Finally, he pushed the head inside of her and Bellatrix let out a growl of a moan. That simple push of pleasure was enough to cause her cock to cum. Her body was overwhelmed with pleasure as each inch of the Dark Lord's cock that pushed inside of her, drove another stream of cum out of her cock. Strand after strand leaked down onto the floor beneath her, followed by intense groans and moans of pleasure from Bellatrix. Her balls were swiftly drained with Voldemort's cock bottoming out inside of her as the last couple drips seeped from the head of her cock. Yet, she didn't even soften, with her length remaining utterly hard. It would take more than a simple plunge of cock to satiate her then and there. Feeling Voldemort's crotch pressed against her ass, her breasts squeezing against the table, her cock twitching wildly beneath her; it was all utterly perfect. For all intents and purposes, she and Voldemort were alone in that room. In fact, that sense of pleasure overwhelmed her sense of duty and respect. Had she been more in control of her words, she would have undoubtedly said things that would have had her bound, whipped and fucked into submission; a favourite lesson of the Dark Lord's and one that she had experienced in her younger more undisciplined days. The looks across the room were becoming more uncertain as Voldemort groped at Bella's ass, pulling at her flesh, rocking his hips back and forth slowly; never pulling his cock all the way out, but driving into her ass enough to keep her on her toes. Whether the Dark Lord wanted them to stay or leave was a mystery and not one that people were willing to test.

"Shall we… shall we go?" Lucius stammered, unable to watch his sister in law getting rutted into, her face contorting in blissful pleasure, her moans filling his house with the sultry perversity of animalistic sex. Hell, it was being done on his own dining room table.

"Embarrassed are we, Lucius? Does the sight of a near naked woman still startle you? And here I was thinking you were doing so well in maintaining your composure," Voldemort chided, pulling his hips back and slamming into Bellatrix as her fingernails began to scratch at the immaculate wooden surface beneath her, her body shivering with utter bliss. There were murmurings of laughter around the room as Lucius stepped back and averted his eyes from the two fucking in front of them.

"My husband simply wanted to offer you the courtesy of privacy," Narcissa interceded, hoping to save some modicum of face in front of everyone; primarily for her own sake. She was well beyond attempting to change Lucius' peers and their opinions of him. He may have prestige amongst the ministry, but hardly amidst the Dark Lord and his entourage. Much to her dismay.

"There is no need. We all have much to discuss, and very little time to do so. I should think we can forgo modesty in times of war," Voldemort called out, gesturing to the table with his hands. Once again there were furtive glances around the room, uncertain looks coming from everyone. Sighing, Narcissa strode forward and seated herself at the opposite head of the table, candidly looking along and into the pleasure ridden eyes of her sister, the Lestrange grinned madly as she grunted and groaned. A second orgasm swept through her body as she clawed at the table, writhing in ecstasy as the last remnants of cum were pumped from her body, her ass beginning to darken a red tinge with Voldemort's constant smacking into her; pounding and pumping into her clutching, eager, horny fuck-hole. The rest of the Death Eater's filed in their seats, filling up from Narcissa's side downwards, with the few unlucky -or lucky dependant of viewpoint- among them being seat in touching distance of Bellatrix's contorting, seemingly constantly orgasming bod. The sounds she made were generally ignored as the Dark Lord maintained a constant steady thrust, seemingly without any stamina fatigue. Constantly slamming into her, he began to discuss their battle tactics and the prioritisation of various asset acquisitions, all while maintain his powerful thrusts into the wailing pleasure-ridden body of Bellatrix Lestrange, her thighs seemingly dripping with her own pre-cum and cum; the woman on the verge of being rendered a drooling mess. And despite all that, almost every single Death Eater in that room feared her and would even dare comment on the curve of her ass and the sounds she would make when servicing the Dark Lord. Everyone, bar Narcissa, whose coquettish smile hid her genuine opinion. Her smirk wasn't all that hid her true feelings. The enchantment upon her panties bore a significant secret…

The meeting lasted an hour, all through which Bellatrix was used as a mere fuck-hole, contorting on the table as her cock spurted what little cum she could muster down onto the floor, all the while moaning constantly. Her hands reached out, flexing and grabbing for what they could. When she grabbed onto one of the people sitting nearby, all they could muster was a wince as they gritted their teeth. Eventually, the meeting drew to a close, with Voldemort letting out a groan of pleasure. He didn't cum, much to Bellatrix's surprise. Even after an hour of constant fucking, pounding into her immensely tight hole at a delectably firm pace, he didn't orgasm, instead drawing his hips backwards and stowing himself away. Leaving Bellatrix sprawled out on the table, weary, sweaty and covered in her own cum. With a final order, one that Bellatrix couldn't hear over her own crashing pleasure, Voldemort dissapparated, leaving the room in a puff of black smoke. The moment he was gone, chairs slid across the room as various Death Eaters, rushed to leave, all of the nervously glancing over at Bellatrix's half naked body before leaving. Eventually, only Narcissa was left at the end of the table, her smirk growing wider as she rose to her feet, "Is this the illustrious life you're trying to sway me towards? Forgive me if I have no desire to become the Dark Lord's concubine. Can you stand?"

"Yeah… And for what? You're being all high and mighty so that Lucius can slap his cock against your thigh and cum instantly," Bellatrix moaned, lifting herself up and staggering back and forth slightly. Her legs were little weary, yet as she shifted back and forth, more life came to them. It was her ass that was aching. That delightful impactful ache that simply served to remind her of that intense pleasure that had come a result of the ache.

"There is more to life than sex," Narcissa commented, pouring two glasses of rich red wine and handing one to Bella. Immediately, she gulped it down, the warmth of the liquid serving to reinvigorate her. She was a free woman and she going to make sure she acted like it.

"Yes. And all of its boring. I'm going to bathe and visit the 'Sanctum'," Bellatrix informed her sister, setting her glass down and striding past her. That was what eventually curbed Narcissa's steely gaze, a quiver of concern flashing across her face as she put aside her own glass of wine and went after her.

"Bella? You escaped from Azkaban this morning. Surely that can wait," Narcissa argued, following her sister through the manor, yet failing to break through any of the witch's thoughts. Stopping outside of Bellatrix's quarters, the two looked at one another.

"I can apparate and have a wand. Besides, it's clear I'm not going to find what I want here," Bellatrix snapped, her expression softening as she saw the genuine concern on Narcissa's face. Smirking, she laid a hand against the blonde's cheek, closing the gap between their bodies with a salacious purr, "Unless… You'll change your mind. The offer to top still stands. I'm nice and loose, now…

"We take dinner at seven should you wish to join us. Don't get caught," Narcissa said, realising Bella's game. Straightening her back, she turned and left the witch to her own devices. Smirking, Bellatrix found herself genuinely surprised at that, yet didn't bother to acknowledge it. Entering her quarters, she was quick to bathe once more before donning a different outfit. It was a similar leather outfit, yet it was comprised of a skin-tight leather leotard of sort. The upper portion was identical to her corset, yet it had a lower half that occluded her thick cock. At least, at the moment it did. There was a simple charm to carve a hole the perfect size for her cock and balls, providing ease of access. Donning a loose-fitting peel away skirt for the sake of modesty, she pulled a cloak over her head and made for the front entrance. Expecting to find Narcissa waiting for her at the door, she instead found no one impeding her exit, allowing her to walk straight out and whisk of into the afternoon air. Landing in Knockturn Alley, Bellatrix was quick to ensure no one could see her face. Even in such a place of relative low-lives, the bounty on her head would turn any of their attentions towards her. Making for the darker ends of the alley, she slipped around a corner to a seedier nook. A mahogany door stood in front of her which she swiftly entered and breathed a sigh of relief. That same heavily perfumed scent filled her nostrils. All too familiar.

"Madame Lestrange? I didn't expect you to be here so soon after your escape. It is a most pleasant surprise," the man behind the counter asked, watching as she threw back her hood and unveiled her stern and sharpened features, "Are you certain it is safe?"

"It's good to see you as well, Jakoby," Bellatrix smiled, slipping her cloak of to unveil her suggestive clothing. Hanging it on a nearby hook, she sauntered slowly over to the counter, "I think it will be. Provided you still cater to the same clientele."

"Nothing changes around here. Though, If I may suggest a full-faced mask. We have had some bolder new clients approaching us. Those thinking that they'll discover their latest thrill inside of here," Jakoby explained, pulling out a small case of delicately crafted masquerade masks, all of which were neatly embroidered and adorned with various darker paraphernalia.

"I'll show them a thrill they will never forget," Bellatrix grinned, plucking a mask from the collection, one twisted with various symbols akin to Death Eater symbology, yet distinct enough so as to not accrue attention from the wrong kinds of people.

"Just as always. Is Madame Malfoy not joining you? You two were inseparable when visiting," Jakoby inquired. The two sisters were a hallmark of this establishment back in the day, with their salacious activities garnering massive amounts of perverse attention.

"She's indisposed…" Bellatrix grimaced, wanting nothing more than to relive those glory days of sexual deviancy. Catching onto her tone, Jakoby didn't probe any further, but instead began to busy himself with a collection of papers, scratching away with a quill.

"A shame. The two of you made for quite the spectacle. I had several guests inquiring as to when we schedule your performances, only to quiver when I say you are guests the same as them," Jakoby beamed, remembering those days as fondly as Bellatrix did.

"Well, I had best make up for lost time. How much is it these days?" Bellatrix asked, plucking a small purse of coins from her waist, only to immediately be shot down by Jakoby, who lifted his hands in protest to the notion that a woman of her pedigree would have to pay.

"Not a knut for you Madame. Consider it a liberation present," Jakoby smiled, placing the case of masks to the side and plucking a key from the register. Handing it to Bellatrix, he smiled, "And you are in luck. The Prestige Room is available. We'll have to discuss reserving it for your future visits."

"Much obliged. Once you've closed up the front for the evening… well, you'll know where to find me," Bellatrix grinned, her cock hardening between her legs as she relished the many opportunities her evening would provide. Walking past the counter, she stepped through the velvet curtains and into a small changing area. Donning her mask, she unclasped her skirt to reveal her tight-fitting outfit. A quick wave of her wand and the front of her outfit peeled apart, forming a circular hole through which her cock flopped out. Running her hand along her length, she moaned, before approaching the doors at the end of the changing room. With a deep breath, she stepped through and into her favourite hive of perversity.

The dimly lit club was brimming with the sumptuous smell of sex. The central room was a large circular space, with small semi-circle nooks lining the walls. Each of the nooks was lined with a mattress and velvety cushions and separated from the mains space by thin near see-through curtains. The central space hosted a bar and several elevated platforms alongside communal spaces. Naturally, there were additional facilities further back including a gloryhole and darkroom, as well as the Prestige Room, a private space that was incredibly sound-proof. As usual, the majority of the people in the main room were either naked or half-naked, clothes strewn across the ground in favour for ease of access. Masquerade masks hid the identity of everyone in attendance, yet only superficially in most respects. For example, you'd be hard pressed to look at Bellatrix and not see through the mask's occlusion. Similarly, a number of the patrons were related to the Death Eaters, including various wives and even daughters of notable figures in the group. Standing in the doorway, she drew the attention of a number of the unoccupied guests, all of whom immediately recognised her. Some stifled gasps, whilst others openly remarked about her arrival. Those that didn't were unaware of her and her ranking amongst the Death Eaters and this club's clientele. Some of the blissfully unaware noted the size of her cock and the curve of her ass, foolishly lusting after her rather delightful sexual assets. Those that knew her, held her with equal parts fear and reverent respect. Those that were already engaging in activities barely batted an eyelid as they focussed on their own satisfying pleasure; moaning and grunting as they used or were used in all manner of perverse and titillating engagements.

Slowly, she sauntered towards the bar, her cock flopping between her thighs as she perused the options. Stepping up to the bar, she nudged one of the men stood waiting for his drink before taking a seat on one of the stools next to him, "You. Blowjob. Now."

"Who the fuck do you think…" the man began, only to turn and immediately recognise the plumes of wild black hair jetting out from behind her mask. His lip began to quiver as he realised just who he had talked back to, stammering wildly, "Madame… Madame… I'm… At once!"

"There's a good cock-sleeve…" she smirked, twisting her hips to face him. Within seconds, he had dropped onto his knees between her thighs, his tongue lapping and licking wildly at her tip, lathering the sensitive flesh in copious amounts of saliva. With shaky fingers, he grasped her cock, stroking her magnificent length as best he could, all the while audibly savouring the taste of her pre-cum. Moaning softly, she waited for him to part his lips, accepting her cock into his mouth before laying a hand on the back of his bald head. A single swift push forced his lips further down her cock, the man instinctively gagging through lack of experience. Scoffing, she hooked a leg over his shoulder, curling it around his neck to prevent him from moving as saliva coated her cock, his throat spasming wildly, clutching and convulsing around her length. Spluttering wildly, the man looked upwards, pleading as best as he could without being able to speak. Disinterested in it, Bellatrix frankly treated this as an appetizer to the main event. She had no interest in dominating such a pitiful excuse of man, but simply needed something to whet her appetites. Moaning softly, she turned towards the bar, gesturing the attentive bar-man, "Red wine and a training necklace."

"Very good, Madame," the barman smiled, reaching beneath the counter and procuring a simple black fabric choker with a round beaded gemstone at the centre. Taking it from him, she lowered it down and clasped it around the man's neck, his eyes widening as he realised what was about to happen. Before he could pull back or gag in protest, Bellatrix had procured her wand and waved it silently across the gemstone. Instantly, it illuminated and any effort the man made to move his head was immediately ceased. Pushing helplessly against Bellatrix's thighs and crotch, the man winced as she slapped his cock-stuffed cheeks sharply. Another wave of her wand caused a leather rope to fasten itself around the man's wrists, binding them behind him and forcing him into a completely restrained position. Taking her goblet of wine, she turned to face the main room, the man shuffling to keep up with her. A third wave of her wand set in motion the complete and utter torment he would be forced to endure. The choker glowed once again and slowly his lips began to guide themselves up and down her cock. Where he was able to take six inches without gagging, resulting in a pathetically shallow blowjob, he was now forced to work his lips along every single inch of her cock. Even as his throat fought and spasmed and seized, his head continued to push downwards until her cock sheathed itself entirely within his throat. Saliva dribbled down his untrained chin, smearing across her balls. Beginning to water, his eyes clouded, with gags and splutters becoming the only sounds he could hear. That alongside Bellatrix's curt sipping of her beverage, all the while enjoying the hands-free deepthroat she had effortlessly procured.

Moaning softly, she twisted her wand downwards, swapping up the man's deepthroat rhythm. Instead of running along the entirety of her length, she decided he needed to work on his throat. Bobbing his lips along the bottom five inches of her cock, he choked profusely, spluttering wildly as she slavered over her cock. Relishing the deep haven her cock had found, she admired the various other people in the club. The thin curtains of the small nooks hid very little, revealing the multitude of people whom were fucking one another. Behind one, a woman had her lips buried between the round ample cheeks of another. The next one showed a group of men, seemingly hoping their identities would remain a secret as they enjoyed the perversity of their own company. Not that Bellatrix minded a bit of guy on guy action. It was certainly a domineering pleasure of hers. The assert dominance. Regardless, she took more interest in the woman who had been flung on one of the elevated mattresses. Her hands were fastened inside metal manacles, with a iron pole ensure that they remained nice a spread. Similar restraints were placed on her feet, keeping her ass parted. The various patrons who were gathered around her were taking it in turns to add a sex toy into her ass, gaping and spreading her hole as wide as it would go. She had three in so far, with one of the men attempting to angle an additional toy inside with his hand. Her lips were parted, with another woman sawing her cock into her gullet, relishing the delight of dominating the bitch. Not knowing the extent of their story, Bellatrix would have been remiss not to note the spite guiding he domineering woman's hips. A hatred of some sort. An admirable thing indeed.

However, her attention was swiftly drawn towards a man entering the establishment. As with her, everyone turned to eye up the new option, only to immediately turn away in annoyance. The man was a rather well-built one. Strong muscular physique which he proudly displayed. The only clothing, he wore were a pair of boxers and an over-elegant masquerade mask; the type that he had definitely not had made specifically for this occasion. The a distinction in his movements was repulsive, yet it wasn't the kind of high-born breeding that Bellatrix herself engaged in. Immediately, he took notice her, reclining against the bar, her cock jammed in a struggling throat, sipping on wine with an air of ambivalence. Bellatrix could tell just by the look in his eye, this man had decided that she would be his next magnificent conquest. She almost laughed, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. You certainly know your way around it. Taking the pleasures, you want without waiting for them. It's admirable,"

"Do I know you? Are you a regular?" Bellatrix asked, feigning a coquettish purr. Pushing aside her dominating side, she played the role of the salacious beauty, the man utterly oblivious to the bear-trap he was dealing with. Completely unaware.

"Oh, of course not. I came here because I was told it was a place of utter depravity. Where desires and pleasure are plentiful. I must say I'm disappointed," he chuckled haughtily. Bellatrix watched the eyes of everyone else in the room roll, yet continue watching, eager to see how this played out.

"This place caters to very particular clientele. It can be quite the thrill if you know the right people," Bellatrix said, sipping on her wine, before hooking her wand towards herself. Every inch of her cock immediately sank into the submissive man's throat, his lips being forcibly pursed against the base of her crotch.

"I've been wasting my time with the drudgery it would seem. What does a man have to do to get a good time around here. This place has such a reputation as well. I heard it was a hot-spot for Death Eaters. I would have thought they'd have some kinkier past-times than a gloryhole booth and a few mattresses," the man laughed. Suddenly, his hand reached her waist, running across her exposed skin, slipping up the side of her thigh and around to her ass. Before she knew it, the man had curled a finger towards her arsehole, lightly teasing her entrance with a bold despicable smirk on his face, "What say you, eh? Shall we go give this place a reason for its reputation. An ass like this is wasted on a fool like him… I could make you moan."

"Is that so…" Bellatrix said, holding off on exploding at him. The eyes around the room couldn't stop looking at them as they watched this helpless baby fawn stepping increasingly closer to the lion's nest, unaware that they were about to be torn to pieces.

"Six inches. Six inches of raw manhood," the man boasted peeling the front of his boxers forwards to reveal his rock-hard cock, bragging. Much to Bellatrix's delight, it seemed he was oblivious to just how far her cock was extending down her fuck-puppet's throat, meaning that he was boasting upon the assumption that he outsized her. Raising an eyebrow, she watched him grin, "I thought that would get your attention. I have a room, number…"

"No need. Go to the Prestige Room. I'll be there shortly…" Bellatrix ordered, taking up her goblet of wine and sipping it, trying to hide her laughter as the man looked at her with delight. Licking his lips, he plucked his finger from her rear and made a show of dipping it into his mouth, tasting her entrance on his tongue as he winked at her.

"Oh, you are a woman worth knowing," he laughed, taking the key from her hand and eagerly rushing his way up to the private rooms. As soon as he was out of the way, she burst into a maniacal giggle, unable to contain the excitement in her voice. The rest of the room were a little uneasy, but couldn't help but join in.

"Would you like any additional implements brought to the Prestige Room? We wouldn't want to fail in providing a '_good time'," _the barman said with an equally infectious grin. He had suffered the pomposity of that particular client multiple times.

"Did he provide a name upon arrival?" Bellatrix asked, curbing her laughter. Waving her wand, she unsheathed her cock from the man's throat, letting him topple backwards, his lips permanently parted as an effect of the choker. Unwittingly, she haphazardly waved her wand once more, causing the choker to activate, spurring him into the motions of sucking a cock, all without anything to actually gorge on, leaving him writhing on the floor, choking on an invisible cock.

"No. He was too _important _to risk his identity being revealed," the barman said with a malicious grin, realising exactly as to what Bellatrix was inquiring. Pulling out a notebook, he began to scribble down a list of items, knowing full well what Bellatrix wished for.

"Then prepare all the typical items for a long haul. After all, no one will be coming to look for him," Bellatrix smiled, downing her glass of wine and rising to her feet. Making her way towards the stairs, she left the chokered man spasming, with several other patrons gathering around. Those who were relatively new to the establishment assumed this to be a service provided by the club and thus hauled the hapless man back onto his knees and ensured her never had to imagine sucking a cock for the rest of the evening.

The Prestige Room was the top floor, but well worth the climb. Pushing through the double doors, she smiled at her home away from home. The large bed at the centre was a single circular mattress designed to fit at least ten people, swathed in silks and velvets. The walls of the room hosted a collection of whips and toys that were comparable to her own, if a little rudimentary. That what the request menu was for. In truth, the room had to be toned back following the fall of Voldemort. It used to house stocks and all manner of torture devices, used in the humiliation of muggles and muggle-born. All that equipment remained in stock, yet it couldn't proudly displayed in the crowning bedroom of a club that was prone to being hired by outside individuals. It needed a more presentable face in the times of peace and prosperity following Voldemort's demise. Sprawled out across the bed was the haughty man. Having stripped his boxers away and thrown his mask to the side, he now proudly jerked his six-inch cock, waiting to have his way with a newfound beauty, "I figured we could forgo masks. No need to save face from the common folk."

**NON-CON DOMINATION**

**(****Non-consensual. Complete domination. Toys, whips)**

"As you wish!" Bellatrix laughed, pulling the mask away and breathing a sigh of relief as she freed her features up. The look of horror upon the man's face was utterly priceless as he realised just who he had been attempting to fuck. Her face was unmistakable. That maddening grin. It was all over posters and newspapers. Panicking, he searched in vain for his boxers, regretting that he had left his wand amidst them. Before he could even move however, Bellatrix had conjured a series of leather straps that were weaving through the air, sailing past him, threatening to latch onto his body at any moment. She toyed with him as he attempted to outmanoeuvre them, only to have himself wrenched back into place, his body restrained and lifting into the air. His hands were hoisted above him and fastened to the metal bars above him. His feet were equally restrained, being forcibly spread, with the straps hooking into two of the subtle metal slits that lined the floor. Completely at her disposal, she cackled, running her hand along his six inches with childlike glee, "What? Not the good time you were after?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" the man snapped boldly, causing Bellatrix to freeze with a piercing glare, one that immediately made him regret his words and tone. Slowly, she sauntered forwards, her face remaining completely stern.

"No. Neither does anyone downstairs. Tell me, how do you expect them to answer the Aurors' questions regarding a missing person if they don't know who the hell you are? There isn't an answer to that, so don't fret. You've got more pressing matters to consider. Like… an apology…" Bellatrix iterated, causing the man's face to drain of colour. Walking past him, she ran her hand along one of the whip, a simple horse-whip with a metallic rings hooked concentrically along the tip.

"Why… why would I apologise?" he stammered, his words beginning to quiver as his façade steadily cracked, being whittled away bit by bit. Unable to see what she was doing; the man only became aware of what was going on behind him when a whip suddenly cracked against the small of his back. Jolting forwards, he arched his back and howled in pain as the metal tip jammed into his skin, a red welt growing on his back as Bellatrix made sure he could feel the tip of the whip resting against his soft, supple skin.

"For ramming a finger up my arse!" she screamed, the whip cracking against his ass cheeks suddenly. A flurry came over her as she struck again and again, the rattling on the metal bar to which he was hung filling the room amidst screeches of pain, his ass growing and burning with strips of fiery red flesh. Settling herself, she reached around him and grabbed him by the neck, leaning into his ear as she grinned. Her tongue ran along his neck, shifting closer to his ear as she breathed heavily, murmuring softly, "Oh… You're not going to apologise? Sorry. I've been locked away for so long that I often forget niceties. Is it common courtesy to shove an object up someone's asshole upon meeting them? My mistake…"

"No… Please… No…" he pleaded, seeing the whip drop In front of him. One of her hands spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing his tight, puckered hole; unlubricated. Dropping her other hand down, she flattened four fingers together and rested them at the entrance to his hole. Before he could protest, she thrust them forwards, using her free hand to pull his ass backwards. The pressure was building, his anal defences not promising to last much longer as she arched and drove her fingers forwards. Had she gone digit by digit, she may well have managed to easily pierce his ass, yet Bella wasn't one to simply stop when something wouldn't break before her. Wriggling back and forth, she finally managed to breach his ass, the tips of all four of her fingers sinking suddenly inside of him. His eyes widened in pain as he gasped for air, his arse stretching and gaping in result of her sudden intrusion. Yet, she didn't stop, bit by bit, her fingers sank into his unlubricated and untrained ass, rolling his entrance over her digits as if he was a puppet. Bulging and stretching, his ass finally reached its limit as she bottomed out to the knuckle, her thumb resting in the divet of his ass crack as the fingers inside of her flexed, putting him to his utmost limits. Seeing that he was no closer to apologising, she sighed. With her wand, she summoned a rather tamely sized dildo from the rack on the wall, hovering it next to his face as his eyes threatened to pop outwards. Slowly and steadily, she inflated the size of the toy, letting it swell and flop beneath its weight until it resembled an utterly mammoth sixteen inches. The moment he realised that she had no intention of stopping its growth, he finally stammered meekly and helplessly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry… Please, I'm sorry!"

"Huh… Well, I don't care," Bellatrix grinned, ceasing the toy's growth in size. Whipping it past his cheek, she brought the toy around to his rear end, angling the tip towards his asshole. Wriggling and struggling against his bonds, he tried in vain to get her to stop. Pulling her fingers out of his ass, she grabbed each of his cheeks and pried them firmly apart, forcibly gaping his hole, delighting in just how easily she was able to tear apart a remarkably tight asshole. Guiding the toy forwards, she made sure to wriggle it back and forth against his, animating it as if it were a real person's length and someone was properly probing and teasing his arse. Steadily, the toy arched forwards and where Bellatrix was limited by her own strength and physical ability, the cock had nothing stopping it from tearing through him. The head struggled at first to fit inside, yet with a little prying from Bella, it steadily sank in, his ring tightening around the tip and displaying just how agape his hole had become. His lips contorted, spasming wildly as he struggled to speak or even imagine words. Inch by inch, his quite untouched ass became introduced to the largest cock imaginable, sheathing itself right up inside him, rearranging his insides. As the cock reached its apex, Bellatrix stopped its unflinching conquest, knowing full well that if it pushed any further it would rip through his insides. With a modest couple inches remaining outside of his ass, he could count himself lucky that there were laws of human biology Bellatrix wasn't going to endeavour to break. Letting his cheeks bounce back into place, they barely jiggled as they were kept pried apart by the cock. Disappointed he couldn't take it to the base, she quickly comforted herself with the fact that she could always increase the width. That put a spring in her step as she sidled around in front of him. His head was slumped forwards, yet his eyes were open. With a smirk, Bellatrix lifted her cock to his, sandwiching them together with a malicious grin, "Is six inches considered big where you come from? I'd expect a muggle girl to have a cock as big as that."

"What… What's all…" the breathed heavily, lifting his head as the door to the room opened. A momentary sense of hope overcame him as he thought he may be saved, yet he was only disappointed as the barman appeared, pushing a long table full of strange implements into the room.

"What's all this? We have shrinking chastity cages, expanding butt-plugs, protruding nipple clamps, wax, an assortment of high-powered vibrators, self-tightening clips… And I believe this is…" Bellatrix listed, beaming wildly as she was shown all manner of sexual implements that she had at her disposal. The strangest implement was a wand shaped item. It had a small black handle and a long bright red shaft. A switch at its base turned it on. Confused, she tapped the tip against the head of the man's cock and watched him suddenly jolt and writhe in pain, only wincing even further as the toy inside his ass gaped him even further, "Electric shocker. The muggles might be subhuman, but they do have their own eye for perversity."

"Anything else, Madame Lestrange? Perhaps a beverage?" the barman smiled, proudly looking at the helpless man, watching his eyes begin to quiver from the overwhelming pressure applied to his prostate. Wishing he could stay for the moment the man was first forced to orgasm, simply so that he could witness the humiliation that Bellatrix would bring him under, the barman simply deferred to Bellatrix and awaited orders.

"I'll take a bottle of what I had earlier. Oh… Tell Jakoby I want to book the Prestige Room for the next week. I'll pay double what anyone else has put down to book it," Bellatrix grinned, watching the barman slip out of the room. As he did so, Bellatrix lifted her wand, effortlessly enchanting a variety of the tools on the table and sending them flying through the air, the accoutrements attaching themselves to the defenceless man, "After all… I don't want to rush this…"

**END OF NON-CON DOMINATION**

**(Summary: Character depth. Establish Bellatrix as a limitless dominatrix.)**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. Bellatrix is always a fun character to write and she fits into the leather sporting, whip-cracking dominatrix all too well. We have to imagine that something like is canon, right? She and Narcissa will be popping back up every now and again. As previously hinted, Bellatrix is likely to have a field day when Draco gets back for Christmas. She won't have to settle for stiff handjobs anymore!**

**I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I wasn't really feeling it. I enjoy writing Bellatrix, but she's not in the position to be dominating anyone who actually matters. It's more fun if it's a character we all know. Maybe her next encounter will be more recognisable. **

**The next chapter should be fun as well. We get to see the Weasley's beginning to sell their famous Wheezes, all with a delightful back business of sexually enhancing treats. They have quite the range. And who better to enjoy such delicious delights than Hermione. She's got to determine whether they're safe or not. As a prefect and all… At least, that's what she's telling herself! Oh, and some other customers make interesting purchases.**


	7. Chapter 7: Granger And Weasley Inc

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another week, another smutty endeavour. Thanks for all the positive reviews on the last two chapters. Its always great to get some feedback on stuff like this. I'm also glad that my smutty musings are providing some degree of comfort during these times of duress. And so, I shall continue doing so. This chapter should be interesting. Plenty of kinky fun to be had with the Weasley's business endeavours. Not to mention the fact that Umbridge is now at Hogwarts…**

**Once again, I am doing commissions! So, if you are able and interested, let me know! **

**Aside from that, there is a new Doctor Who chapter on the Clara story. I'm also working on getting my blogger working. Some images are disappearing, but when that is sorted, I will be uploading over there as well. I am also busy setting up on Archive Of Our Own. I'm going to be transferring stories over to there so people have options as to where they can read my stories. I know that not everyone is a fan of this website. **

**But aside from all that, please enjoy the latest entry in Sensations of Shemales, but... not entirely shemales… **

Chapter 7: Granger And Weasley Inc.

The Gryffindor Common Room had become a veritable buzzing hive over the first few days of the term. As the usual excitement of returning to school fizzled out, Fred and George Weasley, in their usual entrepreneurial sense, had kick-started 'Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes', your one stop shop for tricks and treats of all different manners. They had gone about turning the common room into their own little shop, setting up tasting sessions for interested customers and peddling of more than they could have imagined. It was quite surprising to watch the second- and third-years flock to their varieties of skiving snack-boxes, whilst the first years took more interest in the magical tricks they sold, including throwable fireworks and pocket-swamps. In truth, it was quite admirable to see their business sense kicking in and the two of them actually succeeding in something. A strange sight to see amongst those that knew of their academic prospects. Word had swiftly begun spreading around the school as various students used their products on other students and teachers alike. Yet, nothing could be traced back to the two of them as they were impeccably precise in both their branding and how they sold them. Having garnered a number of interested onlookers whilst in the common room, Fred and George did most of their more experimental recipes elsewhere in the castle yet did occasionally prepare a few solutions in the common room.

Naturally, Hermione was interested. At first, she saw the rather extreme reactions that some of their sweets inflicted and was initially concerned about the safety of them all, but as she began to actually take notice of what the twins were doing, she noticed a more interesting side to their business. It started at first with Angelina Johnson. Hermione watched Angelina walk up and begin chatting with the two, largely without anything seeming abnormal. They were on the Quidditch Team together and were known to be close, yet, Angelina left with a small pouch of sweets. Ones that were taken from a secluded bag, despite there being plenty bags of sweets simply lain out on display on the table. At first, only the Chasers seemed to be getting these mysterious bags of sweets, but as they days went on, Hermione began noticing others talking with the twins and being handed these strange bundles. Parvati Patil seemed rather keen and eager to get her hands on them, having to convince the twins rather enthusiastically. Then Romilda Vane. Then Dean Thomas. Then Patricia Olnstead. Then three fourth years whom Hermione didn't know personally. Doing her best to try and eavesdrop on the conversations they had, Hermione found herself completely out of the loop. She tried to ask Parvati about them, but the girl was rather secretive about them. Considering trying to weed it out of Padma, Hermione didn't want to talk with her just yet following the train. She was almost completely convinced that the twins were using the Entoxivus Vial to produce their sweets. They simply didn't have the storage capacity or means to get large amounts of ingredients to Hogwarts. Eventually, Hermione conceded to the fact that she would simply just have to ask. Calming herself, she walked straight up to the twins as she had seen Parvati do, her arms folded, and her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, Fred… It would seem we've incurred the attentions of our favourite prefect," George smiled, turning away from a customer to stare down Hermione's glare. Stowing away the galleons he had just received, Fred sighed and turned to greet her, the two of them having already anticipated Hermione's interference.

"Granger? Interested in something to help skive with class. A lady like you must need a break every now and again," Fred beamed, maintaining his salesman charisma, even as Hermione scoffed at it. Running her hand over one of the bags of skiving treats, she couldn't help but think that this was a terrible thing to be allowed to continue.

"That depends. Are any of these dangerous?" Hermione asked, looking up at Fred and George who both eyed one another up, trying to silently come up with a way to play with the truth a little. Turning back, the two smiled those cheesy smiles, causing her to roll her eyes

"No. Of course not. Provided you take the provided antidote sweet after you've swindled your way out of class," George clarified, being very careful with the language he was using, given who he was talking with and her proficiency in seeing through the two of them.

"And if someone were to get someone to eat one of your sweets and then not give them the antidote?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow and watching the two twins squirm somewhat. Fred was next to speak, reciting a very well prepared if not legally sound statement.

"We at Weasley Wizard Wheezes are not liable for any third-party implementation of our products," he smiled, watching Hermione snicker at it. Quickly turning away to attend to another customer, Fred ducked back just in time to hear what Hermione really wanted.

"Forget it. That's not why I'm here. You're selling specific sweets to specific people, right? I've seen Parvati, Angelina, Romilda, Dean, Patricia, and several others all buying sweets that you aren't offering to everyone," Hermione asked, laying out in explicit detail everything she had observed. In truth, she wanted to confirm her suspicions that the twins were using the vial in production. Doing so would mean that she simply needed to find where they made their sweets in order to acquire the vial. And beyond that, she was simply curious. It was a unique clientele they were selling to and Hermione wanted to know exactly why.

"Oh, it would seem we've been made George," Fred sighed, folding his arms as George quickly interjected, watching Hermione's brief moment of victory fizzle away in a single instant.

"I wouldn't be so quick. Have any of those people told you about those sweets?" George asked, causing Hermione to step back a little. She had done everything she could to figure it out, yet everyone seemed hesitant to tell her. Perhaps it was because she was a Prefect. Perhaps because she was who she was. Seeing her startled look in response to his question, George quickly changed tact and smiled, "Then you must be mistaken. Those sweets are distributed by our advance reservation programme and are simply a means for individuals to pre-order packages and not have to wait in lines."

"That is obviously a lie," Hermione sighed. Running out of her options, Hermione turned to both of them and took a deep breath. Not knowing exactly what she was about to inquire about, she leaned forwards and with as much secrecy as possible, muttered, "Listen… I want some."

"But you don't know what they are, Granger?" George countered. Frustrated, Hermione was about to snap. The fact that the two of them were so hesitant to acquire new customers for their side business baffled her and she was about to let them know, when Fred interceded.

"Now, now, George… Perhaps we have misjudged Hermione, here," Fred said suddenly, drawing both her and George's attention. Sharing a look with one another, the two silently agreed to something, before Fred leant over the table and drew Hermione's ear closer to them, "We'll level with you, Granger… We could use a hand with something. Something that just so happens to be academic in nature. So, how about a deal?"

"You lend us that big ol' brain of yours and we'll disclose the nature of those mysterious sweets that those fine customers have been purchasing? Sound good?" George added, wanting to make explicit what they wanted. Frankly, this only made her even more hesitant. Suddenly the two of them appeared very seedy in their tone. She trusted them to an extent, but it wasn't the kind of trust that was invariable. It was clear they didn't want help with an essay or homework assignment. Sighing, she ultimately conceded.

"Fine. What are the sweets?" Hermione sighed, eager to conclude her investigation and figure out exactly what they were selling and whether or not she should be concerned about it. Unfortunately, that wasn't answer as swiftly as she would have liked.

"Now, now… These are business hours. How about we meet in the Girl's Bathroom on the second floor. After classes. Nice and quiet," Fred suggested, further unnerving Hermione. The fact they were doing anything in the girl's bathroom was concerning, but once again, Hermione stifled her urge to react and simply nodded.

"Okay… The things I do…" she groaned, turning away and leaving the two of them to their business as she headed out for classes. The twins had managed to distract her from ever present reality that Professor Umbridge could quite possibly ruin her chances of passing Defence Against The Dark Arts. Her incompetence as a teacher was unfathomable and the level of control, she exhibited over her classroom was nothing short of extreme. The very first lesson, she forcibly ensured that every single students' shirt was buttoned completely, and every single skirt complied with her own personal length standards. She'd often rectify uniform issues openly in the middle of the halls, berating girls for blatant sluttery. Fortunately, Hermione escaped most of this, yet she was somewhat concerned for Harry. He had detention with her which was steadily advancing and if the bitter vitriol she displayed in public was anything to go by, a private detention seemed to be a recipe for hell. Making her way through her classes, Hermione finally slogged through another boring recital of a pitiful excuse of a textbook and made her way towards the second-floor bathroom, keen and eager to get to the bottom of this. Stepping inside, she was absolutely stunned.

The twins had a proper set-up. Several tables were positioned around the bathroom with potion apparatus and product production lines, some of which were actually enchanted to be automated. Immediately as Hermione stepped in, the two raised their wands in preparation to pack everything up, only to stop as Hermione stepped forwards. Baffled by the dedication the two were putting in, she couldn't help but look at them admirably, "You're actually taking all this seriously?"

"Yeah. Of course. Now more than ever. Umbridge seems to have us a target. She stopped us in the corridors and searched us. Even forced us to eat one of our sweets," George smirked, prompting a look from Hermione as she noted their unaffected faces.

"And? Was it boils? Or pus-filled sores?" she asked, her limited knowledge of their products showing as they chuckled. Plucking the bag from his pocket, he took a sweet out and happily chewed on it, much to Hermione's visible confusion.

"No. Sugar pill. The moment we saw what she was like we adapted our process. We don't carry any of actual sweets on us. She was furious. I think she expected us to explode," Fred chortled, remembering the face vividly. She may have been a bitch, but Umbridge would be fun to mess with.

"That's actually clever," Hermione smirked without thinking. An audible, exaggerated gasp filled the room as both George and Fred looked at one another in complete and utter disbelief.

"Wow, George. I think that sentence right there is more impactful than any half-assed grade we've ever received in our lives," Fred beamed, wishing he could capture this moment in eternity. Giggling herself, Hermione turned to them expectantly.

"I'm flattered you hold my opinion in such high regard," she smiled, examining the intricate set up they had for their potion production. Not to mention the boxes of vials and all manner of ingredients, "This is all rather sophisticated. Why do you need my help?"

Giving one last glance at each other, the twins gestured for her to follow them over to a table. Several large bags of assorted sweets were all laid out, unlabelled yet very distinct, "These are our side project. Not got a name yet, but these are sexually enhancing sweets,"

"We've got virility enhancements, inhibition removers, cock enlargements, breast enhancements…" George detailed, pointing each of them out in turn as Hermione looked at them with complete disbelief. The fact that they had the capacity to make these was incredible. Blushing slightly, Hermione felt a little ashamed that her first thought was how she herself would use them, "Naturally, we don't want to be selling these to everyone. We're keeping it on the downlow, and we trust in your ability to continue that."

"What do you need my help with?" Hermione asked, still in the dark about exactly why she was here. It seemed like the twins had everything sorted and that they were well into production of their perverse little gimmicks.

"These are all pretty simple recipes. We're trying to expand our range with some more complex and… specific recipes. But… Fred, show her the Vial," George said, perking up Hermione's ears. Turning swiftly around, Hermione stifled a gasp as Fred plucked from a case an elegant green glass vial, inlaid with various ornamental pieces and an elaborate stopper. Her initial instinct was to grab it and run but realised she wouldn't get very far.

"We bought this from that salesman last year at the Quidditch World Cup. With this and this manuscript, we can produce these recipes with minimal ingredients and on a large scale. But… It's not working with these more complicated recipes," Fred explained, handing her the vial which she took with quivering hands. Procuring the accompanying manuscript, Fred laid it out on the table, flipping through several pages. Not only were they using the vial for their salacious potions, but for the other ones as well. The vial seemed immensely versatile and capable of much more than she anticipated.

"Okay. Let's have a look at the manuscript. Which recipe are you trying to make?" Hermione asked, thinking that her best bet to get away with the vial was to maintain the façade of her involvement. Leaning over the manuscript, she watched them flip through the manuscript to one the final pages, revealing their intentions, "Wait? This can produce Fertility potions? Aren't they really hard to make. The ingredients cost a fortune!"

"That's the point of the vial. You only need a couple store cupboard ingredients to make vialfuls of the potion. Well, in theory," Fred explained as Hermione gaped at the realisation. She had experienced the majesty of a fertility potion with Apolline Delacour in the previous year, but they were exceedingly rare. The potions were incredibly difficult to produce so they production was handled by the ministry. If you wanted a baby, you applied for two doses. One for the conception and one for the birth. No one was ever denied doses, but individuals that failed to get pregnant and were obviously abusing the system for their own pleasure were blacklisted, meaning that recreational fertility potions would make Fred and George billionaires. Not to mention immensely popular.

"You have plenty of the ingredients, right? Make a batch…" she breathed in awe. Taking a step back, she watched them add small pieces of the ingredients into a vial before adding the droplet of the Entoxivus. The mixture bubbled and shrivelled turning into a few drops as opposed to swelling to fill the container. Re-reading it, Hermione quickly pieced it together, "I see your problem. All of the potions in this section are reduction based. When you make the potion normally, you reduce a massive amount of ingredients down into a smaller concentrated product. The principle must be the same. Even if the vial is magically producing it, it's reducing it as per the amount of ingredients you put in."

"So, if we use a cauldron full of the ingredients, it'll produce a regular batch?" George asked eagerly. Both he and Fred were thrilled at the revelation. Even if it would require more effort, the niche sweets would undoubtedly make them absolute bank.

"I assume so? Or you could reduce the ingredients on their own and then combine them," Hermione explained, watching as the twins gathered a large cauldron and packed it to the brim with the ingredients. With the cauldron full, they tentatively added a small droplet of the liquid, watching it bubble and fizzle for several seconds. It seemed to swell before slowly shrinking, reducing the contents of the cauldron down to half. Slowly steadying, the liquid rested in the cauldron, stopping its reaction and filling the room with a palpably sweet smell.

"Well… we've sorted our volume issues. Now… We should check if it works…" Fred suggested, dipping a small vial in and holding it up to the light. The two twins shared a glance with one another before instinctively looking towards Hermione, the girl's eyes widening as she realised what they wanted from her. Cocking her hips, she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Why are you two looking at me?" she snapped, knowing exactly why but wanting to see the two of them attempt to argue why she should taste it, despite not being involved in the business at all. The two of them looked at one another, their mouths opening yet failing to stammer anything.

"You're… a girl… And don't muggle girls typically… have them?" George argued, looking at Hermione's unflinching face and realising he was getting absolutely nowhere. Wincing, he turned to Fred who was equally unable to come up with a viable reason yet was equally interested in not being the one to test it.

"You two are the ones who want to sell them. I don't get anything out of this. Other than you two staring at me," Hermione retorted, trying to figure out exactly how she could twist this into them giving her the Vial. It was a long short and frankly impossible, yet a small part of her hoped they would part with it on amicable terms.

"We'll give you a batch for free?" Fred suggested, hoping she would take it. The offer was tempting. She remembered that night with Apolline as one of the single most pleasurable experiences of her entire life, and the prospect of having several sweets that could provide her with that was intensely enticing.

"I want the entirety of that cauldronful…" she stated, causing the twins to stammer. They had used the last of their batch of ingredients on that cauldronful. They would have to wait to Christmas before being able to produce another full batch like that. She could see their hesitancy. As George turned to argue, she smirked and interjected, "Drink it yourself then… Georgina…"

Fred couldn't help but smirk. Conceding, the two of them nodded. Sighing, Fred clarified the terms of their agreement as he went over to the cauldron and winced at what they were sacrificing, "The entire cauldronful. Once we've tested it works, we'll whip the sweets up right here and now. Do you prefer gummies? Truffles?"

"Sherbet. The potion is incredibly sweet," she said without thinking. Nodding in agreement, the three of them stood there awkwardly for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. As the reality of what she had agreed to set in, she blushed a deeper red than before. As she stepped forwards and took the vial from George, she took a deep breath. This would get her one step closer to that vial. Not only that, she'd get a bounty of opportunities to use that potion in the future. And… it was a new, intense sexual experience. Well, not brand new, but new enough. As she was about to swallow it, she quickly remembered what Apolline told her. Handing the vial back to George, she took a step back and pull her jumper up over her head. Unclasping her bra, she exposed her breasts, quickly and un-sexily dropping her skirt and panties alongside them. Her softened cock bounced and flopped against her thighs. Breathing deeply, she turned back to the twins and noted their widened eyes. It felt like her mind was in two different places and perpetually trying to catch up with itself. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she acknowledged her nudity. Taking the potion back, she calmed herself down, getting into the correct mindset.

"How did she know what it tasted like before…" Fred asked quietly, the two twins watching in awe as she tipped the contents of the potion into her mouth. Swallowing it, she relished in the familiar exotic flavour, letting it fill her mouth as her eyes closed. It took a moment for the liquid to settle in her stomach, but when it did, her body suddenly seized up. Winded, she took a deep breath as her eyes bulged. Steadily, her body began to grow warmer and warmer, her fingers tingling as the heat swept through her entirely. It seemed to pulling down towards her crotch, swelling and throbbing between her legs. Sinking down onto her knees, she clenched her fists as the warmth turned to pleasure. Breathing heavily, she threw her head back and let out a guttural moan of pleasure, her cock pulsating wildly yet not hardening at all. Slowly, she felt the softness of her cock against her thigh begin to shrink, twisting inwards until it disappeared entirely. Burrowing into her crotch, her insides began to twist and turn, until the intense pleasure of an orgasm flooded through her body. Moaning and contorting wildly, she felt her thighs begin to glisten and gleam as arousal flowed from her pussy, dripping and covering her pale creamy thighs. Squealing loudly and uncharacteristically, she fell forwards on all fours, breathing wildly as the pleasure and sensitivity of her body began to subside. Catching her breath, she slumped back on her knees, her eyes heavy and her lips stretched into a perverse grin; one that betrayed the utter bliss.

"Oh fuck!" she laughed, her hand resting against her thigh. Every inch of her body seemed to tingle slightly as she looked up at the twins, the two of them looking at her with complete awe. Their trousers were bulging as a result, with their cocks having swelled as a result of the transformation.

"You alright, Hermione?" Fred asked, a little concerned about what had happened, yet able to tell that the smile on her face was one of genuine bliss. In truth, the kempt and rather reserved bookworm had become somewhat of a delirious mess. Her mind was steadily reaffirming itself.

"Yeah… It takes it out of you… Oh my… I forgot how good this feels," Hermione grinned, looking down between her thighs and suddenly stopping. Her fingers dropped to her folds and dipped along the central slit, ignoring the pleasure that came as a result of it. Her other hand passed across her crotch and the strip of hair that carved its way upwards from her pussy. It looked… It looked exactly like her mothers.

"So… It worked," George commented, unable to draw his eyes away from the bizarre new entrance that had appeared between Hermione's thighs. It was dripping wet and almost sparkling, drawing the eye no matter where you tried to look. Even Hermione was enthralled with it.

"Yeah. Yeah it did. Oh, my… So… About those sweets," Hermione smirked, pulling herself up onto her feet. Staggering somewhat, she felt a strange confidence overtake her. She felt like she was different. Like she was emboldened. As if the transformation of her anatomy had trigged something in her. Flipped a switch, even if it was momentarily.

"Erm… Yeah. We'll get them started," Fred stammered, breathing heavily as he begrudgingly moved his eyes away from her and began to prepare the sweets. Even then, his eyes would constantly wander elsewhere, looking over at her, admiring those sweet, sweet folds, wondering how they felt and tasted.

"Okay. And then we can fuck," Hermione smiled, watching the two of them suddenly turn to look at her, sure that they had misheard what she had said, yet she grinned back at them, that newfound confidence claiming her words for her, "Oh, come on you two. We know where this is going. I'm naked, wet and horny. You two are as hard as anything. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"You feeling okay Hermione?" George asked, a little concerned that she was being so completely open and eager about it. In truth, he felt a little dumb for questioning such a proposition, yet as he looked at her, he did feel a modicum of concern for her wellbeing.

"I'm feeling great. Like a whole new woman. It's quite exciting isn't it? I just… I feel good," she smiled, thinking over the question that she had been asked. She felt completely different. As if someone else had taken over her body, yet she was still Hermione. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she slowly began to think, her mind drifting back and forth. It was inherent in her nature to try and figure out what was happening with her, yet, she stood actively opposed to that nature, instead thinking, "And… I want to. Yeah, I do want to. And as reasons go, that's a good one."

"Well… We have only been able to verify that it looks like one on the outside. We should probably check that it Is functional…" George suggested, trying to offer up a logical reason that them having sex was a good idea, yet before he could completely finish, Hermione stopped him.

"Stop. I don't want a proper reason. I want to and that's enough," Hermione said, looking down at her folds as she did so. For whatever reason, that felt familiar. What she had said. And though she couldn't place it then and there, she would come realise exactly why she said that later; with a clearer mind and a more perceptive analysis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh… Mmmm…" Hermione moaned, leaning back in the seat, her cock twitching and throbbing in front of her, pre-cum flowing from her tip with each stroke of the slickened hand. Back and forth it pumped, the finger tightening at just the right moments, squeezing her length just when she needed it, teasing and coaxing pleasure from every inch of her orgasm-starved cock. So, consumed by the intensity of the pleasure, Hermione didn't hear the person next to her speak, only snapping back to reality when she was sharply nudged.

"More oil, sweetie?" her mother asked, holding up the bottle of baby oil as her hand glided back and forth, working her daughter's cock intently. Only able to nod, Hermione let out a groan as her mother drizzled a liberal amount of baby oil over her cock, the warmed oil drizzling over her tip, several beads rolling along her shaft before they were collected by her mother and steadily worked into her throbbing length. Distracted by the pleasure, Hermione didn't care about her surroundings, simply revelling in the pleasure surging through her cock and ignoring the discomfort of the car seat. Mrs Granger was more aware, glancing out of the windows into the darkened car park, a little frustrated that they were reduced to this. Mr Granger was at home all day and they couldn't risk sending him away again, meaning that their own feasible option was to take a trip themselves down to a secluded woodland car-park and relish the quiet serenity of nature whilst jerking of her own daughter's cock. To her surprise, her daughter didn't seem to care much about their surroundings. The public nature of it all didn't seem to faze her, making her wonder just what happened at the school for magic. Brushing it to the side, Mrs Granger focussed on her daughter's cock, dropping a second hand down to her length. Pumping two oiled hands along her cock, she made sure to equally attend to her daughter's balls. It may have only been an oiled handjob, but Mrs Granger liked to adhere to her own personal standards. Smearing oily over her heavy balls, she stifled her own gasp of surprise. Once again, her daughter's balls were completely and utterly full. The kind of full that would only happen after a week of abstinence. Startled, she smiled, "Hermione? I'd probably take your top off. You've got quite the big load saved up. Wouldn't want to get it messy."

"Right… Thanks," Hermione breathed, leaning forwards. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, she pulled it upwards, quickly throwing it into the back seat of the car. Quick to help, Mrs Granger unclasped her daughter's bra, letting Hermione discard it, her supple breasts bouncing free. Unable to stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of Hermione's tiny pink nipples, standing rock hard from arousal and looking delectably enticing, Mrs Granger turned back to her cock, resolving to get her daughter to empty that delectable load. Speeding her slick hands up, Mrs Granger's eyes followed the rise and fall of her daughter's chest, the gentle bounce of Hermione's delicate handful sized breasts. The cool air of the car had ignited goosebumps across her creamy skin, her nipples slowly hardening as they were openly exposed to the chill. They were so delectably shaped and simply begging for attention that Mrs Granger struggled to maintain her hand movements, instead focussing on ogling those juicy breasts, wanting to squeeze and fondle them, burying her lips between their soft plump heavenly brilliance. The moment her daughter had fished out her cock, Mrs Granger had begun to be aroused, her own panties clutching and clinging to her slickening pussy. She had come to terms with the inherent arousal she found in her daughter's unique anatomy, but that didn't make it any easier to sit there and abstain for pleasuring herself whilst her body urged and begged and pleaded with her to do so. Suddenly, her thoughtful haze was broken by Hermione's moans, "Mum? What's wrong?"

"Oh… erm… Sorry I… I was just…" she began, realising that she had ground to a complete halt, her hands resting around Hermione's cock, simply holding it upright as she marvelled at her daughter's surprising bustiness. Blushing slightly, Mrs Granger finally stammered a response, "I was just thinking that because of your tendency to… explode a little, it might be a good idea for me to take my top of as well. Just to keep them clean."

"Right… Sure. I mean, I don't mind," Hermione breathed, watching her mother lifted her top up with her oily fingers, smearing streaks of the slickness across her skin. Quick to lend a hand just as her mother hand done, Hermione unclasped her mother's bra, watching it topple to the ground, her breasts bouncing free. Forgetting her hands were drenched in oil, Mrs Granger squeezed and massaged her tits as she usually did, getting used to being able to breath freely, completely missing the fact that she had now effectively lubed up her tits to a nice, delicious looking shimmer, her skin gleaming with oil and drawing her daughter's lustful attention once again. Reaching back over, Mrs Granger continued her work, stroking and pumping along her daughter's cock, titillated and excited by the fact that she and her daughter were sitting in a public car-park with their tits out, moaning and groaning amidst a steamy embrace of slickened oil. Becoming distracted, Mrs Granger barely noticed Hermione's gaze following the bounce and spring of her breasts. In fact, the only moment that she noticed her stare was when it left her chest and glanced out the window, her eyes widening as she did so, "Oh my god! Mum! Someone's out there!"

"What? Jesus Christ… Oh fucking hell… Quickly… Grab your… Ah, fuck," Mrs Granger stammered, glancing out the window, her eyes widening in realisation. There were a group of people lingering by the tree-line, directly watching their car. They were far away enough that they wouldn't have been able to see in, yet they were inching closer and closer to the car, their hands seemingly down their trousers, groping at themselves. And all behind the façade of masks and balaclavas. Panicking, Mrs Granger reached for the ignition, her oily hands slipping up as she turned the key. Eventually, the car revved into life and she was able to wipe her hands down enough that she could steer, all the while cursing to herself, "I thought they didn't do this tonight…"

Not catching onto her mother's muttering, Hermione had primarily concerned herself with hiding her massive throbbing cock and exposed breasts, grabbing her t-shirt to cover both of them, but struggling to occlude any aspect of her anatomy. Speeding away, Mrs Granger was able to put considerable distance between them and the car-park, not worrying for a moment about her driving through the suburbs with her tits hanging out. Only when they had arrived back home and pulled into the garage did they both breathe a sigh of relief, with Mrs Granger slumping back against the seat with heavy sigh. Turning to one another, the two of them couldn't help but let out a laugh as they realised the state they were; half naked and half oiled up, all the while driving through their hometown in full view of any passing cars. It was only then that Hermione thought on what her mother had said and looked at her quizzically.

"Back then… You said you thought they didn't do this tonight? What do you mean? Did you know them? They were wearing masks," Hermione asked, watching her mother's cheeks turn a shade of red as she swallowed her lower lip, bowing her head nervously.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that… Well… Yes, I… Do you know of them. Not them specifically… Erm… How to put this… Well. The reason I took us there to relieve you was because I know from experience that is a very secluded area. It just so happens to be a… a dogging hotspot," Mrs Granger conceded, glancing sideways in expectance of disapproval from her daughter. Instead, she got confusion.

"Dogging? What the hell is dogging?" Hermione asked, unaware of how strange that question was coming from someone who was so adept in the world of sex. Regardless, Mrs Granger winced once again as she realised she was going to have to explain the intricacies of dogging to her daughter.

"It's… public sex. People go there to have sex in public. And other people go there to watch them have sex. Some people go to have sex with the people watching. It's… I don't know… But that is the local area for it," she explained, hoping that would end the conversation there and then.

"How… Wait? How do you know when they usually do it?" Hermione asked, her sharp mind coming in handy, much to her mother's dismay. Turning an even deeper beet red, her mother looked out the window nervously, only responding when her daughter prompted her, "Mum?"

"Listen sweetie… When you first left for Hogwarts, your dad and I were left with… with a surplus of time on our hands and a completely empty house…" Mrs Granger explained. It was ultimately true. They had the perfect opportunity to do so many different things and the first thing that sprung to mind was to expand their sexual horizons, "So… We got creative."

"You and dad go dogging?" Hermione questioned, absolutely astounded that her parents could be so prolific in such regards. That they were so sexually orientated to do that sort of thing. It was absolutely baffling. Yet the look on her mother's face was genuine.

"Among other things. We took the opportunity with you out of the house to explore our sexuality and have some fun. And when we learned about the car-park, we thought it would be exciting. Like we were teenagers again. Turns out it was a lot of fun. Your dad kinda likes being watched…" Mrs Granger chuckled. She and her husband had done a lot of different things. The number of sex toys that weren't packaged in the bag she showed her daughter were testament to it. And, they had gone to dogging, enjoying it to different degrees. Where Mr Granger liked being watched, Mrs Granger preferred strapons.

"Oh my god…" Hermione breathed, unable to not imagine her parents in this very car, having strangers pressing themselves against the window, watching hungrily as they were intimate with one another. It was disgusting and… thrilling in some ways, "Did you… Did you ever do stuff with the strangers?"

"No. No. We kept the doors locked and stuff. We didn't want to go that far with complete strangers," Mrs Granger explained, though she and her husband had debated it, going back and forth, saying that as long as they used condoms or only got a handjob or only touched them, then it would be fine. Tactfully, Mrs Granger didn't expose that to her daughter.

"But why? You and dad are the local dentists? What if you were recognised? What possible reason could you have for it?" Hermione stammered, unable to figure out why her parents would take such a risk. It made no possible sense to her. The notion that they would risk that much, and for what.

"Because it was fun. And sometimes, when it comes to sex, that's all you need. We wanted to, so we did," Mrs Granger explained "Sex is about enjoying it. I know for you it's more of a necessity, but it is fun. If it was just about getting the job done, the world would stop with a handjob or a couple fingers. But people have sex. Because its fun. Because they want to. Sometimes… You can do something like that without needing to worry about it."

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered, a little surprised at how profound that statement was to her. Leaning over to her, Mrs Granger looked her daughter in the eye, resting an elbow on the back of her seat as she looked Hermione up and down, hoping Hermione wouldn't pick up on what she was doing.

"Sweetie… Intimacy doesn't need logic," Mrs Granger smiled, lowering a hand to her daughter's cock which had remained rigid and exposed throughout all of this. Grabbing her by the base, she pumped her palm back and forth a couple times, looking at her daughter with a soft and sympathetic stare, "You do because you want to…"

"I… Mum!" was all Hermione was able to get out before her mother's lips fell on her. Before she knew it, the oiled head of her throbbing cock, gleaming with pre-cum had slipped into her mother's mouth, with Mrs Granger tightening her lips as her tongue lathered her daughter's tip with more lubricant in the form of saliva. Looking down, Hermione saw her mother's face contorted in a state of bliss, a moan escaping her cock-stuffed lips, as she worked her hand along her cock, jerking and milking more pre-cum up into her mouth. Lapping her tongue across the bulbous head, she licked it clean, tasting her daughter's pre-cum, but more importantly, feeling her daughter throb and twitch against her tongue. Any meagre defence that Hermione would have put up against the act melted away in tandem with the weaving movements of her mother's tongue coaxing her into a state of euphoria, her lips parting and deep salacious moans escaping, "Oh… Mum… That's… Oh fu…"

It had been far too long since Hermione had had her cock in someone's mouth and the sublime nature of somewhat overwhelmed her. Due in part to her mother's talent. Effortlessly, her mouth rolled her lips along her cock, swallowing inch after inch, welcoming her engorged shaft deeper into her throat. Propping herself up on her knees allowed Mrs Granger more access, easily being able to nestle her lips around the base of Hermione's cock, feeling her thick length swelling in her throat, pulsating and throbbing against the tight confines of her gullet. She could feel Hermione's balls churning in her hand, tightening and shaking with the slightest movement of her lips. As much as Mrs Granger could say she was enjoying this, the most intensely satisfying part was feeling her daughter's hand drop down to the back of her head, holding her lips firmly downwards, openly encouraging her own mother to choke on the fatness of her cock whilst moaning happily. Chuckling slightly, Mrs Granger began to work her lips back along Hermione's cock, sliding them a couple inches up before easing them downwards, keeping her daughter's cock buried as far inside her throat as possible, all the while working it into her mouth. Guiding her mother's lips, Hermione found herself fighting to keep her eyes open. As much as she wanted to simply succumb to the bliss and lean back to enjoy the blowjob, she wanted to watch her mother's lips stretching around her cock her hand massaging her balls, her breasts lightly bouncing and jiggling as a result of her movements, her jeans sinking down over her hips further and further, flaunting the pair of panties her mother was wearing. Everywhere she looked, she was met with an orgasmic sight, one that would have brought her to fruition then and there if she wasn't determined to enjoy her mother's wonderful lips for as long as was possible.

Glancing up at Hermione, Mrs Granger saw Hermione's free hand resting on one of her breasts, lightly teasing her own nipple as she allowed her mother to gorge herself. Seeing that, Mrs Granger conceded to the satisfaction and reached a hand down between her own legs. Struggling with the buttons on her jeans with her slippery fingers, she managed to unclasp them and dip a slick hand down into her panties. Her fingers carved along her folds with ease, the oil making for a slicker and more enjoyable experience as she instantly slipped three of them into her cunt, moaning loudly around Hermione's cock. Bouncing her lips back and forth with increased enthusiasm, she slurped hungrily, ignoring the oil on her tongue and simply savouring the slight deliciousness of her copious amounts of pre-cum. Mrs Granger was no stranger to blowjobs and she could tell Hermione was on the verge of cumming. She could tell from the twitches and deep breathing that she was holding off. That she wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. Blushing slightly from the fact her daughter was enjoying her mother's mouth so much -yet continuing to rock her fingers in and out of her pussy-, Mrs Granger wanted to taste Hermione's cum more than anything. She wanted to feel it pumping into her stomach, to feel her daughter's cock spasming and twitching in her lips. It was one thing to vigorously jerk her cock off, but another to feel the intricate details of her cock erupting in her throat. Just thinking about it whilst finger-fucking herself made her insanely horny, her body begging her to succumb to the desire of stripping naked and sheathing Hermione inside of her pussy. As intense a pleasure as that was, it would be short lived and she would get more out of swallowing Hermione's load. Building up a slow and manageable rhythm, Mrs Granger prepared to make her daughter squirm and explode, drenching the back of her throat in cum and allowing her to play with herself that night knowing that the next day, Hermione would be craving a blowjob from start to finish. And Mrs Granger would be more than happy to oblige that desire in as slick and sloppy a manner possible.

Dropping her lips right to her daughter's base, Mrs Granger lightly squeezed her balls, all the while stretching her tongue out to lap and lick at the fringes of Hermione's heavy cum-filled balls. The added titillation and surprise addition caused Hermione's cock to twitch, the first bead of cum splashing into Mrs Granger's throat. With her cock right on the edge of orgasm, all she had to do was slowly and lovingly draw her lips all the way back up to her tip. As she did so, rope after rope of cum pumped from her cock, spraying into her throat and finally into her mouth, allowing her to taste the delightful taste of her own daughter's cum. Hermione, disappointed that she could be forced to cum so swiftly, conceded, allowing her balls to empty and relent to the perfect pleasure of her mother's throat. Plucking her lips from Hermione's cock with a smirk, Mrs Granger swallowed the last few drops, her hand continuing to stroke Hermione's cock until it began to soften and flop against her thigh, leaving the young girl breathless, yet completely and utterly satiated. Mrs Granger, however, was reminded of just how many times they had done this, all with Hermione leaving content and her own pussy burning and throbbing in dire desperation for some form of pleasure. It was just like her earlier advice. Fingers and hands suffice, but sometimes you want and need more. However, she could bring it upon herself to ask her own daughter to go so far as to fuck her. Instead, she pulled back, slipping her hand out of her panties as she flopped against the chair. Wiping her chin, she turned to her bereft and exhausted daughter, a smirk stretching across the older woman's face.

"Taking our shirts of was kind of pointless then, eh?" she smirked, eliciting a light giggle from her daughter who was still reeling from the intense oral satisfaction of her mother's lips and found herself unable to comment. Breathing deeply, she nodded and smile, with that being all the response she could muster. Returning the smile, Mrs Granger grabbed her own t-shirt and pull it on, handing Hermione her clothes before opening the car door, "What did we agree on? We headed to the pharmacy, but decided to grab some food whilst we were there? That's why we took so long?"

"Yeah… Oh and mum… I'd button up your jeans before you go in," Hermione managed to call out as her mother stepped out the car. Surprised by Hermione catching that detail, a momentary burst of panic rushed through her head. Did Hermione know that she had been fingering herself. Or was she just politely commenting to allow her to avoid any embarrassment. Simply nodding and rectifying that, she decided that that was a topic that would be better discussed before their next session as opposed to following one. With her breasts bouncing freely behind her t-shirt, she entered the house, leaving Hermione to clean herself up following her first ever motherly blowjob.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The bubbling brewing of various potions scarcely overshadowed the slick sounds of sloppy blowjobs. On her knees, Hermione hummed softly as she passed her lips along Fred's cock, working slowly and methodically as her tongue lather liberal amounts of saliva along his cock. One of her other hands grasped George's shaft, pumping and smearing saliva across his length, her mouth having already slavered across his meaty cock only minutes before. Her free hand was naturally buried between her legs. The movements of her lips didn't match that of her hand as she ran fingers through her folds, massaging and working her newfound slickness with eager desire, wanting to learn her sweet spots and tracing the most pleasurable aspects of her anatomy. Dipping a finger inside herself occasionally, she was immensely surprised at the clutching nature of her new pussy. Her tightness was overwhelming and reminded her of the very first time she took a cock inside of her at all. Despite that being in her ass, her pussy felt seemingly tighter, hugging the digit she was sawing in and out of herself as tightly as possible. Struggling to figure out how she had managed to take Apolline's magnificently impressive cock the year prior, Hermione found her concerned steadily fizzling away, her priorities shifting towards the two meaty cocks in her mouth. They seemed larger than they were the last time they did this, yet it had been a while so she may have been mistaken. Her overwhelming arousal prevented her from noting the fact that the twins had proudly announced that they had managed to make sweets that actively enlarged their cocks. It would only make sense that they took those sweets like pills whenever unveiling their cocks to someone. Not that Hermione cared. Bigger was more often better in this case.

At this point and time, both Fred and George were paralysed by pleasure. Not in the sense that it was overwhelming, but rather they didn't want to move and sacrifice it. Worried that this perfect situation of Hermione Granger on her knees with her legs spread, flaunting a slick, dripping wet pussy, all the while bobbing her head along their cocks and fingering herself, would suddenly cease with the slightest movement, the twins instead opted to stand there, simply letting their lengths get worked. But even with their inactivity, their eyes remained latched on a single thing. Hermione's pussy. It was completely and utterly alien to them. Even more so than it was to Hermione. Hermione at least grew up in an environment that taught her the cock that was typically between her legs was not the normal circumstance. She was aware of what muggle women boasted between their thighs. She knew the general outline of what a pussy was and looked like. The twins knew nothing other than that of cock. Whilst they knew muggle women had something different, it may have been a tentacle for all the knew. So, seeing it so tantalisingly close, glimmering and shimmering in its peculiar way, absolutely enthralled the two of them. It was a completely new prospect for pleasure. And that was unbelievably exciting. As Hermione's eager lips worked their cocks, their eyes steadily turned towards one another, their glances able to convey their understanding and convey their wishes. As delicious as her blowjobs were, they were hardly capitalising on the unique pleasures provided.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as George grabbed her head and pulled her lips from Fred's cock. Assuming that the twin had grown jealousy and was exceptionally eager for his turn once more, Hermione kept her lips parted, anticipating a cock being thrust down her throat. Instead, both the twins grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet, the girl staggering slightly as the two of them looked at one another. They both stood in front of her, planning to drop down to their knees, yet as soon as they both attempted to do that, they hit another snag. They both wanted to taste her. To use their tongues as they would normally, but in upon this new glistening frontier. They were, however, not able to do so at the same exact time. Sighing, the two of them lifted their hands, rock-paper-scissoring as Hermione stood there expectantly, confused by the two twins as they repeatedly played game after game, evidently deciding that now -whilst they were on the cusp of pleasuring her- was the optimal time for a best of five scenario. Groaning in disappointment, Fred rose to his feet and allowed George to shuffle into place between her legs, looking up at her dripping wet entrance, curious and eager to taste this utterly new thing. Expecting them to take turns, Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Fred shirked her offer to jerk him off and instead made his way behind her and towards her tight, puckered asshole. This was a pleasure she could never have anticipated.

Fred was the first to move, extending his tongue and tentatively running it along her pussy, tasting her sweet slickness for the first time. Rather pleasantly surprised, he lifted his hands and began to fervently explore her folds, peeling them apart with his fingers and tongue, weaving them up and down with active interest. Fortunately for Hermione, that interest almost directly translated into pleasure, with every part of her new anatomy being incredibly sensitive. Even the slightest brush from George's fingers as he moved his hand was enough to make her moan. So as his tongue wove amongst her folds, easing along the various channels of her slickness, working beneath her labia and exploring the slick indent of her entrance, Hermione was plunged into perpetual pleasure. Her hands rested on George's head, not prompting or pulling him away from her pussy, but instead simply using him to keep herself upright as pleasure shuddered through her legs, quivering through her body in the most delightful ways. The more engrossed that George became in devouring her pussy, licking and lapping at every single possible part of her delicious hole, the more unsteady Hermione became, swaying back and forth and relying on Fred behind her to keep her from toppling down in mess of spasms and shuddering pleasure. Breathing heavily, she coaxed him tentatively up towards her clit, knowing that it would be the single most pleasurable aspect of her entire body, yet equally hesitant to let him maul such tender flesh with his incredibly eager tongue. Interest, ultimately got the best of her as she guided his tongue towards her clit, knowing full well that she would squeal and scream loudly with blissful pleasure, all the while wondering what it would feel like to have someone's tongue against her clit whilst another person's cock was buried in the tight haven of her pussy.

The moment his tongue found her clit, Hermione melted into pleasurable heaven. The burst of pleasure was like an electric shock flooding through her entire body. Her legs almost collapsed beneath her, with her body only being held upright by Fred's eager fondling of her ass cheeks, pulling at her tender flesh eagerly. Seeing how much pleasure could be derived from a simple bead of tender flesh, George got to work, with his tongue curling and circling her clit wildly, flicking and playing with it as much as possible, abandoning any intent of even touching the rest of her pussy. The overwhelming focus and intensity drove her utterly wild, prompting her to begin driving her pussy against his face, rutting her folds against his nose and lips in desperate hope that his attention would shift to a less sensitive area of her body. Breathing heavily, it was almost becoming torturous, yet Hermione could bring herself to stop him, with her clit becoming swollen and engorged enough that his lips could almost entirely purse around it, suckling softly on the bead and flooding her body. She didn't know if this was the case for muggle women or an enhancement of the potion, yet it was utterly divine, nonetheless. Grabbing him firmly by the hair, she managed to pull him away from her clit, guiding his eager tongue towards her actual entrance, wanting him to simply plunge himself into her tight hole, allowing her to mellow out the sheer erotic intensity. It seemed as if her plan was going to work. Slowly, her wove his tongue into her pussy, softening out the sharp blissful intensity of her clit with a comparably subtler exploration of her inner pussy and all the delights within. But then, Fred started his oral attentions.

Watching her shiver and contort above him was quite spectacular, yet Fred was eager not to simply sit there and wait for his turn to ear her pussy. Positioned behind her, he had the sumptuous delight of submerging his fingers in the tender round flesh of her ass, spreading her cheeks apart to admire her puckered little asshole. It was strange not seeing a pair of balls and the throbbing length of a woman's cock sitting just beyond the winking entrance of her rear, yet Fred didn't concern himself with that for long, instead leaning in and allowing his tongue to trace the indents of her asshole, running across her entrance with avid interest. It had been a while since he had licked anyone ass, yet it came back to him naturally and instinctively, with his tongue working diligently to relax her hole, allowing him to suddenly and sharply curve his tongue inwards and pierce her entrance. The sudden stop in moaning from Hermione was momentarily concerning until she let out a deep growl of satisfaction, her hands clutching at the twins heads for support, clinging to them out of fear of toppling to the ground. Within a matter of seconds, the two twins had thrust their tongues into both her entrances, giving her the smallest hint at what double penetration truly was for a muggle. And boy was it intense. Her pussy harboured most of the actual pleasure, with his tongue sitting inside of her weaving across pleasure centres, whilst the satisfaction of having her ass stretched and filled accentuated the pleasure brimming from her pussy. Needless to say, the twins would excellently in tandem with one another, as they usually did, giving Hermione an experience, she wasn't soon going to forget. Provided the pleasure didn't make her black out.

Unwittingly working in sync with one another, the two twins dove their tongues deeper into Hermione's pussy and ass, piercing her holes as deep as they could and giving the brunette her first taste of true double penetration. Clinging to the twins, Hermione's eyes rolled closed and her moans were interspersed with hollows grunts and growls of satisfaction, rocking her hips back and forth as she rode the two tongues simultaneously. Moving his tongue, George found his chin rubbing harder and harder against Hermione's folds, resulting in all the more pleasure surging through her supple body. Moaning into her holes, the two of them made plain their satisfaction in orally pleasuring the gorgeous woman, eagerly exploring her clutching depths with avid intent. Fred's tongue spread her ass perfectly apart, diving into her well trained and well fucked depths, making sure she was lubricated for the inevitable cock that thrust itself deep into her readied arse. With his free hand he jerked his cock off, hoping that he would get the opportunity to push into her pussy first and to bottom out in the newfound tightness of her slick folds. Not picking up on it until a few moments later, both Fred and George noticed that both of Hermione's holes suddenly tightened, clenching around their tongues for at least a minute before finally relaxing. Looking up at her wild hair and bereft lips, the two couldn't help but wonder if they had managed to drive an orgasm into the busty brunette's supple body. If that was the case, the two of them massively under-estimated how pleasurable dual oral would be with her newfound pussy. Hermione was so wet, that her arousal had begun to work its way along her thighs, with droplets even rolling around towards her ass, meaning that Fred's more languid licks across her entire crack were hinted with the newfound delight of her pussy. Confident that they had more than made up for Hermione's eager oral attentions, the two of them pushed their tongues as far as they could, sinking them as deep into her holes as possible, resulting in one last squeak of pleasure from Hermione before they pulled out, letting her stagger back and forth before they lowered her to the ground, giving her a moment to breath and recuperate. Keen to sort out the details, George asked, "So who gets to go in your pussy first?"  
"First? Oh… Wait… Wait a sec," Hermione breathed, rolling onto her knees and crawling over to her school-bag. Digging through It, she cursed beneath her breath before looking up at the two of them somewhat disappointedly, "Only one of you can do it."

"What why?" the two of them asked, only to watch her pull out a small square package. Resting against the wall, she held it up to them with a bemused smirk. Of course, they didn't know what a condom was. Why on earth would they considering a condom's primary use was non-applicable to them.

"It's a fertility potion. You have to use one of these or I'll get pregnant," Hermione explained, tossing it to them as she dropped a hand to lazily caress her pussy, infinitely enthralled with the softness of her flesh and the slickness of her arousal.

"What is it? Some kind of sweet?" George asked, looking at it closer with even more confusion. Passing it off to Fred, he couldn't help but watch the brunette as she casually masturbated, watching them fumble over the object, completely unsure as to how it worked.

"No! Don't eat it. It's a condom. It stops you from getting pregnant," she giggled, absolutely revelling in their utter inexperience in regard to the matter. Thankful that her mother insisted she take a least a couple of the condoms, her mind went back to the first time she ever wore one; and the pleasurable bliss that she and her mother shared.

"How does it work?" Fred asked, noticing that it was actually a packet. Tearing it open, he pulled the actual condom out, looking at it with even more confusion. George shared in the uncertainty, whilst Hermione almost had a fit laughing.

"You put on your cock before you put it inside me. My mum gave me a handful of them before school, but the rest are in my dorm. I don't think she understands exactly what it's like here," Hermione moaned, stopping them before they used it incorrectly and she had to forgo the pleasure of being fucked in her brand-new hole.

"Why can't we just share it? You know. I use it first and then him," Fred suggested, thinking that he had outsmarted it. Whilst they weren't exactly thrilled about getting that close to one another by reusing the condom, it was a damn side better than simply not getting to fuck her delectable new entrance.

"They don't really work if you do that…" Hermione chuckled, watching the two twins look at each other, their eyes going from the condom to each other. A steady silence fell on the room as the two of them stood uncertainly, leaving Hermione to tend to herself.

"Dibs!" Fred exclaimed, pulling his hand away from George as the twin lunged forwards In an attempt to take it. Turning his back on him, Fred grinned as his brother stepped forwards, only to stop, knowing that if he was going to reach around to grab it, he'd have to practically push his cock into his brother's ass cheeks. Groaning, he stepped backwards, annoyed at his lack of speed. Turning back around, Fred argued, "You got to eat It out. It's only fair that we swap for this."

"If you two are done. I'd quite like to get going on this," Hermione moaned, shifting onto her knees and crawling towards Fred. Stopping him before he put on the wrong way, Hermione rolled the condom over the head of his cock, sliding it downwards with a couple pumps of her hand. Plucking slightly on the tip to give him some breathing room, she shifted back, resting her ass on the balls of her feet, "So… What position?"

"I don't know… Which one is best?" Fred asked, his hand dropping to his condom covered cock, gently passing it back and forth, not entirely sure if he liked the sensation, yet interested to see how it actually felt. Fortunately for him, the condoms were sized to Hermione's specifications, meaning that it was a tight, but not overwhelmingly suffocating fit

"I'm not the expert! Erm… There's an empty table over there. Bent over? That way George can have a consolation blowjob?" Hermione suggested, rising to her feet and gesturing over to one of the unprepared tables the twins had pushed against the wall.

"I thought I was going to get a go in your ass? You know? Swapping over…" George asked, disappointed that he wasn't going straight into her tight clutching ass as opposed to her now well-prepared pussy. It was a least a pleasurable option. Not that a blowjob wasn't pleasurable. It just felt like he was getting knocked further and further down the pleasure scale. He would be surprised if he ended up with only a dry handjob at this rate.

"Not at the start. I'd faint," Hermione smiled, pulling the table outwards to give them plenty of space either side. It wasn't really a position she was used to, yet Hermione couldn't have cared less. Having their tongues no longer in her body was giving her a sense of sexual emptiness that need to be eradicated as swiftly and as soon as possible; preferably with a nice rigid cock.

"I really got the short end of the stick," George growled, shuffling to the other side of the table, lightly jerking his cock as Hermione bent over the table, her breasts spilling out across the surface as she presented her ass to Fred. The position was quite enjoyable at least. A perfect view of her ass cheeks, bouncing and shaking as she was fucked from behind, all the while her breasts were acting as puffy pillows beneath between her elbows, her brown eyes looking up at him as she salivated and moaned around his cock. There were worst things in the world.

"You always were the shorter one," Fred teased as he stepped up behind Hermione, surprised and astounded at the arousal that was leaking down her thighs. The wetness of her pussy was utterly astounding, and Fred couldn't wait to submerge himself in that all new tight haven.

"Now, now. You are both amply sized. Can we get on with this before it turns back," Hermione growled in frustration, her body burning with a desire for pleasure, yet being seemingly denied at every possible step. Spreading her legs, a little, she waited for that pleasurable pressure to build at her pussy, for the throb a cock to nestle itself against her sensitive, tender folds. The mere thought made her bite her lip in anticipation.

Shuffling forwards, Fred stooped himself a little lower than usual, reaching his hand between her thighs to feel the general outline of her pussy. Guiding his cock into place, he ran the head along her slit, gently rubbing his latex-covered length across the immense warmth of her folds. Moaning softly in unison with one another, both Hermione and Fred were eager to get on with it. Finding her entrance eventually, Fred pushed himself forwards, having to using his hand to encourage his tip inside of her overwhelmingly tight hole. Thrusting forwards, her tightness defied them both, causing his cock to slip and carve along her pussy, with both of them groaning in disappointment. Reaching behind herself, Hermione instinctively went to spread her ass cheeks, knowing that doing so almost always loosened her up. Realising that wouldn't apply, she craned her hand down to her pussy, awkwardly lifting herself up from the table and threading two fingers either side of her entrance, peeling her fat pussy lips apart. Trying once again, Fred eased his cock forwards, finally managing to broach her pussy, her folds parting and rolling along the sensitive tip of his cock, causing both he and Hermione to murmur moans in meek response, their bodies embroiled in intense pleasure. Hermione was satisfied with the relief of that building pleasure, her hand moving away from her pussy and laying on top of the table as she awaited the satisfaction of being steadily filled with a nice juicy cock. Fred, however, felt his cock getting squeezed by a tight velvety pocket of flesh, trapping him a tight embrace of slick flesh. It was pulling him inwards despite having fought so vehemently to keep him out. The condom wrapped around his cock fitted even tighter against his length, yet seemingly didn't inhibit the immense pleasure. Even then, Fred couldn't help but wonder about the delights of sinking his uncovered cock into her pussy, regardless of the repercussions. If it was this intense now, the unhampered version would rob him of his ability to coherently speak. Not that he had any intentions of thwarting Hermione's insistence on the condom, knowing full well he wouldn't have a cock to wrap in a condom if he were to go against her wishes.

Resting his hands on her hips, Fred slowly eased himself forwards, enveloping his cock in inch after inch of absolute bliss. Hungry for more of his length, her slit drew him deeper and deeper, his cock weaving through her clutching insides, right up until the moment he bottomed out and he was given the most euphoric reward imaginable; the satisfying smack of his heavy balls against her dripping wet pussy. The wet slapping of flesh was already an immense turn-on for him that was only further accentuated by the incredibly wet hole he was fucking. That sound alone stopped him from simply resting with his length inside her, prompting him to immediately launch into a series of slow, passionate thrusts, spurred ever on by the increasing slaps of his slickening balls against her dripping wet hole. He wasn't quite able to pound her cunt mercilessly or with the same vigour he would her ass, as her pussy needed time to relax and grow used to his fat cock pumping in and out of her, yet that didn't matter to Fred nor Hermione. The pleasure alone was intense, so there was no need for him to be jack-hammering into her when even the subtle change from him repositioning himself was enough to elicit quivers of pleasurable excitement. Thinking back to her first ever experience with a pussy, Hermione couldn't believe that it had taken this long to relinquish her usual anatomy in search of this unique feeling. In her pleasure-ridden mind, she could comprehend the fact that neither of the twins were willing to test the potion and experience this heavenly bliss, causing her face to flash with a momentary look of intrigue. Would it have worked on them? She joked about Georgina, but would it legitimately transform their anatomy into that of a typical muggle woman. Was it possible? That thought came and went in the space of a single thrust from Fred, the pleasure once again consuming her, her nails lightly scratching into the surface of the table as she moaned like a wild and crazed whore, letting sounds of pleasure drip from her mouth in equal measure to the arousal flooding down her creamy, slickening thighs.

Driving himself into her rapidly loosening pussy, Fred allowed himself to become consumed by his isolated world of pleasure, his hands roaming Hermione's hips and ass, sinking into the soft pliable flesh of her arse cheeks and using her naturally bestowed handles to pull her backwards onto his thrusting hips, ignoring anything happening beyond her waist. As such, he was blissfully unaware of George's battle with Hermione's mouth. As Fred entered Hermione for the first time, George presented his cock to Hermione's slick mouth, angling his tip towards her lips expectantly. Eagerly, and somewhat overzealously, she wrapped his cock in the tight haven of her throat, plunging her lips happily along his cock, encouraging him to take control and thrust into her throat, meaning that she was getting stuffed from both ends, driving into by identical cocks, sandwiched between two twins in a delectable web of pleasure. Yet, as her pussy throbbed and thrummed, burning with desire and pleasure, her lips became looser, her moans dribbling out of her mouth as she focussed on the intensity pounding into her cunt. Her once intense and eager blowjob, fell to a meek and pitiful series of movements, slurping her lips along George's cock as best as she could, before being overwhelmed by a crashing wave of pleasure, her pussy tingling from the smacking sensation of Fred's cum-laden balls. It wasn't that she didn't want to let George fuck her throat with the same intensity and desire that Fred was pounding her pussy, but rather her sensitive folds gave rise to spasms of weakness, in which lips would cling to George's cock amidst sudden spikes in moans, her entire body stopping to process one thrust of pleasure into her pussy, before resuming her motions a few seconds later. That stunted blowjob, whilst somewhat satisfying, became a pale comparison to the rhythmic and explicitly audible smacking sound of Fred fucking Hermione's pussy, relishing and basking in the pleasure of her entrance, humming to himself as he leisurely drove himself into her hole.

George was scarcely jealous of his brother, but he was a little jealous now. Seeing the moans his brother was letting out and feeling the moans that Hermione was experiencing, gave him a distinct twang of envy. Grabbing Hermione's head, he worked his cock in and out, thrusting as deep into her gullet as her spasming throat would allow, but getting very little in terms of satisfying pleasure. At least, not in comparison to the depth of satisfaction that the two others were experiencing. Growing tired of a stale blowjob, George made the decision that he longed for tighter and more encompassing pleasures. He could see it teasing him from where he was standing. As he pumped his cock lazily into her throat, getting coughs and splutters as she drooled along his length, George dipped two fingers into his mouth, lathering them in his own saliva, before leaning over to Hermione's ass and curling those digits towards her puckered little hole. Able to reach easily along her, he curved each finger into her well stretched asshole, hooking them inside and almost using her ass as a means to drive his own cock forwards, pulling himself into her throat by using her asshole as an anchor. Needless to say, Hermione's pleasure ridden moans only intensified, her garbled cock-stuffed mouth moaning hungrily at the addition of a new level of pleasure. Gently teasing her rear entrance, George quickly realised that her hesitancy to have two cocks using her two respective holes had now diminished into hunger for being even fuller with cock. Looking down at Hermione's eyes, George saw desire and lust in their purest form, incarnate and desperately pleading to fucked harder and more intensely. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to fuck her clenched throat in the manner that she so desired, leaving only one -infinitely more satisfying and tight- option for George to use. Sinking a third finger into her asshole in order to get her ready, George managed to get his brother's attention as he tried to maul Hermione's ass cheeks, only to encounter his twin fingering her rear entrance. Looking up, he saw the glint in his brother's eyes, and the pleasure crazed look in Hermione's and grinned with excitement.

Almost immediately, Fred slammed his cock into Hermione suddenly and sharply, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Hermione as she was rammed full. Grabbing one of her legs, Fred flipped her onto her back, swing her around whilst keeping her speared on his cock. Falling somewhat limply, Hermione allowed herself to be manhandled into position, glancing briefly down to see how her pussy was stretched by cock. The sight alone elicited a groan of satisfaction, before she was lifted up from the table. Hoisted into Fred's arms, he hooked his hands beneath her thighs, supporting her as she draped herself over him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and moaning into his ear. The new position streamlined his cock, driving him deeper into her pussy with the new angle granting further access to her quivering, dripping wet depths. Holding her in place, he spread her legs apart, holding her in the air and staggering away from the table, allowing George to come up behind her. Her ass spread apart nicely in the new position, flaunting her slightly agape ass which was kindly lubricated by Fred's previous oral work. Stepping closer, George pinned himself against her body, properly sandwiching her between the twins, her breasts squashing themselves against Fred's chest In the process. Angling his cock upwards, he pressed it against her asshole, running it across her puckered entrance, teasing her for the bliss to come. Letting her lean back slightly, resting on him as well as Fred, George managed to push his cock up and into her, claiming Hermione's moans and replacing with sudden silence, her lips quivering as if to make her pleasure known, yet not finding the actual ability to do so.

Not wasting a single moment, George drove himself upwards, sinking the entirety of his cock into her well trained asshole, sending her body into pleasure overdrive. Her ass was fully capable of taking two cocks at once, yet sharing those two cocks between two holes was seemingly infinitely more pleasurable. The movement of George's cock thrusting into her ass, sent shivers of pleasure through her pussy, which were then accentuated by Fred's presence in her cunt. Much the same as to how her cock would shudder and twitch in response to being ass-fucked, her pussy quivered and tightened, having the pleasure bolstered by Fred's cock. Clutching onto Fred, Hermione was glad that the two of them were both supporting her body as she felt the pleasure beginning to numb her legs, with her entire body beginning to feel heavy. The twins were given more pleasure by taking a hole each as well. Whilst it would have been tighter to share a hole and taking advantage of the added friction of an additional cock, being in each of her holes had added affects beyond simple tightness and contact pressure. The shivers of pleasure running through Hermione's pussy were almost entirely mirrored upon Fred's cock, the reaction of her cunt using his cock as a means to react against. Not only that, but her ass was a haven for spasms and sudden clenches as her body adjusted to the newness of the pleasure. It was as if she was getting fucked in the ass for the first time. That's how new the pleasure was, simply by pairing it with the delight of her pussy. All three of them froze in place for a moment, drinking in the pleasure of their newfound position and sensations. Whilst they lingered, both Fred and George wanted nothing more than to fuck her without hesitation. They wanted to drive themselves into her clutching hole and rigorously use her to milk themselves dry. However, the gentlemen that they are, they waited for Hermione's go ahead, which came faster and with more vigour than anticipated.

Hermione lifted her hips upwards, drawing a couple inches out of herself, before dropping the weight of her body back downwards. It was clumsy, yet intense. The feeling of their cocks shifting inside her holes was immense. With that gesture, both Fred and George drew their hips backwards, pulling their cocks out as far as their position allowed, before driving back forwards, slamming their hips into her holes. Their preconceived understanding of Hermione's abilities may have led them to overestimate her in this regard. The feeling of their cocks driving into her simultaneously, made for such a blissful rush of pleasure, that Hermione had to squeal her pleasure into Fred's shoulder. Setting their rhythm in motion, they continued to work her holes, the pleasure of their cocks thrusting into her making for enough of a bribe for them to abandon their conscientious ways in search of pleasure. The two began to feel that the other's thrust had an impact on their own, with the movements of the other's cock being faintly traceable through the tightness of her insides. As they thrust inwards, they could feel the other's thrust driving against their own, the two of them stretching her pussy and ass to the extreme as she fought to retain her composure. The wet slapping sounds of Fred's balls against her pussy and George's balls against her gleaming ass, made for an amazing backing track to the intensity of their double fuck. Both the twins were happily using her holes for their own pleasure, as Hermione's body contorted closer and closer to orgasm, her entrances tightening and flexing as their cocks thrust into her, pounding her harder and harder. In actuality, their pace was rather modest, yet it felt all the more intense because of the circumstances. Had they both just been fucking her asshole whilst her cock throbbed in its usual place, she would have been liable to have been begging them to fuck her harder. Begging them to give her a proper shag. Yet, in the state she was in, she could imagine more pleasure flooding her body.

Whilst they hadn't been at it for long, the twins were close to pushing rope. Hermione's blowjobs had gotten them going, alongside the erotic satisfaction of devouring her two entrances. But being buried inside her in this new way, her body shuddering with pleasure as it was pinned between them, made for something truly special. Hammering away, Fred was the first one to cum, thrusting himself into her pussy and letting his cum pour free. It was only at that moment, that he remembered the condom surrounding his cock, his cum becoming trapped in place, not splashing against her insides and adding a new degree of titillating pleasure to her writhing body. As such, it was George's orgasm into her ass that pushed Hermione into hers. Thrusting forwards, he spilled a massive pent-up load into her ass, her hole clutching around his cock as it emptied itself into her. The feeling of cum flooding her ass gave her that last push into her own blissful world of pleasure. Clinging to each of their bodies as she came, she felt her legs growing weaker, even as they lay draped over Fred's arms. Moaning intensely, she felt the two of them beginning to soften, the slow deflation of their cocks inside of her making for a slow mellowing out of the pleasure, perfectly timed with them slipping out of her and giving her a relief from the intensity of their fuck session, allowing her to catch her breath and smirk salaciously. Lowering her to the ground, the two twins caught their breath quicker than she did, the two of them surprised Hermione still had the energy to smile. Pulling the condom off, Fred held it up, and asked, "So, what? Do we wash this out or something? Keep for another time?"

"No! It's a… It's a one-time use," Hermione clarified, somewhat thankful that she was their first experience with this realm of pleasure as if they had explored it on their own, they would have been completely and utterly screwed by the consequences.

"Seems a waste…" George commented as Fred tossed it in the bin. Shrugging it off, the two twins gathered up their clothes, even being so kind as to toss Hermione's hers as she remained slumped on the floor, searching for her wand in order to get herself cleaned up.

"You know… Hermione? Today was really helpful," Fred said, stopping on the spot as he looked at Hermione's slumped, exhausted body, the girl looking up at him with disbelief. Even as cum dripped along the curve of her ass, she couldn't quite believe that he would be so bold as to quantify this sexual experience as helpful

"What because you got me naked? If that's your barrier for help, then I think you are going to have problems," Hermione smirked, grabbing a paper towel and beginning to clean herself up, not minding as the two twins dressed themselves, seemingly nonchalant regarding her continued nudity.

"No. You helped with the potion. You seemed really interested in the actual production. And you were keen to understand the vial," Fred clarified, pulling his trousers on before actually attempting to be earnest in any capacity. Raising an eyebrow himself, George kept quiet, not wanting to stop his brother as he spoke once more, "Now, not to discredit my business partner, but that could be useful for us. Especially as we make more complicated solutions."

"What are you suggesting?" Hermione asked, a little confused and concerned that he was interested in keeping her around as a human test for their perverse musings. Yet, she wasn't quite expecting the twins to actually level with her and legitimately ask for help in their business venture.

"That… That you continue to help out? You know…" Fred stammered, a little embarrassed that he would stoop to this level. Equally surprised, George couldn't deny that it would be useful to have a conventionally smart person helping them out. Whilst they had begun to rely on Lee Jordan, he was more of an extension of themselves as opposed to a fresh perspective.

"As a partner? What, like Granger and Weasley Incorporated," Hermione sniggered, expecting the two of them to burst into equal peals of laughter, yet she was met with an actual response to her ludicrous suggestion. Now almost entirely dressed, the two twins propped up against the table, smirking as they looked at the dishevelled, naked woman, watching Hermione trying to make sense of them.

"I don't think there is room for rebranding, but that's the gist. Besides, I doubt it would be good for you or us if we actively advertised a prefect helping out. We'd cut you in on the profits?" George added with a smile, enjoying the genuine confusion on Hermione's face.

"Twenty percent? And as much supply of product as you want?" Fred offered, being surprisingly generous, almost to the point of getting George to interject. He however, remained quiet, watching the cogs churn behind Hermione's eyes.

In truth, the prospect was quite intriguing. She had seen some of the potions listed in the back portions of that manuscript, and the idea of being able to use those herself was nothing short of titillating. Besides, one of the initial reasons she had been inquiring about the twins was the Entoxivus Vial, which she could see plainly displayed on one of the production tables. Surely the best way to get that Vial would be to ingratiate herself in its primary use. Hauling herself onto her feet, trying to come up with a more appeasing excuse to share with the two of them, instead of outwardly stating her intentions, "It would be the best option to ensure you aren't selling harmful things to students…"

"What happened to doing something because you want to, and that being enough," Fred teased, causing Hermione to shoot him a glare. Her mind was already preoccupied with the fact that she had willingly used that rationale, so she didn't need him jesting about it.

"Because I don't want to do this. But okay… I could lend a hand. But I'm not going to stand around here just so you can use me as a sexual guinea pig. I expect to be able to actually make decisions and stuff," Hermione clarified. She had no intention of being pumped full of sex potions to test for effectiveness and potency. In truth, Fred and George weren't ever going to sacrifice twenty percent of their profits for someone willing to eat their sex sweets; when they could undoubtedly get free volunteers with ease.

"Deal," the two twins said almost immediately in unison, extending their hands to shake hers. A little taken aback by the droning tone of their synchronised response, Hermione was further unnerved by their next scarily in sequence response, "We look forward to working with you?"

"You two can be really creepy sometimes… You know that?" she smirked, shaking both of their hands as they stood there grinning. A strange partnership to say the least. Hermione certainly didn't expect that she would be, as a prefect, encouraging and propagating the sale less than safe items to students. However… that Vial was dangerously close to being hers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking her way through the castle, a smile on her lips, Hermione made her way towards the common room. She had remained with the twins long enough to verify that the pregnancy solution wasn't in fact permanent and did have a time limit of an hour. Despite their newfound deal, Hermione still made good on their previous deal and secured every last fertility sherbet lemon. She considered leaving a few, but the solution only managed to make a dozen, and she knew that she was going to make every single one of those count. As such, she pocketed them and bid her new business partners good night. As she made her way through the castle, she had a newfound spring in her step, one that brought her to stand still for a moment. She had turned into a completely different and assertive woman In that room. She made the decision to have sex purely based on wanting to. And whilst Hermione didn't regret what she had done, she wasn't certain that if she was posed with a similar situation right then and there she would make the same decision. That momentary confidence clung to her, sitting in the back of her mind. She liked it. No. She loved it. It wasn't just her being dominant in bed like she was with Ron. It was her being… Sexually liberated. Perhaps… Perhaps that was the secret she wanted to tap into in order to improve her sex life. Before she was able to finish that thought, there a loud clatter from behind her.

Turning to face the noise, she saw a suit of armour roll around the corner, having been sent flying by something. Several other students stopped where they were and looked, only to have their eyes widen as a naked girl sprinted around the corner, her cheeks flustered and her cock rock-hard between her legs. Startled at first, Hermione was even more startled by the fact that the girl made a direct b-line towards her. Before she could do anything, the girl grabbed her by the shoulders, staring her deep in the eyes, "Hermione! I need you to fuck me!"

"Rom… Romilda? Romilda Vane? What's gotten into you? Are you…" Hermione breathed, utterly startled at the seemingly possessed nature of the girl. Pre-cum was pouring from her cock, dripping down her shaft as it throbbed and pulsated, seemingly fit to burst at a single touch.

"Hermione! Please! Please I need you to fuck me. I need someone to fuck me. You're the only person who can fuck me! Please! Fuck me!" Romilda squealed, her hand lunging for Hermione's cock, only to be blocked as Hermione stepped back. Before Romilda could make another advance, there was a sharp cough further down the corridor, following by the clicking of high heels.

"Ahem!" Professor Umbridge coughed, announcing herself and turning Romilda's gaze towards her. It didn't curb her intent to persuade Hermione into a sexual situation, with her hand continuing to aimlessly grope for Hermione's crotch, even as Umbridge strode nearer, "Miss Vane! Do you consider this to be acceptable behaviour?"

"But… I need her… I need someone…" Romilda whimpered, the desperation in her voice becoming unparalleled. Shying away from the Professor, she continued to show her sexual determination towards Hermione, being one step away from begging on her knees for it, even in front of the Professor.

"My office. Now! You have some explaining as to why you have sullied the halls of this castle with your embarrassment!" Umbridge snapped. Not getting through to her, the older woman lifted her hand to her necklace, twisting it slightly. Suddenly, Romilda ceased her wild hunger and traipsed off towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, making no effort to hide her nudity as she marched through the castle. Grimacing in disgust, Umbridge turned to Hermione, her eyes piercing through the young girl's confusion, "Miss Granger. I suggest you make your way back to your common room."

Standing there a moment, Hermione waited until Umbridge had disappeared before making a move. A number of students murmured to one another, before going on their merry ways, eager to share the gossip that Romilda Vane stripped naked and begged Hermione Granger to fuck her. Hermione, however, was concerned as to what had happened. Going back around the corner to where she had first heard Romilda coming from, she quickly found the pedestal where the armour had once stood. Behind it was a skewed tapestry, and behind which was a small hidden nook. Stepping inside, Hermione found Romilda's bag and clothes dumped on the ground. Curious, she rifled through them and found what she had thought were the reason. Fred and George's inhibition removers. Not sure why Romilda had bought them, Hermione pondered as to whether or not the young girl had tried one to see if they actually worked and evidently stripped herself naked and in her desperation for sexual relief, sprinted off to find the first person that her uninhibited self was willing to fuck. Blushing that she was on that list at all, Hermione came to the conclusion that she would have to make some changes to the Weasley practice. Namely disclaimers and recommended uses. Or at least put a label on that says, 'don't consume without being near someone you'd be willing to fuck'. Still, she could only imagine being led away by Professor Umbridge and what strange form of punishment she'd receive at the hands of that batty old coot. If only Hermione knew the horrors that lay within the Defence Against the Dark Art's office.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. About halfway through writing this chapter, I came to a strange realisation. This isn't shemale sex at all! I've gone and written some straight sex. God, I've betrayed you all with this deception. **

**It's really strange that that is the case, but I think it's alright. It's framed through an in-universe way, so its sort written in a way that compares it to typical shemale sex. That's how I'm justifying it. It was ultimately just a way to get Hermione in possession of fertility potions so that she could use them with other characters. This seemed like the most reasonable way to do that. It's also interesting to put two characters who've grown up completely in the magical world, up against something completely alien to them.**

**Also, feel free to leave your suggestions for creative sex related sweet ideas. Weirder the better. **

**I also didn't intend to have Hermione's mother back so soon, but the opportunity felt great. Especially given it's the main shemale aspect of the story. Expect the story to have more of these smaller Hermione/Mrs Granger moments sprinkled throughout with a couple chapters dedicated to their relationship. This is first of many snippets. Also, let me know what you think about Mrs Granger being a bit of a kinkier woman than Hermione expected. I think it's a fun idea.**

**The next chapter is an obvious chapter that was frankly an inevitability. Harry Potter's first detention with Professor Umbridge. There were brief hints at Umbridge's upcoming events at Hogwarts, but this next chapter is going to be the big one. It will largely be dub-con, but there will be some other elements to it as well. So, there will be a lot to enjoy regardless. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Must Not Tell Lies

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another week, another chapter. This one is an obvious one. It was only natural that there would be a sexually accentuated version of Harry's detentions with Professor Umbridge and boy do we have a lot to work with. As expected, this is going to be a more extreme chapter, yet there are aspects of it for others to enjoy. I'll give a general spoiler free outline so you can decide if you want to read bits of it, or all of it, or skip to the end for a summary. If you are going to skip, don't just go away. Might I suggest giving the Yule Ball chapter of the previous story a read. No reason, it's just quite good.**

**This chapter has three separate parts. The first is quite softcore, with no explicit force, but light BDSM (spanking and whip). It's sort of soft coercion yet is ultimately consensual. The second part is full dub-con, with serious power-plays at hand. The third part is full on non-con with heavy BDSM elements. Then there is a quick little bit of typical sexy stuff at the end. **

**Once again, commissions are open! If you are interested, please get in touch!**

**Apart from that, enjoy. If it's not your thing, don't worry, the next chapter will be a return to more typical endeavours for our favourite characters!**

Chapter Eight: I Must Not Tell Lies

The walk to Professor Umbridge's office was as frustrating as it was long. Beyond the fact that Harry was receiving detention for speaking the truth, the fact that it was at the hands of the most insufferable teacher he had ever had was increasingly annoying. Especially given the lofty Defence Against the Dark Arts alumni she had to fight against for that title. Regardless, he made his way up the long winding stairs and into the DADA classroom; a classroom that he had previously thought of rather fondly yet had now been sterilised by her dull and tame lessons. Pushing past the desks, he made his way to the office at the back, lingering for a moment as he lifted a hand to knock. Waiting apprehensively, half-hoping that he wouldn't be called inside, he heard that patronising cough, wincing instinctively in reaction to it, before she called out for him to come in. Opening the door, he was immediately met with her indescribable musky perfume, the scent out-proportioning the air that was in her room. The usual grey bricks had been lathered in sickening pink, plates with animated cats hanging on every inch of the walls. The shelves that once held interesting magical artefacts pertaining to the subject of the Dark Arts were stripped and replaced with gaudy pictures of the batty old woman that had usurped the position. Grimacing at the sights, he stepped inside and looked towards Professor Umbridge, the woman sat perched on the edge of her chair as she waited for him to close the door. That putridly sweet smile burned into his eyelids as he closed the door behind him and submitted himself to the fate of his looming detention.

"Good evening, Mr Potter. You're going to be doing some lines for me," she announced, taking a sip of tea as she watched him reach for his bag to retrieve a quill and parchment. Chuckling softly to herself, she interrupted him, "You won't need a quill. You'll be using a rather special one of mine."

"Where would you like me to sit?" Harry begrudgingly asked as he looked around the room for a seat, only to find that there wasn't one available. Smirking, Umbridge rose from her perch and made her way around the table. Lifting her wand towards the storage room, she summoned a chair from within, setting it down in front of Harry with a defiantly confusing smile; as if it was some grand revelation. A little baffled, Harry looked at it once before moving to sit down, only to take note of the intricacies of the chair before he made that crucial mistake. The flat seat portion upon which he was to sit wasn't as flat as he thought. In fact, there was a small bulbous protrusion that jutted out from the centre, curving into an unmistakable bulb. Startled, he looked down and saw that it was fused into the wood and had been explicitly made to be like that. To what end, Harry couldn't possibly fathom. That was until Professor Umbridge once again piped up.

"If you would remove your clothes for me, Mr Potter. All them, if you don't mind," Umbridge ordered, taking her seat behind the desk once more and turning expectantly towards Harry, as if she anticipated he would simply relent and strip naked for her then and there. Acting shocked as he stood there, utterly confused, Umbridge sighed in frustration, frustration that was mirrored in Harry if not identical in nature.

"If I don't mind?" he blurted out, astounded that those words came from Umbridge's mouth. The nonchalant way in which she announced it was utterly unbelievable. He would have taken it as some failed attempt at a joke if it had been any other professor, yet from her it felt utterly sincere, as if she as a teacher expected that to be a reasonable request to ask of a student.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to suggest you had an option in this. Your clothes, Mr Potter," she reiterated, with a far more venomous tone to her words, staring him down with her piercing glare. Lifting a hand to her necklace, she lightly toyed with the gemstone, not removing it, but simply placing herself in a position where she could easily do so. She would of course, allow him the chance to make the right decision before forcing his hand.

"I… I… You can't…" Harry stammered, almost hoping that that would suffice as a defence in this bizarre situation. Glancing around helplessly, he watched her stern face turn even more vicious. It was what she said next that made his blood run cold.

"I think you'll find that I may choose to provide discipline in any manner I deem appropriate. So, unless you would like me to pursue a formal expulsion, I would suggest that you remove your clothes," she informed him, with such a matter of fact tone that Harry couldn't help but wince. Immediately, he thought that this was some outlandish attempt to continue the ministry's attempts to expel him, by providing a situation in which he acted in complete defiance of a teacher, which she could then spin and twist into a wild story. Knowing full well that she would do everything in her power to further discredit him if he said no. Glancing towards the door, he heard it suddenly lock as Professor Umbridge reiterated herself, "This is a detention Mr Potter. Take of your clothes."

"Fine," he spat back, expecting her face to flinch in shock, yet instead, she simply smiled victoriously, further frustrating him as he sighed. Doing his best to maintain a degree of defiance, he shrugged his bag onto the ground and plucked his tie loose. Tossing it to the ground, he pulled his jumper over his head and began to unbutton his shirt. Button by button, it fell apart, right up until he pulled it off entirely, standing half naked in her office. Waiting for the moment where she relented, he was further pushed down the path of stripping. Undoing his belt, he tentatively began to unzip his trousers. Noticing the glimmer of satisfaction in Umbridge's eyes, he boldly kicked his shoes aside and pulled his trousers down, not wanting to further that sense of gratification she was undoubtedly getting from his continued hesitation. But then came the hard part. Wincing as he did so, he hooked his hands into his boxers and pull them downwards, dropping them to the ground and standing completely exposed in her office. For the first time in forever, he was standing naked with another woman, whilst being completely and utterly soft, his cock appearing rather modestly sized in its shrivelled form. The cold chill of the room didn't help, nor her inquisitive glares. No doubt she was at least intrigued as to the size of the boy who lived, even if she didn't make her judgement known. Not that Harry would have been comfortable with that. Frankly, he would have been more comfortable with some biting chastisement of him being small by her lofty standards. But in truth, the eerie silence was more palatable.

There were a few moments as she eyed him up, her gaze wandering from his cock to chest; all with silent uncertainty clinging in the air. Suddenly, she reached for a drawer on her desk and plucked from it a small mysterious item. Rising from her seat, she strode around to Harry, closing the distance between them and standing uncomfortably close. Towering over the squat woman, Harry stared ahead as she shifted closer. Glancing down at the object in her hand, he was infinitely confused. It was a small wire cage, shaped to that of a small cock. In hindsight, its purpose was clear, yet in his current state, he wasn't particularly quick on the draw, "Mr Potter, take it as a sign of good faith that this is not a permanent fixture. I can very easily apply a magical lock to this apparatus. Do not test my good will for your rehabilitation."

"What are you…" Harry began, only to suddenly gasp as her hand shot out. Grabbing him by the base of his cock, she collected his balls in her grasp. Without hesitation and with a worry amount of deftness, she clasped the cage over his cock, capturing his balls in a metal ring beneath, hoisting them uncomfortably upwards. A swift twist of the clasp on the side tightened it painfully around his length, the metal bands of the cage pinching into his skin. As she stepped back, Harry lunged at the cage, meaning to remove it from himself when Umbridge raised her wand, pointing it directly at his crotch as she stared him down.

"My good will, Mr Potter. My good will…" she reminded him, his hand stopping as it reached for the clasp. The unbearable discomfort of a tight clasping cage around his cock was only made worse by the promise it being made a permanent fixture. Once again, he found himself swallowing his pride, even as his cock throbbed and twitched in amongst its new confines. Moving his hands away, Harry winced in discomfort as his cock began to settle, the discomfort not being close to being alleviated. Content with his response, Umbridge began, "In these detentions you will always wear your cage. You can only remove that cage, the moment you step out of this office. If you step back into this office without that cage, you will be punished with a week of permanent enclosure. Do I make myself clear, Mr Potter?"

"Yes…" He growled through gritted teeth, flexing his fists as he tried his best to maintain his composure. He wasn't used to having his cock toyed with like this, so in a bitter twist of irony, the simple friction of the cold metal against his cock instinctively excited him, causing him to begin to harden, only for his cock to swell to the point of pain and begin to soften. It would take a while for his body to fight that instinctive urge and allow him the complacent discomfort of his newfound confines as opposed to the rotating shifts into painful torment.

"Good. Now take a seat…" Umbridge ordered, gesturing towards the seat. Busying herself with procuring parchment and her very special quill, she turned back around, expecting him to have sheathed himself on the chair, yet he was idling by it, flinching uncertainly.

"There's… a lump on the chair…" Harry began, not entirely sure how to describe the small butt-plug protruding from the chair's surface. As he looked at Umbridge, he got the same smile and look of unconcerned indifference to his thoughts.

"Don't play coy with me Mr Potter. You understand exactly what I am asking. Sit down," she ordered, her words becoming sharper towards the end, fully enunciating her orders. Once again, Harry hesitated. It was hardly the largest thing he had taken in his ass, yet it was still not a thing he wanted to do in front of her.

"It's… It's not lubricated," he stammered, seemingly trying to come up with any possible reason as to why he wasn't able to do so yet getting persistent nonchalance towards his pleas. Sighing, Umbridge set the quill and parchment down onto the table before retuning to her own seat.

"Then lubricate it yourself Mr Potter. I will wait. You will only be leaving once you've finished what I have asked. If it takes all evening, then it will take all evening," Umbridge informed him, watching with amusement as he glared at her before turning his attention towards the chair. Drizzling a mouthful of saliva down onto the knob, he watched it roll along the side and simply disappear, the bulbous object remaining completely and utterly dry. Confused, he spat a second mouthful, only to watch it evaporate in seconds. Turning towards Umbridge, he half expected her to inform him that lubrication wasn't an option, yet, as always, she seemingly managed to tell him the worst possible thing, "You'll find that it requires a more… up close and personal means of lubrication, Mr Potter."

If there was a way to further degrade him, she would find it. Gritting his teeth, he stooped down onto a knee and leant forwards. Shooting a death glance over to her, he turned his attention back to the plug. Unceremoniously clasping his lips around the wooden bulb, he worked his tongue quickly and liberally across the surface, lathering it with saliva again and again. Thinking it would take a couple seconds, he found himself horrified by the fact that his saliva clung thinly to its surface, forcing him to go back and forth, working his tongue and lip across its surface, layering again and again, twisting his tongue towards the base to get it into every cranny, all the while being watched with most sadistic, piercing eyes imaginable. Eventually, after at least a minute or two of work, it began to feel as if it was retaining its slickness. Plucking his lips from the bulb, he held himself in place for a moment, expecting and anticipating that it would suddenly dry the moment he removed his lips. Yet, it seemed as if the saliva glistened and gleamed across the knob, lingering even after his rose to his feet. Stepping in front of the seat, he perched himself on the edge of the chair, reaching behind himself with a hand to ensure that Umbridge in her twisted mind had wiped it clean on any lubricant. Lifting himself up, he brought himself in line with it and steadily eased himself downwards. The toy was considerably smaller than anything he had ever taken in his ass. Even Katie's rather modestly sized cock was larger than this knob of wood, yet it still sent a shiver along his spine to be doing such a thing in front of that bitch. Toying himself a little to stretch his ass, he sank downwards, letting the toy settle inside him, his asshole tightening around its base and his body relaxing. Growing used to it, he adjusted his position, wincing as his cock began to inflate once more only to meet its cold cage the moment he got to aroused. Breathing deeply, he turned his eyes towards the parchment in front of him.

"I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'," Umbridge informed him, taking another sip of tea as he lifted the quill up. Looking for ink, he found none. A little concerned, he looked to Umbridge, almost afraid to ask. She had been so purposeful and methodical. It didn't seem likely she simply forgot.

"You haven't given me any ink," Harry asked, bracing for the answer. Half expecting to have to carve his own blood out of his body to write. If only his humorous internal reaction to such an idea wasn't as ironic as reality. Looking over at Umbridge, he found himself wanting to smack that sick smile of her face.

"You won't need ink," she simply responded, sipping curtly from her tea, acting as if she was simply presiding over any normal detention, not commenting on the absolute absurdity of his humiliation; despite her cock throbbing between her thighs.

"How many times?" he asked, wanting to know how long he would have to continue humiliating himself, and how long it would be until he could free himself of the cock-torture he was being forced into. Unfortunately, her abstract response addressed neither of those desires.

"Let's say… As long as it takes to sink in and for the message to fill you completely," Umbridge announced, clasping her hands together and watching him as he furtively began to his assignment. Taking a deep breath, Harry rested the quill against the parchment and began to hastily scratch his designated line into the paper. The moment the quill touched the parchment, he felt a stinging burn flash across his lower back. Leaning forwards, he expected it to go away, yet as he continued, the sting persisted, the point that it couldn't have possibly been coincidental. As he neared the end of the line, he winced, letting the quill fall forward as he twisted his back to look at his lower back. Just above the crest of his arse, etched into his skin in thin red lines, were the wretched words, 'I must not tell lies'. Running a hand across them, he expected them to wipe away, yet they were carved into his body, lingering there as a newfound tramp-stamp, burning in his flesh. Turning back to Umbridge, his lips agape in shock, he was met with another surprise and a destruction of his preconceived conceptions. The knob in his arse was small by design as it was nothing more than a starting point for a more intense and bulbous stretch of anal torment.

Slowly, the plug inside him swelled, bulging a little wider than before. It wasn't massive or anything he couldn't handle, but It was most definitely noticeable. A cruel smile curled across Umbridge's lips as she watched his shock and surprise turn to a quiver of realisation. Realising the situation, he was in, Harry tentatively lower the tip of the quill back to the parchment, shakily scrawling word by word, feeling the burn intensify on his lower back as it was etched in yet again, becoming more noticeable and prominent. As the last word flared across his flesh, the bulb In his ass swelled yet again, his asshole beginning to stretch. Fighting his instinctual arousal from having his ass toyed with, Harry winced in pain as his cock twitched against its confine. Grunting, he reaffirmed himself, calming his wild and ragged breathing. All he had to do was fill the parchment. He wasn't even sure if that would in fact mark the end of his torment, but he needed something. Some horizon upon which he could latch himself. Scratching another line, the sharpness of the pain on his lower back became agonising, the sting being akin to that of being spanked repeatedly, yet completely localised in a single place on his body. The skin grew tender and red, the boy wincing painfully as the toy grew once more inside him, beginning to push against the fringes of what he was able to take comfortably. Harry was all for the controlled stretching of his ass, yet the toy seemed to lack consistency, growing a small amount or bulging massively, meaning that every time he finished his next line, he couldn't prepare and was more often than not flooded with the frustrating painful pleasure that only amplified itself by tightening the constraints on his cock. And all through it, Umbridge sat quietly by, sipping her tea with one hand, another one lowered beneath her desk, steadily relishing in the deserved torture of an unscrupulous naughty boy.

She detached the lower portion of her outfit, exposing her cock yet appearing to maintain her complete modesty from Harry's perspective. Coiling her hand around her cock, she plucked a small bottle of lotion from her table, squeezing a handful along her cock and tenderly beginning to massage it in, her face unflinching even as she pleasured herself. The soft sounds of her hand against her cock filled the room, completely unheard by Harry as he gritted his teeth, his ass beginning to gape painfully. Grimacing, he found that the pain on his lower back had flattened out to a consistent gnawing sting, allowing that of his ass stretching to take centre stage. Finally managing to dissuade his body from naturally growing aroused, his cock-cage became little more than an added discomfort as opposed to a targeted pain. Breathing deeply, he measured about four more spaces for his lines, giving him hope that this would soon be over. Finishing another line, he suddenly fell forwards, gasping in pleasured pain as his ass was stretched even further, the bulb swelling an inordinate amount, crushing the sensitive nature of his prostate. Pre-cum leaked from his cock, glazing the bars of his cage as he adjusted his position, finding it impossible to get the butt-plug to sit inside him properly. Incidentally, that was by design. Umbridge's hand sped up as she envisioned the sight of Harry Potter's asshole, gaping wide as it should be, ready to take the cocks of his betters. Right now, he was only a couple lines away from the largest increment of her delicious disciplinary device.

With one more line down, he grunted, arching his back as he tried to adjust himself. He wasn't able to sit down flat against the seat, yet any angle he adjusted himself to only stretched his tight little ring even further. Grabbing at the sides of the desk, he hoped that Umbridge would relent, yet she continued to watch, finishing her tea and casually jerking herself off beneath the table, lusting over those delectable flashes of discomfort, those winces and groans of pain. They were music to her. The way his little cock twitched inside its new confines. How she wished she could lock it permanently, yet she knew that such an action would draw attention. But she could imagine. If he was a good little boy, he would always wear his cage in her office, meaning that she could imagine he always wore it outside of lessons. But that would suggest he enjoyed it. No… That would suggest he was desperate for her loving respect. That was better phrasing. Reclining in her seat, she watched his lips contort in pain as he finished the second last line, his ass stretched to its limit. The smile on Umbridge's face grew wider with anticipation, the woman leaning forward with lustful bated breath. Her hand tightened around her cock, gripping it tighter than she usually would, her tip throbbing and pulsating, quivering. She could feel herself instinctively salivating at the sight, watching his quill press against the parchment, his hand struggling to weave those words into place as he flexed his fingers. Her cock wept pre-cum, shuddering without end in her hand. Her balls churned and her desire to dominate flared ever more intense. Finally, he got to that final word. Lies. Each letter scrawled itself across the page, the boy desperate to leave the message behind. Throwing the quill down onto the parchment, he pulled back wincing painfully as he waited for the final swell of the plug inside him. The trepidation on his face was the sweetest nectar in the eyes of Professor Umbridge and she simply couldn't deny such a dutiful boy his relieving reward.

Harry's eyes widened as the toy inside him shifted slightly. Maintaining the same thickness, the toy instead morphed its shape, extending and pushing deeper into his ass, all the while reshaping into a polished wooden replica of Umbridge's length. In a strange way, Harry was happier to have a cock inside him as opposed to the plug. The uncomfortable shape of the plug made it difficult to adjust, yet a cock was so much more palatable. That didn't make the next part any easier. Umbridge rose from her seat at her desk, revealing to Harry her naked lower half. The sight startled him, primarily due to the ease at which she had done so and the fact that her dress was specifically designed for it. Turning away from him, the woman gave him a good look at her ass. Fat and plump yet sagging. It had the same meat and bounce to akin to someone like Apolline Delacour yet lacked the firm shape, thus ushering in a new first time for Harry: the first time he didn't enjoy the sight of a woman's arse. Striding over the fireplace, Umbridge drew Harry's attention with her, his eyes widening as he realised what she was going for. Astounded that he hadn't noticed it, Harry watched her reach above the fireplace and take down a long black horse-whip. It had an ornate handle, engraved with the woman's name, personally bespoke to her specifications. It was not standard issue and was definitely not something Umbridge had bought specifically for him or her tenure at Hogwarts. The way that she held it, balancing the weight in her hand as she walked back to him, screamed that she knew how to use it. Suddenly, the ache on his lower back and the dull pain in his ass meant nothing. With a wave of her wand, she removed the back of the chair, giving her full unrestrained access to his ass. Running the tip of the whip against his skin, she cleared her throat and gave him his orders.

"You will recite the lines you have written, the number times that you have written them, whilst riding the disciplinary device," Umbridge instructed, standing at Harry's side, staring ahead of him, her cock twitching as she announced each word. Seething in anger, Harry didn't think about what he was saying, nor what would happen when he spoke out of turn.

"You mean the fake cock," he spat, not being able to understand why she was dancing around the obvious. He would be less unnerved if she had explicitly told him that he would be degrading himself sexually for her amusement, as opposed to presenting herself with this arrogance and the presumption that this was a typical form of detention that she was merely utilising In a similar manner to other teachers.

"You will do well not be so sexually crass in my office," Umbridge snapped, bringing the whip down onto his ass, causing Harry's eyes to bulge as he lurched forwards. The strength of her strikes was insane. The angled crack of the whip was near perfect. How could such small portly woman wield a weapon like that with such precise fury.

"Sexually crass? I'm naked and you've got your cock out! What about this isn't sexually…" Harry began, pushing his luck to far. Three strikes from the whip crashed against his skin, leaving red streaks of burning flesh across his pale, toned ass. Wincing, he bit his tongue, knowing that the only way he was going to get out of here was to submit to her perversity and tough it out; even if she was hellbent on retaining some false sense of professional decorum surrounding her actions.

"Enough!" Umbridge screeched, holding the whip against his ass, threatening another bout of strikes and finally earning Harry's silence. Angered and frustrated, she glared daggers at him as he quietened down, "You will receive an extra step in your discipline. Recite your lines whilst riding the disciplinary device. Failure to do will result in the implementation of my whip. You may begin."

"I… I must not tell lies…" Harry spoke, lifting himself upwards, easing inch after inch out of his arse. A crack of the whip against his skin became his signal to push back down, working his ass steadily with a slow purposeful rhythm. It was difficult to maintain the pace of his thrusts as he was squatting down onto the cock as opposed to riding it properly. Any attempt he made to use the table as a means to support himself and switch to bouncing his ass along the cock were met with biting strikes from the whip, each one encouraging Umbridge's cock to shiver and pulsate in excitement. Continuing to recite his lines, he opted for a slow and painful rhythm. He would lift himself up before easing back down having to sit down entirely as opposed to maintain his squat, meaning there was a fraction of an inch were gravity held control over him and the momentum was agonising. But he continued as he was told, pre-cum seeping from his cock, an orgasm threatening to fly from the head of his cock, something which he would consider to be of the highest shame imaginable. Grunting and groan, his ass ached, his ass cheeks stung, and his lower back was becoming numb to the fiery letters etched into him in his new tramp-stamp. Ignoring the obvious pleasurable satisfaction that Umbridge was getting out of this and the flagrant way in which she proudly presented her arousal to him, not hiding how horny she was watching him impale himself on an obscene replica of her own cock. Humiliated, tired and sore, Harry's defences were beginning to be whittled down, with each thrust into his ass making it increasingly harder to let his words form, prompting Umbridge to remind him with the sting of her whip, reviving his constant degradation, "I must not tell lies…"

"Faster, Mr Potter! Faster…" she jeered, whipping him several times, spurring him into faster movements. Wincing as the new pace upset his steady rhythm, Harry gritted his teeth and impaled himself on the painful length, repeating his lines as he went. Umbridge admired the way his ass gaped and stretched to accommodate the shaft, suggesting his was hardly the virgin that a school-boy ought to be. The proficiency in which he could take a cock was concerning to Umbridge, yet she found no reason to bring it up now. They had plenty of sessions left to discuss to moral barbarity of his sexual activities. Instead, her attention was focussed on his pert ass cheeks. They were a remarkably supple and enjoyable pair of cheeks. Each strike gave the slightly bounce across his flesh before steadying back to their regular position. Umbridge had to hold back on simply unleashing strike after strike against them, watching them bounce and shake with each crack of the whip. After all, it wouldn't be fair if she simply whipped him without impetus. This was a disciplinary session, not a brutal torture session. Watching his cock bounce and shake between his legs ignited a hunger inside Umbridge like never before. A desire to tighten it, twist it until his couldn't bear it and he begged and pleaded to let loose. Her cock twitched, several beads of pre-cum dripping from the head of her cock, splashing onto the floor as she grew hornier and hornier. It was unlike her to feel any modicum of lust like this. If anything, it was unbecoming. However, it was all pertaining to Harry Potter's lessons in appropriate behaviour, so her lusting had purpose. Gritting his teeth, Harry got to the final few lines, his words failing him as Umbridge brought her whip down firmly, "Make sure every inch gets inside of you."

"I… Must… Not… Tell… Lies…" Harry grunted, forcing himself down, his face becoming strained, speckled with sweat as his balls churning, twisting in their own denied torture. Lifting his hips up, he worked his ass towards the tip one last time, relieved that this was his last line. His sex-addled mind was convinced that the moment he uttered his final line, he would be freed from Umbridge's grasp for the day, yet she still had ideas for the boy. Twisted notions that she was going to submit him to. Easing himself down, he let out a soft moan of satisfaction as the cock rolled against his prostate, the quiver of pleasure being the only one that he was actually able to enjoy. Murmuring softly, basking in the relief of his ordeal being over, her relaxed against the chair, letting out heavy breathing as Umbridge marched back towards her desk, a smug smile on her face as she did so. Harry's body ached. Every aspect of his anatomy that Umbridge had somehow tormented hurt. Yet nothing felt as sweet as being able to force out those final words, "I must not tell lies…"

"Very good Mr Potter. That concludes your detention for this evening. You may remove yourself from the disciplinary device," Umbridge ordered, giving Harry a momentary burst of relief. Lifting himself up, he removed the dildo from his ass, his hole gaping slightly as it struggled to clench and pucker up. Going towards his clothes, he reached for his boxers, only to be interrupted, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting dressed?" Harry answered, confused as to why she was looking at him as he was doing something utterly inconceivable. A shrill giggle erupted from her lips as she rose from her desk, looking at him as he was insane. Unnerved even further, Harry watched as advanced on him, her sickening smile curled on her lips.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to be dressed?" Umbridge sneered, stopping only a couple feet away from him. Standing up, Harry looked her in the eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. What was going on behind her eyes. She was maddeningly… mad.

"You want me to walk back to the common room naked?" Harry asked, wanting to clarify what she wanted. In truth, he could probably get back to the common room whilst naked, yet he just didn't understand what she wanted from him. That's when her smile turned vicious.

"Oh… I see. There has been a misunderstanding here. Your detention is over Mr Potter, but we are not done here yet. You see, you insulted me with your crass sexual words. It made me concerned that you don't understand the depravity of such sexual idioms and their meaning. As such, I'll make sure you understand entirely," Umbridge explained, waving her wand and clearing a portion of desk. Turning back to Harry, she clasped her hands in front of her with a smile, "Bend over the desk Mr Potter…"

"What? You can't… I…" Harry stammered. She wanted to… fuck him. For whatever reason that felt infinitely more wrong than anything else he had done. The rest of it, whilst perverse didn't directly affect her. He wasn't actively pleasuring her despite her getting pleasure out of it. It was the same principle as Snape enjoying flooding Harry with detentions. But now Umbridge wanted him to pleasure her. It felt… creepy. Sick. And that smile.

"I will give you one chance, Mr Potter. Bend over the desk," Umbridge reiterated, her stare becoming one of deathly seriousness. Her cock throbbed at the prospect and Harry couldn't tell if she was more excited about him complying or resisting.

"I… I… I…" Harry stuttered, too shocked to actually formulate a response. Bowing her head, she let her smile stretch even further. Looking back at him, she revealed the answer to his question. She was definitely more excited about him resisting.

"Very well…" she smiled. Suddenly, she flicked her wand and leather straps erupted from its tip. Ensnaring themselves around his wrists, they suddenly pulled him forwards, dragging his body until he collided with the desk. The straps continued forwards, threading themselves through a metal hook adorned on the wall and pulling themselves taut until Harry was draped flat against the table, his ass forcibly prostrated for Umbridge's complete domination. Panicking, he wriggled helplessly, swiftly realising there was very little he could do to stop her impending penetration.

**DUB CON CONTENT**

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry watched as Umbridge sidled up behind him. Lifting her cock upwards, she brought it down between his ass cheeks, slapping it into place and relishing the helpless writhing that Harry did. Sliding her cock-head down towards his asshole, she angled herself towards his entrance, savouring his struggle as she teased his entrance. Finally, she abandoned her desire to torment him and simply eased forwards, sliding the head of her cock into his asshole, moaning softly to herself as his warm tightness slowly enveloped her cock. Having been loosened considerably due to their previous activities, Harry's ass provided little to no resistance to the carving thrust of her cock. Inch by inch, she thrust forwards, guiding her cock steadily into his clutching hole. Grimacing slightly, Harry tugged on the bonds that held him in place, quickly discovering he was powerless to do anything. The moment he felt her wiry grey pubic hairs push against his ass; he knew that he was at her mercy entirely. Gritting his teeth, he did everything in his power to not allow a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. The torturous humiliation of having his ass used by her for her own satisfaction was nothing compared to the despair he felt as pleasure began to well inside him. His cock bulged against its confines as his prostate was crushed and milked for pleasure. The fact that her cock was eliciting pleasure in him was abhorrently shameful. With her heavy balls smacking against his, smothering his own balls in their heavy massiveness, Harry stared straight ahead, not letting her get to him, even as she cooed softly, moaning as his ass bathed her cock in pleasure. Her twisted hands roamed across his ass, pulling at his taut cheeks, caressing his skin and pulling at his body where she could. It was bad enough that he was impaled on her cock, but having her fondling him, delighting in his body as she defiled his asshole… that was something else. Finally, she tired of simply plugging his ass and launched into a series of thrusts, claiming his asshole as her own.

Drawing his hips lightly backwards, she thrust them sharply back inside, driving her cock deep into his hole with a single resounding smack. Grunting as he was stuffed with her cock, Harry felt his prostate get crushed with increasing intensity. She started off slowly; simply rocking her hips back and forth, pumping her cock into his clutching ass, using his tightness as a means for her own pleasure. Lightly humming to herself, she increased the intensity of her forward thrusts. Soon enough, her slow and measured pace was replaced with hard fast forward thrusts. Hammering her cock into his ass, she would leisurely draw it backwards, only piston it back into place, pulling his ass cheeks back onto her thrust, creating an even more intense smacking sound. Her moans seemed in time with Harry's grunts of pain and discomfort, to the point that Harry was almost convinced that she was getting nothing out of the actual thrusts and simply his defeated sounds of forced submission. Grunting, he did his best to remain silent, yet she had a twisted way of drawing out his sounds. It seemed no matter what he did, he pounding cock always managed to part his lips in pain. Feeling her wrinkled hands on his body made him shiver. Her groping, pulling hands. The way she massaged his ass cheeks and thighs, rubbing them slowly and tenderly as she rutted wildly into his ass. Everything she did seemed to get under his skin, making him shiver in disgust. Frankly, it got to the point where he would have been happier if she just fucked him, something that he didn't think he would have ever been forced to consider. That realisation made him wince, a reaction that was only further by her continued squeaks of pleasure.

Milking her cock with his ass, Umbridge relished the look on the boy's face. She knew she wasn't a beautiful sexual goddess, with busty breasts and an ass carved from marble. She knew that the thought of having sex with her was one that would turn the stomachs of many. Which was why it was so enjoyable to drive her cock into those people. To bend those who were disgusted with her, hated her, despised, over and drive herself into them. To watch their faces contort as they were forced to be a receptacle for her pleasure. For them to be forced to submit to her desires, her lusts… It was all the better when they struggled. When they squirmed. When their asses quivered with forced pleasure, their bodies flooded with the sensations that sex naturally brings about. When they grit their teeth and try to deny the fact that her cock was going to make them cum. That her, the gnarled hag they despised, was going to make their bodies quiver with pleasurable satisfaction. That was what made her own cock shiver with delight. In some cases, sex was rarely about the pleasure, but instead about what impact she had on the other person. It didn't matter if someone lavished her cock with the most intense and experienced blowjob ever. That kind of pleasure would never beat the satisfaction of sheathing her cock in the throat of a struggling enemy of hers. That carnal satisfaction. That humiliation in submission. That was pure refined bliss for her. And Harry Potter was ticking every single box she wanted. Not to mention being able to fuck his worthless ass was satiating her internal desire to belittle that fucking miscreant and reduce him to the quivering cum-rag he was always meant to be.

Harry's cock was in a constant state of torment. Whilst his ass was humming with the forced pleasure of being fucked by a thick cock, his own length was being perpetually erected and softened as he contended with the tight-fitting cock-cage that imprisoned him. Any pleasurable relief he thought he might get to enjoy was replaced by the agonising tightness of the metal against his sensitive tip. No matter how much self-control he employed, his cock always found a way to press itself against the oppressively tight metal cage. In truth, most of the pain came from the constant battle between soft and hard, with his cock unable to adjust to the pleasure thrumming in the pit of ass. It didn't help that Umbridge didn't seem to be anywhere close to cumming, casually using his hole as if she had all of eternity to enjoy doing so. Holding back on cumming himself, Harry did everything in his power to not give her the satisfaction of his orgasm. He knew that if he relenting and came, he would be belittled and tormented to no end. That sort of submission was something he vehemently opposed. Biting his lip as she drove herself into him harder and harder, painting his inside with her pre-cum, Umbridge felt that welling pleasure of her orgasm beginning to rear its head. Fighting it, she knew that she wanted to enjoy his arse for as long as possible. She wanted him to squirm and writhe at the mercy of her cock, his mind fighting against itself as his body was flooded with conflicting pleasures. Whether to submit to the torment of the pain or allow the pleasure to course through him unhampered, Harry just wanted it to be over. Maintaining his air of defiance, he stared ahead, trying to be emotionless in his reaction, trying to starve hr of her perverse gratification, he ultimately found himself growing weary and his cock beginning to quiver on the verge of pleasurable relief.

Umbridge could feel him shivering. His ass was beginning to tighten and clench, clutching at his cock, holding her in place. Those spasms were a tell-tale sign of his forced end starting well within him. Her thrusts became sharper, more pointed, hoping to overwhelm his senses and push him over the verge and into the realms of pure embarrassing pleasure. As her body began to inch closer as well, she found herself somewhat overwhelmed. Lowering her hands to his waist, she curled her thumbs inwards, tracing them across the fiery letters that were etched into his skin. Feeling the tender flesh beneath her fingers sent shudders of bliss through her body. Tracing each letter, she let out a soft, unbecoming whimper, a meek and helpless moan. Gritting his teeth as the pain flared up once more, Harry was forced to feel each letter that was scratched into his skin. Each and every one. In a strangely perverse way, Harry was quite glad that she did that. It allowed him to curb the pleasure that was welling in his cock. Feeling his skin burn gave his orgasm the cold shoulder, allowing him to force it backwards, denying himself and Umbridge the satisfaction. Her pulsating cock betrayed how close she was to her end, with her tip quivering with each plunge it made into her ass. Moaning softly, she grew more intense with her laboured thrusts, abandoning the serene sense of composure she was clinging to. Biting her lip, Umbridge relented to more typical pleasures, with her balls beginning to churn and her cock starting to twitch. The perverse gratification as a result of her domination became the least of her pleasurable concerns, her body beginning to melt into the embrace of a typical orgasm. Moaning loudly, she abandoned her desire to make Harry cum for the typical satisfaction of her own orgasm.

Slamming forwards, she came and came hard. Spilling forth the entire contents of her balls, she pumped a massive, sticky load into Harry's clutching awaiting arse. Letting out a loud groan of satisfaction, she rocked her hips back and forth, draining herself with a couple last thrusts, sinking her cock as deep as possible whilst Harry groaned and grunted in displeasure. The fact that she had finally cum was warming for Harry, yet the feeling of her cum flooding inside of him was abhorrent. Rekindling the disgust he felt for being used for that hag's pleasure, Harry was relieved the moment she drew her hips back. That relief was instantly curbed when Umbridge produced a rounded butt-plug and slowly nestled it into his asshole, plugging his hole and ensuring that her cum lingered inside of him for as long as possible. A shiver flooded his body as he realised what she had done and the fact that her seed was sat deep inside of his ass. Lightly spanking his ass, Umbridge released the bonds that held him in place, allowing him to stagger backwards, wincing as the plug rocked around inside of him, pressing against his prostate as he steadied his stance. Looking up at her, he saw that twisted, sickening smile on her face. Reattaching the bottom half of her dress, she waved her wand and made everyone of her additional implements soar back into the place where they had come from, leaving Harry and his nudity as the only hint as to what happened in this room. Suddenly, Harry became very self-conscious of his naked body, feeling out of place once more as he stood there, waiting for his orders. Later he would realise how unnerving it was that he waited for permission to dress himself, going on to shiver at the prospect of being that submissive. Freshening herself up, Umbridge felt a wave of relief having emptied herself and given Harry a lesson in respect. Sliding into her seat behind her desk, she smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of her.

**END OF DUB-CON CONTENT**

**(Summary: Umbridge fucks Harry. Umbridge derives more pleasure from the domination than actual sex. She enjoys forcing her unattractive self on those who deem her so.)**

"You may dress yourself Mr Potter. And that will conclude our session. I want you to remember to wear both your cage and your plug to next weeks detention. Forgetting either will make your cage a permanent fixture," Umbridge ordered, pulling out a stack of paper and beginning to resume work, completely nonchalant to what just happened. Rushing to pull his clothes on and get out of there, Harry tugged his boxers and trousers into place. Haphazardly buttoning his shirt, he slung his tie over his neck and made for the doorway. Thrilled that Umbridge didn't add anything, Harry sped down the stairs and out of the classroom. As soon as he had made it to one of the nooks on the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower, he unbuckled his belt and unfastened the cage around his cock. Breathing a sigh of relief as his cock pressed against his trousers, he tapped his wand against the plug In his ass and cleaned himself of cum. Pulling the toy out of his rear, he tucked both implements into his back and gave himself a moment to recuperate. Shivering as he recalled everything that happened, Harry quickly buckled himself back up and sprinted down the stairs, eager to put as much distance as possible between him and that god-forsaken classroom. Speeding across the bridge, he wound his way to one of the less populated corridors. It was well into the evening so there weren't many people lingering about. Collapsing up against the wall, he wasn't entirely sure what to think. Everything was so hazy and weird feeling. So much so that he was genuinely startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Leaping backwards, he turned to face a familiar grin.

"Ginny? Fuck… You scared me…" Harry stammered, taking a breath and smiling as he turned to face her. The grin on Ginny's face was a little… erratic. It wasn't her usual smirk or even soft smile. It was a full-on grin. It looked almost maniacal. However, Harry wasn't sharp enough to pick up on it just yet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Let me give you a big sloppy blowjob as an apology," Ginny pleaded, taking a step forwards and pinning Harry against the wall, stretching on her tip-toes, her eyes wide with hopeful lust, "Please… Pretty, pretty please?"

"Gin? Are you alright?" Harry asked, watching as Ginny pulled back, her grin turning to a smouldering salacious stare. Again, it didn't look entirely right on her face. It was her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, yet the intent behind it felt utterly alien.

"I'm fine, just super horny. I want your big daddy dick down my throat right now…" Ginny purred, giggling as she did so. Frozen in place, Harry heard the words 'daddy dick' and momentarily forgot how to speak, his lips moving as he tried In vain to speak.

"Daddy… I… I…" Harry stammered, staring at Ginny as the act broke and the redhead burst into laughter, keeling over at the stomach as Harry looked at her, shocked. As she lifted her head back up, the penny dropped. In between bursts of laughter, her face flickered and morphed, with the all too familiar face of Tonks shifting into view; the utterly alien grin now fitting perfectly on the woman's face.

"Honestly, I'm never going to get tired of seeing that dumbfounded look on your face… It's gold!" Tonks laughed, watching the confusion intensify on Harry's face, the boy helplessly trying to figure out what was going on. He was thankful though. His mind was far away from Umbridge's detention as a result.

"Tonks! Why… What are you doing here?" Harry asked, still confused as to why the woman was here at all. Strangely enough, all of the remarks that Tonks had uttered through Ginny's lips felt as if they need no explanation given that they came from Tonks.

"A very good question. Dumbledore was keen to have extra security at Hogwarts this year. And wouldn't you know, Fudge wanted an Auror at the school to keep tabs on Dumbledore. So, here I am. Mingling with the student body. Quite literally…" Tonks giggled, propping herself up against the wall with a smirk, "All I have to do is feed Fudge some reports that me and Dumbledore agree on."

"So, you've been given free rein to impersonate anyone?" Harry asked, figuring that that would lead to a number of issues. As talented as Tonks was, it was unlikely she could bluff her way through any situation that arose as a result of her being other students.

"Not exactly. Technically…" Tonks explained, closing her eyes and allowing her features to shift. Her hair turned jet black, her face becoming sharper and more pointed. Dark blue eyes seated themselves in her sockets and her lips became more pronounced and plumper. Smiling, she extended a hand with a soft giggle, "I'm Miss Primrose Pertinklewort. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pertinklewort? Dumbledore let you name yourself?" Harry laughed, taking her hand and admiring the details that Tonks had gone to. Of course, the identity she carved for herself would be insanely attractive. Light freckles dotting her cheeks, accentuated by the blackness of her hair. A unique and salacious look.

"Why are you so quick to assume that I named myself that? Maybe Dumbledore had a flash of creativity…" Tonks accused, raising an eyebrow piercingly. Meeting that look with one of his own, Harry ultimately won, and she conceded, "But, yeah, I got to name myself…"

"Well, it's good to have you around," Harry smirked, a little happier that amidst Umbridge's reign of terror, there was another friendly face around. Or rather, multiple friendly faces. Although given Tonks propensity for mischief, he was undoubtedly going to change that opinion.

"It's good to be around. I've even got this. Look," Tonks grinned, plucking her wand from her sleeve a tapping a small silver brooch on her robes. Each time she tapped it, the coloured highlights to her uniform changed, alternating between each of the houses, allowing her to change on the fly, "Slytherin… Hufflepuff… And Gryffindor… I'm a veritable chameleon."

"It's slightly disconcerting that you're able to do that," Harry breathed. The ease at which she could assume anyone's identity was only asking for trouble. Especially in the hands of a woman like Tonks. It seemed that Tonks hadn't missed that fact either as she stepped forwards with a grin.

"Right. Just a piece of advice. Double check who you're sticking your dick into at night… After all, I do a hell of Ginny," she giggled, her face shifting into the familiar freckled features of his girlfriend. Her voice morphed in tandem with her face, once again reminding Harry of how intimate the two of them had gotten. With a mischevious smile, she grinned, "Later Harry!"

And with that, Tonks turned down the corridor, disappearing round the corner, leaving Harry to wonder just how long Tonks had been at Hogwarts already. Drawing in question his various times with Ginny, Harry couldn't help but think about the possibility that he hadn't been fucking his girlfriend. With that now something that Harry had to consider, he turned and made his way towards the common room, silently thankful for Tonks interruption. It made the flickers of pain in his ass all the easier to bear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**NON-CON CONTENT**

As Harry left her office, Umbridge followed his hurried movements with her eyes. Hearing the door to her classroom slam shut, she rose to her feet and made her way to the back-storage room of her office. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside, savouring the sounds of struggle. Turning to face the source of the sounds, she felt a quiver in her cock beginning to rise. Knelt in the centre of the room was Romilda Vane. Her arms were bound behind her back, her knees fastened to the floor with metal bars, restricting her body in such a way that she was forced to remain upright. Her cock was flopped out in front of her, with several vibrators pinned against the sensitive tip of her cock. Other vibrators fastened themselves along the length of her cock and her balls, intensifying the pleasure. Two more vibrators remained pinned against her nipples, further adding to the shuddering pleasure. The final touch was a dildo, thick and throbbing, perpetually thrusting into her asshole, pumping into her rear end with enchanted, rhythmic precision. A gag was forced between her lips, silencing her sounds. Romilda's body was dripping with sweat, with pre-cum pooling on the floor from where it had dripped from her cock, splashing on the stone floor of Umbridge's personal little dungeon. It was rudimentary, with only a handful of implements mounted on the wall, yet she had all the supplies to turn it into an exceptionally well stocked and useful sexual torment room. Staring down at the helpless, sweat drenched, tear-stricken girl, Umbridge smiled. With a wave of her wand, she ungagged the girl, alerting her to her presence. Immediately, she began to plead.

"Please… I've been here for two days… Please… I can't take it anymore…" Romilda whimpered, pre-cum dripping from the tip of her cock, the vibrators drenched in the substance. There was not a single bead of actual cum on the floor. Not a single strand dripping from her cock. Only the pre-amble of pre-cum.

"You were running naked through the halls begging for someone to fuck you. Now that you have been provided such an event, you want it to stop?" Umbridge asked, feigning confusion at her sudden change of mannerisms. With a smile, she asked Romilda's shivering body, "Perhaps now you see the error of such a flagrant and sordid display of sexuality?"

"Yes… I do… Let me go… Please… Let me cum…" Romilda mewled. It had been two days. Two days of this. The vibrators and the cock remained in place, continuously shifting and pleasuring her. Yet, through some foul magic, she was forced to never cum. For the longest time, she was held on the very verge of orgasm, the very cusp of exploding into satisfaction, yet never managed to actual come to fruition. It was torturous. Hellish. The pleasure became so intense that it was unbearable and began to turn her stomach.

"Very well… Abstineminus Culmcero," Umbridge breathed, waving her wand. The room was illuminated for a brief moment. Suddenly, Romilda's breathing stopped. Every sound in her body ceased. Her heart froze and she stared straight ahead. Her cock erupted like a cannon, sending an endless stream of cum spraying across the floor, strand after strand flying from the tip of her cock and splashing against the stone surface, painting it in the sticky culmination of two days of pleasure. Unable to moan, breathe or think, Romilda was submitted to watching her cock spurt and splutter and ungodly amount of cum, the only moment of relief coming as the last drops seeped out and she was able actually breathe. Her cock softened and all of the toys that were enchanted in place, fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, she felt an indescribable sense of euphoria. A relief so intense she was certain she was going to faint. Two days of every muscle in her body tensing up, her balls tightening to the point of pain, had finally been released, giving her the sumptuous taste of pleasurable relaxation, she so deserved. The bonds that held her in place unclasped as she fell forwards, collapsing into the pool of cum she had created, not caring as It smeared across her stomach and breasts.

"Oh yes… Oh… yes… Thank you… Thank you… Oh… Thank you…" Romilda stammered, not entirely confident that she was speaking formulated words. Pushing herself up, her eyes widened as she was met with the sight of Umbridge's bulging, naked cock.

"I don't want your words. Show your thanks the proper way…" Umbridge ordered, staring at Romilda with an unflinching intensity, one that made her shiver. Quivering helplessly, Romilda didn't know what to do. Helpless and a little gormless, she looked up at Umbridge, half expecting the teacher to pull away jokingly. Yet, that stare continued. Burrowing into her skull as she looked up at the twisted woman's cock.

"You… You want me to…" Romilda stammered uncertainly. Umbridge didn't respond, but simply lifted her wand, causing the various sex-toys in the room to lift themselves into the air, pointing towards her, reminding her of the pain she had just escaped from and the demented liberator that Umbridge ultimately was, "No… No… I can… I can do that…"

"Good girl… Nice and deep now… I want to feel every inch of your thanks…" Umbridge smiled, clasping her hands behind her back, proudly presenting her cock towards the young girl. Nodding slowly, Romilda shifted forwards, almost collapsing as her knees threatened to give away, she took the woman's cock into her mouth. Her lips felt weak. Her entire body did. She could barely muster the energy to lick at the teacher's cock. Pushing her lips further along Umbridge's cock, Romilda felt her tip push against the back of her throat. Somewhat inexperienced in the world of oral, she gagged and spluttered. Romilda had only sucked a handful of cocks, mostly at the gloryhole, and had never entertained the notion of plugging her throat with a sizable cock. Instead, she always bobbed her lips back and forth across the portion that she could manage with ease. However, the moment that tip pressed against the entrance of her throat, she felt a pang of fear. If she didn't show Umbridge 'every inch of her thanks' she'd end up back in those confines. Back In that endless cycle of orgasm denial. She could still feel her body reeling as a result of the torment. She never wanted to experience that again. As such, she pushed onwards, swallowing dutifully and showing Umbridge the depths of her devotion. Umbridge couldn't describe how satisfying that first swallow was. The first sacrificing of her throat. Having Romilda willingly submit herself to choking on her cock, devoting herself to pleasuring Umbridge to her fullest, completely out of fear… That was a satisfying feeling to say the least.

Swallowing, Romilda felt her throat immediately seize up. It tightened around Umbridge's cock, the young girl gagging wildly as she forced herself to remain in place. A few seconds passed and the throat spasms began to subside, slowly relenting as she grew adjusted to the sensation. With a quivering lip, Romilda pushed her throat further, her gullet clenching tightly once more, sandwiching firmly in place around the thickness of her cock. Tears welled in her eyes as saliva dribbled down her chin. Forcing herself further and further, it got to the point where Romilda ignored the choking gags and the tears forming in her eyes and simply pushed her lips down, coughing and spluttering uncontrollably. Her lips twitched as they reached the base of Umbridge's cock, the woman's balls smacking against her chin. Suddenly, two hands grabbed the back of her head and forced her to remain in place, keeping her lips sandwiched tightly against her wiry, hairy crotch. Her throat bulged and stretched to accommodate the thick length, with every second bringing forth a sleugh of uncomfortable coughs. Unable to find a modicum of comfort in her new throat-stuffed status, Romilda simply submitted, allowing her throat to be commandeered for someone else's pleasure. Relenting entirely, she let Umbridge use her throat, wanting the woman to cum soon and for this to be over. Yet, Umbridge didn't even more her hips. Instead, she simply sat with her cock stuffing Romilda's throat. Lingering, unmoving in her gullet, she simply bathed in the discomfort that the girl was feeling. Little did Romilda know, Umbridge had no intention of using her until she came. Umbridge had already cum. What Umbridge wanted was perverse, erotic satisfaction. And there was nothing more satisfying than letting her cock sit obstinately and uncomfortably in someone's throat for as long as possible. As the realisation dawned on Romilda, her eyes widened. She may have knelt for two days getting constantly pleasured, yet her torment was only beginning. She began to wonder; how long would she kneel there with her throat stuffed?

**END OF NON-CON CONTENT**

**(Summary: Umbridge has kept Romilda for two days. She uses vibrators to torment her whilst preventing orgasm through the Abstinence Curse.)**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I had hoped to get this out in one week, but other things came up. This chapter should be exhibit A in why Umbridge is a piece of shit. She's going to be one hell of antagonist. There will be plenty domination and BDSM when she's around. And for those of you who are wondering, she does get her comeuppance at the end of the story. Let's just say, I have around… three chapters planned for various characters getting their revenge.**

**The next chapter is an exciting chapter. We are once again returning to the delights of the school gloryhole and all the perverse goings on that that place provides. Hopefully that will be next week, but it is a longer chapter so might take two. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Gagging At The Gloryhole

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, for those of you who decided to re-read the last chapter, you may have noticed the update that I put at the top. And those of you who have read that will probably be wondering why there is a new chapter given I stated I was taking a break from this story. Well, the truth is… I changed my mind. Kinda.**

**Instead of putting this story completely on the back-burner, I've decided that I'm going to continue working on it at a slower pace. I'm essentially developing system where there will be three stories on rotation, and I will work at my own leisure. Hopefully there will be a new chapter for a one of those stories each and every week.**

**I had planned on simply finishing up this chapter because it was half-way done, but I essentially started to feel that spark once more and started to really enjoy writing it. And as such, I've decided to stick with it a while longer and continue at a slower and more moderate pace. As such, the update I posted on the previous chapter will be deleted and expect plenty more salacious HP smut from me.**

**A few other things. My blogger is back up and running. Link below. I have a twitter in which I will keep people updated on story progression and be retweeting a bunch of fakes that I enjoy with some delicious captions. There will also be a bunch of other stuff over there. I've also started up on Archive of Our Own. Links for all three of these will be in the final Author's Note. Now, enjoy some more salacious HP fun.**

Chapter 9: Gagging At The Gloryhole

The return to Hogwarts was both a boon and a curse. Umbridge made her influence increasingly known, always testing the waters with what she was able to get away with. It made it incredibly frustrating for students who simply wanted to get along with their studies and maintain their ability to relieve their more intimate desires with their close trusted friends. Her shaming of Romilda Vane had travelled all across the school, giving Fred and George a run for their money as they did their best to ensure that measured use of the products was safe, an area that Hermione helped with, writing out labelled warnings for some of their transgressive products. However, it became increasingly apparent that attempts to get away with sex in some of the more open spaces of Hogwarts was going to be difficult. Where most teachers would turn their heads if they stumbled upon some less than knowledgeable students, Umbridge followed the supposed rules to the letter; much to everyone's dismay. There did remain a bastion for the students in that of the gloryhole. Whether she didn't know about it or found it difficult to target, the gloryhole became even more popular amongst students following the start of the year. It was common for almost every cubicle in the space to be occupied, with people having to tactfully enter and leave to maintain their anonymity.

Due to the continued pressure from Umbridge, Hermione had found herself struggling with her own body. Her duties as a Prefect made an incredibly full schedule even fuller and it seemed no matter what she did, she could never find time to be alone with someone to get her frustrations out. Even Ron, her boyfriend and her partner as a Prefect, wasn't available as often as she would have wanted. And when they found themselves able to have sex, it only compounded the issues the two of them were having. It was always the same sex. Of course, Hermione thought about spicing it up, but the moment she did that, she was presently reminded that they only had about ten minutes for a quickie and if they tool some time to lavish one another in some new exotic act, they would only end up blue balling each other until their next time. It placed even more strain on their relationship, which was going well in every other regard. Spending more time together as Prefects, gave them that perfect fresh relationship feeling. That honeymoon period of romantic passion in each other's company. Yet, that amazing feeling only led to further disappointment in the bedroom when Hermione was reminded of the stale state of their more ravenous tendencies. And she knew it wasn't Ron's fault. It was a compounding of various other factors that only served exacerbate the problem. She thought about bringing it up, the idea of talking about sex candidly with Ron made her fear that he would blame himself for her dissatisfaction, when it was her. She was just as guilty of falling into a mould when it came to sex. But she just didn't know how to break out of it and it felt like every part of her life was only serving to tighten that mould and grip on her. In the end, after days of frustration and contemplation, Hermione needed to break out of it. She admittedly felt a little bad for not going to Ron when she had the time, but she wasn't ready to tackle the issue head on. As selfish as It was.

Instead, she turned to the trust and quiet reliability of the school Gloryhole. That gloryhole was perhaps one of the more erotic and kinkier things she had partaken in. When she thought back to last year, the highlights of her time were often spent in one of the small cubicles. Perhaps that was the perverse secret to rekindling her more sexually adventurous side with Ron. Or, at the very least, she would get an orgasm out of it. Something she desperately needed. After dinner, she made her way quickly upstairs, knowing that the majority of people were eating. This meant she would definitely be able to get herself a cubicle. As she slipped past the tapestry and along the thin corridor, she panicked at the fact she had made no attempt to hide her identity. Breathing softly, she rushed into the room, glancing around hurriedly. At the centre of the room was a large nine by nine set of stalls, crafted from polished and varnished wooden panels. Pristine and glimmering. Above each of the doors into the eight available cubicles was floating ball of light, with green and light orbs floating outside different stalls. On the side facing the entrance, the centre door and left cubicle both had green orbs, indicating that there were people inside, whilst the rest were all empty. Making her way around to the right-hand side, she chose the cubicle in the centre, quickly entering and closing the door behind her.

The inside was lined with marble tiles, giving the whole room a clean and pristine feel. A small wooden perch was fitted into the wall, perfectly in line with the two circular holes either side of the cubicle. Breathing deeply and calmly, Hermione felt a sense of ease. Dropping her bag, she wasted no time in undoing her tie and shirt, dropping both items to the floor. Unfastening her bra, she squeezed each of breasts, letting them adjust to being exposed completely. Slipping unceremoniously out of her panties and skirt, she dropped them both into the pile, her thick cock beginning to harden as a result of the perverse surroundings she was in. Sitting down onto the seat, she reclining biting her lip as she began to stroke her cock back and forth, tugging gently on her length. As she waited patiently for someone to arrive, she couldn't help but think. Had her mother visited a gloryhole? The revelation of her mother's more promiscuous nature had begun to kindle these thoughts in her. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, the time with her mother undoubtedly stood in stark contrast to that with Ron. Her mother was exciting and thrilling, perverse and kinky. But of course, she was older and had explored so many sexual avenues that made her a perfect partner for Hermione. In part, Hermione hoped that by expanding her sexual horizons, she could be what her mother was to her, to Ron. That she could bring them both into a new realm of sexual discovery. At least, that's what was going through her mind as she stroked her cock in eagerness to see what she would be doing that evening.

It took a while, with her cock nearly dripping with pre-cum by the time anyone came to either of the cubicles at her side. Eventually, however, the right-hand cubicle was pulled open and someone stepped inside. She knew it was a faux pas, but she couldn't help but glance through the hole, keen to see who she had next to her. Of course, she couldn't see anything other than the dark black robes that students were so often wearing. Continuing to watch, Hermione saw the delicately tended to fingernails of a woman. Her hands were slim and feminine, with her nails almost manicured. Biting her lip, she watched the fastenings of the woman getting steadily undone, her robes dropping to the ground. From where she was sat, Hermione could see up to the woman's stomach. To her surprise, the woman had a tight-fitting sports bra on, and concealing her cock was an equally taut pair of athletic boxer shorts, cut to the size that women's boxers often were. Delighted at the change in underwear from the usual frilly panties, Hermione marvelled and relished the woman's physique. She was muscular. Incredibly muscular. The pronounced defined lines of her abs were carved from stone, with her legs and forearms bulging with muscle. As she pulled her sports bra away, Hermione could see the very bottom of her breasts, taking note of their pert handful shape. Assuming it to be someone on a Quidditch Team, Hermione lost herself in the fantasy of wondering who it was, only to get a major clue to moment that the woman dropped her boxers. Using a concealment spell, she was able to hide the significant bulge, revealing her sizable cock the moment the underwear was dropped. Flopping downwards, her cock was crowned by a distinctive patch of silvery hair, neatly trimmed and shaven into a small tuft. Hermione's eyes widened, recognising that silvery colour and figuring out which Quidditch Player it was. Or rather that it wasn't a player, but rather the Referee herself. Before she could say anything, Madam Hooch called out from the other side.

"Do you want first or second?" Madam Hooch asked succinctly, awaiting Hermione's answer. The enchantments on the cubicles were unique in that they promoted a sense equality in the sharing or pleasure. As soon as one person pushes their cock through the hole, the two people occupying the cubicles are bound by an unspoken contract. The doors on the cubicle lock until both participants have orgasmed, meaning that there was no way for someone to get their fill and leave someone else high and dry. It was required to reciprocate any pleasure provided. Realising what Madam Hooch was inquiring about, Hermione pondered. Her cock was throbbing, almost to the point of discomfort. She had been waiting a while and was in dire need of some actual physical pleasure. As such, she took the gracious offer and chose to go first.

"First. If you don't mind," Hermione smiled, rising to her feet and pressing herself against the wall. Easing her cock through the small hole, it adjusted to fit her size, expanding so that her balls easily pushed into the cubicle as well, providing unrequited access to her anatomy. The gloryhole was quite adaptive when it came to pleasure, adjusting for different needs and uses. The number of enchantments was immense and the intricacy of how they all operate in tandem with one another was enough to boggle the mind. Hermione couldn't help but commend Aphrodomina for her dedication to the cause of pleasure. Without further comment, Madam Hooch dropped down to her knees, admiring Hermione's length. Rolanda Hooch was perpetual surprised by the size of people at Hogwarts. Whilst she couldn't attest to this being a teacher's cock, it didn't give her a fair bit of perverse satisfaction knowing that the students of Hogwarts were just a virile as she was. Reaching up with her hands, she immediately noted the slickness of Hermione's cock, feeling a twinge of guilt that the girl had been waiting that long. Then again, the two people that were already in the gloryhole would have been an easy choice for a quick fill. Softly pumping her hands back and forth across the girl's cock, Rolanda let out a hoarse and satisfying moan. The satisfying draw of a hardened cock; it was always enough to make her own thick length shiver. Smearing her pre-cum even more across her cock, Rolanda allowed the sumptuous musk of her heavenly cock to draw her closer, her lips shimmering with saliva as she ran her tongue along them.

Instantly, Hermione was in a realm of pleasure all her own. The soft and gentle caress of Madam Hooch's hands was as firm as it was pleasurable. She had such a delicious way of stroking cock. Her hands twisted as she drew them downwards, applying more pressure than Hermione was used to. Chocking it up to Hooch's propensity for broomsticks, Hermione pondered if an experienced flyer always had such a firm and precise grip. Her thoughts were quickly silenced into moans as Rolanda leant forwards and clasped her lips around the first half of Hermione's tip. Sucking inwards, Hooch savoured the taste of pre-cum splashing directly onto her tongue, her lips becoming coated in the glossy shimmer of Hermione's arousal. Breathing deeply, she worked her lips further forwards, clasping them tightly in place, suckling gently as she did so. Moving slowly, methodically and with a distinctly salacious rhythm, she shifted her lips back along the small portion of Hermione's cock, taking herself right back to the very tip, her lips barely wrapped around her cock at all, only to plunge forwards, taking a tiny bit more of her cock with each lunge of her lips. It was such a teasing blowjob, always on the cusp of the intensity that Hermione was used to. She could feel that Hooch was stopping herself from going to far. Always holding back of taking the entire cock down her throat. Knowing that she had that ability but wasn't using it, became utter torture to her. Moans dripped from Hermione's lips as she wished she could push her hands through the wall and drive her cock into Madam Hooch's throat. In truth, that feeling was why Rolanda adored the gloryhole. Completely having control of a cock, being able to coax and tease it, master its shape and rhythm; all of that was the joy of it. It was a sport to her. A sport she became increasingly good at, always to the ultimatum of an explosive end.

Slowly, her lips rolled across the half-way mark of Hermione's cock, Madam Hooch's throat tightening almost at will, clutching tightly around the thick shaft of the young girl's length. Not a single hint of a gag or splutter shuddered through Rolanda's throat as she remained temperate in her movements, continuously working her lips at the same steady rhythm. It got to the point that Hermione had memorised her pace. Memorised the movement of her mouth. She knew exactly when Madam Hooch's lips would roll over and encompass another inch of her cock. That knowledge only served to make things more frustrating as that inch in question began to itch in anticipation, eager for the woman to take it into a realm of pleasure. Between her own thighs, Rolanda's cock pulsated and thrummed, pre-cum beading at the tip and beginning to roll along her shaft. The mystique of the unknown cock was what drove Rolanda's intensity. She had always found the school gloryhole to be a massively perverse activity; a place where her position as teacher melted away. It didn't matter who she was when she was confined in this cubicle. Her face and body were reduced to three simple things: her mouth, her cock, and her asshole. Nothing else came into question. No other features on her toned body mattered. It perverse and simply anonymity. She was reduced to just a collection of holes, ready to please and be pleasured. That separation of raw sex and personality was what got her going. There was no exchange of personable passion. No subtle details of intimacy. Just cock and cum. A simple biological process achieved through anonymous through the wall fucking. In Rolanda's mind, there was nothing quite like it. Even a blindfold lacked that same reduction of meaning as a hole in a wall.

Her arousal got the better of her as she slurped more of the faceless cock down, her hand dropping to the pair of balls swinging beneath the meaty shaft. Lightly squeezing them, Rolanda abandoned her plans of slow methodical sucking and simply worked her lips down to the base of Hermione's cock, pushing as far and as firmly as possible. The pressure she applied to Hermione's base was powerful, with Rolanda able to squeeze that little bit more of the girl's cock down her gullet, her tongue stretching out and lapping casually at the heavy balls that she was squeezing. Hermione could have only imagined how utterly ravenous for cock Madam Hooch must have appeared, with her lips stretched and tongue reaching out in desperation for more of her length. The mere fantasy of those piercing yellow eyes looking hungrily up at her was enough to make Hermione shudder as she clung lustfully to the wall, her breasts spilling out over the marbled tiles. Pulling her lips back, Rolanda gave Hermione a long and salacious blowjob, with her lips constantly pulling back to her cock-head, before working all the way back down to her base. The pace was slow enough that Hermione could feel every silky inch carving into her gullet, driving deep into her throat. The moment her balls smacked against Rolanda's chin, with the older woman stopping to let her tongue try and roam her balls, seemingly trying to swallow her sack in tandem with her cock. Pulling back, she took that same tantalising pace as she worked her lips back along her cock, keeping her entire length a moderate glossy shine, ensuring that whilst her blowjob was slick, it was not unkempt and sloppy. Precision was her focus, and Hermione felt that intent with each and every movement.

It didn't take long for Rolanda's experience to outweigh Hermione's desire to cum. Each long and delicious plunge of Madam Hooch's cock managed to elicit such intense feelings of pleasure, with the constant rhythm working wonders for pushing Hermione over the edge. The fact that the woman seemed to absolutely adore guzzling down the cock in front of her only served to make Hermione more engaged in each deep plunge of her talented lips. It took only a few moments longer for Hermione's balls to begin to tighten, her cock spasming wildly with one final plunge of Rolanda's lips. Burying Hermione's cock deep in her throat, Rolanda felt the all too familiar splash of cum pouring out into her stomach, the woman taking a breath through her nose as she drew her lips backwards, allowing each subsequent spurt of cum to trickle down her throat, with the last remnants of the mysterious load being directly deposited onto her tongue. Tasting that all too familiar taste, she savoured it for a moment before swallowing, setting every last droplet of cum sink into her stomach. Bouncing her lips along the cock one last time, Madam Hooch ensured that she had in fact been milked dry, with the last dribbles of cum being washed away. Confident that the girl was softening in her mouth, Rolanda plucked her lips happily from the length, leaning back to admire the precision of her handiwork. A softened cock with a thin glimmer of saliva. Drained and satisfied. Hermione was most certainly satisfied. She lingered a moment longer than necessary before staggering back, sliding her cock out of the hole and leaving it empty and need of filling. With her job done, it was time for Rolanda's reward.

Rising to her feet, Rolanda wasted no time in proudly sliding her cock through the hole, pressing her body as tightly against the wall as possible. Closing her eyes as her cock slipped into place, she waited for that first salacious touch. Hermione took a moment to compose herself before glancing down at the thick cock that had appeared through the gloryhole. Biting her lip at its bulging, pulsating size, she could help but hesitate as she reached out to touch it, flexing her fingers as she curled them into place around the cock's base. She couldn't hear any of the hoarse breathing from the other side of the wall, with the cock plugging the only means for her to communicate. With a perverse smile, she dropped down to her knees, lifting the thick cock with both her hands, watching the weight of the length cause it want to flop downwards. Leaning forwards, she planted her lips firmly against the exposed tip of Madam Hooch's cock, softly kissing the sensitive flesh. Her tongue flicked out, curling across the bulbous head, licking away the thin shimmer of pre-cum that coated the dark pink flesh. More pre-cum was quick to seep out, prompting Hermione to part her lips and welcome the bulbous tip into her mouth, hollowing her lips as she gently suckled on the throbbing head. Moaning softly at the taste, she continued to caress and stroke the thick length, pumping her hands back and forth to her own rhythm, working more and more pre-cum from the depths of Rolanda's balls, allowing it to spill onto her tongue and elicit deeper groans of satisfying pleasure. The hum of her satisfaction droned through Madam Hooch's cock, making for an even more enjoyable blowjob.

The pre-cum was her main driving force. Even when she pushed her lips a little further along her cock, she would always pull swiftly back in order to taste that renewed splash of pre-cum. It poured onto her tongue, sending Hermione ravenous, with the taste acting as a perverse aphrodisiac, sending her through peals of her own satisfying pleasure. Rolanda was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Whilst she was hardly a connoisseur of the oral talents amongst the student body of Hogwarts, she had savoured a fair few trips to the gloryhole. Most of those experiences were enjoyable, but were largely carried forwards by the satisfaction of the anonymity as opposed to the person's talent when it came to sucking cock. Most were too eager or to lax. Very few had the dexterity to please a more mature cock that was dulled to the beginning pleasures that so often captured the hearts of teenagers. But Hermione felt a cut above the typical. Instead of rigidly bobbing her head back and forth, she allowed her tongue to work in tandem with her hands, ensuring that there was a constant consuming pleasure coursing through the entirety of Rolanda's cock. Moaning softly In response, Rolanda began to imagine whom it might be on the other side. She never rested on a conclusion, always fluttering onto the next random face, constantly satisfied by the possibility that it could be any of them. A perverse musing crossed her mind as she debated it being none other than Umbridge on the other-side. Whilst she found the woman unbearable, the notion of her partaking in a quick blowjob at the gloryhole would give her some semblance of humanity behind that twisted smile and judgemental stare. Swiftly brushing past that idea, Rolanda simply savoured the possibility of it being anyone, her mind taking that as perverse conformation as to why the gloryhole was a truly wonderous place.

Hermione was steadily busying herself, bouncing her lips over the first half of Rolanda's cock, swapping her rhythm between steady, quick bobs of her lips, to slower more methodical ones as she made a point of lapping at the engorged tip of the Quidditch Coach's tip. It wasn't much of a surprise when Hermione began to feel her cock hardening between her thighs, the arousal of gorging herself on a nice fat and juicy cock, always serving to make her moan. Saliva began to drizzle along Rolanda's cock as Hermione took the opposite approach of completely forgoing any attempt to maintain a nice clean blowjob. Part of the joy was always hearing that sloppy slurp as she worked her lips up and down, feeling the saliva lathering across each inch, layering again and again until it breached the seal of her lips and began to roll along her chin. Her hand continued to pump religiously across Madam Hooch's cock, taking that spittle and using it as sticky lubricant to make for an even more enjoyable experience. Her other hand was cradling the older woman's balls, lightly squeezing and toying with them as she worked to coax out the pent up load in the teacher's balls. She could tell from a simple squeeze that she had been saving up for a fair while. The idea of teacher's forgoing orgasms for weeks only to then unload them onto an unsuspecting student in the gloryhole was of infinite gratification to Hermione. Alongside the sultry fact that she was pleasuring one of her teachers. Her lips were wrapped around a woman who had absent-mindedly judged her Quidditch skills for years. It was such a satisfying thought to know that the two of them would look at one another without ever knowing the true extent to what they had done to each other. At least, Hermione would be able to know. Madam Hooch would remain oblivious to the fact that it was the bookish fifth year that had impaled her throat on her cock in the quiet confines of the gloryhole. That perverse thought leant a completely new meaning the concept of a teacher's pet.

So consumed by the blowjob she was providing, Hermione didn't notice that the cubicle behind her had slowly been pulled open, with another anonymous figure stepping into the space. Unaware of the woman in the next cubicle over, Hermione continued to work Rolanda's cock, slurping happily at her own pace. Frankly, she relished the feeling of cock pumping into her throat to such an extent that she silently admitted she'd rather enjoy doing this for an entire evening. A year ago, the notion of spending more time than was necessary in the gloryhole was a little disturbing, however, today, she had a perverse urge to simply wait for more people to filter into each of the cubicle to her side, taking the place of the cock she was currently working on. It was a kinky idea and not one she planned on exploring full that evening. Of course, she didn't have a choice as to whether or not she called it quits after satiating Madam Hooch as behind her, the new mysterious presence dropped their robes to the ground, peeled aside a pair of intricate white panties and eased their own cock through the hole in the wall, sealing the silent magical contract between her and Hermione. Continuing to slurp hungrily at Madam Hooch's cock, Hermione quickly began to discover the woman's insane stamina. Harry, Ron or Ginny would have cum twice over had she been working their cocks, yet Madam Hooch remained thick and virulent, her cock rock hard despite constant pleasure. Rolanda was content to allow Hermione to work her cock for a while longer. Since it wasn't often that she allowed a student to tend to her needs, she found it a suitable opportunity to just relax and enjoy it, allowing Hermione to put the effort in to get her reward. Plucking her lips from Rolanda's cock, Hermione took a deep breath, lifting her hand from her balls to her cock, jerking her length wildly as she caught her breath.

Throwing her bushy hair over her shoulder, something caught her gaze in the corner of her eye. Turning around behind her, she almost gasped as she saw the second cock piercing the wall. It took her a moment to realise that there was a second cubicle, her eyes widening at the rather modestly sized cock. It was a little shorter than Madam Hooch's, but put into perspective just how thin the Quidditch coach's cock was. Or rather, just how fat the new length was. A smirk curled across Hermione's lips as she twisted to the side, looking back and forth between the two cocks with a proud look on her face. It was a perversely arousing set-up. One cock in one hand, a second in the other. It wasn't the first time she had been in a position like this as Harry and Ron were happy to oblige her occasional hunger for additional satisfaction. However, this was the first time she had two complete stranger's cocks in her hands at once. She couldn't help but grin idiotically, to the point that she was glad there were walls separating the three of them. Adjusting her position so that she could better jerk their cocks off, she felt herself become overwhelmed as to where to put herself. Rolanda's cock was shimmering nicely, yet the new mysterious person's shaft was completely untouched. Surely, she owed it to the newcomer to get them caught up. Or was she obligated to finish what she started with Rolanda. It was a strange situation to say the least. Eventually, she decided she needed a taste of the new cock, twisting herself slightly so that she could lean forwards and welcome the fatter, juicier cock into her supple, well-stretched lips. However, Hermione knew little of what _stretched_ really meant.

As she wrapped her lips around the head of the stranger's cock, Hermione felt her jaw ache slightly. It was deceptively thicker than she anticipated, with her tongue getting quickly pressed against the base of her mouth, flattened in place and unable to move in the slightest. Letting out a groan of pleasure, Hermione did her best to slide her lips downwards, taking it nice and slow. Even if she had wanted to slam it into her throat, the thickness required a more measured and tempered approach. Letting her saliva lubricate the length, she eased her lips further and further down, getting it into position against the back of her throat. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she swallowed, accepting it into her gullet. For the first time in a long while, she felt the instinctual urge to gag. Her throat tightened and convulsed, spasming around the thick length as she caused spittle to drip along the veined length. Startled by her sudden inexperience flaring up, Hermione pulled back, dragging her lips across the first couple inches, her hand working along the rest of the length, jerking her off as best she could. Her other hand worked Rolanda's cock steadily, yet she could feel Madam Hooch thrusting into her palm, desperate to feel the delicious quiver of more pleasure. Having downgraded her perverse pleasure from a scintillating student blowjob to a meagre handjob, she was less than thrilled as Hermione became more occupied with suckling on the other newer cock, relaxing her handjob to an even more casual tug. Before long, Hermione was forced to pull her lips away from the new cock, taking a deep breath as her hand ran up to the head of the mysterious cock, smearing spittle across her hand as she composed herself. The new and perverse thickness was something that she found intensely alluring. She hadn't had a thickness like that in a long time. Her mind wandered back to Apolline Delacour, yet even that salacious blonde had a more modest width to her mammoth, perfect cock. That allure made Hermione almost desperate to fit more in her mouth, which made the present reminder that Madam Hooch was also waiting for another bout of oral a more annoying reality. That feeling of perverse elation at having two cocks to suck quickly reversed to a mild annoyance. Annoyance that was quickly fixed.

Hermione's cock had begun to throb once more, desperate for more pleasure. As such, the obvious solution became increasingly apparent. Letting go of the thicker cock, Hermione stood up and turned to face the mysterious cock. Bending over at the waist, she lifted on leg onto the small seat she had been sitting on and pressed her ass back towards Rolanda's cock. Angling it upwards, Hermione fiddled a little with it, struggling to get it into the perfect position. As soon as Madam Hooch felt the tight puckered nature of Hermione's ass, she stopped any pleasure hungry movements and simply allowed the girl to do as she pleased, knowing all too well how rare it was for a gloryhole participant to allow her to fuck their ass. Either the mysterious person on the other side wasn't comfortable with having anal sex with a stranger or they found her size too off putting. Regardless, Madam Hooch waited with eager anticipation for that building pressure to be relieved in the most delicious of ways. Slowly, the head of her fat cock probed Hermione's tight hole, reminding Hermione of just how long it had been since she had had anything inside her ass. Eventually, she found that perfect angle, the head slipping steadily inside of her, stretching her hole. Wincing, Hermione found herself surprised by that. That ache. She remembered how last year she was able to take cock after cock without so much as a thought. Yet… Here she was, gagging and spluttering as she sucked on one cock and wincing painfully as she took another in her ass. Pausing a moment, she wondered… This desire to rekindle the sexual passion in Ron and her's sex life. Was… Was it simpler than her getting kinkier? After all, their repetitive positions in bed were a result of two people. It was never Ron's insistence that she topped him.

Before she could follow that line of thinking any further, she felt Madam Hooch's cock slip a little further inside of her, breaking her haze and returning her to the very real situation in which she had two cocks to please. Breathing deeply, she inched herself backwards, taking more of Rolanda's cock into her ass, being thankful of the messy sloppy job she had been doing before. Moaning loudly, she felt her prostate getting steadily sandwiched by the thickness of the cock, that bead of pleasurable heaven being steadily milked by each encroaching inch of her lengthy cock. It took a few minutes, with a couple stops to adjust, but soon enough, she felt the cold marble press against her rounded ass cheeks, and the last inch of Rolanda's cock sink inside of her ass. It was a delicious experience to say the least, with her cock humming with pleasure, pouring pre-cum along her shaft as she grunted in pleasurable satisfaction. She dropped a hand to her cock, jerking herself off as she let pre-cum spill down her palms. Moans filled the small cubicle, with one hand working her cock and the other working the stranger's in front of her. The fact that she was so intensely involved in the pleasure, speared between two lengthy shafts, gave Hermione that thrill she desired. That salacious perverseness. That scintillating newness that brought about an intense and overwhelming sense of personal pleasure. Yet… It was still lacking. It wasn't the same as the first time she and Ron fucked. Or when her mother sucked her cock. It wasn't even close. That intimate passion was lacking in a tight cubicle. Her eyes opened and she had nothing but the pale creaminess of her own flesh to drive her raging libido.

Again, she had to shake herself free of the thoughts. Now was no time to lose herself In such a train of loosely related thoughts. She had planned to bounce her arse back onto Madam Hooch's cock but struggled to find the angle to get a nice rhythmic bounce. Fortunately for her, Rolanda was more conscious of the tight space and began to slowly draw her hips backwards, easing her cock out of Hermione's tight ass, letting inch after inch leave the sumptuous confines of her puckered hole. She had a good sense of how much cock she had left In Hermione and made sure never to sully the beat of their fuck by allowing her cock to slip out. She was also conscious of the fact that this could either be a promiscuous well fucked student or a furtive beginner, testing the waters of their anal abilities. And as such, with no moans to gauge her pace, aired on the side of caution, lightly working her cock back and forth, rhythmically driving herself deeper her into the clutching confines of a nice. Just as much as Rolanda adored the anonymity of the gloryhole, she quickly began to walk back on her outright devotion to the perverse suggestiveness of the activity. She could feel a slight bounce to her thrusts, her balls gently smacking against the mysterious student's body. Just as her mind lost itself amidst fantasies of who it could be, Rolanda now devoted her thoughts towards what kind of shapely rear could be pushed against the wall. How was it bouncing and jiggling as a result to her thrusts. That ripple effect was Rolanda's favourite part of a good ass and whilst she had no way of knowing if the girl she was fucking had pert, tight shaped cheeks or fat juicy curves, she silently wished that she could tell, just so she could know if she was missing out on the heavenly clap of plump, pliable bum cheeks.

Relishing the slow and steady rhythm, Hermione couldn't have asked for a better pace. It gave her the right levels of pleasure, building it enough that she could feel it rushing through her body and eliciting moans, but not so intense that it completely and utterly claimed her thoughts and rendered her ability to suck the cock in front of her as best she could. Returning her lips to the cock in front of her, she found the new spit-roast angle to be both a detriment and a benefit. It made her neck ache, but it definitely gave a better angle for cock to carve into her throat. Pushing herself forwards, she tied the movement of her lips along the stranger's cock to the straightening out of her back as opposed to pushing downwards with her head, meaning that she was able to better push herself to new limits. Propping her hands up on the wall in front of her, she allowed her moans to ripple along the rigid flesh plugging her mouth, swallowing deeply as it pushed towards the back of her throat. It easily slipped inside, causing her to gag and splutter suddenly as the new angle gave her a glimpse back towards her days of inexperience. Smirking with a mouthful of cock, she pushed forwards, breathing through her nose and keeping calm. The pleasure building in her core, tightening in her balls as it shuddered through her length was a welcome distraction to the bulging mass in her gullet, however, she found that as she focussed more on the pleasure, her ability to keep her breathing in check lapsed, causing her to gag and splutter wildly, coughing and choking on the cock in front of her, only to bring herself back into a calmer state, allowing her to continue working her lips along the cock. It couldn't be understated just how much she adored the feeling of being speared between two cocks in the gloryhole. Physically and in a perverse sense, she was satiated beyond a doubt. Yet, she carved that intimate and carnal passion that came from sex. That raw emotion between two people. Maybe that was it. Sex had become less of an embrace of emotion and rather a lust pursuit of desires. Once more, her thoughts clouded her judgement and she turned her focus back to the task at hand.

She was about halfway along the cock in front of her, with the cock behind her steadily thrusting into her ass. Her lips were stilled pulled taut around the cock, meaning that there was no way in hell that she would be bouncing her throat happily along the cock. Even if she tried, it would be a slow and stunted process of her dragging her lips along the meaty cock, trying to speed up as her mouth wiped away the saliva that would allow for a slick and sloppy blowjob. Unable to tell if the mysterious woman was being satisfied, Hermione simply continued with her work, taking the half of her cock that she was able to with ease. Slurping back and forth, she did what she could to wriggle her tongue back and forth, managing to find a little lee-way and give that allowed her to lap and lick at the pulsating flesh. The distinct throb was enough to muster up constant moans of satisfaction from Hermione; ones that were paired with the cock carving easily through her ass. That initial ache had been melted away by the constant waves of pleasure, meaning that only pure intense pleasure was twisting in her body, with her prostate becoming a resonant beacon that sent waves of pleasure bouncing along Hermione's cock. Her hand had become drenched in pre-cum as it gave up jerking herself of and simply wrapped itself around her length, holding her cock almost as a sense of steady support as she was impaled at both ends of her plump, supple body.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a sharp ceasing of pleasure. The driving thrusts carving into her ass ground to a halt and for a moment, the brunette was oblivious as to why. Until she felt that warm spray pumping into her ass. Several thick spurts of cum poured into her depths, seemingly spurting to no end. That pent-up load that Madam Hooch had been saving up was suddenly emptied deep into Hermione. The stopped pleasure came back for a brief moment as the woman's cum flooded over her prostate, bathing that sensitive bead in the warm embrace of her sticky load. Several moments passed until Hooch pulled her hips back, letting her cock slip out of Hermione's ass and giving the girl a feeling of satisfaction from bring a cock to orgasm. Slumping down onto her knees, Hermione didn't care about the cum leaking down her thighs, simply letting her ass dribble the substance as she drew her lips back along the mysterious cock. Popping it out of her mouth, she focussed her hands on working the length as she glanced behind herself and watched as Madam Hooch swiftly dressed herself, swathing her body in a thick cloak before departing, satiated and having fulfilled her unspoken contract with Hermione Granger. A little disappointed that her perverse sense of satisfaction at having two cocks was gone, Hermione turned back, keen to focus on the one remaining cock. She had to coax it to orgasm of she would be sincerely disappointed.

Before she could bring it back into her mouth, Hermione felt the cock slip out of her hands, pulling back through the hole in the wall. Her heart sank as she wondered if she had disappointed the owner of the cock, yet as she peered through the hole, her arousal became all the more intense. She could see that the woman on the other side was most definitely not a student. There was a thick and untamed bush of dark grey hair above her cock and as she turned around, she showed that her ass lacked the pristine grace of that of the youth. It was a little sagging, but still had that juicy plumpness of a good ass. Hermione eyes widened as she realised, she had been sucking the cock of another teacher, however, before she could figure out who, she was bestowed a delightful sight. The teacher's ass pushed back against the wall, thrusting up against the hole and presenting a tight hole for Hermione to fuck. As much as she wanted to put her oral work to the test, she was more than happy to savour in the delight of fucking one of her teacher's in the ass. Who it was remained a mystery, but Hermione was more than thrilled to find out. She had thought to reach for her notebook and discover who the latest addition to her list of previous partners was but realised it would be futile given neither of them had orgasmed. As such, she was content to simply thrust into an anonymous ass, relishing the knowledge that it could be any of her older teachers. The thought alone made her cock quiver in excitement.

Spitting onto her cock, Hermione was quick to work it into her length, adding to the thin layer that Rolanda had given her. Moaning softly as she guided the tip of her cock through the hole, Hermione nestled the very tip up against her tight, puckered entrance. Slowly, she eased her way inside, feeling the woman's ass melt away with the slightest amount of pressure. The woman was incredibly loose. So much so that it took Hermione by surprise. However, before she knew it, her crotch was pressed firmly against the wall, her breasts squashed up against the marble tiles, her entire cock worked inside of the rear end of the mysterious teacher. Before she could start thrusting, Hermione had the wonderful delight of being able to be passive in their fuck session, simply keeping her cock in place as the teacher bounced her ass back and forth, immediately working up to a surprisingly swift tempo. There was an ever so slight shudder to the wall as each impact resonated through the thin partition, giving Hermione goose-bumps as she imagined one of her teacher's fervently ramming her ass back onto her cock, properly impaling herself with hungry desire. The pace was so unbecoming of the air respect Hermione had for her teacher's, to the extent that she could figure out which teacher would be so ravenous with their anal desires to properly hammer their ass back onto her cock. However, it didn't take long for Hermione to become completely enthralled in the rhythmic pleasure of the loose arse plunging itself down along her cock. It was quite the drastic change from people like Ron, who whilst relatively loose, still had a pronounced tightness around their cock. To the extent that it felt like a completely different experience. Hugging the wall, she felt her hot breath washing over the tiles, the cubicle she was In becoming progressively steamier with each plunge of her cock. Biting her lip, Hermione closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure, that feeling of the woman's puckered ring rolling along her entire cock. It was so infatuating. To the point that Hermione was desperate to know who it was. To be able to complete her mental picture of the luscious teacher.

As the pace increased, the wall bouncing and rattling somewhat, Hermione felt a strange desire building in her. Well, it was a desire that lingered after Madam Hooch's cock left her ass. After having such a pleasant length inside of her ass, Hermione found herself longing to feel that satisfaction once again. To have another cock in her ass. After forgoing anal pleasure for such a time, it felt difficult to simply abandon it after it had consumed her rear end only moments before. Given that she was passively taking part in fucking the mysterious teacher's ass, she found herself able to reach a hand behind herself. Sinking her fingers between her plump ass cheeks, she pried them apart, allowing her to curl two digits against her puckered hole. Biting her lip, she began to apprehensively test the waters. After being fucked in the ass reminded her of her tightness, she was cautious to take it slowly, tentatively easing the tips of her fingers into her ass. The two fingers easily dipped inside, with her ass stretching to accommodate the slender additions. Feeling her asshole stretch once more, but to a lesser extent, gave her a shiver of exciting pleasure, allowing her a moment to savour it. Where Madam Hooch had been a scintillating experience of rising intensity, the slow addition of her fingers felt as if she was testing the waters once more, slowly working her digits back inside a hole that she hadn't touched for a fair while. That initial burst of pleasure became enough to encourage her fingers even deeper, eliciting further moans as the feeling of her ass being filled began to compliment that of her cock being consistently enveloped by the well-used, well-trained asshole on the other side of the wall.

"Oh… Its Hermione Granger? It's been a while since we've seen each other," a voice murmured behind her, causing Hermione to gasp loudly, instinctively pulling her fingers out of her ass. She did move to pull her cock back, but despite the teacher's looseness, she had the strange pull that prevented her from simply plucking her cock from its place and ended up keeping her buried within. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione sighed in frustration as she saw the rounded ethereal glasses of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost stifling a giggle as she watched Hermione cling hungrily to the wall of the cubicle.

"Go away, Myrtle! Just… Go away…" Hermione snapped, breathing heavily as she fought her desire for pleasure and her desire to avoid being voyeuristically watched by a perverted ghost. In the end, that of pleasure won out and she remained pinned against the wall, savouring the mysterious teacher's asshole.

"Why? Are we suddenly self-conscious? I find that hard to believe given how often you have sex in public places," Myrtle commented, peering over Hermione's shoulders at the plump sprawl of her breasts, the pliable pink flesh spilling out over the marble surface, her harden nipples being sunk back into her tender flesh.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Hermione breathed, becoming unnerved by the possibility that her most intimate moments had been shared by the ghost. In truth, that was always something she was conscious of. The ghosts had a way of accidentally stumbling on things, which made it very difficult to have private moments. Hermione had been fortunate to avoid such awkward situations. Up until now.

"No. I just like to wander. I see lots of things. Lots of naughty things. The castle is full of naughty secrets. But you know that don't you?" Myrtle smirked, pulling away as Hermione's eyes rolled closed once more. Moving out of Hermione's view, Myrtle began to pull her clothing off, unfastening her robes and letting the drop to the floor, exposing her nubile chest and her small, hardened cock, perpetually in a state of arousal due to the unfortunate timing of her tragic death. Dropping a hand to herself, she casually stroked her ghostly, ethereal cock, particularly enjoying Hermione's juicy ass bouncing behind her.

"What do you want then?" Hermione breathed, hoping to placate the ghost and get back to savouring the current situation. Unfortunately for her, Myrtle seemed to be ambling through what she actually wanted, wasting time as she relished the nude body of the busty brunette.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just curious about this place. I was wondering if I could get away with using it… But people would still know I'm a ghost," Myrtle pondered, wondering if someone would happily suck her cock if she were to push it through the hole. The magic spheres outside the rooms didn't seem to apply to her, so there would be no obligation to do so, but it would be nice if people were amenable to the idea of gorging themselves on ghost cock.

"Okay… Can you leave me alone?" Hermione asked, hoping that for once Myrtle would concede immediately and simply leave. Unfortunately for Hermione, Myrtle had different ideas. As pre-cum began to gleam across the ghost's cock, she shifted forwards, adoring the plump juiciness of Hermione's ass. It just begged to be spanked and slapped and groped and pulled. This was one of the moments in which Myrtle felt genuinely annoyed that she was a ghost. It was like having the most tantalising, mouth-watering snack in front of her, yet she had no mouth with which to eat it. It was torture.

"I could… Or…" Myrtle began, trailing of her words before Hermione could glance around and figure out what she was doing. Myrtle suddenly thrust forwards, her hips carrying her through the air as her cock speared into Hermione's body, thrusting straight through her ass cheeks and avoiding her asshole entirely. The angle Myrtle was at, alongside the curve of her cock and angle of Hermione's entrance meant that actually piercing her hole would be an incredibly difficult feat. And as such, she simply plunged it inside of Hermione, content that the warm feeling of passing through a living person would be pleasure enough. And for Myrtle, it was. Letting out a loud, pronounced wail of pleasure, her usual piercing tone being layered and interlaced with the quivering pleasure that sex could provide. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what had just happened. It was such a sudden and bizarre situation that the feeling she felt didn't immediately scream to her that she had just been penetrated by a cock. Looking behind her and seeing Myrtle's body pressed against hers gave her all the realisation she needed, with her lips stretching in surprise, the brunette practically screaming.

"Myrtle!" she bellowed, frozen in place by the suddenness of it. Before she could even move, Myrtle began to shift her thin, pinched hips back and forth, working her cock in and out of Hermione's body, finding a delectable rhythm that balanced pace and her desire to feel that clutching warmth running through her body. Hermione's body was suddenly filled with shivers as the ghost's cock thrust through her body, running in the perfect place to grind up against her prostate. Having that tight nest of sensitivity completely enveloped by the chilling grasp of a ghost gave her an intense rush of pleasure. It was that rush, when combined with the warm embrace of the teacher, that made for an absolutely divine pleasure. A pleasure that overrode any desire Hermione had to get as far away from Myrtle as possible. She may have despised the girl for not asking first, but she could deny the satisfaction that came from that single plunge into her body. It was such a contrast to what she was usually used to. A rocking shift in and out of extreme cold and extreme warmth. She was used to sex being hot and passionate, ending with sweat gleamed bodies and steamy breath, yet the pleasure was the complete opposite of that. There was also that strange sensation of the girls' cock thrusting through her flesh, getting to her prostate without even touching her asshole. It isolated the pleasure of a good ass fuck and removed it completely from any semblance or quiver of pain, reducing it right down to its purest and most orgasmic form. It was safe to say, Hermione had become utterly consumed by the pleasure, with her orgasm sensitive cock ultimately bringing her crashing suddenly and firmly into her orgasm. As much as she fought to remain hard, straining to continue to relish the two contrasting pleasures that she was pinned between, she found it impossible to do, with her body betraying her mind and forcing her to succumb to the intensity of a bliss ridden orgasm.

Despite having cum once before, Hermione still had plenty of cum to spare. The moment she felt it building in her balls, she moaned loudly, letting it spill out and into the mysterious teacher's ass. As soon as the first splash flooded into the woman's hole, she stopped, with her ass suddenly tightening and convulsing around Hermione's length. Either she had been waiting for Hermione to cum, or the teacher found such perverse excitement in having a student cum inside her that that prompted her to unload inside of her. Moaning deeply, Hermione allowed the spasming asshole and Myrtle's cock to milk her dry, with her prostate pulsating and throbbing within her. She could feel that sensitive spot inside her incredibly acutely. It was like Myrtle's cock accentuated her ability to feel the intricacies of that sweet spot, allowing for a wave of pleasure to crash over her new and consuming ways. Her balls were swiftly drained and Hermione felt the teacher slowly pull her ass forwards, unsheathing Hermione's length, allowing her to grow progressively softer with each second. Staggering backwards, Hermione stepped through Myrtle, experiencing that common feeling of a ghost passing through her, but only now realising how titillating a feeling that could be, especially as her softened cock was enveloped in the ethereal haze of Myrtle's body. Slumping onto the floor, Hermione, took a moment to catch her breath as Myrtle ducked to the side to avoid being spotted by the teacher. A part of Hermione wanted to clamber over and peer through the hole to figure out who it was, but she realised she didn't need to bother. Reaching to her jeans pocket, she withdrew the notebook she acquired in the last year. Flipping to the page she entered her name on, she read through the wealth of information that the notebook magically acquired pertaining to her sexual desires and attributes. The length of her cock, her cup size, her kinks and most intimate desires. Finally, she arrived at the list of past sexual partners. Two new additions found themselves on the list. Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey. It was Madam Pomfrey on the other side. Hermione didn't even consider it could be the school nurse. That made her cock quiver a little bit.

"If you're done lounging about, I've got something I'm supposed to show you," Myrtle snapped angrily, sinking back towards the door of the cubicle, her head turned in frustration, making an exaggerated stand against Hermione's sudden orgasm.

"I thought you said you didn't have a reason to come here," Hermione countered, rising to her feet and grabbing her underwear. As she moved to pull them on, Myrtle lunged at her, her ethereal face getting within mere inches of Hermione's, causing her to drop the panties she had been readying.

"Well, I thought we had a moment, but you seem too selfish to even help me cum! Don't bother with your clothes, it's not far!" she shrieked, before disappearing out of the doorway. Startled, Hermione reached for the handle, peeling it open just enough to see if anyone was out there. Myrtle had disappeared straight ahead, slipping past what appeared to be a new pathway through the wall ahead. It was subtle and difficult to notice due to how the tiles were layered, creating a strange optical illusion. Curious, Hermione ducked out of the cubicle and raced across the small open space, stepping inside the small space and coming face to face with an ornate wooden cabinet. Thin winding strips of metal created an incredibly intricate and elaborate design, with the doorway inside meeting at one of the corners. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar all the same.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on the door handle, feeling a distinct warmth emanating from the metal handle. She could have sworn that she had read about it in a book, yet never actually having seen it in real life, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"This another of Mistress Aphrodomina's additions to the school," Myrtle said dutifully, her reverence for Mistress Aphrodomina being incredibly noticeable in the polite and well-mannered way she referred to the woman. It took Hermione by surprise at first, thinking that Aphrodomina was a little bit of a recluse, however, ghosts tended to be familiar and close with other ghosts.

"You know Aphrodomina?" Hermione asked, pulling open the door of the cabinet and seeing a strange sight. It appeared almost like a gloryhole cubicle, with one side of the wall being occupied by a large oval shape, allowing someone to push their ass through, whilst opposite that was a smaller circular hole.

"Yes. Unlike you, she actually respects my sexual acumen and doesn't leave me blue balled!" Myrtle screeched, ducking inside the cabinet, seething at Hermione as she folded her arms and scoffed. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl.

"But what is it?" Hermione asked, curious as to how it worked. Especially given how both the holes didn't go all the way through the actual wall. There were no spaces carved out on the exterior of the cabinet and a thin magical haze seemed to be placed behind each of the holes.

"It's a modified Vanishing Cabinet. Mistress Aphrodomina wants it back up for use," Myrtle begrudgingly informed, pulling herself out of the cabinet and allowing Hermione a better look. Hermione's eyes widened at the thought, knowing exactly what a Vanishing Cabinet was. Or at least how a Vanishing Cabinet with holes for someone to prostrate themselves through would work.

"A Vanishing Cabinet? Where is the partner one? I'm not entirely sure about sticking my ass into this without knowing," Hermione asked, assuming that the intention was for her to be the first one to actually use the strange device. The thought of complete strangers using her was a little unnerving. She could deal with those amongst the Hogwarts student body being able to have a go, but complete and utter unknowns sent shivers through her.

"Mistress Aphrodomina had a great deal of support in the wider Wizarding community. So much so that a group of followers created a coven in France. Her most devoted followers engaged in orgies and displays of sexual delight for her amusement and pleasure," Myrtle chirped off, proudly repeating the history she had memorised.

"But Aphrodomina's time was years ago? Hundreds of years ago. Are they still active?" Hermione asked, knowing that Aphrodomina died at least two hundred years ago, meaning that her coven likely dwindled as a result.

"Not as widespread as before, but there are a few who follow the ways of our Mistress," Myrtle explained, before beginning to repeat the orders she was given to Hermione, "Mistress Aphrodomina wishes to make it known that her presence is not entirely diminished, and that her loyal followers will be rewarded. And her chosen emissary, you are to use the cabinet and make her will known."

"Emissary? Oh… How she asked me to find the Items? The artefacts? Right… Erm… I'm still not convinced," Hermione breathed, taking a look inside the actual cabinet. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Myrtle hoping for a way out, only to get her typical reaction.

"Fine! I told her I could do it, but she said the world doesn't find ghosts as sexy as fat juicy pink girls!" Myrtle screamed, before speeding off through the wall, abandoning the ethereal remnants of her clothing in the gloryhole cubicle, and leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

Taking a moment to think, Hermione pondered whether it was worth it. She admired and even had some modicum of sexual attraction towards Aphrodomina, yet the thought of acting on her part by presenting her ass for strangers to use felt… unpleasant. However, her mind went back to a singular fact. Aphrodomina knew that she had her notebook. She knew that she had an additional artefact of hers yet didn't reveal that information to anyone. That sort of gesture was beyond generous. To the extent that Hermione felt somewhat compelled to at least do as Aphrodomina bid in order to preserve her access to her most prized possession. Taking a step inside the cabinet, Hermione felt it swing shut behind her, with several candles seemingly appearing from nowhere, filling the room with the scent of honey-blossom. Conceding, Hermione turned around and pushed her ass towards the hole in the wall, letting it slip inside of the oval space. As her rear end breached the magical wall, she was suddenly sucked backwards, her feet being lifted of the ground as her ass was sucked into the wall. It felt like hot water was crashing down over her ass cheeks for several seconds, before a gentle warm breeze replaced it. Struggling in place, Hermione found herself unable to pull her body out of the hole, with the spell seemingly pinning her place. Grunting and groaning, she ultimately stopped, slumping forwards, dejectedly. That was until she felt a hand press against her ass cheeks.

Suddenly, it all became very real. There was someone on the other end of the spell. Someone she had no way of knowing who it was. It could have been Voldemort for all she was aware. Those gentle, tender hands spread her ass cheeks apart, drizzling spittle and saliva down onto her asshole. Wriggling even more, Hermione fought to free herself as she felt the bulbous tip of a throbbing cock-head nestle itself against her puckered hole. Filled with more vigour and fight, Hermione slumped forwards, knowing that there was nothing to be done, the moment that fat, overwhelmingly thick cock pushed inside her. It flooded her with an ache. That similar ache she felt when Rolanda pierced her. Yet, it was fraught with the fact that whoever was fucking her lacked the measured temperament of the teacher. Instead, the stranger thrust themselves forwards, hammering their crotch into Hermione's ass, pumping themselves back and forth. Their momentous cock carved through her body repeatedly, stretching and gaping her in ways she couldn't fathom. Her lips fell limply apart as she slumped forwards in her crumpled position, her asshole being religiously fucked at a blistering pace. Unable to think straight, Hermione found herself feeling more and more helpless as time went on, her ass being driven into to the point she could feel the rippling of flesh surging through her body. Before Hermione subjected herself completely and utterly to her fate, she called out helplessly in dire hope that someone would find her, "Help! Please! Someone help me!"

Her words fell only on her. Or at least, she thought that was the case. A minute passed, her words trailing off as she repeated them again and again. However, hope momentarily surged as she watched the door of the cabinet fling itself open, her embarrassing predicament and suggestive position being looked upon by someone she definitely didn't expect to see on the other side of the door. None other than the familiar freckled face of her boyfriend.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. As previously mentioned, this story will be operating at a reduced rate. It will no longer be once a week and will instead be every 2-3 weeks. If not a little longer. I never want to feel like I'm writing out of obligation as opposed to genuine enjoyment for what I'm creating. I like writing smut, but there is nothing worse than writing smut and not feeling it. It just drains you.**

**Either way, I also want to remind folks about my blogger and twitter. Both are up and running with regular updates once again. I'm going to update blogger as soon as story is finished there and I'm aiming for twice a week. Fridays and Mondays. Twitter is a more free form thing that I'm trying out. Feel free to have a look.**

**The next chapter of this story will be a fun one. We see a return of a delectable brunette and some broomstick antics, brought about by a desire to frustrate and infuriate our favourite new antagonist. Till next time!**

**My twitter handle Is [at sign] fanfictionwrit7**

**Blogger is:**

_**Fanfictionwriter101**_

_**.**_

_**Blogger**_

_**. **_

_**Com**_


End file.
